One Last Time
by uculicious
Summary: Delapan tahun sudah Sakura meninggalkan Konoha, dan kini ia kembali. Berharap agar masa lalu tidak menyeretnya lagi, tapi bagaimana jika semuanya berkata lain? Apakah ini kesempatan terakhir untuk cinta lalunya? Ataukah... Sasusaku slight saisaku... tema berat. Jika tdk suka dimohon mundur teratur :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan penuh percaya diri ke dalam Gedung Uchiha Corporation yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu terayun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata menatap padanya bahkan beberapa pria melempar senyum padanya, dan itu membuat Sakura risih.

Sakura memang tidak sepenuhnya membenci kaum pria. Setidaknya tidak semua. Ada ayah, kakak laki-lakinya dan satu teman kecilnya yang menjadi pengecualian. Selebihnya Sakura memilih untuk menjauh atau jika bisa sekecil mungkin berurusan dengan mereka.

Denting pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkan Sakura. Orang-orang yang semula berdiri di dalam segera berhamburan keluar, menyisakan Sakura yang kini sendirian berdiri di dalam benda kotak itu. Sakura sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia merasa aman karena tidak ada manusia berjenis pria di dekatnya. Namun rasa syukur itu tidak bertahan lama. Tepat beberapa detik pintu lift itu akan tertutup sempurna, tiba-tiba kembali terbuka lebar dan masuklah seorang pria berjas hitam yang kini berdiri di tepat depan Sakura.

"Aku sudah di dalam lift," ucap pria itu yang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel putihnya.

"Aku tidak terlambat … mungkin hampir. Nyaris. Puas!" bentaknya kesal.

 _Cih. Dasar pria kasar!_ Batin Sakura sebal. Matanya melirik tajam, untung saja hanya rambut anehnya yang bisa Sakura lihat.

"Aku berani jamin dia belum datang. Tidak mungkin sepagi ini, apalagi dia datang dari tempat yang cukup jauh," ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada biasa.

"Bukan. Bukan pria sombong itu yang datang. Sudahlah kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Wanita tentu akan mudah tunduk padaku."

Sakura merasa ingin muntah sekarang, terutama saat pria itu tertawa dengan bangganya. Apa katanya? Wanita TENTU akan tunduk padanya? Wah, mengapa di hari pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di tempat asing malah bertemu dengan tipe pria yang paling Sakura benci.

Apa sebutannya? Pecinta wanita? Penakluk hati wanita? Atau laki-laki berengsek?

"Mereka memang dilahirkan hanya untuk memerhatikan penampilan. Selebihnya mereka hanyalah makhluk-makhluk bodoh!"

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Matanya menyalak garang pada punggung pria di depannya. Makhluk bodoh katanya? Bukankah dia lahir dari makhluk bodoh yang dia sebut itu. Lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuknya? _Sialan!_

Ingin rasanya Sakura melempar tas yang dijinjingnya ke kepala pria itu sekuat-kuatnya. Sayangnya tidak dilakukannya. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Tapi hampir! Ayolah, kau tahu aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak wanita dan semuanya memang makhluk-makhluk seperti itu." Dia menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian menghela napas, "Kecuali istrimu. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tenanglah, wanitamu tidak masuk ke dalam golongan itu."

Melalui pantulan bayangan pada lapisan besi lift ini, Sakura bisa melihat pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Tepat sedetik kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka. Namun sebelum pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, samar terdengar suara keluar dari bibirnya. Suara bernada penuh kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Penuh luka dan kesengsaraan saat pria itu berkata 'beruntungnya bisa dicintai.'

Sakura yang juga menyusul pria itu keluar dari lift hanya memandang kepergian punggung pria itu dengan tatapan nanar. Punggung yang semula terlihat kokoh, kuat dan penuh ambisi kini tidak lagi sama. Punggung itu tampak begitu rapuh, sama sepertinya.

Entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu. Dalam hati kecilnya, Sakura pun mengulang kalimat itu 'beruntungnya bisa dicintai' terutama dengan orang yang juga kita cintai. Sakura menghela napas berat ketika punggung itu menghilang di belokan. Pegangan tangannya pada tas jinjingnya pun mengerat sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan tempat ia dan presiden direktur dari Uchiha Corp bertemu.

Benar. Hari ini Sakura bertugas mengantikan kakaknya yang sekaligus adalah pemilik dari Sabaku Group untuk membicarakan mengenai kelanjutan proyek kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp. Memang semua ini bukanlah keinginan Gaara—kakaknya, dengan menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini pada Sakura. Tapi ada hal lain yang tidak bisa Gaara tinggalkan begitu saja. Masalah _intern_ perusahaan yang disebabkan oleh beberapa karyawan kepercayaannya harus bisa dia tangani secepatnya sebelum berita itu tersebar keluar. Karenanya Gaara mengutus Sakura untuk membantunya mempercepat kerjasama dengan pihak Uchiha Corp.

Sakura jelas tidak bisa menolaknya juga. Sebelumnya, Gaara sudah berjuang mati-matian agar Uchiha Corp mau menjalin kerjasama dengan Sabaku Group dan ketika perusahaan besar itu sudah mengetuk palunya, maka kesempatan itu tidak mungkin disia-siakan begitu saja. Berhubung Sakura adalah adik sekaligus orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh Gaara, dan karena Sakura sendiri merasa punya tanggung jawab juga pada Sabaku Grup. Maka dari itu, Sakura langsung menyetujui saat Gaara meminta bantuannya.

Seorang wanita yang Sakura yakini adalah sekretaris pimpinan Uchiha Corp langsung mengantar dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan bosnya. Memang sebelumnya Gaara sudah membuat janji temu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang baru Sakura ketahui adalah pimpinan dari Uchiha Corp. Tentunya baru sekadar nama, untuk rupa dan lainnya Sakura belum mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Dan ketika salah satu daun pintu itu terbuka, Sakura pun kini mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tengah berjalan menyapanya dengan senyuman yang memikat. Tubuhnya tegap serta tampangnya memang bisa dikategorikan tampan. Sayangnya itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Sakura. Bahkan rasa benci Sakura langsung muncul kala menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah pria yang berdiri di dalam lift bersamanya.

Sakura tidak mungkin lupa. Tidak. Sakura memang ingat betul. Pria ini adalah pria yang sama. Pria menyebalkan yang mengatakan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk-makhluk bodoh.

"Kau … Sabaku Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari terus menatap wajah itu tanpa berkedip karena kesal, yang sayangnya disalah-artikan oleh pria di depannya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura datar sembari membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke. Singkat. Bersentuhan dengan mahkluk-berengsek-macam-dia membuat Sakura jijik.

Sasuke yang awalnya sempat kaget dengan reaksi Sakura masih berusaha mempertahankan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan dengan meja kaca sebagai pemisah. Namun begitu beberapa kali Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kala mata Sasuke tepat menatap wajahnya.

"Kopi atau teh?" tawar Sasuke masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Langsung ke intinya saja." Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas penting serta _tablet_ yang juga berisi _file-file_ penting.

"Anda tidak suka berbasa-basi rupanya?"

Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya dan menatap tegas mata hitam di depannya.

"Bagiku hanya makhluk bodoh yang suka berbasa-basi, ah … ya, bagimu makhluk bodoh itu adalah wanita. Bukan begitu, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke terkesiap dan kemudian berdehem keras untuk mengurangi keterkejutannya. Tunggu, bagaimana wanita yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya bisa mengetahui rahasia besarnya?

"Lift. Aku tepat berdiri di belakangmu." Dan terjawablah sudah rasa penasaran Sasuke. Sial memang, Sasuke tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di dalam lift selain dirinya.

Sasuke membetulkan dasi yang sebenarnya masih terpasang rapi. Raut wajahnya tidak lagi kikuk, malahan ia membalas senyuman Sakura dengan seringai.

"Begitulah. Tersinggung?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa coklat itu.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Rupanya pimpinan Uchiha Corp ini sedikit pun tidak merasa bersalah, "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai. Diambilnya beberapa lembar kertas dan kemudian dibacanya dengan teliti. Sasuke merasa tidak perlu memusingkan tentang perkataannya yang jelas menyinggung kaum wanita. Toh, penilaiannya tidak akan berubah sedikit pun. Menurut Sasuke, sikap keras dan kasar yang ditujukan oleh Sakura sekarang hanyalah karena perempuan itu merasa tidak terima dengan perkataannya. Mungkin jika dia tidak mendengar perbincangan itu, Sakura pasti bertekuk lutut padanya.

Seperti wanita-wanita yang sudah-sudah. Makhluk-makhluk bodoh.

Namun di atas itu semua, keduanya tetap memprioritaskan proyek kerjasama itu. Bagaimanapun mereka haruslah bersikap profesional meski hawa dingin membekap keduanya. Meski tatapan tak suka yang terus mereka layangkan bahkan sampai pertemuan mereka berakhir.

Sayangnya persetujuan proyek kerjasama itu tidak bisa selesai di hari itu juga. Beberapa _point-point_ masih dirasa belum memuaskan kedua belah pihak, karenanya keduanya memutuskan bertemu lagi sampai mendapatkan kesepakatan yang pas.

Keputusan yang sebenarnya sangat berat untuk Sakura. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah pria sombong itu lagi. Tapi, janjinya dan juga tanggung jawabnya pada perusahaan tidak bisa ia lupakan hanya karena rasa kesalnya.

Ponselnya berdering beberapa saat setelah Sakura sudah keluar dari area gedung Uchiha Corp. Gaara, nama itulah yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana pertemuan kali ini?" tanya Gaara setelah membalas sapaan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menghela napasnya kesal, "Menyebalkan!" celetuknya.

"Apanya?" tanya Gaara bingung. Pikirnya, dia sudah bertanya dengan nada yang ramah. Tidak mungkin dia salah bicara kan?

"Kau!" jawab Sakura ketus lalu menghela napas lagi. Entah logikanya sedang hilang ke mana, yang pasti Sakura merasa Gaara perlu disalahkan. Pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang mirip dengannya itu pantas ia benci setelah dengan berani-beraninya memerintahkan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan proyek kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corporation. Masa bodo-lah dengan rasa tanggung jawabnya. Sakura rasanya perlu melampiaskan kekesalaannya.

Dan kali ini, Sakura juga akan mencoret kakak laki-lakinya dari daftar pengecualian.

Gaara jelas tahu penyebab kesalnya Sakura. Adik perempuannya ini memang sedikit aneh. Ia membenci pria, tapi bukan berarti tidak menyukainya. Ada sesuatu yang Gaara tidak tahu mengapa Sakura bisa membenci pria, padahal dulu Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan pria.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara tenang. Setidaknya berusaha agar lawan bicaranya juga ikut tenang. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Terdengar lagi helaan napas kesal dari seberang. Rupanya Sakura sudah sangat-sangat kesal.

"Kurasa Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Dia tegas dan juga berwibawa—"

"Karena kau laki-laki!" potong Sakura kesal. "Jadi kau bukanlah makhluk bodoh!"

"Dia mengataimu bodoh?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Tidak. Tidak secara langsung." Sakura menghela napasnya lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. "Menurutnya wanita hanyalah makhluk bodoh. Aneh 'kan? Jelas saja aku tidak terima! Pria busuk itu bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Berengsek!"

Gaara diam, tidak menimpali. Bukankah adiknya juga termasuk golongan orang yang aneh. Memiliki prinsip dasar bahwa laki-laki adalah kaum menjijikan dan sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Jadi, seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu semarah itu mengingat dia sendiri juga mengatai kaum laki-laki.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin tertawa. Rasanya ia ingin memberitahu Sakura bahwa begitulah dulu reaksi Gaara saat mengetahui prinsip dasar Sakura. Hei, dia juga kaum laki-laki jadi wajar kalau Gaara sendiri merasa tersinggung, meski Sakura menjamin bahwa Gaara sudah masuk daftar pengecualiannya. Tapi ditahan kuat-kuat agar suara tawa itu tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Menambah kekesalan Sakura hanya akan merugikan dirinya saja. Percayalah. Adiknya sangat tidak manis jika sedang marah. Terlebih saat marah besar.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, setelahnya barulah aku kembali ke apartemen," jawab Sakura yang tampaknya mulai tenang.

"Senang mendengarnya. Awalnya aku cemas karena kau kembali ke Konoha."

"Itu sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sudah punya kau dan Ayah," ucap Sakura tegas, membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum. Setidaknya kalimat itu juga mengurangi rasa khawatir Gaara.

"Kapan kau kemari?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tentunya setelah semua benar-benar aman dan bisa kutinggali," jawab Gaara serius. Urusannya memang tidaklah main-main. Kebocoran dana pada perusahaannya adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang sedang Gaara kerjaan sekarang. Bagai mengurai benang yang kusut untuk bisa menemukan siapa dalang yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Tentunya bukan memakan waktu yang singkat pula.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Bagaimana kondisi Ayah?"

"Masih sama. Tak perlu kaurisaukan. Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu di sana. Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan banyak hal. Bukan hanya Ibu, tapi aku juga mencemaskanmu, kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura setengah sebal, setengah senang.

Sakura memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Sakura tinggal sendiri tanpa ditemani keluarganya. Terlebih tempat itu adalah Konoha. Tempat penuh kenangan untuknya. Tempat yang juga memberinya luka.

Meski delapan tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Lantas tidak membuat Sakura merasa senyaman dulu, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri Konoha adalah tempat di mana ia dilahirkan. Tempat di mana ia tumbuh besar.

Langit Konoha masih sebiru yang Sakura ingat. Bisa dibilang hanya itu yang masih sama dari ingatannya yang tersisa akan Konoha. Selebihnya semua mengalami perubahan yang cukup drastis.

Pemandangan gedung-gedung yang kini menjulang tinggi adalah salah satunya. Banyak bangunan-bangunan baru yang dulunya tidak ada. Bahkan Raikiri Cafe yang merupakan tempat pertemuan dengan temannya, dulunya juga tidak ada. Entah kapan pastinya tempat ini dibangun. Sakura sendiri tidak mau memusingkan hal itu.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Sakura tepat setelah dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura berjalan menghampiri perempuan yang merupakan teman semasa sekolahnya dulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kau menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun," ucap Karin ketus, yang sebelumnya menyapa Sakura dengan sapaan khas para wanita.

"Tapi aku mengabarimu 'kan?"

"Haruskah aku senang karena mendapat kabar darimu seminggu yang lalu setelah delapan tahun?"

"Tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya, Karin."

"Oh, terima kasih, Sakura." Sakura hanya tersenyum karena tahu Karin tidak benar-benar berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Saat keputusannya untuk datang ke Konoha, mulanya Sakura hanya berpikir untuk terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura juga merasakan benih-benih rindu tumbuh dan menganggunya setiap kali ia memikirkan Konoha. Kalah melawan rasa rindu itu, Sakura akhirnya mengaktifkan kembali akun media sosial yang dulu di-nonaktif-kannnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Karin. Meski kemudian ia mematikan akun itu kembali.

"Jadi … Sabaku?" tanya Karin dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Sakura mengangguk setelah duduk tepat di hadapan Karin. Memesan minuman dan kembali menatap perempuan di depannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Konoha?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Kupikir tidak akan lama, tapi sepertinya pikiranku salah besar. Urusan kakakku tidak bisa selesai dengan cepat sehingga aku yang akan mengurus proyek kerjasama itu sampai urusannya selesai."

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menjadi adik yang baik."

"Karena dia kakak yang baik. Benar-benar baik."

Karin menatap Sakura curiga, "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura melotot. Bahkan hampir mengumpat saat mendengar ucapan Karin berikutnya. Untung saja ia ingat sedang berada di tempat yang ramai kalau tidak, habislah Karin.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa saudara tiri tidak boleh menikah. Kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Sah-sah saja 'kan?"

Memang perkataan Karin tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di dalam benak Sakura untuk mengubah perasaan yang ia berikan pada Gaara selain sebagai seorang kakak. Itu pun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat. Sakura baru benar-benar bisa memberikan kepercayaannya dan memasukannya ke dalam daftar pengecualian setelah dua tahun hidup bersamanya, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut memakai marga ayah tirinya.

Gaara benar-benar pria yang baik. Sama seperti ayahnya sekarang. Dan Sakura sangat menyayangi keduanya.

"Dia kakakku. Dan akan menjadi kakakku selamanya," jawab Sakura mutlak.

"Baiklah." Kedua tangan Karin terangkat, tanda ia menyerah membahas masalah itu, "Jadi siapa kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya yang semula tegas kini beralih menatap pengunjung lain yang sibuk berbincang-bincang. Karin tahu, Sakura menghindari pembahasan ini.

"Jangan katakan padaku kau belum bisa melupakannya?" Sakura diam. Entah karena tidak mau membahas hal ini atau karena memang dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Di mana itu berarti bagi Karin, Sakura masih menyimpan rasa untuk pria itu.

Karin menepuk meja kayu hingga membuat Sakura menatap ke arahnya. "Oh, Sakura. Aku sungguh kasihan padamu. Kau ini terlalu bodoh atau apa? Dia jelas-jelas sudah melupakanmu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Pertanyaanmu yang kelewat bodoh!"

Karin mencibir. Jelas merasa Sakura berbohong padanya. Bukan. Mungkin bukan berbohong, tapi menyembunyikannya. Perasaan seseorang mana bisa kita tahu, begitulah menurut Karin. Bisa saja sekarang Sakura bilang tidak, tapi pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Bukan maksud ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pasalnya, mantan kekasih Sakura sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Karin tahu, mungkin Sakura sendiri juga tahu bahwa pria itu telah menikah dengan wanita lain. Yang parahnya wanita itu adalah sahabat baik dari Sakura, Karin dan juga Hinata.

Dan Karin sendiri tahu, betapa Sakura mencintai pria itu.

"Baguslah jika itu benar. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia—"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sakura menghindar, pikir Karin. Rupanya dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada pria itu. Karin balas tersenyum. Matanya menatap Sakura iba. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu? Karin masih ingat betul. Baru beberapa minggu Sakura pergi, kekasihnya tiba-tiba menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tentunya kabar itu mengejutkan banyak pihak. Karin yang sekaligus sahabat baik dari mempelai wanitanya bahkan tidak pernah menyangka. Tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya menjalin hubungan serius, bahkan Karin sendiri meragukan apakah hubungan di antara Sakura dan kekasihnya sudah benar-benar berakhir?

Karin pikir hari ini Sakura akan mengatakan semuanya. Tentang perasaannya. Tentang kehidupannya, terutama alasan mengapa ia menghilang begitu saja. Namun nyatanya Sakura masih berniat menyimpan hal itu darinya. Jelas Karin tidak bisa memaksa. Mungkin Sakura masih butuh sedikit waktu. _Mungkin saja._

Sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura. Keduanya tidak lagi membahas masalah tentang masa lalu Sakura. Tidak juga membahas hal-hal yang ingin Karin ketahui. Mereka tertawa membahas mengenai Hinata dan Naruto yang akhirnya menikah beberapa bulan lalu. Naruto adalah teman masa kecil Sakura, salah satu laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam daftar pengecualiannya. Bisa dibilang Sakura-lah yang awal mulanya menjodohkan mereka. Tidak menyangka bahwa usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Kemudian berlanjut membahas kehidupan Karin. Apa saja yang telah dilakukannya setelah lulus, sampai kepada kisah asmaranya. Dan terkadang juga membahas berita yang sedang hangat saat ini.

Sakura memang tertawa. Namun pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya terfokus pada apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ternyata pikirannya ikut melayang mempertanyakan banyak hal. Bahkan membayangkan sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama hampir empat tahun.

Sialan memang. Sakura tidak bisa menampiknya. Kalau ternyata rasa rindu itu masih tersisa di sudut hatinya. Ini semua salah Karin yang terlebih dahulu mengungkit-ungkit pria itu. Tapi kemudian Sakura sadar. Setengahnya adalah kesalahannya. Salahnya karena membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih dirinya.

Sakura pikir yang tersisa untuk pria itu hanyalah rasa benci. Dan Sakura memang membencinya. Selama ini berusaha untuk tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Mencoba menghapus semua memori tentang pria itu. Sakura anggap semua usahanya berhasil. Sakura rasa memang berhasil, sebelum akhirnya Sakura menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha.

Bangkitnya kenangan yang terukir di tempat ini nyatanya juga membangkitkan kembali ingatan yang Sakura pikir sudah terhapus. Sudah hilang, Sudah lenyap. Ternyata masih tersimpan rapi di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Konoha bagai kunci pembuka. Dan Sakura tidak bisa mengelak.

Sakura memang tersenyum.

Tapi hatinya tidak.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau rasa cinta dan benci menusuknya bersamaan. Keduanya menyerang. Perasaan itu berusaha keluar dan memegang kendali atas Sakura.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menghindar.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Sakura berharap Konoha tidak mempertemukan masalalunya, yang dulu ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Kali ini aku buat cerita yang sebenernya bukan tipe-tipe cerita kesukaanku. Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah lama banget, dan muncul pas lagi membahas-bahas obrolan ringan sama salah satu author cantik dan baik hati di FFN ini, kali ini dia beridentitas sebagai Monster Cookies hehehehe.**

 **Dan entah kenapa merasa perlu mencoba sesuatu yang baru, makanya nekat buat-buat cerita bertema berat gini. Karena temanya yang berat nulis ceritanya juga ikutan jadi berat. Saking beratnya sampe ngerusuhin orang karena saking ngak PD-nya... dan ceritanya emang mainstream banget, dan klo ada kesamaan dijamin itu murni tidak kesengajaan.**

 **Jadi, makasih untuk adikku dan tentunya salah satu author beken juga di FFN yaitu Nyonya Itachi :D (Pokoknya kalian b3 jgn kapok2 dirusuhin aku trs ya ^^) Makasih selalu buat dorongan kalian membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku.**

 **Dan untuk kalian silakan dinikmati, jika tidak suka cerita berbau-bau unsur begini silakan mundur dengan teratur.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya yang tentunya tidak akan cepat, berhubung masih agak kesulitan buat nulis crt ini.**

 **21 – 11- 15**

 **.**

 **[U W] — Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

Sasuke melongarkan dasinya begitu sosok merah muda itu hilang dari pandangannya. Kepalanya menyandar pasrah pada sofa cokelat yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Helaan napas meluncur kala mengingat kembali mata hijau yang terus menatapnya marah. Kesal. Bahkan murka padanya.

Seakan-akan mangatakan bahwa ia adalah makhluk menjijikan dan harus dimusnahkan.

Wajar sebenarnya jika wanita itu merasa tidak terima. Jadi Sasuke seharusnya tidak perlu terganggu seperti ini. Tidak perlu lagi memusingkan segala sikap kasarnya, tapi nyatanya muncul perasaan tidak biasa setiap menatap mata hijau itu. Sasuke merasa direndahkan. Serasa benar-benar dihina.

Biasanya wanita selalu memandang kagum padanya. Tentu karena tampangnya yang memang dianugerahkan begitu indah oleh sang pencipta. Para wanita biasanya tidak akan bisa berkutik oleh pesonanya, terutama senyumannya. Itu mutlak, karena Sasuke sudah mempraktikannya pada banyak wanita yang ditemuinya. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencetak kegagalan.

Ditambah lagi dengan kedudukan dan harta yang Sasuke miliki, yang pastinya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Faktor ini amat sangat mendukung kesempurnaan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tampan dan kekuasaan, keduanya adalah kombinasi yang sangat sempurna. Menggiurkan. Bahkan menimbulkan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi para wanita yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Setelah itu wanita rela memberikan apa saja tanpa perlu Sasuke memaksa bahkan meminta. Padahal Sasuke melakukan—mengabulkan keinginan mereka—semua hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak lebih. Baginya semua hanyalah permainan. Seks pun bukan menjadi tujuan utama, meski nyatanya pasti berakhir di atas ranjang. Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah bagian dari kesenangannya. Tidak pernah ada cinta terlibat di dalamnya.

Dan ketika kesenangan sudah tidak lagi dirasa, Sasuke pun membuang mereka dengan mudah. Layaknya benda yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Tidak peduli mereka akan menghujat dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar, atau yang terparah menampar pipinya kuat-kuat. Tapi nyatanya, kebanyakan dari mereka malah meminta bahkan mengemis-ngemis agar Sasuke mau kembali. Benar-benar makhluk bodoh.

Bakhan tak sedikit pula yang mempertanyakan perasaan cintanya?

Cinta?

Sasuke ingin tertawa dengan perasaan konyol macam itu. Apa ada di dunia ini wanita yang benar-benar mencinta dengan setulusnya? Adakah? Jikalau memang ada pun jumlahnya tidak seberapa. Jari tangan yang dimilikinya pun masih terlalu banyak digunakan untuk menghitungnya.

Selama ini semua wanita yang ia temui hanyalah wanita serakah. Bahkan dirinya saja terlahir bukan atas dasar cinta. Dibesarkan pun tanpa pernah mengenal apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang. Semua yang diberikan padanya hanya tuntutan, perintah dan tanggungjawab. Sasuke selalu dipaksa untuk memberi, tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun ia menerima apa yang diinginkannya.

Semua hanyalah kekosongan. Hidupnya hanyalah kehampaan.

Dan tatapan mata hijau Sakura membuatnya kesal karena mata itu menatapnya _sama_. Pandangan mata itu sama-sama tidak membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Merasa muak. Sasuke lantas menyambar ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca itu. Ponsel yang dikhususkan untuk memanggil kesenangan datang padanya. Mencari nomor wanita yang sekiranya bisa menghilangkan rasa muaknya barusan. Entah itu dengan model, pengusaha, atlet, atau aktris yang sedang meroket. Toh, tidak ada yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang Presdir dari Uchiha Corp.

Tangannya pun berhenti mencari setelah mendapatkan nama wanita yang diinginkannya. Menghubungi dan kemudian pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Melupakan rasa penghinaan yang selalu membuatnya jengah.

…

Dering ponsel menyahut keras, membuat dua orang yang tengah tertidur lelap terusik karenanya. Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat tidak memedulikannya akhirnya mengalah karena tidak tahan akibat suara bising yang dihasilkan ponsel pintarnya. Satu tangannya segera menyambar ponsel putih yang terletak di atas nakas persis di sebelah tempatnya tidur.

"Bangun pemalas!" sahut suara di seberang dengan lantang. Bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk sekadar mengatakan 'halo'.

Sasuke memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar.

"Apakah kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanya sang penelepon dengan nada membentak.

"Ini masih pagi, Sialan!" jawab Sasuke setelah berhasil menangkap waktu yang ditujukan pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar hotel itu.

"Dan kau tidak ingat kalau pagi ini kau ada pertemuan dengan pihak Sabaku Group." Mendengar perkataan santai dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke mendecak kesal.

Rasa tidak nyaman mulai menyergapnya kala mendengar nama Sabaku disebut. Bagaikan sebuah mantra, dalam sekejap saja benak Sasuke sudah memunculkan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang angkuh. Sabaku Sakura, dengan mata hijaunya yang enggan Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu terganggu dengan mata hijau itu, karenanya tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau bersenang-senang dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Sesuatu sedang menganggumu? Jangan katakan kalau ini menyangkut adik dari Sabaku itu?"

"Diamlah!" bentak Sasuke. Tangannya pun lantas menepis kasar lengan putih yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lengan milik wanita yang juga tidak mengenakan satu busana apapun di tubuhnya, yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tampak tidak terganggu oleh perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya duduk, menunggu kesadarannya benar-benar pulih. Apalagi kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut karena telalu banyak meminum minuman yang memabukkannya semalam.

"Dia menolakmu? Dia menolak pesonamu?" Terdengar gelak tawa dari seberang, bahkan saking kerasnya sampai membuat satu mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Siapa bilang aku menargetkan wanita itu! Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk bermain dengannya."

Suara tawa itu masih terdengar meski tidak sekeras sebelumnya, "Ternyata ada juga wanita pintar di muka bumi ini."

Dan suara tawa itu sukses membuat _mood_ Sasuke memburuk. Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke, Sabaku Sakura masihlah sama dengan para wanita lainnya, kecuali tatapan matanya. Tidak ada sorot memuja di kedua bola matanya. Namun Sasuke mengasumsikannya karena wanita itu mendengar pembicaraan yang seharusnya terlarang untuk didengar oleh kaum wanita. Jadi kesimpulannya, sorot mata itu hanyalah bentuk kemarahan pada dirinya saja.

Mungkin semua akan lain ceritanya kalau saja wanita itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan rahasia itu. Begitulah Sasuke merumuskannya semalam. Hanya saja Sasuke malas memperdebatkan hal ini dengan lawan bicara yang sepertinya belum puas menertawainya.

"Diam, berengsek! Sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini?!"

"Sejak kau selalu membuatku repot! Kau tahu, aku seperti memiliki dua orang anak sekarang. Bahkan anakku saja sudah mengerti akan tanggung jawabnya sendiri."

"Itu memang pekerjaanmu. Kau memang dibayar untuk ini," ucap Sasuke santai dan akhirnya bangkit. Mata hitamnya mulai menjelajah dan menemukan pakaiannya berserakan di lantai, lalu keluarlah desahan pelan dari mulutnya.

"Aku butuh pakaian," ucapnya lagi, masih dengan nada yang santai. Sebenarnya tak perlu mengatakan pun Sasuke tahu sepupunya ini pasti sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

"Keluar saja sana dengan tubuh kebangaanmu!" sahut suara di seberang kesal, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lelah, "Hei, Sasuke … kalau ada yang menganggumu kau bisa katakan padaku. Kita ini keluarga."

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau mengangkatku sebagai anak."

"Idiot!" sahut lawan bicara Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke tertawa puas. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar itu.

"Sepertinya Obito sudah tiba. Sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu dan juga keponakanku tersayang. Katakan kalau aku akan menjenguknya nanti."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Sasuke segera mematikan panggilan telepon itu. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersiap-siap menjalani tugasnya.

…

"Apa nenek tua itu menghubungimu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengecek ponsel putihnya. Mendapati satu nomor yang sama menghubunginya lebih dari lima kali. Nomor milik wanita yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"Iya, Tuan," jawab Obito sembari melirik dari kaca spion tengah. Melihat sepasang mata hitam sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu?"

"Saya menjawab seperti biasanya."

"Baguslah."

Obito selaku supir pribadi Sasuke tidak lagi merasa heran dengan kebiasaan sang majikan. Sudah ratusan kali Obito mengantarkan Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk atau mengantarnya ke berbagai hotel dengan wanita yang berbeda. Tidaklah mengherankan mengingat Obito sudah mengabdi pada Sasuke sejak ia masih berusia muda, bahkan sebelum Sasuke diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur dari Uchiha Corp.

Dan penyebab yang membuat Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini pun Obito mengetahuinya, namun ia memilih bungkam. Sama seperti yang dilakukan tuan mudanya. Sasuke selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan tumbuh menjadi penyendiri. Kala itu, diumurnya yang masih belasan tahun Sasuke mendapati kenyataan hidup yang teramat pahit. Dan saat itu pulalah Obito mendapati tuan mudanya menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya, sekeras apapun perintah yang didapatnya. Seberat apapun tugas yang harus dilaksanakan, tidak pernah ada butiran air mata turun meski Sasuke mengeluh tidak mampu.

Tapi malam itu semua berbeda. Mungkin karena saking tidak bisanya menerima kenyataan itu. Dan begitulah awal mula kepribadian tuan muda-nya berubah drastis. Sikapnya jelas berubah. Baginya hidup ini hanya sekadar hidup, tanpa adanya tujuan hidup.

Semenjak itu Obito tidak pernah lagi mendapati air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Tidak lagi Sasuke berkeluh kesah padanya. Ia bertingkah seakan dia menerima semuanya, padahal Obito tahu kalau Sasuke terus menangis menjalani hidupnya. Hidupnya yang hanya berisi tuntutan, tanpa sebuah kasih sayang

Sasuke pun hanya berbicara seperlunya saja pada Obito. Keheningan bukan suatu hal yang asing lagi. Malah lebih sering mendominasi, seperti sekarang.

Begitu tiba di gedung Uchiha Corp, Sasuke pun bergegas masuk mengabaikan sapaan beberapa karyawannya dan sesekali mengecek waktu pada jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih tersisa beberapa belas menit dari waktu pertemuannya dengan pihak dari Sabaku Group, karenanya dengan santai Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam lift setelah para penghuni sebelumnya berhamburan keluar. Sasuke sengaja memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat pintu besi itu terbuka sehingga tidak mengharuskannya untuk menunggu di depan pintu lift.

Namun mata hitamnya menangkap ada langkah kaki yang masuk bersamaan dengannya. Sepasang sepatu merah menyala milik seorang wanita, yang pada awalnya Sasuke anggap milik salah satu karyawannya.

Keduanya pun menoleh secara bersamaan dan seketika mata berbeda warna itu saling melempar tatapan tak suka. Sakura bahkan sampai mendengus kesal. Kemudian secara bersamaan pula keduanya memutuskan pandangan itu. Mereka sama-sama menatap ke depan, yang sialnya malah menampakan sosok keduanya lewat pantulan lapisan besi itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke santai. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu diri bahwa sosok di sebelahnya adalah seorang tamu penting, meski ia sendiri merasa amat kesal. _Mood_ -nya yang sudah rusak karena perlakuan sepupunya kini diperparah oleh dengusan sebal yang meluncur dari wanita di sebelahnya.

Sakura membuang muka sebelum membalas sapaannya, "Pagi," ucapnya ketus.

Dan sekarang ditambah dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Apakah dirinya semenjijikan itu? Batin Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sangat terganggu dengan segala perlakuan dari wanita itu? Dia hanyalah Sabaku Sakura. Tidak ada hal yang khusus darinya … Oh, mungkin ada satu. Mata hijaunya. Bukan karena warna matanya. Tapi bagaimana mata itu memandang dirinya.

Memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Pergerakan waktu yang dialami keduanya terasa melambat dari biasanya. Tiap detik yang mereka habiskan jadi terasa amat menyiksa. Perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu sebentar jadi terasa selamanya. Ditambah lagi ketika pintu lift terbuka di tiap lantai, para pegawai yang semula menunggu secara kompak menolak untuk masuk. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk, batin keduanya bersamaan.

Bahkan Sakura menambahkan umpatan di dalam hatinya. Kekesalannya pada pria di sampingnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, karena secara tidak langsung ada predikat yang menempel pada wajah Sakura setiap mata hitam itu memandangnya. Predikat makhluk bodoh. Jadi, bagaimana Sakura bisa merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria menjijikan ini, jika tangannya saja selalu merasa gatal untuk menghajar wajah pria yang memang tergolong tampan itu.

Tampan memang, tapi sayang sikapnya tidak sebagus wajahnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan lawan bicara Sakura sebenarnya. Sasuke sendiri pun merasa keheranan. Mengapa suhu ruangannya jadi terasa amat panas? Bagaikan matahari berpindah tugas menyinari ruangannya saja. Sasuke tahu, keanehan ini bukanlah kesalahan dari alat pendingin ruangannya. Ia tahu, benda itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan Sasuke juga tahu penyebabnya jelas ada pada wanita merah muda yang tengah duduk tenang di sofanya.

Di mana masalahnya terletak tepat pada sepasang mata hijau yang dimilikinya. Pandangan mata hijau itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Sehingga tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. Mereka sama-sama saling menghindar untuk bertatapan. Jika salah satu berbicara, maka yang lainnya berpura-pura sibuk melakukan hal lain. Entah itu membolak-balikkan kertas dokumen atau mengecek ponselnya sesaat. Ada pula yang memilih berbicara sembari melihat tulisan yang tercetak pada lembar dokumen yang dipegangnya.

Namun rupanya mereka tidak bisa selamanya terus menghindar ketika menemukan keganjilan yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas yang dipegang keduanya. Hal itu adalah masalah yang penting, apalagi keduanya sama-sama berprinsip menempatkan bisnis di atas segalanya. Lagi pula bukankah itu tujuan mereka bertemu sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menyetujui _point_ ini. Jelas pada bagian yang tertera di sini tidak banyak menguntungkan pihak Uchiha Corp."

Sasuke-lah yang lebih dulu membuka suara penuh keseriusan, sama seperti mata hitamnya yang kini memandangi lawan bicaranya. Persetan dengan rasa jengah yang melandanya. Keuntungan tetaplah harus diprioritaskan.

"Tapi kalau persentase itu dinaikkan lagi maka pihak dari kami lebih banyak mengalami kerugian. Dan lagi untuk bagian _point_ selanjutnya sudah dipegang kendali oleh Uchiha Corp. Masalah pengambilan keputusan dan semua hal harus didasari atas persetujuan pihak Uchiha Corp. Bukan lagi hanya bertugas sebagai pengawas dan peninjau. Kami sudah mengubah keduanya, saya rasa itu sudah cukup."

Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sepasang mata hijaunya balas menatap tegas pria di depannya, setegas ucapannya barusan. Masa bodo-lah dengan rasa jijik yang menyerangnya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan kakaknya yang sudah memercayakan proyek ini padanya.

"Di sini kami bekerjasama dengan Anda. Bukan menjadi budak dari Uchiha Corp," tambah Sakura penuh penekanan.

Sasuke menyeringai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Bahkan tangan kirinya pun ikut menyandar di atas sofa cokelat itu, "Tapi tanpa kami, Sabaku Group tidak akan bisa melakukan semua ini," ucapnya santai.

"Tapi jika Anda tidak melihat adanya keuntungan dari proyek kerjasama ini, maka Anda tidak akan mungkin menyetujuinya, Uchiha. Aku tidaklah bodoh. Oh, tentu aku bukanlah salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk bodohmu itu," balas Sakura dengan seringai yang sama.

Seketika wajah Sasuke menegang. "Anda melenceng dari topik, Nona Sabaku," ucapnya penuh kemarahan yang masih coba ditahannya.

Sakura yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum santai, "Anda tersinggung?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Sasuke. Tangan kiri yang semula bersandar kini sibuk melonggarkan dasi yang sewarna dengan jas yang dipakainya. Walaupun ia merasa darah di dalam tubuhnya mendidih, namun Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Hanya saja aku tidak bisa bertanggungjawab jika mulutku mengatakan hal yang lebih kejam dari sebelumnya," sambungnya seraya menengakkan punggungnya. Matanya tidak lagi segan menutupi amarahnya. Bagi Sasuke, sudah cukup jika dirinya dikendalikan oleh nenek tua sialan itu.

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk bisa menang dariku, Nona."

Sakura tertawa dengan nada yang jelas merendahkan. "Menang dari orang yang senang mempermainkan makhluk bodoh. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa kusebut sebagai kemenangan."

Mata hitam Sasuke melempar tatapan geli, "Tidakkah kau sadar, mulutmu sendiri baru saja mengakuinya …." Dan kini Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, "… makhluk bodoh."

Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas kuat kertas yang dipegangnya. Tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar kuat karena emosi. Barusan pria itu menghinanya. Pria menjijikan itu MENGHINANYA!

"Harusnya kau sadar dari mana dirimu lahir, Berengsek!" bentak Sakura kasar. Tangannya pun tak lagi segan menunjuk-nujuk ke lawan bicaranya, dengan tubuh yang sudah berdiri tegak, "Ibumu adalah seorang wanita, lalu apa kau juga memasukan ibumu sendiri sebagai makhluk bodoh itu, HAH!"

Kali ini mata Sasuke tidak ragu lagi menatap sepasang mata hijau yang tengah menatap penuh amarah padanya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat mengetahui perempuan di depannya tengah murka. Sekilas Sasuke sempat merefleksikan tatapan Sakura sekarang adalah tatapan dari wanita yang paling dibencinya.

Dan Sasuke merasa menang.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan tenang, bahkan dengan santainya Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya pun tertarik sebelum kembali melontarkan ucapan dengan nada yang sama, "Apa kau puas dengan jawaban itu?"

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan!" Sakura menjeda tiap kata itu dan memberi penekanan saat mengucapkannya. Menunjukkan kalau pria itu memanglah menjijikan. Kemarahannya benar-benar telah sampai pada batasnya. Kertas yang sudah remuk di dalam genggaman bahkan ia lempar ke wajah Sasuke, sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria berengsek itu.

Sakura tidak peduli jika tindakannya barusan akan memberikan dampak buruk untuk kerjasama yang sedang dirintis oleh Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Group. Jawaban dari Presdir Uchiha itu tidak bisa lagi dimaafkan. Bayangkan, dia bahkan menganggap ibunya adalah makhluk bodoh! Seorang ibu yang jelas-jelas telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Bagaimana bisa? Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran pria itu.

Suara langkah Sakura yang terlampau keras membuat beberapa pasang mata yang dilewatinya menatap heran. Terlebih wajahnya jelas sekali menampakan kekesalan saat melangkah keluar dari ruangan pimpinan Uchiha Corp. Tentunya hal itu menimbulkan tanya, tapi sekali lagi, Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak peduli.

Sasuke tertawa puas ketika sosok itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar merasa menang. Awalnya ia sempat kaget saat sebuah kertas mendarat di wajahnya. Namun berikutnya, hal itu malah menjadi kelucuan sendiri untuknya. Jelas sekali pukulan itu tidaklah menyakitkan karena Sasuke pernah mendapatkan tamparan yang lebih keras di pipinya. Dan semua perlakuan itu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk diterima olehnya.

Bukan karena Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi itulah bukti atas kemenangannya.

….

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya setelah akal sehat kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia salah, dan Sakura sadar akan itu. Tapi perlu diperhatikan kalau Sakura tidak menyesali semua umpatan dan perlakuan kasarnya pada Sasuke. Pria berengsek itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sangat pantas!

Namun sekarang permasalahannya ada pada proyek kerjasamanya dengan pihak Uchiha. Hal yang menganggu pikiran Sakura sedari tadi. Memang awalnya Sakura tidak peduli pada masalah ini, tapi itu semua karena emosi tengah menguasainya dan setelah emosi itu lenyap, barulah Sakura tersadar kalau proyek ini teramat penting bagi Sabaku Group. Proyek ini bagaikan ujung tombak penyelamat yang seharusnya Sakura perjuangkan mati-matian. Tapi malah ia sia-siakan karena rasa kesalnya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Sakura terus mengulang kata itu di dalam hatinya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Gaara? Sakura bahkan tidak sampai hati menceritakan kejadian tadi siang. Semula ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya lagi pada Gaara, tapi segera diurungkan kala Sakura ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan proyek itu begitu saja. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang melempar kertas penting itu ke wajah pimpinan Uchiha Corp.

"Haaaaaahhhh…" Sakura menghela napas lelah. Kepalanya pun terkulai lemas.

Langit Konoha yang menggelap bagai pertanda bagi Sakura untuk kembali ke apartemennnya setelah berputar-putar jalan Konoha tanpa tentu arah dan tujuan. Menghabiskan waktu untuk meredakan amarah sekaligus merutuki tindakan bodohnya.

Rasanya Sakura perlu membersihkan diri agar dapat berpikir dengan tenang. Mungkin saja kepalanya bisa memunculkan ide bagus setelah diguyur oleh air bersuhu dingin. Siapa tahu juga bisa ikut mendinginkan hati Sakura yang selalu panas setelah mengingat-ingat jawaban Uchiha berengsek itu.

Sakura melangkah cepat setibanya di Konoha Sky Tower. Salah satu apatemen termewah dan terbagus di Konoha. Tentunya Sakura tidak perlu meragukan pilihan Gaara dalam mengurus semua keperluannya. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih, Sakura lebih senang tinggal di tempat yang biasa saja. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kesibukan kota. Namun rupanya menolak Gaara adalah hal yang cukup sulit dilakukannya.

Dengan bermodal kata andalannya 'tolong jangan buat aku khawatir' maka anggukan kepala yang langsung Sakura berikan. Sakura tahu, dari semua anggota keluarganya Gaara-lah yang merasa sangat kesulitan. Kondisi perusahaan bukanlah satu-satunya yang Gaara khawatirkan, tapi kesehatan ayah juga menyita banyak pikirannya. Meski mereka sekarang juga adalah bagian dari Gaara, tapi ayah jelas adalah prioritas utamanya.

Karena itulah Sakura juga tidak ingin menjadi tambahan beban untuk Gaara. Membiarkan Gaara mengurusi semua keperluannya di Konoha setidaknya bisa membuat kakaknya merasa tenang. Tapi ternyata Sakura terlalu gampang mengambil kesimpulan. Entah bagaimana takaran tenang untuk seorang Gaara, karena ternyata kakak laki-lakinya itu selalu meneleponnya. Setiap hari.

Mengingat itu Sakura kembali dilanda perasaan bersalah. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti ketika Gaara menghubunginya? Sakura mengecek waktu pada jam tangannya. Biasanya Gaara meneleponnya sekitaran pukul delapan malam. Masih ada cukup waktu bagi Sakura untuk berpikir keras dan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah yang dibuatnya.

Lantai sebelas dan pintu lift terbuka. Sakura pun bergegas keluar menuju apartemen miliknya. Tangannya mulai sibuk menekan angka kombinasi kunci, namun baru tiga digit angka yang ditekannya suara pintu ruangan apartemen yang tepat berada di sebelahnya terbuka. Hal itu membuat kegiatannya terhenti sejenak untuk melirik pemilik apartemen sebelahnya, atau jika boleh berakrab diri Sakura bisa menyebutnya sebagai tetangga.

Awal menempati apartemen ini Sakura memang sempat kepikiran tentang siapa penghuni yang mengapitnya. Tujuan utama dari pemikiran itu hanya satu. Apakah pemilik apartemen itu berjenis laki-laki atau perempuan? Meski jarang bertegur sapa atau bahkan bertemu, setidaknya Sakura bisa berkali-kali lipat merasa nyaman jika penghuninya sejenis dengannya.

Namun kenyataan yang diterima bahkan lebih buruk daripada kemungkinan buruk yang sempat melintas dipikirannya dulu. Sakura berani bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyebut ini takdir atau kebetulan, tapi Sakura lebih senang jika menyebutnya dengan kesialan.

Mata berbeda warna itu sama-sama melebar. Terkejut. Tatapan itu bertahan selama dua puluh detik sebelum suara Sakura memecah keterkejutan mereka.

"Oh, Sial!" umpatnya. Dari semua manusia yang ada di muka bumi mengapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi salah satu penghuni apartemen tepat di sampingnya.

Apa Gaara mengetahui ini? Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini? Akan ia cari tahu jawaban itu nanti karena seketika Sakura ingat ada hal yang lebih penting setelah nama Gaara muncul dalam pikirannya.

Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai proyek kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp yang harus Sakura selamatkan. Tapi Sakura sama sekali belum menemukan ide untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Namun waktu tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berpikir. Bukan, bukan waktu, tapi Sasuke yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan berpikir karena sekarang pria itu mulai melangkah pergi. Sakura harus bertindak. Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara dengan pimpinan Uchiha Corp dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Singkiran dulu egonya. Ingat Gaara. Ingatlah Sabaku Group, batin Sakura menyemangati diri.

"Tunggu, Uchiha!" perintah Sakura saat punggung pria itu berlalu beberapa senti darinya.

Sebuah dengusan kasar muncul, yang tak lupa ditambah dengan ekspresi tak suka terpasang di wajahnya. Wanita itu baru saja memberi perintah padanya? Dasar gila! Jelas Sasuke tidak terima dengan perintah Sabaku itu, tapi anehnya kenapa ia berhenti? Kenapa dengan bodohnya kedua kakinya malah berhenti melangkah? Kenapa ia malah menuruti perintah wanita aneh itu? Sial! Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap Sakura sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang tajam punggung Sasuke.

"Kita? Kurasa aku sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu," ucap Sasuke santai dan kemudian melangkah kakinya lagi. Mengabaikan Sakura yang menggeram marah.

"Oke, Berengsek. Aku yang ingin bicara denganmu."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan dengusan kembali muncul sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap Sakura lengkap dengan seringai pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak suka berbicara dengan wanita kasar."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Toh, ia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Sakura ramah, namun wajahnya tidak mengatakan itu. "Bisakah? Sekarang? Detik ini juga?" _Bajingan_ tambah Sakura dalam hati.

Kali ini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Kesenangan kembali menyapanya melihat wanita merah muda yang selalu angkuh kini dengan mudah menuruti perintahnya. Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Buatlah janji terlebih dahulu, Sabaku, karena aku sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain."

Sakura sudah hampir melontarkan umpatan karena merasa dipermainkan oleh pria berengsek itu, namun suaranya tertahan karena Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya lebih dulu.

"Tapi aku akan buat pengecualian untukmu. Kau tidak melupakan kejadian siang tadi 'kan? Kurasa kau tahu bagaimana bentuk sebuah penyesalan, bukan?"

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku meminta maaf?"

Sasuke menggedikan bahunya kemudian menatap jam hitam pada tangan kirinya, "Lima menit. Kuberi waktu lima menit, Sabaku."

"Tidak ada yang salah pada perlakuanku tadi siang karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Uchiha. Ucapanmu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan," jelas Sakura tidak terima.

Sakura masih berusaha agar nada bicaranya tidak meninggi. Namun tatapan matanya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mata hijau itu menatap marah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak reaksi yang akan diterimanya sehingga tidak mengherankan lagi jika wanita Sabaku ini akan menolak tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Kau bertanya dan aku menjawabnya. Jika memang seperti itu kebenarannya lalu kau mau apa?" balas Sasuke tenang, "Itu urusanku sendiri. Kau tidak berhak memprotesnya. Kau … bukan siapa-siapaku."

Kemudian mata hitam itu menajam, sama seperti ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ada perasaan takut yang menyekap Sakura hanya dengan menatap mata hitam yang amat menusuknya. Dan kalimat terakhir yang terlontar penuh penekanan tadi juga membuat Sakura merasa tertohok. Benar. Tahu apa Sakura tentang Sasuke? Terlebih tentang pemikirannya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri juga memiliki pendapat yang sama mengenai laki-laki. Meski sedikit berbeda tapi intinya tetaplah sama.

Dan semua itu pasti memilki alasan.

Bukan berarti Sakura lantas membenarkan penilaian Sasuke tentang wanita. Tapi, lebih kepada apa yang dilakukannya tidak memiliki dasar yang kuat. Sakura berhak tidak terima, tapi sikapnya mungkin sedikit kelewat batas. Ditambah dirinyalah yang memulai semua lebih dulu. Sialan, kini rasa bersalah mulai menggerogotinya.

"Waktumu habis. Selamat tinggal, Nona Sabaku."

Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak memberikannya waktu lebih untuk berpikir. Namun waktu yang sesingkat itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura tersadar, karenanya saat Sasuke berniat untuk berbalik Sakura dengan segenap tenaga mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Maaf … aku sudah bertindak kasar ... tapi, bukan berarti aku menerima penilaianmu terhadap wanita."

Dan benar. Perhatian Sasuke teralih kembali pada Sakura. Tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan benar-benar melakukannya—meminta maaf—meski tetap ada pengecualian tersendiri. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah untuk Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja, untuk bagian itu aku tidak peduli karena itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Sakura tak acuh. Sama seperti Sasuke, jika Sasuke peduli pun itu bukan menjadi urusan Sakura. Setidaknya kini mereka sudah berada di titik yang sama, yaitu sama-sama tahu.

"Jika yang ingin kaubicarakan adalah mengenai kejadian tadi siang, kurasa tidak perlu ada penjelasan lagi," ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

"Bukan. Ini mengenai kelangsungan proyek kerjasama antara Sabaku dan Uchiha. Tindakanku—yang melempar salah satu dokumen penting—bukanlah pertanda bahwa aku memutuskan secara sepihak proyek kerjasama itu, dan kuharap pihak dari Uchiha Corp bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sama."

"Sejujurnya aku memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan pihak Sabaku." Ada jeda yang sengaja Sasuke lakukan karena ingin melihat reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, sehingga saat bibir Sakura bergerak untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata protes atau mungkin umpatan kekesalannya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya seraya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

"Tapi kita masih bisa membicarakan tentang proyek itu di waktu yang sama besok, asal kau bisa menjamin kalau kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Aku … tidak akan berterima kasih soal ini," ucap Sakura dengan mata hijau yang menatap ke arah lain, menyadari kalau pipinya terasa panas. Tapi Sakura yakin penyebabnya adalah rasa malu karena ingin memarahi pria itu. Bukan karena senyuman pria berengsek itu. Bukan. Pasti bukan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Sasuke santai.

Sakura mendecak kesal, mata hijaunya memandang Sasuke sinis, "Memangnya aku tidak tahu, kau melakukan ini karena tidak ingin kehilangan keuntungan dari proyek itu 'kan. Aku tidak bodoh, Uchiha."

"Jangan memulai, Sabaku."

"Apanya? Aku kan tidak mengatakan apa-apa," ucap Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak bersalah. Beberapa detik kemudian mati-matian Sakura menahan senyum saat mendengar dengusan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa bicara lagi, pria itu meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah menahan kekesalan. Barulah Sakura melepaskan senyuman yang sedari tadi ditahannya seraya menatap kepergian punggung Sasuke.

Dan tanpa bisa Sakura lihat, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sendiri tersenyum. Sabaku Sakura ternyata memang wanita yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

…

Terdengar suara panggilan masuk yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura saat sosok Sasuke sudah tidak lagi tertangkap oleh mata hijaunya. Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa sosok peneleponnya, yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Kakak laki-lakinya.

Tidak ada lagi keresahan ketika Sakura menatap ponsel pintarnya. Masalahnya dengan Uchiha Corp telah berhasil diselesaikannya, meski dengan terpaksa Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Jadi, secara otomatis Sakura tidak akan segan-segan lagi melampiskan segala kekesalannya pada Gaara.

Benar. Sakura akan membuat Gaara tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!

Sakura menyeringai jahat sebelum mengusap layar ponselnya—menerima panggilan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu. Tentunya bukan dengan nada yang lembut.

Bersambung.

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot menominasikan beberapa Fic saya ke IFA. Beneran deh, pas tau ada yang nominasiin saya langsung nyengar-nyengir kaya orang gila hahaha, bahkan ada yang nominasiin GHOST FILE, cerita saya yang acak kadut pake parah, pake banget (Baca : Parah banget) wkwkwk. Tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.**

 **Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena Samurai Heart masuk ke dalam nominasi Most Favorit Fiction. Wah, beneran ngak nyangka *pelukTaka* dan jika berkenan silakan mem-polling Samurai Heart.**

 **Oke, balik ke cerita Fic ini. Maaf klo update-annya lama karena saya sendiri agak susah buat nulis Fic ini hehe. Masih banyak kekurangannya memang, saya akui itu. Ya, biasanya saya sendiri klo nemu crt genre2 begini jarang tertarik buat baca, makanya pas nulis crt gini jadi kagok dan ujung2nya selalu ngerasa ngak PD hehe…**

 **Dan yang terakhir saya persembahan Fic ini untuk BaekhyunsaranghaeHeni (Semoga blom ganti pen name lagi ya) Maaf, saya sudah lama banget ngejanjiin buatin crt tapi ternyata sampai detik ini ngak bisa ngabulin dgn pairing kesukaanmu. Diganti sm Fic ini aja gpp ya. Maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan.**

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Undhott :** Fighting !

 **Monster Cookies :** Abby, ih… ngapa malah baca Fic ini dah XD jadi tambah malu dibaca sm kamu tauk *gigitbantal* Iyalah, kita kan powerpuff girls hahaha. Aku kan berkata jujur by, tidak melebih2kan kok.

 **Virinda :** Ayo… Ayo sini ikutan (Klo muntah aku ngak tanggung jawab yak haha) Betul sekali, aku juga suka, tapi klo aku sukanya yang Sakura : The Kidnaper :D (Eh kita ngomongin, orangnya ada di atas tuh)

 **Jamurlumutan462 :** Hihi klo bingung pegangan biar ngak jatoh *ditimpukKuaci* Sai bukan ya? Hmmmmm ada deh :p

 **Hyemi761 :** Cerita baru dan absurd hehehe, hmmmm jawab ngak ya? Hihihi nanti jg kejawab kok, skrg masih permulaan dulu soalnya. ^^

 **Ciheelight :** Halooooooooo, Duh, berat buat nyamain Samurai Heart T-T apalagi genre crt itu kesukaan aku banget, beda sm Fic ini, tapi semoga kamu bisa suka juga hehe crt ini agak drama-drama gmn gt hahaha

 **Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hihi crt baru yang ngalay :D Nanti terungkap kok, sekarang masih permulaan dulu, semoga suka ya ^^

 **Kiyoi-chan :** Dilanjut kok tp ngak cepet hehehe, iya donk, kan vocalisnya suami aku *ciumTaka*

 **Nuniisurya26 :** Hihi Aku sih asal pilih aja waktu mau nentuin siapa kakaknya Sakura haha, Aku jg suka SaIno (oya, mksh buat ripiunya di Fic Crush ya ^^)

 **Khalerie Hikari :** Ini udah lanjut.

 **Rachel-chan Uchiharuno Hime :** Semoga seru :D makasih ya ^^

 **Ayuniejung :** Asli aku ngakak baca ripiu ini. Sas, bibir u ngak jontor tuh makan cabe 5 kg hahaha.

 **Arisahagiwara chan :** Semoga suka ya ^^

 **Itavi :** Makasih banyak ^^

 **Kocchan :** semoga penasaran terus sampe tamat nanti hahaha

 **Guest :** Hihihi nanti kejawab kok, gpp diperbolehkan sotoy kok disini hehe

 **Wowwoh Geegee :** Makasih ya buat semangatnya ^^

 **Dianarndraha :** Yeayyyy,,, makasih jg buat semangatnya ^^

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, ripiu, follow dan Fav jg. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang tentunya masih tidak akan cepat ^^**

 **08 – 12 – 15**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

"Jam berapa ini, huh?" tanya Sai—sang pemilik rumah—sembari mengecek waktu yang tertera pada jam tangannya. Sengaja mengejek Sasuke yang terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya.

Sai menatap Sasuke malas. Ia menduga-duga, mungkinkah keterlambatannya ini disebabkan oleh salah satu wanitanya. Oh, bukan, bukan wanitanya. Sasuke tidak senang menyebutnya begitu. Tapi mainannya?

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat datang begini? Ada apa?" tanya Sai penuh selidik. Karena kalau sampai dugaannya benar, habislah sepupunya karena telah membuat anak kesayangannya menunggu.

Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata hitam itu menunjukan rasa bosan. Sepupunya sudah masuk ke mode cerewet. Lebih cerewet dari wanita-wanita yang biasa menemaninya. Karena jika Sasuke menjawab satu pertanyaan, selanjutnya Sai akan melempar pertanyaan lagi dengan jumlah yang sudah dikuadratkan. Tapi, meski ia tidak menyukai sifat sepupunya yang satu ini. Sasuke harus mengakui, hanya Sai-lah satu-satunya orang yang dianggap sebagai keluarga karena sifatnya itu.

Hanya Sai yang peduli padanya.

Namun tetap saja tidak ada niatan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan penyebab keterlambatannya. Alasannya? Hanya terlalu malas menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja memberikan kesempatan pada seorang wanita. Tidak biasanya, memang. Malahan ini baru pertama kali dilakukannya. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan Sai lakukan jika mengetahuinya? Benar. Sepupunya akan meledeknya habis-habisan tidak peduli bahwa kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan itu masih dalam koridor bisnis. Bukan semacam kesempatan untuk wanita-wanita bodoh.

Karena itu, Sasuke lebih memilih tidak membahasnya. Dan ia yakin itu adalah pilihan yang bijak.

"Inikah sambutan tuan rumah pada tamu yang datang?"

"Jika bukan karena Inojin, kau pasti sudah kuusir. Dia terus menanyakanmu. Menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu. Bayangkan, anak sekecil itu bahkan khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada 'Paman Kesayangan'-nya." Jelas Sai dengan wajah yang juga menunjukan kecemasan.

Ayah dan anak sama saja rupanya, batin Sasuke.

"Jadi katakan, apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang karena kau lupa sedang bersenang-senang dengan mainanmu."

Sasuke mendesah malas. Benar-benar memang sepupunya ini. Sasuke merasa dia lebih cocok menjadi ibunya ketimbang sepupu.

"Sekarang kau pilih. Aku menceritakannya, tapi aku jamin Inojin akan tertidur kemudian marah padamu karena akhirnya tidak bertemu denganku. Atau kau membiarkanku masuk dan lupakan mengapa aku datang terlambat, karena sungguh … ceritanya benar-benar akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

"Sialan!"

Sai tidak bisa berkutik dan langsung membawa Sasuke menuju ke lantai atas, lantai di mana kamar Inojin berada. Pintu dengan sebuah papan hiasan bergambar salah satu tokoh pahlawan yang bertuliskan 'Inojin Shimura' itu terbuka. Sontak sang pemilik kamar pun menoleh.

"Paman Sasuke!" teriak Inojin senang. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap kedatangan Sasuke. Sayangnya Inojin masih harus beristirahat di atas tempat tidurnya, padahal biasanya ia akan berlari menyambut kedatangan paman kesayangannya.

"Hai, Jagoan," sapa Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Inojin. Mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. Bocah itu tertawa senang. Dan kesenangannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat ada satu kotak besar yang terbungkus kertas kado tersembunyi di balik kaki Sasuke.

"Apa yang Paman bawa? Apa itu Robotica The Mask Hero?" tanyanya antusias. Kepala mungilnya bahkan bergerak-gerak agar bisa melihat bungkusan yang terhalang tubuh Sasuke. Ukurannya yang cukup besar membuat bungkusan itu tidak tertutupi dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau juga punya kekuatan super?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan kedua alis yang berkerut, berpura-pura keheranan.

Senyuman Inojin mengembang, "Jadi tebakanku benar? Itu adalah Robotica The Mask Hero keluaran terbaru?" tanya Inojin, mencoba memastikan lagi saat Sasuke duduk di depannya.

Benarkah pamannya membelikan mainan itu? Tokoh-tokoh The Mask Hero yang dibuat dalam desain robot. Setahu Inojin mainan ini diproduksi dengan jumlah terbatas, itu pun dibandrol dengan harga yang cukup lumayan mahal. Pastinya mainan itu sangatlah Inojin idam-idamkan.

Inojin semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat bungkusan besar itu sudah berada di tangannya. Ia bahkan melirik Sai yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya merobek kertas pembungkus itu dengan penuh semangat. Mata yang juga diwariskan dari ibunya itu seakan mengejek Sai, Papanya.

Sebabnya, sewaktu mainan ini diluncurkan, Inojin langsung meminta bahkan merengek-rengek agar Sai membelikannya. Namun Papanya tidak juga mengabulkan keinginannya. Katanya, mainan itu akan dibelikan saat Inojin keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi, setiap jadwal meminum obat Papanya akan menyebut-nyebut janji itu lagi, membuat Inojin terpaksa menelan pil-pil yang rasanya sungguh sangat tidak enak. Pahit. Pahit sekali!

"Lihat Papa, Paman saja membelikannya tanpa kuminta. Papa payah!" Sai hanya tersenyum santai melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya ini.

Kertas pembungkus berhasil dibuka, namun senyuman yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah Inojin langsung lenyap diikuti mata yang menatap Sasuke kecewa, "Yah, kenapa Paman membeli yang ini? Ini kan The Mask Hero of Thunder. Jagoanku itu The Mask Hero of Fire."

Kedua alis Sasuke berkerut. Sasuke memang tahu Inojin sangat mengidolakan salah satu tokoh pahlawan yang ada dalam seri The Mask Hero. Tayangan yang menceritakan beberapa pahlawan pemberantas kejahatan dengan kekuatan super mereka. Film yang diputar setiap hari pada pukul empat sore ini memang sedang banyak digemari oleh anak-anak seusianya. Sayangnya hanya itu yang Sasuke ketahui.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang Inojin idolakan. Karenanya ia pun bertanya pada Sai yang pasti tahu mengenai ini. Sekarang Sasuke sadar betapa bodoh dirinya karena langsung memercayai informasi menyesatkan dari sepupunya.

Sasuke lantas melirik Sai yang terkekeh senang.

Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, Sai malah tertawa makin kencang. Jika saja Inojin tidak ada di dekatnya, sudah pasti mainan ini akan melayang ke arahnya.

"Bukankah dia juga tak kalah keren?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah memegang robot manusia bertubuh kekar berbalut pakaian berwarna biru lengkap dengan ornamen-ornamen petir yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesuai dengan namanya, semua wajahnya tertutup kain yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya, hanya sepasang mata berwarna biru yang dapat terlihat.

"Tapi The Mask Hero of Fire lebih keren, Paman. Pakaiannya itu terbuat dari api terus dia itu pemimpin dari semua The Mask Hero." Inojin melirik malas pada robot yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, "Dan lagi, The Mask Hero of Thunder itu jagoannya Papa."

Sai yang sudah puas tertawa akhirnya berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Karena Paman Sasuke sudah membelikan Robotica pahlawan Papa. Besok akan Papa belikan Robotica The Mask Hero of Fire untukmu. Tapi katakan dulu siapa yang paling keren. Papa atau Paman Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendelik kesal, "Kau curang, Sai!"

Inojin yang menganggap pertanyaan papanya dengan serius, kini berpikir keras. Matanya bergerak cepat menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Inojin sayang ke dua-duanya. Dua-duanya juga sangat keren. Ini memusingkan. Inojin tidak pernah mendapat pertanyaan sesulit ini. Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia menjawab papa yang paling keren, maka besok dia bisa mendapatkan Robotica The Mask Hero of Fire. Tapi, itu akan menyakiti Paman Sasuke. Inojin tidak mau.

"Sudah waktunya minum obat, Sayang." Sebuah suara yang terlantun begitu lembut mengalihkan ketiga pria yang ada di dalam kamar. Ino masuk dengan membawa nampan kecil dengan satu gelas berisi air putih, beberapa bungkus plastik tergeletak di atasnya dan juga sepotong buah apel berukuran besar.

"Ingat apa kata dokter. Kau juga tidak boleh tidur larut malam, kan," tambahnya saat meletakan nampan itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Inojin. Ino tersenyum membalas pandangan putranya yang menatap tidak suka pada benda yang dibawanya.

"Tapi Ma, Paman Sasuke baru datang dan aku belum menunjukan koleksi jagoanku!" ujar Inojin yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan maksud lain. Berharap agar pil-pil pahit itu tidak terminumnya.

"Masih bisa besok, Sayang. Apa kau mau menginap di rumah sakit lagi kalau tidak menuruti kata-kata dokter?"

Inojin menggeleng cepat. Inojin benci rumah sakit. Baunya tidak enak, bau obat-obatan yang membuat Inojin mual. Tempatnya juga terlalu sepi sehingga terasa menakutkan. Inojin tidak mau menginap lagi, tapi ia juga tidak suka minum obat. Rasanya benar-benar pahit.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat, Ma. Rasanya tidak enak," rengek Inojin, tapi percuma memohon pada mamanya. Mau menangis tiga hari tiga malam pun mamanya tetap akan memaksa obat pahit itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Aku langsung tidur saja, ya? Bolehkan, Pa?"

"Turuti apa kata Mamamu, Inojin," perintah Sai tegas. Inojin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Wajahnya lantas cemberut. Ia tahu, percuma saja meminta tolong papanya. Papanya jelas memihak mamanya.

"Kau tahu Paman, The Mask Hero of Thunder dan The Mask Hero of Water itu sering bekerjasama menumpas musuh. Sama seperti Papa dan Mama. Kalau mereka sudah bersatu begitu tentunya akan jadi pertarungan dua lawan satu. Aku jelas kalah, kan."

Sasuke tersenyum, tak beda dengan Sai dan juga Ino yang sedang mengeluarkan obat dari bungkusnya.

"Dan akan menjadi tiga lawan satu kalau kau masih bersikeras tidak meminum obatmu."

Wajah Inojin semakin tertekuk, bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar makin kesal, "Kenapa Paman malah mendukung Mama dan Papa?"

"Karena mereka sekarang sedang bersatu melawan musuh yang ada di dalam tubuhmu."

"Maksud Paman?"

"Virus-virus jahat yang membuatmu sakit itu harus segera dihancurkan. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan meminum obat yang diberikan dokter," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dan sebagai ketua dari The Mask Hero, kau tidak boleh membuat pahlawan yang lain cemas. Kau juga harus ikut menumpas musuh bersama mereka."

Kepala bocah itu mengangguk paham. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, "Baiklah. Aku juga akan ikut menumpas virus-virus jahat ini, Paman."

"Ini baru Jagoan Paman," ucap Sasuke yang kembali mengelus pelan rambut Inojin. Bocah itu tersenyum, ia selalu suka ketika pamannya mengelus rambutnya. Sama seperti ketika papa dan mamanya melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada protes atau keluhan seperti biasanya. Dengan sabar Inojin menerima pil-pil yang amat dibencinya bergerak melewati tenggorokannya. Meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidahnya. Beberapa kali ia mengecap indera perasanya agar rasa pahit itu lenyap.

Ino tersenyum sembari mengelus lembut kepala putranya, "Kau hebat, Sayang," ujarnya kala mendengar Inojin bergumam kata pahit dengan sangat pelan. Takut terdengar oleh dua pria lain yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

Ino pun mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong kemudian memberikan sepotong buah apel yang langsung dilahap habis oleh Inojin. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dengan membawa serta nampan hitam itu.

"Biasanya setelah minum obat aku jadi cepat mengantuk, padahal aku masih ingin bercerita betapa hebatnya The Mask Hero of Fire. Kekuatannya benar-benar keren, Paman. Kau harus melihatnya!"

"Tentu, aku pasti akan melihatnya denganmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Inojin tertawa senang, "Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Paman menyukai pahlawan yang sama denganku. Kita berdua bisa sama-sama mengalahkan Papa dan Mama nanti."

"Akan Paman pikirkan nanti, oke."

Setelahnya Sasuke dan Sai bergantian mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Inojin bersamaan dengan masuknya Ino ke ruangan. Malam ini Ino memilih tidur bersama putranya. Inojin tidak membantahnya sama sekali, malahan ia senang bukan main dan memeluk erat tubuh Ino.

…

"Bagaimana proyek kerjasama dengan Sabaku?" tanya Sai seraya memberikan minuman kaleng soda dingin pada Sasuke.

"Belum ada titik temu. Kami masih saling bertahan," jawab Sasuke yang menerima minuman itu. Membuka tutupnya kemudian menenguknya. Sai pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka tengah berdiri di teras belakang rumah Sai dengan menyandar pada pagar besi bercat hitam. Pagar yang setinggi lutut mereka itu membatasi antara teras berkeramik yang menjadi pijakan mereka dengan halaman berumput. Halamannya cukup luas dengan satu ayunan kecil berdiri tegak di sebelah kanan taman. Ada juga tempat duduk besi terletak tak begitu jauh dari ayunan. Lalu banyaknya bunga-bunga hias yang ditanam di pot dan berjejer menghiasi halaman.

Fokus Sasuke ada pada tanaman itu, sepertinya jumlahnya bertambah sejak dia terakhir datang. Dan tampaknya semua tanaman itu hasil tangan Ino. Mustahil sekali Sai yang melakukannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertingkah lamban begini. Luar biasa sekali adik dari Sabaku itu bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak berdaya," ejek Sai memecah fokus Sasuke, lalu kembali meneguk soda itu lagi.

Sontak Sasuke mendelik, "Berengsek! Kau berkata seakan aku sudah kalah darinya saja. Dia hanya memanfaatkan rahasia besarku dengan baik," sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

"Hingga kau tidak bisa berkutik, begitu?" ledek Sai lagi. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada wanita Sabaku ini.

"Aku bertahan," bantah Sasuke. Tak mau kalah. "Dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tahu sendiri, melihat prospek ke depannya yang cukup bagus otomatis akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang melimpah, karena itu satu sisi aku juga berusaha mempertahankannya agar tidak lepas. Tapi, wanita itu sangat keras kepala."

"Pendirian yang sama denganmu kurasa. Karena dia tahu kau tidak akan melepas kerjasama ini, dia juga ikut mempertahankan sisi yang menguntungkan untuknya. Itu berarti, tidak akan ada titik temu jika kalian terus sekeras itu."

"Jadi kau mengharapkan aku mengalah? Kau itu karyawan dari Uchiha Corp, Sialan."

"Bodoh. Koreksi kembali _point-point_ yang sama-sama kalian pertahanan lalu cari jalan keluarnya. Kalau tidak begitu mau sampai kapan? Sampai dunia berakhir proyek kerjasama ini tidak akan berjalan."

Sasuke mendengus. Sepupunya mulai bertingkah lagi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai barusan memang dibenarkan oleh Sasuke. Lagi pula dari awal perjanjian kerjasama ini dipelopori oleh Sai dan Gaara, hanya sekali Sasuke ikut untuk mematangkan proyek kerjasama itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan kedua pria itu tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut sehingga dilimpahkan oleh pihak lain, yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura.

Untuk Sai jelas Sasuke tahu alasannya. Inojin yang tiba-tiba terserang demam berdarah mau tak mau menyita seluruh perhatian Sai karena harus menjalani rawat inap. Sasuke pun tidak merasa keberatan. Beberapa pekerjaan yang semula dia bagi pada Sai, kini sepenuhnya Sasuke ambil alih. Namun rasanya untuk yang satu ini lebih baik ia kembalikan pada Sai untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Kuserahkan padamu sajalah," ujar Sasuke yang kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada tanaman hias di depannya.

"Menyerah?" ledek Sai.

"Aku malas berurusan dengannya," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sai akan mengatakan kalimat itu, "Hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja," tambahnya kali ini dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia wanita yang menarik?" tanya Sai masih dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, aku tidak menginginkan wanita itu. Tipe-tipe merepotkan macam dia tidak ada menariknya sama sekali."

Sai tertawa. Mana mungkin ia percaya begitu saja pada sepupunya ini. Oke, untuk bagian merepotkan Sai percaya. Namun dalam artian yang berbeda tentu saja. Sasuke bukan baru satu kali berurusan dengan wanita, sudah belasan atau mungkin sekarang sudah masuk hitungan puluhan. Semua memiliki karakter berbeda, namun Sasuke tetap saja bermain-main bersama mereka. Ada yang bisa bertahan dua bulan dan ini adalah rekor terlamanya, ada juga yang hanya sesekali saja.

Jadi kategori merepotkan yang Sasuke katakan tentu akan memiliki arti berbeda bagi Sai. Secara tidak langsung kalimat itu seperti mengatakan bahwa wanita ini berbeda. Bisa jadi bukan tidak menarik, tapi mungkin saja Sasuke takut tertarik. Entahlah, Sai tidak bisa berspekulasi lebih jauh. Ia bahkan hanya mendengar sosok wanita itu dari cerita Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah sehari lagi. Besok aku masih harus membawa Inojin ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan terakhir."

Sasuke mengangguk—mengiyakan begitu saja. Kalau sudah Inojin yang menjadi alasan, Sasuke juga tidak bisa menolak.

"Oh, ya, omong-omong siapa nama adik dari Sabaku itu?" sambung Sai.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke datar. Namun ucapan datar itu mampu mencambuk pria di sampingnya.

Sai diam sejenak. Dibiarkan angin malam membelai rambut dan juga kulitnya. Baru terasa olehnya hawa malam yang begitu dingin, bahkan sampai membekukan seluruh tubuhnya kala terdengar sebuah nama yang seketika memancing emosi dari hatinya.

Sebuah nama, yang tak kan mungkin bisa Sai lupakan. Kepalanya menunduk, seakan lantai yang menjadi pijakan itu lebih menarik dari sekitarnya. Pandangan mata Sai kosong ikut terbuai oleh angan yang membawa pikirannya pergi melayang jauh.

Memikirkan seseorang.

"Sakura, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Sai tahu, nama Sakura tidak hanya dipakai oleh satu orang saja. Tapi Sai juga tahu, hanya ada satu orang Sakura yang mampu mengetarkan hatinya. Satu orang, di kehidupannya dulu. Haruno Sakura. Perempuan yang menjadi cinta pertama. Perempuan yang menjadi bunga di hatinya. Merekah dan ternyata tidak pernah bisa layu hingga detik ini.

Pertemuan mereka sederhana. Bermula dari pertemanan di bangku sekolah menengah pertama karena memang mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Beberapa kali mereka berada di dalam kelompok tugas menjadikan keduanya makin bertambah dekat. Bermula membahas tugas-tugas hingga melebar menjadi pembahasan bebas. Dan menginjak kenaikan kelas akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk mengatakan isi hatinya. Meminta hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman. Sakura menerimanya karena dia pun memiliki rasa yang sama.

Cinta yang Sai kira hanya sebatas cinta anak muda ternyata terus berlanjut. Lulus sekolah pertama tidak menjadi hambatan. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Meski berbeda kelas, tapi tidak menjadi halangan yang berarti. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan atau jenuh. Pertengkaran yang terjadi pun tidak lebih pada masalah sepele. Tidak butuh menghabiskan hari untuk berbaikan. Semua bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Tapi ada suatu masa ketika mendekati kelulusan, Sai sadar mereka tidak sedekat biasanya. Sai paham, keduanya sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusan. Komunikasi pun tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan. Namun lama-kelamaan ada yang janggal pada Sakura. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Tapi, Sakura selalu mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia bilang dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya kalau semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang bisa Sai lakukan selain percaya. Beberapa minggu berikutnya Sai tersadar kalau Sakura seperti menghilang. Sai mengira mungkin ini salahnya karena terlalu larut dalam kesibukan. Tapi saat itu Sai pikir Sakura juga butuh waktu.

Pertemuan yang seharusnya mampu mengobati rindu lantas berubah bagai mimpi buruk. Pertama kalinya Sakura dan Sai membiarkan emosi mengambil alih mereka. Keduanya meledak. Tidak ada satu pihak yang mencoba mengalah. Bahkan saling menyalahkan.

Dan ternyata perpisahan adalah akhir mereka. Bukan menjadi satu kesepakatan dari mereka untuk berpisah. Bukan pula keluar dari mulut keduanya untuk mengakhiri.

Tapi perpisahan yang terjadi karena Haruno Sakura pergi. Dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Namun, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja. Sekalipun Sakura tidak pergi. Sekalipun Sakura masih di sini … Sai yang tidak bisa kembali.

…..

Langit Konoha pagi ini terlihat cerah, namun sayangnya tidak memberi efek yang sama di dalam ruangan Presdir Uchiha yang terkenal berparas tampan itu. Kesunyian dari keduanya ternyata tidak juga menghasilkan ketenangan. Nyatanya ketegangan tetap mendominasi dua orang berbeda jenis yang saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan tenang keduanya membaca dan mempelajari kembali isi dokumen yang masih tidak mengalami perubahan apapun.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang. Itu pun dalam waktu yang teramat singkat, tentu saja. Karena pada dasarnya lirikan itu tidak memiliki arti yang lain selain untuk memastikan apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuka pembicaraan, walau harus Sasuke akui juga kalau wajah wanita Sabaku itu memang … yah, cantik.

Sasuke berdehem sedikit agak keras. Hal ini sengaja dilakukannya agar tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil wanita di depannya sekaligus membuyarkan pikiran yang mulai menilai kecantikan dari seorang Sabaku Sakura.

Pandangan mata hijau itu akhirnya teralihkan. Mengarah tegas ke asal suara, pada Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Seketika Sasuke kembali berdehem saat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun kali ini entah untuk alasan apa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya aku ingin merubah total seluruh perjanjian ini. Termasuk jumlah penanaman modal."

"Aku menyetujuinya," ucap Sakura cepat, bahkan tanpa adanya keraguan.

Sasuke menahan tatapan itu dalam lima detik sebelum berkata, "Semudah ini?"

"Sebenarnya itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu hari ini," jawab Sakura tenang kemudian meletakan map biru yang berisi dokumen-dokumen itu ke atas meja, "Aku menginginkan perombakan ulang. Aku ingin mengubah nilai saham yang tertera pada isi perjanjian awal," sambungnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi. Jujur ia cukup terkejut karena wanita ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Apa itu bisa disebut suatu kemiripan? Tapi tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Bukankah dalam bisnis semua pihak ingin menjadi yang paling banyak mendapatkan keuntungan. Kebetulan saja wanita Sabaku ini ingin menggunakan cara yang sama dan hal ini agak membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak mengenakan. Salah satunya adalah pertengkaran panjang antara dirinya dengan wanita sabaku itu sesaat lagi. Sasuke tahu benar wanita di depannya sama keras kepalanya, meski ia belum tahu porsi siapa yang paling banyak. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki Sai yang dengan santai menyuruhnya bersabar hingga besok.

"Begini, Nona Sabaku. Jika kau ingin menambahkan saham pada kerjasama ini, maka aku—"

"Aku memutuskan untuk menguranginya, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke sukses terdiam. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Menggurangi katanya? Ini bahkan tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Betulkan? tidak mungkin pemikiran mereka mirip. Makhluk bodoh tetap saja makhluk bodoh.

"Aku menyetujuinya."

"Tapi tetap, jika ada isi perjanjian yang terlalu merugikan pihak kami. Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya dengan mudah."

"Seberapa batasan 'terlalu merugikan' itu? Karena jelas aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lagi pula sudah sewajarnya banyak yang akan berubah pada isi kerjasama ini. Jadi seharusnya kau sudah siap akan itu, Nona Sabaku."

Sakura menghela napas gusar saat mendapati seringai di wajah Sasuke. Jelas sekali pria itu merasa menang sekarang. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya keputusan ini sangat berat untuk Sakura ambil, tapi tidak jalan lain yang bisa ia lakukan karena kondisi keuangan Sabaku Group sedang tidak cukup stabil. Keputusan ini juga bukan Sakura putuskan secara sepihak. Semalam Gaara-lah yang mengusulkan ide tersebut pada Sakura.

Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa muak. Mengalah dari pria-berengsek-macam-dia benar-benar satu hal yang amat berat ia terima. Terlebih Sakura sendiri sudah berjanji agar kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Namun Semua ini ia lakukan demi Sabaku Group dan terutama demi Gaara.

Kerjasama ini akhirnya lebih banyak diinvestasikan oleh pihak Uchiha Corp dengan nilai saham sebesar 58 persen dan pihak Sabaku Group memiliki 42 persen. Di mana semula kedua perusahaan itu menginvestasikan saham dengan jumlah yang sama besarnya. Gabungan kerjasama ini akan menghasilkan suatu perusahaan baru yang bertujuan untuk memproduksi makanan dan minuman kesehatan berbahan dasar susu. Melalui kerjasama ini juga mereka ingin menciptakan inovatif berupa produk berbahan dasar susu yang dapat diterima oleh penderita _lactose intolerance._ Pencetus ide ini adalah Gaara, termasuk dengan lokasi perusahaan yang akan dibangun di Konoha.

Sayang sekali ide cemerlang ini akan dikuasai oleh pihak Uchiha Corp.

Wajah Sakura merenggut saat Sasuke menggulurkan satu tangannya, mengajak Sakura berjabat tangan. Meski enggan, Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Telapak tangan besar itu membungkus tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Penuh percaya diri.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

Dan itu membuat Sakura makin kesal bukan main. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengumpat di dalam hati, berbeda sekali dengan pria di depannya. Presdir dari Uchiha Corp itu terus menyungingkan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang bagi Sakura seakan meremehkannya. _Sialan!_

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Tuan Uchiha."

"Tapi ini memang menyenangkan. Bukan begitu?"

Sakura menarik tangannya cepat diikuti dengan dengusan kesal. Rasa-rasanya ia harus segera mencuci tangannya berkali-kali agar jejak pria menyebalkan itu hilang.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Sakura tadi. Dan lagi ada kesenangan tambahan bagi Sasuke setiap melihat tingkah Sakura yang berusaha mati-matian menahan kekesalan. Rupanya wanita itu benar-benar berusaha menepati janjinya untuk tidak menjadi se-berengsek kemarin. Sikapnya memang tidak sih, tapi tatapan matanya tetap saja sama.

Mata hijau itu tetap tidak bisa membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Ah, nada bicaranya juga masih sama ketusnya. Ya, Sasuke mengerti alasannya. Tapi apa pedulinya? Sekali lagi masalah itu bukanlah urusannya. Toh, tujuan Sasuke hari ini berhasil didapatkan tanpa perlu beradu mulut panjang lebar seperti kemarin.

Isi perjanjian kerjasama itu telah berhasil dirubah dengan mudah. Kedudukan sudah berbeda sekarang. Dialah pemegang kendalinya. Jadi sepertinya tidak perlu lagi pekerjaan ini ia alihkan pada sepupunya. Tidak perlu lagi dirinya bersabar menunggu esok hari.

Suara ketukan kencang sebanyak dua kali, yang berasal dari pintu ruangan Sasuke membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Sakura pun agak terkejut saat mendengar suara ketukan itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan salah satu daun pintu yang mulai perlahan terbuka, bahkan sebelum pemilik ruangan ini memberikan perintah untuk membukanya.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengingat masih ada tamu penting di dalam ruangannya. Sasuke yakin sekretarisnya tidak bodoh untuk mengingat hal ini. Pastinya perempuan yang telah bekerja tiga tahun dengannya itu akan melarang atau setidaknya bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya. Kecuali untuk satu orang.

Ya, satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukan itu hanyalah Sai. Dia bebas masuk ke ruangan Sasuke sesuka hati. Sepupunya itu punya hak istimewa, namun begitu biasanya Sai tidak akan masuk dengan tiba-tiba saat tahu ada seseorang di dalam ruangannya. Mungkinkah ini karena Sai tahu siapa tamu yang sedang bersama Sasuke?

Tapi, bukankah Sai baru masuk kerja besok? Ataukah ia memutuskan untuk masuk hari ini demi membantu Sasuke?

Bersambung.

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Ciheelight :** Yah, polling IFA nya sudah ditutup, tp gpp, tau klo kamu sangat suka sama Samurai Heart aja aku udah seneng ^^ terima kasih ya mau terus nunggu karya aku huhuhu aku beneran terharu loh cihee *peluk*

 **Itavi :** Hihi terima kasih ya Ita-chan ^^

 **Jamurlumutan462 :** Thanks juga buat ripiunya ya ^^

 **Guest :** Oh, oke.

 **Kyuaiioe :** Ini udah cus hehehe

 **Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hooh, dua2nya keras (?) Nenek yang dimkasud Sasuke itu… nanti juga ketawan hihihi *digeplak*

 **Uchihaliaharuno :** Hai lia salam kenal juga ya ^^ terima kasih juga udah suka dan makasih semangatnya (ini berarti banget kok ^^)

 **Riku Aida :** Betul sekali, Sai, ino dan inojin sudah muncul ^^

 **Wowwoh geegee :** Hihihi betul sekali. Dari awal yang nelp Sasuke itu ya Sai. MAkasih ya semangatnya ^^

 **Hanazono yuri :** Siippp ^^

 **Dianarndraha :** Mereka bersatu ngak yak hihihih…

 **RenArdhika :** Makasih…. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

 **Hanaruppi :** HIhihi aku ngak nyangka kamu bakalan ripiu han, penyakit lama itu masih susah diilangin yak, klo disuruh baca ulang aku males *ditimpuksendal* hahaha. Makasih yah han, selalu ngasih semangat aku buat nulis fic alay dan lebay ini… Oya, selamat ya novel Itachi bakalan dibuatin animenya, itu tandanya sainganmu muncul, si Izumi itu huahahhaa…

 **Kura cakun :** Terima kasih udah suka ^^

 **Tsurugi De Lelouch :** Iya nih hehe makasih semangatnya ^^ Bukan Cuma mainstream sih, agak ngalay dan lebay juga hihihi, terima kasih banyak saya jadi terharu nih *pelukTaka*

 **Arisahagiwara chan :** HIhi beda2 biar ngak bosen plus sekalian belajar ^^ Sai udah muncul nih… makasih ya ^^

 **Pink tomato :** Sippp ^^

 **Hyemi761 :** Makasih banyak buat semangatnya ya ^^

 **Aprianoor007 :** Iya,, makasih buat semangatnya ya… huhuhu aku jd terharu *pelukTaka*

 **Zarachan :** Siiippp ^^

 **Monster Cookies :** Sesuatu? Maksudmu mereka kaya Syahrini gitu hahaha.. Makasih ya abby, kayanya aku perlu belajar banyak darimu nih buat fic-fic drama gini…. Cepet tuh ganti HP baru, aku mau berguru soalnya hahaha… selamat liburan, awas klo aku ngak dibeliin oleh2 *TodongsiXXX* :p

Dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah Fav dan Follow juga…. Terima kasih banyak ^^

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Yak, di chap ini keluarga Shimura udah muncul… Dan tentu ke depannya akan banyak melibatkan keluarga ini. Awalnya emang aku ingin masukin genre Family, karena emang fic ini bukan hanya fokus di Sasusaku aja sih.**

 **Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di Fic ini, dan terima kasih buat supportnya, itu dorongan semangat buat saya. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya (yang masih tidak bisa cepat).**

 **28 – 12 – 2015**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka lebar dan ekspresi Sasuke seketika berubah. Perkiraannya meleset jauh. Sialnya Sasuke melupakan kemungkinan lain. Satu orang lagi yang bisa dengan mudah masuk ke ruangannya. Sesuka hatinya. Tanpa butuh persetujuan siapapun. Senyuman kebahagiaan yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajahnya lantas musnah. Mata hitam itu pun berubah dingin dan tajam. Jelas sekali menujukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada sesosok wanita yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

Rambut panjangnya tergulung rapi. Pakaian yang membungkus tubuh proporsionalnya tentu saja berasal dari merek-merek ternama, membuat wanita yang sudah berumur itu terlihat semakin berkelas. Wajahnya memang tampak kaku dan terkesan angkuh tanpa adanya sebuah senyuman, namun riasan yang terpoles minimalis menjadikan wajah itu tetap terlihat anggun.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat," ucap wanita itu. Nada suaranya memang tidak meninggi, namun ada kesan mendalam hingga membuat Sakura sendiri merasa gentar. Apalagi sekarang mata berwarna madu itu tengah menatapnya. Sungguh, Sakura merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Semua _gesture_ tubuh wanita itu menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah orang yang berkuasa.

Tidak ada ketakutan. Secuil pun. Bahkan ketika wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum. Keangkuhannya tidak jua hilang.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Urusan saya juga telah selesai."

Di detik itu juga Sakura tersadar, untuk apa ia mengatakan itu? Seharusnya pria yang berdiri di dekatnya lah yang mengatakannya, tapi Presdir Uchiha Corp ini tiba-tiba bertingkah layaknya orang bisu. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, meski sepasang matanya terus menatap tajam wanita itu. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Namun Sakura tidak ingin menyimpulkan keanehan yang ia rasakan.

Sakura memang tidak salah.

Jika saja Sasuke boleh jujur, ia masih ingin menahan wanita Sabaku itu agar tetap di sini. Bukan karena alasan sederhana seperti ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya. Tapi karena Sasuke tidak ingin menghadapi wanita itu. Benar. Silakan saja menyebut dirinya pengecut.

Kenyataannya sekarang, selain perasaan benci yang mencambuknya, Sasuke pun merasa ketakutan. Dia adalah wanita yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke temui selama hidupnya, jika bisa. Seorang wanita yang begitu Sasuke hindari. Karena dialah orang yang telah mengajarkan pada Sasuke apa itu perasaan takut. Merasa tertekan. Dengan mudahnya pula dia mampu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak berdaya.

Dan parahnya Sasuke tidak bisa melawannya. Tidak pernah bisa.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum. Terlihat ramah, namun entah bagaimana juga terlihat sinis di mata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, Nona …?"

"Sabaku Sakura," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Ah, perwakilan dari Sabaku Group. Senang bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku, Uchiha Tsunade." Satu tangannya terulur setelah sebelumnya ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan begitu anggunnya.

Segera Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya sama kuat seperti yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang baru saja memberitahukan namanya, lalu berkata kembali seolah memperjelas identitas dirinya.

"Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya Uchiha," sapa Sakura ramah. Berbeda dengan batinnya yang tengah sibuk mempertanyakan empat kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ibu? Wanita ini ibu dari pria berengsek itu?

Dilhat dari jarak sedekat ini pun Sakura tidak … Oke, mungkin belum menemukan satu kemiripan pun dengan Presdir dari Uchiha Corp. Jadi agak wajar rasanya jika Sakura sempat meragukan kebenarannya. Tapi bisa saja kemiripan yang dimiliki Sasuke semuanya berasal dari sang ayah. _Mungkin, kan?_

Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Peduli setan pria berengsek itu mirip dengan siapa. Mau berasal dari planet mana. Tidak perlu otaknya bekerja untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Dan lagi itu juga bukanlah urusannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," lanjut Sakura yang disambut oleh senyuman ramah namun juga terlihat sinis, khas milik Nyonya Uchiha. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria Uchiha yang masih saja membisu. Seakan kemampuan bicaranya telah hilang saja. Tapi agaknya Sakura bisa memahami sikap Sasuke. Ibunya memang sedikit menyeramkan. Ralat. Memang menyeramkan.

"Tak kusangka perwakilan dari Sabaku Group ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang menarik, kau pasti juga berpikir seperti itu bukan?" tanya Tsunade seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

"Ada perlu apa Anda datang menemuiku?" Sasuke balik melempar pertanyaan dengan nada dingin. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Trunade barusan.

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Tsunade. Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wanita itu juga ikut melempar pertanyaan kembali. Melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai wanita Sabaku itu.

"Jadi, apa dia tidak menarik?" tanyanya lagi setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Lututnya terlipat dengan tas jinjing berwarna _silver_ terletak di atasnya. Punggungnya menyandar nyaman. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat hingga mempertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak bertemu kecuali untuk membahas masalah bisnis. Itupun jika aku melakukan kesalahan besar atau kondisi perusahaan menurun."

"Apa salah seorang ibu bertanya mengenai selera wanita anak laki-lakinya?"

"Sayangnya kau lupa … kau bukan ibuku."

Jika saja yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang lain, Sasuke pasti akan mendengus dan menatap remeh lawan bicaranya. Tapi tidak kali ini, karena lawannya tidak bisa ia remehkan.

Tsunade menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Diikuti kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Oh … jadi kau lebih memilih wanita yang sudah membuangmu … ah, bukan, dia tidak membuangmu, tapi dia menjualmu. Itukah seorang ibu bagimu?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya panjang. Ini bagian yang paling ia benci, dan wanita berengsek ini selalu mengusiknya.

"Sejak kapan aku mengatakan kalau aku punya seorang ibu? Cek kembali kalimatku tadi. Yang kukatakan adalah Kau. Bukan. Ibuku."

Suara tawa terlantun lembut dari Tsunade. Sasuke tahu, wanita ini sedang mengejeknya. Seakan-akan kalimat penekanan Sasuke tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun.

"Berbicara kenyataannya, Sayang. Semua orang di dunia ini mengetahui kalau aku adalah ibumu. Dan kau adalah anakku."

"Itu bukan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah kau menipu dunia … dan kau juga menipu dirimu sendiri."

"Aku?" tanya Tsunade kemudian menyeringai, "Kurasa penipu itu adalah KITA, Sayang."

"Kau benar. Aku juga ikut berperan membantumu meyakinkan dunia. Tapi sekali lagi, dasar peranku adalah atas perintahmu. Dan aku berperan sebatas pada lensa sekitar. Tidak selebihnya. Itu perbedaanku denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menipu diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang ibu, jadi berhentilah bertingkah selayaknya seorang ibu jika sudah tidak ada orang lain. Itu sungguh memuakkan," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Penipu menuduh penipu. Lucu sekali. Kau punya seorang ibu. Entah bagaimana kau mendefenisikan sosok ibu itu sendiri, tapi kau memilikinya. Jangan lupakan itu, Uchiha!" Kali ini Tsunade berbicara dengan tajam. Pun dengan tatapan matanya. "Kaulah yang seharusnya berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri."

Ruangan mendadak senyap beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin Anda katakan? Jika tidak maka silakan pergi atau aku yang pergi."

Tsunade melemparkan senyum sebelum bangkit dari sofa. Lalu dengan angunnya berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Ibu yang akan pergi karena sepertinya kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan proyek dengan Sabaku Group."

Satu tangannya mengelus lembut pundak Sasuke. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap bahu Sasuke seolah banyak debu menempel di sana.

"Jangan sampai telingaku mendengar kabar-kabar tak mengenakkan tentangmu lagi. Aku tidak suka anak kesayanganku dijelek-jelekkan oleh sembarangan orang," ucap Tsunade dengan nada lembut, namun tidak pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Berhentilah membual. Kau membuatku merinding." Tsunade hanya tersenyum. Tangan itu kini sibuk membetulkan dasi hitam Sasuke. Mata madunya terfokus di sana. Jelas-jelas mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Reputasi Uchiha tidak akan rusak hanya karena berita omong kosong seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu takut posisi ini akan direbut oleh orang lain. Inikan yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan. Jadi, diamlah dan duduk manis saja," sambung Sasuke dengan tenang.

Kepala Tsunade mendongak. Senyum kembali tersungging, yang sebenarnya semakin membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Tangannya telah berpindah membelai pipi Sasuke yang kemudian berubah menjadi tepukan-tepukan pelan. Dan senyuman itu pun berubah menjadi seringai.

Seringai merendahkan!

"Oh, _good boy_."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya.

….

"Jadi … bolehkan, Pa?" tanya Inojin menatap Sai serius.

"Dokter bilang tadi aku boleh makan apa saja yang kusuka. Iya kan, Ma. Mama juga dengar kan tadi?" kali ini bocah itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Ino di balik bangku dengan mata membulat.

"Pasang sabuk pengamannya, Sayang." Ino mencubit pipi Inojin pelan. Putranya benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ahhhh …" Inojin mendesah kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, "Mama curang. Selalu mendukung Papa terus." Wajahnya cemberut dengan kedua tangan tersilang di dada, membuat Sai yang tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya tersenyum. Begitu juga Ino yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Turuti kata Mamamu, Inojin." Kali ini Sai memberi perintah. Namun Inojin malah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Malas menatap wajah papanya.

Sai mengelus rambut putranya dengan gemas, "Bagaimana kita bisa pergi kalau kau tidak memasang sabuk pengamanmu. Katanya kau mau makan pizza."

Kepala bocah itu menoleh cepat, "Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Tanpa menunggu lagi Inojin segera memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir rumah sakit.

"Mama, boleh pinjam ponselnya?" tanya Inojin seraya menoleh pada Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ponselmu?" Ino balik bertanya.

Inojin tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Baterainya habis."

"Jangan banyak bermain _game_ , Inojin. Papa membelikannya bukan untuk itu," sahut Sai yang terfokus menatap ke depan. Tidak menyadari bahwa Inojin meliriknya dengan wajah sebal, "Iya. Papa."

Lalu Inojin kembali menatap Ino dengan wajah memohon, "Boleh, Ma? Aku mau menghubungi Paman Sasuke sebentar."

"Inojin—"

"Hanya mengirim pesan, Ma. Aku tahu Paman sedang bekerja," potong Inojin cepat sebelum mamanya ikut menceramahinya. Entah mengapa Inojin selalu merasa papa dan mamanya sangat kompak, memang hanya paman Sasuke yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Ino sembari memberikan ponsel pintarnya yang berwana merah pada putranya.

"Ini rahasia laki-laki," jawab Inojin, "Dan Papa juga tidak boleh tahu!" Kali ini Inojin melirik sinis pada Sai. Sai menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan begitu saja ucapan putranya.

"Baiklah. Mama tidak akan bertanya lagi," gumam Ino lalu terkekeh pelan. Tidak tahu saja Inojin kalau Ino akan membaca isi pesannya nanti. Putranya pasti lupa menghapus pesan terkirimnya. Ino sudah paham sekali.

"Beritahu aku kalau Paman membalasnya ya, Ma," ucap Inojin saat mengembalikan ponsel merah Ino, "Dan jangan sekali-sekali Mama membaca pesannya," ancam Inojin dengan mata menatap Ino tajam.

Satu tangan Ino memberi hormat, "Siap, Bos!" Barulah ia mengambil ponselnya. Namun sebelum Inojin berbalik, Ino menahan lengan putranya.

"Bayaran sewanya?" ledek Ino yang menyodorkan pipi kanannya.

Inojin mendesah gusar, "Mama …." Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin memajukan pipinya. Inojin mendesah lagi, matanya melirik Sai sebentar. Tahu papanya masih terfokus menatap ke depan, buru-buru Inojin mengecup cepat pipi Ino.

Ino tertawa kencang melihat Inojin langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Putranya tidak pernah mau lagi mencium pipinya, apalagi kalau ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Sekalipun itu adalah Sai. Inojin merasa ia sudah besar dan mencium apalagi dicium manja oleh Ino adalah hal yang memalukan. Tidak laki-laki sama sekali, begitu katanya.

Ino sendiri sampai heran. Siapa yang telah mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada putranya?

Inojin bersorak senang saat sampai. Bahkan ia menarik Ino dan Sai supaya mempercepat langkah mereka. Dipesannya dua pizza dengan toping kesukaannya. Satu dimakan di tempat bersama dengan Sai dan Ino, sedangkan yang satunya lagi dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Rencananya akan ia habiskan bersama Paman Sasuke.

Setelahnya Inojin menagih janji Sai. Papanya sudah berjanji setelah keluar dari rumah sakit akan membelikan Robotica The Mask Hero jagoannya. Meski begitu, Inojin tidak akan memberikan hadiah pemberian Sasuke pada Sai. Hadiah itu disimpannya rapi di dalam kamarnya. Katanya, Paman Sasuke membelikan hadiah itu untuknya, bukan untuk papanya. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Sai hanya mendesah pasrah. Kalau sudah Paman Sasuke yang menjadi pembahasan Inojin, Sai sulit mengalahkannya.

Langit sudah berubah warna ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Segera Ino memerintah putranya untuk membersihkan diri. Sai sendiri lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang baru ia terima lewat _email_. Libur panjangnya telah berakhir. Setidaknya ia harus membaca perkembangan perkejaan yang sudah ditangani oleh sepupunya. Terutama mengenai proyek kerjasama dengan SAbaku Group yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Mama, apa paman belum membalas pesannya?" tanya Inojin, setengah berlari menuruni tangga dengan mainan baru yang ia dekap dengan erat. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Ino yang tengah sibuk merapikan kebutuhan dapur yang baru dibelinya lantas menoleh. Dirogoh saku celananya lalu mengecek ponsel merahnya.

"Belum, Sayang," jawab Ino kembali menatap Inojin, "Mungkin Paman Sasuke masih ada kerjaan."

"Boleh kalau aku telepon Paman?" tanyanya lagi. Keceriaan tadi siang tidak berbekas sama sekali di wajahnya. Padahal mainan kesukaannya sudah ada di tangannya.

Ino pun berjongkok, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Inojin. Dipegang kedua bahu putranya dengan lembut.

"Sayang, bukannya Mama tidak membolehkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau paman masih ada urusan pekerjaan? Inojin tidak boleh mengganggu Paman Sasuke."

"Tapi paman sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini. Kita akan menonton The Mask Hero bersama-sama. Paman sudah janji, Ma," ucap Inojin dengan sepasang mata yang menatap ke lantai. Nada suara jelas memelan dan terdengar begitu sedih, "Biasanya Paman tidak pernah bohong."

Ino menghela napas. Kesedihan putranya cepat sekali menular ke hatinya. Ia belai lembut rambut putranya, "Baiklah. Kita tunggu setengah jam lagi, oke?"

Inojin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah lunglai. Bahkan mainan robot kesukaannya tidak lagi berada di pelukannya. Ino menghela napas sekali lagi ketika punggung Inojin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Dilihatnya lagi ponsel yang masih terkunci. Waktu pada layar depannya menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Seharusnya waktu kerja Sasuke memang sudah berakhir.

Ponsel merah itu ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya lalu Ino berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sai. Diketuknya dua kali hingga ada suara sahutan dari dalam, barulah Ino membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisa kau hubungi Sasuke? Inojin menunggunya," jawab Ino pelan.

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan akan datang ke sini?" tanya Sai lagi sembari mengambil ponselnya.

"Inojin bilang Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk datang dan menonton bersamanya."

Sai menyentuh layarnya—melakukan panggilan keluar. Tiga kali mengulangnya, namun sang pemilik nomor yang dituju tidak menerima panggilannya. Pada panggilan ke empat Sai memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

Sai menghela napas sebelum berkata pada Ino, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak akan datang. Lebih baik kau temani Inojin. Katakan saja padanya alasan yang logis tentang Sasuke. Aku akan menghubungi Obito untuk mencari tahu."

Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Setelah pintu tertutup kembali, Sai segera menghubungi Obito. Dan jawaban Obito cukup membuatnya tercengang. Sedari siang Sasuke pergi meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia menolak keras Obito yang ingin mengantarnya. Namun Obito tidak menjelaskan penyebabnya secara pasti. Mengapa Sasuke bertindak seperti bukan dirinya.

Beberapa kali Sai mencurigai sikap Sasuke yang terkadang tidak bisa Sai pahami. Mencoba mendekat pun percuma, Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya meski Sai sudah memintanya. Sasuke selalu menyembunyikannya. Dan Obito ikut pula merahasiakannya. Namun menurut Sai, ini adalah yang terparah karena Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar janjinya pada Inojin.

Itu berarti masalahnya lebih berat dari pada biasanya. Namun masalah apa? Sai sendiri tidak mengerti, karena Sai tahu masalah Sasuke bukanlah mengenai pekerjaan.

Sebelum menutup panggilannya, Obito mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah bersamanya dan meminta Sai untuk tidak cemas. Permintaan yang sia-sia saja. Tidak mungkin Sai tidak mencemaskan saudaranya. Namun, selalu pada akhirnya Sai hanya bisa diam menuruti.

….

Tepat tengah malam. Obito berhasil menyeret paksa Tuan Mudanya. Pria itu sudah mabuk berat. Sebenarnya Obito tidak ingin mendapati Tuan Mudanya seperti ini. Namun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau menuruti permintaannya jika masih dalam keadaan sadar. Jadi yang Obito bisa lakukan hanya menunggu di dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke terus mengumam hal tak jelas. Kadang berteriak, mengumpat dan memaki. Keadaan ini bukan hal baru lagi bagi Obito. Bukan pula Obito merasa terbiasa. Kondisi seperti ini jarang terjadi pada Sasuke kecuali jika sudah menyangkut urusan dengan nyonya besarnya.

Obito melirik dari kaca tengah. Tuan Mudanya sudah lebih tenang, tampak setengah terlelap. Resah menjadi pemandangan yang Obito tangkap di wajah Sasuke. Mungkin bayang-bayang yang tidak ingin Sasuke ingat tengah bermunculan.

Tak beberapa lama mereka sampai. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Obito bergegas membuka pintu belakang dan membantu Sasuke untuk keluar dari mobil. Namun dorongan kasar yang Obito terima saat mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Pergi!" perintahnya Sasuke. Satu tangannya masih berpegangan pada pintu mobil. Kepalanya menunduk menahan rasa pusing.

"Tapi, Tuan—"

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi!"

"Biarkan saya mengantarkan Anda, Tuan."

"Aku bisa! Jangan meremehkanku, berengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Teriak Sasuke yang kemudian menutup pintu mobil itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Sialan."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Obito yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Obito lakukan selain memandang kepergian punggung Tuan Mudanya dengan penuh kesedihan.

….

Sakura membuka matanya malas. Matanya langsung mengarah pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka satu. SATU! Sialan! Ini masih pagi dan suara gaduh itu sukses mengganggu tidurnya. Sakura sendiri kurang begitu yakin, tapi tampaknya suara gaduh itu berasal dari pintu apartemennya.

Setengah mati Sakura menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan. Matanya bahkan belum terbuka sempurna. Ditambah lagi hatinya juga ikut kesal karena suara berisik yang sukses membangunkannya. Pencuri jelas-jelas tidak akan mengedor-gedor pintu apartemennya dengan kencang begini. Lantas siapa?

Mata yang tadinya terasa berat untuk dibuka kini melebar sempurna setelah mendapati siapa pelaku dari kegaduhan ini. Sakura yakin dirinya tidak salah lihat. Pria itu benar Uchiha Sasuke, meski penampilannya agak sedikit berantakan. Apa mungkin dia mengigau tengah malam begini?

Dibukanya pintu itu tanpa ada perasaan takut atau curiga. Sakura merasa hanya perlu secepatnya menyelesaikan tingkah bodoh pria Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura langsung menutup hidungnya saat aroma alkohol menguar jelas dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam. Buru-buru Sakura bergerak menutup pintu apartemennya, yang sayangnya dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke. Satu tangannya berhasil mencengkram sisi pintu.

"Pergilah, Uchiha. Ini bukan apartemenmu!" teriak Sakura yang masih bertahan agar Sasuke tidak berhasil masuk. Bukan hanya tangannya, kini tubuh Sakura juga ikut mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup. Sayangnya tenaga Sasuke—yang meski dalam keadaan mabuk—masih lebih besar daripada tenaga Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura ikut terdorong saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sasuke berhasil masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan kasar. Satu tangannya mulai melepas dasi lalu melemparnya sembarangan dan berlanjut membuka jas hitamnya. Mata Sakura melebar dan bergegas cepat menahan gerakan Sasuke.

"Wow … wow, tahan Tuan. Anda ada di apartemen yang salah. Jangan berbuat seenaknya."

"Pergi!" Sasuke menepis kuat tangan Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap marah, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Bagus. Kali ini kita sepaham," ucap Sakura yang kini mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Mencoba untuk membawanya keluar dari apartemennya. Namun sekali lagi usahanya harus berakhir sia-sia. Malahan dorongan kasarlah yang ia dapatkan. Tubuhnya sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Kau pikir bisa berbuat seenakmu." Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu. Tak lama kemudian pria itu tertawa, suara tawa yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Ya, kau memang bisa melakukan semuanya sesukamu. Kau sudah membeliku. Dan aku harus menuruti semuanya."

Kening Sakura mengerut. Apa itu? Membeli? Dia pikir dirinya adalah barang? Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napas panjang, orang ini sudah tidak waras. Tentu saja. Dia mabuk!

"Aku bisa gila," gumam Sakura seraya memijat pelan keningnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat. Dipegangnya salah satu pundak Sasuke hingga pria itu mendongak.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau mabuk. Dan ini bukan apartemenmu. Ini bukan apartemenmu, Uchiha." Sakura menghela napasnya lagi, mencoba untuk berbicara setenang mungkin, "Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi lebih baik kau tenang dan turuti kata-kataku."

"Aku sudah menuruti semua perkataanmu, bukan? Apa aku bisa membantah? Apa pernah aku membantahnya? Apa pernah kau membiarkan aku membantah perintahmu," ucap Sasuke dengan satu jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk bahu Sakura, kemudian pria itu kembali tertawa, "Di sini kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Kau tidak bisa."

"Kau menyedihkan. Berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil, Uchiha!" Bentak Sakura kasar. Bahkan cengkaraman pada bahu Sasuke juga ikut menguat. Kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. Tidak bisa lagi ia menahan emosinya untuk menghadapi pria mabuk ini.

Rupanya hal serupa didapat Sakura. Bahkan jari yang semula hanya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya kini sudah mencengkram pakaiannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Berhenti merendahkan diriku, wanita berengsek!" Bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Mata hitam itu tepat berada di depan matanya. Memandang Sakura penuh amarah.

Tangan Sakura tidak lagi mencengkram bahu Sasuke. Keduanya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, dan bergetar ketakutan. Tarikan napas Sakura tidak lagi teratur, karena dadanya pun ikut bergemuruh kencang. Sasuke berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sembari memajukkan wajahnya. Menatap Sakura lebih dekat kemudian ia menyeringai senang, "Apa itu? Kau ketakutan? Wanita angkuh sepertimu bisa merasa takut?"

Susah payah Sakura membasahi tenggorokannya saat jemari Sasuke bergerak mengelus pipinya. Kedua mata Sakura terpejam, dan tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napasnya. Wajah pria itu semakin dekat. Dan Sakura merasa tubuhnya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak.

Sakura sudah bersumpah dalam hati jika Predir Uchiha ini melakukan hal kurang ajar. Ia akan membalasnya beribu-ribu kali lipat. Namun rupanya belaian lembut pada pipinya telah berubah menjadi tepukan-tepukan ringan.

"Jangan khawatir, itu adalah hal bagus. Kau jadi terlihat seperti manusia biasa sekarang. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa menjadi ibuku. Setidaknya jadilah manusia biasa saja. Jangan pernah bertingkah menjadi ibu untukku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Ibu? Batin Sakura bertanya. Apa wanita yang sedari tadi Sasuke bicarakan adalah ibunya?

Sepasang mata itu kembali terbuka dan seketika Sakura merasa terkejut mendapati tidak ada lagi amarah di netra kelam Sasuke. Ada banyak kesedihan di sana. Bahkan terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak punya ibu. Aku tidak punya," sambung Sasuke yang kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Membawa Sakura ikut serta terjatuh menabrak lantai dengan keras.

Mereka terjatuh dengan Sasuke berada di atas Sakura. Bagus. Sekarang tubuh Sasuke berkali-kali lipat lebih berat.

"Sialan kau Uchiha." Sakura meringis merasakan perih pada bagian kepala dan bahunya.

Sakura mencoba bergerak, namun hal itu ternyata sulit dilakukannya. Bahkan menggeser tubuh Sasuke pun tidak. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke tepat di depannya. Mata hitamnya terpejam.

"Hebat. Setelah aku menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosimu, sekarang tubuhku menjadi kasurmu." Sakura mendesah lagi. Matanya menatap pasrah atap bercat putih itu. Mata hijaunya kemudian terpejam. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Sekarang ia terjebak di bawah tubuh pemabuk ini.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napasnya lagi, "Hei, Uchiha. Apa ibumu semenggerikan itu?"

Ditatapnya lagi wajah Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Embusan napasnya sudah teratur. Ternyata pria ini sudah tertidur lelap. Terlihat begitu tenang. Namun Sakura masih tidak bisa melupakan tatapan matanya yang terakhir kali. Tatapan mata dengan begitu banyak kesedihan dan luka. Dia terlihat sangat menderita.

"Dia membelimu? Apa maksudnya? Jadi wanita menggerikan tadi bukan ibumu?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini menatap iba pada Sasuke. Alis pria itu mengerut. Resah mulai tampak di wajahnya. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ibu …," igau Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar parau. Dan Sakura merasakan sakit mendengar suara itu kembali memanggil-manggil penuh kesedihan.

"Ibu…." Kali ini ada air mengalir dari mata Sasuke yang masih terpejam, "Ibu … aku sakit."

Pria itu menangis. Tidak hanya suaranya, wajahnya juga ikut menunjukkan rasa sakit itu.

"Rasanya melelahkan … hidup seperti ini." Satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Dan itu membuat tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Matanya terasa panas. Seorang pria yang terlihat begitu sombong dan angkuh telah berubah menjadi begitu rapuh.

"Kenapa kau menjualku? Tidak biarkan saja aku hidup bersamamu." Dan lolos lah air mata Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terisak. Ia paham perasaan ini. Dan hatinya juga ikut merasa sakit.

Isakan Sasuke berubah makin kencang. Seolah ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam tangisan. Tubuhnya pun bergerak merapat. Mencari kenyamanan. Ujung hidungnya sudah menempel di leher Sakura. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang dan bahu Sakura. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, kemudian berkata dalam tangisnya, "Kau ibuku, kan?"

"Dasar kau berengsek," maki Sakura dengan suara paraunya, "Kalau kau memelukku begini erat, bagaimana caranya aku menyeretmu keluar."

" _Ibumu adalah seorang wanita, lalu apa kau juga memasukkan ibumu sendiri sebagai makhluk bodoh itu, HAH!"_

" _Ya,"_

Ingatan Sakura berputar. Setengahnya ia telah mengerti jawaban singkat Sasuke waktu itu, dan alasan dibalik pernyataan Sasuke bahwa wanita adalah makhluk bodoh. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk pelampiasan rasa kekecewaannya.

Isakan tangis Sasuke tidak lagi terdengar. Berubah menjadi embusan napas halus yang membelai leher Sakura. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Meski pria itu telah tertidur, namun kedua tangan itu masih memeluk tubuh Sakura begitu erat.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Dirinya pun juga merasa lelah. Hanya kali ini saja, Sakura berbaik hati membiarkan pria rapuh ini melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

"Istirahatlah …," bisik Sakura dengan satu tangan mengelus lembut punggung Sasuke.

Karena Sakura sendiri belum bisa melepas satu beban yang selalu membuatnya merasa lelah. Beban yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Yaitu, perasaan cintanya.

Bersambung.

 **Ucul Note :**

 **CiheeLight :** Cerita ini emang lama apdet karena mood saya untuk cerita ini aslinya emang ngak ada hihihi. Butuh usaha lebih tiap ngetik Fic ini, jadi maaf klo harus nunggu lama ya. Tenang aja, dikit lagi Sai sm Sakura ketemu kok. Makasih ya Cihe ^^

 **Uchihaliaharuno :** Iya kudu bersambung. Mksh udah nunggu ya ^^

 **Sakura Uchiha stevani :** Sipp ^^

 **Diandarndraha :** Udah ke jawab ya di chap ini klo itu bukan Sai :D

 **Hyemi761 :** Kenapa Sai dan Ino nikah? Ada deh, nanti juga kejawab kok haha *dilemparkuaci* Sabar lagi ya nunggu reaksinya Sai dan Saku ketemu nanti hehe.

 **Zarachan :** Siap ^^

 **Arisahagiwara chan :** Itu sengaja kok, dipas2in hihihi

 **Yuanthecutegirl :** Hihi sayangnya Saku blom ketemu sai ya… jgn botak dulu yak,, pasang lagi rambutnya hehehe

 **Amaya Katsumi :** Terima kasih. Duh, jgn panggil saya senpai ^^

 **Wwowwoh geegee :** Sayangnya bukan Sai yang dateng ya hhihi, tenang nanti jg ketemu kok.

 **Monster Cookies :** Skrg masa lalunya Sasuke dulu by. Hidangan utama belakangan hahaha. Percuma profil pictnya pake kacamata segede bagong gt. Warnanya item sih, jadi gelapkan. Ganti deh. Hahaha

 **Rosmiyati543 :** Sipp ^^

 **Angsa Putih :** Apaaaaaaa hehehe. Mereka b2 susah mup on :D Hm, gtw deh, emang beda ya? Yg pasti sih ngetik Fic ini lebih berasa susahnya daripada Samurai Heart hehehe.

 **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng :** Hai Yeo-chan salam kenal juga ^^ Makasih udah baca fic silence sm Fic ini juga, yang gaze bin nganeh ini hehehe. Nomal? Kayanya masih ngalay juga deh ini fic hahaha. Sama2, salam persahabatan juga. Btw saya juga sering di bilang ngak jelas. Saya orangnya paling ngak bisa diem hahhaa.

 **Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Betul sekali. Ngak nyangka kamu bakalan menerka-nerka hihihi.

 **HoshikoNozomi :** Salam kenal juga ^^ tapi jangan panggil senpai ya dear.

 **Hanaruppi :** Iya ya, chapter ini juga pendekkah? Trs kayanya ngebosenin ya chap ini? Huhuhu *nangis di pelukan Taka* Inojin sm lucunya kaya aku han hahahha. Pasti ketemulah, nanti tapi hahaha.. makasih banyak han udah mau ngripiu *nih kukasih Itachi*

 **Jamurlumutan462 :** Ino dan Sakura malah temen deket kok, ntah deh lebih kasian siapa nanti hihihi.

 **Riku Aida :** Nikah terpaksa, ya bisa disebut gt jg sih… Nanti banyak kok interaksi Saisaku, tapi nanti klo udah ketemu hahaha… Oh, jgn panggil senpai, panggil ucul aja ^^

 **Rachel chan Uchiharuno Hime :** Sayangnya bukan Sai hehe, bersabar lagi ya nunggu pertemuan mereka. Hmmm, ya maklum keuangan Sabaku lagi goyah, jd ya gt deh. Hehe

 **Someandmany :** Maaf apdet lama ^^ terima kasih ya.

 **Embun adja 1 :** Siap ^^

 **Che-sii :** Eaaaaa ternyata bukan Sai nih hahha :p

 **Aprianor007 :** Sayang sekali mereka belum ketemu hehehe…

 **Khalerie Hikari :** Siap ^^

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Pada kecewa ya Sakura ngak ketemu Sai? Hehehe. Ketemunya nanti aja. Sekarang biar Sakura tahu dulu, Ohh Sasuke tuh ternyata….. (Apalah apalah) Hahaha.**

 **Oya disini Sakura emang jijik sama makhluk laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti ngak mau bersentuhan ya. Dia Cuma menghindari memiliki urusan dengan laki-laki. Gitu.**

 **Tapi ngak lama lagi Sai ketemu kok sm Sakura. Mudah2an chap besok udah bs ketemu. Semoga chap ini masih bisa dinikmati. Ngak bosen2 saya minta maaf buat semua kekurangan di Fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

 **16 – 01 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menjadi pemandangan Sasuke ketika membuka kedua matanya adalah kulit putih dan mulus yang membalut bagian tubuh yang Sasuke kenali adalah sebatang leher. Dari wangi buah-buahan yang terhirup oleh indera penciumannya, Sasuke mengasumsikan pemilik leher ini pastilah seorang wanita. Jangan lupakan juga sensasi yang terasa di dada Sasuke. Dari tekstur lembutnya saja isi kepala Sasuke mampu mengambarkan dengan baik benda apa yang menyentuh—menekan dadanya. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang yang tengah ia peluk erat ini memanglah seorang wanita.

Hal yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke berikutnya tentu sudah disponsori oleh dorongan libido, nafsu dan hormon keparat lainnya untuk mencicipi leher menggiurkan ini. Leher milik wanita ini. Benar sekali. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Leher wanita ini? Siapa? Apa semalam ia memanggil salah satu mainannya?

Belum sempat Sasuke mengecek sang pemilik leher menggiurkan itu. Ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya berbunyi sekaligus bergetar. Sekali lagi, bergetar! Tentu saja getaran itu menambah parah efek sesuatu yang sudah bangun _di sana_. Bagus sekali!

"Cepat bangun, Berengsek!" Dan efek kedua dari getaran ponselnya telah membuat wanita ini terbangun. Rasa-rasanya suara itu tidak asing bahkan Sasuke kenal suara itu. Kedua tangannya segera menyangga tubuhnya, membuat wajah Sasuke kini tepat berada di atas wajah wanita itu. Dia, Sabaku Sakura?

"Kau—" Satu tangan Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Mulutmu bau alkohol, Tuan Uchiha," ucap Sakura kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke samping.

Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke bangun dengan posisi duduk dan menatap ke sekeliling. Tentu dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. Mata hitamnya menatap heran hingga berakhir kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Satu tangannya kini menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar setelah itu mata hijaunya menatap tepat ke mata hitam Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak.

Melihat ekspresi aneh dari pria itu, Sakura tahu ada banyak pertanyaan yang siap dilontarkan Sasuke. Namun hampir satu menit berlalu pria Uchiha itu masih terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura menghela napas pelan. Mungkin Presdir Uchiha ini bingung ingin mulai bertanya dari mana, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kau mabuk dan mengira ini adalah apartemenmu," ucap Sakura sembari memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak pegal kalau kepala pria itu dengan nyaman bersandar di sana.

Ekspresi Sasuke lantas berubah. Pria itu berdehem pelan sembari memijat kepalanya yang diserang rasa pusing.

Dua orang itu memilih bungkam. Hanya suara telepon yang masih setia berdering menjadi satu-satunya pengusir sepi di antara mereka. Tak perlu melihat layarnya pun Sasuke tahu siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya yang cerewet itu. Satu tangan Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya.

Mutiara hijau itu melirik kegiatan Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit kemudian berkata, "Pulanglah. Terima panggilan itu di luar."

Kepala Sasuke menengadah. Segera dimatikan ponsel pintarnya lalu ikut bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Menghalangi langkah wanita yang tadinya berniat meninggalkannya.

Sakura yang awalnya terkejut kini melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Sasuke. Namun pria itu malah menghindarinya, mata hitamnya melirik ke samping sebelum kembali menatap mata hijau itu. Ada keraguan yang dapat Sakura tangkap. Sepertinya pria ini masih menimbang-nimbang ingin bertanya atau tidak. Mungkin saja ucapan Sakura tadi belum dapat memuaskannya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Ia harus bertanya. Salahkan mulut dan otak cerdasnya yang tidak mendukung niatnya. Dan lagi, kenapa wanita di depannya harus memakai pakaian minim seperti itu? Sialan! Kulit putih dan mulus itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat bersinar. Bentuk tubuhnya pun sangat bagus, lihat lekukan tubuhnya itu. Lalu, semua ukurannya itu benar-benar pas.

 _Arghhhh!_ Ini sungguh siksaan di pagi hari!

Jadi, apa yang harus Sasuke tanyakan padanya? Semuanya pertanyaan itu telah lenyap karena pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya. Dasar hormon sialan!

"Boleh aku pinjam toiletmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya. Pria itu berdehem sekali lagi sebelum memalingkan pandangan matanya, tidak melihat satu alis Sakura terangkat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena pertanyaan—yang terdengar tidak masuk akal—itu.

Apa benar pria di depannya sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura menunjuk dengan dagunya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Mata hijaunya tidak lepas menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat yang barusan ditunjuknya. Senyuman sudah tercetak di wajah Sakura. Dan ketika punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu, wanita Sabaku itu tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia terkekeh. Segera saja satu tangannya ia tugaskan menutup mulutnya agar meredam suara tawanya yang semakin menguat.

Meminjam toilet? Yang benar saja. Sakura pikir pria itu akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih serius dengan tingkah dan ekspresi menyebalkannya seperti biasanya. Apa pria itu malu untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian semalam?

Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu keluar dan Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan masih terlipat di dada. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh—membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang—dan saat itu juga Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Mata hitamnya melirik, tanpa sadar ia mendesah panjang. Sikap wanita merah muda itu terasa aneh. Seharusnya, minimal kedua pipi Sasuke mendapat tamparan keras. Belum lagi ditambah makian dan segala bentuk kemarahan atas perbuatannya. Bukankah ia sudah lancang dengan memeluk wanita itu semalaman?

Tapi kenapa wanita Sabaku ini terlihat tenang? Bahkan memberikan pernyataan begitu sederhana. Mabuk dan salah apartemen. Membuat perkara kejadian semalam menjadi hal yang biasa. Apa memang biasa saja untuknya?

"Itu—"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kalau tidak ingin," potong Sakura santai. Diulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam dasi hitam milik Sasuke.

Dasi hitam itu pun berpindah tangan. Ditatapnya sejenak benda itu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Pertanyaan mengenai kejadian semalam kembali menyerangnya. Meningkatkan kadar penasaran dalam hatinya, terlebih karena sikap Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemarahan.

Apa benar semalam hanya mabuk dan salah apartemen saja? Apakah ia tidak hilang kendali?

Sasuke berbalik. Mempertemukan lagi dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu. Tekadnya untuk bertanya sudah berada di ujung lidah. Kali ini ia biarkan meluncur keluar.

"Semalam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kalau ada, sudah pasti kau tidak bisa membuka matamu pagi ini," jawab Sakura santai.

Alis Sasuke mengerut. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Sakura. Apakah mungkin wanita itu merahasiakan sesuatu? Atau memang tidak ada yang terjadi? Apa pelukan itu tidak termasuk "sesuatu" bagi wanita ini?

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan dengan kejadian semalam?"

Kedua tangan Sakura kembali terlipat di depan dada. Mata hijaunya menajam, "Kalau bisa mengulang waktu, aku pasti tidak akan mau mengulang kebodohanku semalam, Tuan Uchiha." Sakura mendesah panjang, lalu berbicara kembali dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "Untuk kali ini saja … aku memakluminya."

Mata hitam Sasuke melempar tatapan tak suka, "Kau merasa iba padaku?" tanyanya. Namun Sakura tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya diam, meski begitu mata hijaunya terus menatap tegas.

Dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Mata hijau itu sudah berbeda. Tatapannya tidak lagi sama. Tidak ada lagi kemurkaan, rasa marah, kesal dan tidak ada lagi pandangan seolah merendahkan. Mata hijau itu tidak lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik seperti di awal pertemuan mereka.

Mungkinkah rahasia hidupnya terbongkar? Lagi?

"Jadi begitu," guman Sasuke. Pandangannya tertuju pada lantai. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bodoh dan amat malu … di hadapan seorang wanita.

"Begitu apa?" Suara lantang Sakura mengembalikan pandangan Sasuke. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap wanita itu. Bukan. Tapi mata hijau miliknya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak perlu berterima kasih kalau kau tidak ingin. Aku pun tidak akan mengingatnya karena aku tidak ingin."

Tidak ada suara yang terlontar. Hanya ada dua pasang mata yang masih bertahan saling menatap. Baru Sasuke sadari tidak ada pandangan iba dari mata hijau miliknya. Rupanya begitu, Sabaku Sakura memilih bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak ada. Mungkin bukan pada kejadiannya, tapi pada rahasia kelam Sasuke. Ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Suara dengusan Sasuke menjadi pemecah kebisuan mereka. Satu sudut bibirnya naik. Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum miring. Wanita ini … dia berbeda.

"Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menikmati tidur bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sakura tertawa dengan suara dan ekspresi datar, "Ha … Ha … Ha, sepertinya _mood_ -mu sudah membaik, Tuan Uchiha. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum _mood_ -ku untuk membalasmu muncul."

Sakura tahu, seringai Sasuke kali ini bukanlah seringai mengejek dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Itu berbeda.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat sebelum keluar. Bukan senyum merendahkan, bukan pula senyum sinis. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum. Senyumannya memang tidak lebar, namun terlihat ramah.

Senyum tulus.

Dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

…

Semua yang terjadi kali ini juga bukan kesengajaan. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Sakura, mereka tidak bertemu bahkan berjanji untuk berangkat bersama. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kini mereka masuk bersamaan ke lift, lagi. Keterkejutan sekejap muncul, namun dengan lihai keduanya kembali memasang wajah datar. Anehnya lagi, tidak ada satu karyawan lain di sekitar mereka, itu tandanya sekarang mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke ramah dan mendapat balasan yang sama. Terbukti dari ekspresi yang sama-sama tertangkap oleh keduanya yang tercermin pada lapisan besi itu.

"Pagi," balas Sakura.

Tidak hanya pada ekspresi. Keduanya menyadari betul hawa di antara mereka juga telah berubah.

"Sepertinya _mood_ -mu sedang bagus." Mata hitam itu melirik Sakura, "Apa mimpimu semalam menyenangkan?"

Dan ketika Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Segera mata hitam Sasuke berpindah menatap ke depan. Namun begitu masih bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku sedang menghemat tenaga saja. Pembicaraan dengan Presdir Uchiha mengenai proyek kerjasama pastinya akan menguras tenaga, bisa juga emosiku. Kau tau, dia itu pria yang sombong."

Tidak ada lirikan lagi. Sasuke jelas langsung menatap Sakura kesal. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menatap ke depan. Mengabaikan tatapan sebal Sasuke. Satu sama, batin Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi kabar baik untuk kita berdua. Hari ini seseorang akan menggantikanku."

Sakura kembali menoleh. Tersenyum. "Itu kabar yang bagus sekali."

Dua pasang mata itu kembali menatap ke depan. Menatap pantulan mereka di lapisan besi dan pada detik yang sama mereka langsung menghindar saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Tidak ada lagi perbincangan. Keduanya bungkam. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa ada sedikit, secuil dari batinnya yang mengatakan kalau ini sebenarnya bukanlah kabar yang baik—untuknya.

Dering ponsel yang berasal dari dalam tas Sakura menghentikan suasana sepi di dalam lift. Sasuke melirik sekilas saat wanita Sabaku itu mengambil ponsel dan mendapati mata hijaunya terbelalak saat melihat layar ponselnya.

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan oleh pintu lift yang terbuka, meski begitu samar-samar Sasuke sempat mendengar Sakura menyebut kata mama ketika ponsel itu menempel di telinganya. Sasuke melangkah. Namun terhenti pada langkah ke dua karena menyadari wanita Sabaku itu tidak mengikutinya.

Sasuke melirik dari balik bahu. Kepala wanita itu tertunduk.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke berniat mengingatkan. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari satu-satunya lawan bicara yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan membuat Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tepat berdiri di depan pintu lift yang bersiap menutup. Ia berbalik, mencoba memastikan perasaan janggal di hatinya. Refleks satu tangannya berusaha menahan pintu lift. Sayangnya pintu itu terlanjur tertutup.

Ia terlambat.

Sasuke menatap pintu lift beberapa detik. Sekilas, sebelum pintu itu menutup sempurna Sasuke yakin, seyakin-yakinnya ada air mata mengalir di pipi wanita Sabaku itu.

Dia menangis.

Kepalanya terasa kosong. Benar-benar kosong sehingga tanpa Sasuke sadari kedua kakinya sudah berlari menuruni anak tangga. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, yang Sasuke tahu bukan hanya disebabkan oleh gerakan kakinya. Ada hal lain, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu itu apa.

Deru napasnya tidak lagi santai, namun Sasuke tidak jua menggurangi kecepatannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling mencari sosok merah muda, yang langsung tertangkap kedua matanya. Dikejarnya sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Saat jarak sudah terkikis, Sasuke meraih satu tangan Sakura hingga perempuan itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Tidak ada lagi air mata, namun ujung hidungnya memerah. Mata yang juga memerah itu terbelalak bahkan saking kagetnya ponsel dalam genggamannya terbanting ke lantai. Beberapa pasang mata sempat menoleh ke asal suara, tapi begitu menyadari Presdir mereka pelakunya buru-buru mereka alihkan pandangan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika wanita Sabaku itu mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

Sakura menoleh sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih ponsel pintarnya. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tangan wanita itu bergetar.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sakura kemudian berbalik, namun sekali lagi tangan Sasuke menahan langkahnya.

Anehnya, tidak ada perlawanan yang Sasuke dapatkan. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan wanita itu.

"Aku bertanya, Sabaku!"

"Ayahku meninggal." Sakura berucap cepat. Kepalanya menoleh ke manapun. Tampak linglung. Sasuke menangkap Sakura berkali-kali menelan ludah sebelum berucap kembali, dengan mata hijau yang menatap ke arah lain, "Aku harus pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan kali ini. Maaf, Uchiha, tapi aku harus pulang," sambungnya.

Sakura segera berbalik pergi setelah berhasil melepas genggaman Sasuke. Matanya sibuk menatap sekeliling. Diremasnya kuat-kuat ponsel pintarnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu lagi. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus segera pulang. Tapi Sakura merasa isi kepalanya berantakan, bertumpuk, serasa penuh hingga ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Ia harus bagaimana?

Sakura hampir menangis lagi sebelum didapati ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Tangan itu menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya pergi. Sakura diam menuruti. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menepis tangan itu. Tangan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tengah sibuk berbicara melalui ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura hanya merasa semuanya terlalu sunyi dan kosong, yang Sakura inginkan hanya pulang. Ia ingin pulang.

"Ini … " Fokus mata Sakura kembali. Dipandangi lekat-lekat sekotak tisu yang tengah di sodorkan seseorang padanya. Lantas Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Presdir Uchiha itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Menangislah … jika itu membuatmu bisa merasa lebih baik." Diletakkannya kotak tisu itu di pangkuan Sakura.

Mata Sakura berkedip cepat. Baru disadarinya sekarang kalau ini bukanlah mobilnya. Mobil yang sudah melaju meninggalkan gedung Uchiha Corp ini bukan miliknya. Bahkan Sakura belum pernah melihatnya, orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Siapa dia? Apa ini mobil miliknya?

"Dia Obito. Dia akan mengantar kita sampai ke rumahmu," jelas Sasuke saat tahu Sakura menatap heran pada Obito.

Mata hiijau itu berpindah menatap Sasuke, "Kita?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dengan kondisimu seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa sampai dengan aman ke Suna. Kau seperti orang linglung."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung, "Kenapa?" ulangnya.

"Kau melakukan ini?"

Sasuke tertegun. Benar juga. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar masuk akal, namun akal Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa? Untuk apa ia melakukan ini semua? Apa alasannya? Apa dasar ia melakukan ini?

Bahkan yang ia lakukan sekarang sama sekali tidak memberi keuntungan apapun untuk perusahaan, tidak, skala itu terlalu besar. Minimal untuk dirinya dulu. Apa untungnya?

Mata hijau itu masih menatapnya lekat. Memang tidak setegas biasanya, tapi tetap saja terasa makin menyudutkan Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak yakin. Seingatnya karena melihat air matanya menetes tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berlari mengejarnya. Mungkin saja air mata itu berhasil menarik rasa simpatinya. Lalu apa salah kalau ia merasa simpati pada wanita ini? Tidak, kan?

Tapi kalau ia menjawab itu, bisa-bisa Obito menertawakannya bukan lagi sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi tertawa puas sampai menangis darah. Orang sejenisnya memang punya rasa simpati?

"Apa itu penting sekarang? Seharusnya kau itu berterima kasih saja padaku." Sasuke melirik ke kaca tengah. Memastikan Obito tidak memerhatikan mereka.

"Terima kasih."

Seketika Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura. Wanita Sabaku itu benar-benar menuruti perkataannya? Sepertinya dia memang sudah sangat kacau. Seharusnya ia merasa senang wanita itu menurutinya, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke lebih senang kalau wanita itu membalas dengan perkataannya yang kasar seperti biasanya daripada terlihat murung begini.

Atau jangan-jangan perkataan Sasuke membuatnya semakin terbebani? Wanita ini pasti tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Apalagi sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, mungkin karena itu ia jadi tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti daripada diturunkan di tengah jalan bebas hambatan. Bisa saja, kan?

Kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah begini?

"Aku tidak serius memintamu berterima kasih. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin, itu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?"

Sakura terdiam. Ada rasa haru yang ikut menyelinap di hatinya dan itu membuat mata Sakura semakin terasa pedih. Matanya beralih sejenak, berusaha mengalihkan perasaan sesak yang terasa mulai merebut seluruh udara di paru-parunya. Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin menangis. Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak di hadapan orang lain.

"Obito, Fokus ke depan dan tutup telingamu. Aku juga tidak akan mendengar dan melihat, jadi … menangislah jika ingin."

Kalimat santai itu mengembalikan atensi Sakura pada sang pemilik suara. Telinga Sasuke sudah tersumpal _earphone_ dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap ke luar jendela. Seketika itu pula lepaslah isak tangis Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkram erat pakaiannya.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya banyak menetes membasahi kotak tisu yang berada di pangkuannya. Dilepaskan semua perasaan sesak dan sedih karena telah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, selama-lamanya. Sakura menangis seolah tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak memutar satu lagu pun.

….

Perjalanan ke Suna tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Dengan helikopter mereka sampai lebih cepat. Bahkan sesampainya di Suna, sebuah mobil mahal sudah menanti mereka. Sakura hanya bisa diam ketika Sasuke menuntunnya.

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara. Tidak juga banyak bertanya. Hanya satu kalimat pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika menanyakan alamat rumah Sakura. Selebihnya dia hanya diam, berikut dengan pria bernama Obito itu. Mereka seolah-olah membiarkan Sakura untuk menenangkan diri dalam hening, membiarkan Sakura mengatur perasaannya.

Tidak sampai satu jam mereka tiba di kediaman Sakura. Pintu gerbang hitam berukuran besar itu terbuka lebar. Lahan parkirnya yang berukuran cukup luas telah terisi oleh banyak kendaraan roda empat. Beruntungnya salah satu pegawai rumah keluarga Sabaku langsung membantu Obito ketika Sakura menurunkan kaca mobil Sasuke sehingga mobil mereka terparkir dengan cepat.

Sakura bergegas keluar. Sedikit berlari kecil melewati beberapa tamu yang juga berjalan menuju ke dalam kediamannya. Begitu tergesa-gesanya sampai melupakan bahwa Sasuke datang bersamanya.

Terlihat di dekat pintu masuk, Gaara tengah sibuk berbincang dengan para tamu yang datang. Wajahnya tampak pucat meski begitu masih juga terlihat tenang. Sakura langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura, yang langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu erat. Gaara sempat terhuyung karena tak siap. Raut keterkejutan pun berganti menjadi senyuman. Dielus lembut punggung Sakura sebelum Gaara melepas pelukan erat adiknya.

"Aku turut berduka cita," ucap Sasuke sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. Gaara membalasnya sama kemudian diikuti Sakura yang baru tersadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. Mungkin karena itu pula lah Gaara langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka Anda sampai repot-repot datang ke sini," ucap Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku datang bersamanya. Dia mengantarku," sela Sakura sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Gaara tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, "Kalau begitu terima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah membuat Anda kerepotan."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Sudah sepatutnya aku datang."

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengan ayah Gaara, membuat ketiganya kompak membungkukkan tubuh mereka—membalas sapaan pria itu. Sakura pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Setahu Sakura dia adalah penasihat kepercayaan ayahnya yang kemudian ikut membantu Gaara menangani perusahaan ketika ayah mereka mendadak jatuh sakit.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, namun bagaimanapun hal ini tetap harus aku sampaikan."

Seketika suasana berubah tegang dan Sakura merasa apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pria itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

"Mari kita bicara di tempat lain." Pria tua itu mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Aku ikut!" sahut Sakura cepat, yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang kakak.

"Kau di sini saja."

"Tapi aku juga ingin mendengarnya."

"Kau harus menggantikan tugasku untuk menemui para tamu yang datang," ucap Gaara seraya mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Dan belaian lembut itu berubah. Kini tangan Gaara menggerakkan kepala Sakura hingga pandangan Sakura mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Sekaligus menemani tamu jauh yang sudah repot-repot mengantarmu ke sini," sambungnya.

Sakura melotot, tidak terima. Namun kakaknya malah terkekeh dan berpamitan dengan sopan pada Sasuke. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura untuk membantah ucapannya. Pria itu langsung pergi, tidak peduli bahwa adiknya tengah menatap kepergian punggungnya dengan wajah cemberut. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk kala ia menoleh pada Sasuke, dan pria itu menyeringai senang.

Gaara sialan!

….

"Kabar mengenai kematian mendiang Tuan Sabaku membuat para pemegang saham menjadi semakin resah. Bahkan saya juga menemukan sebagian pemegang saham kecil sudah mulai menjual saham mereka dengan harga murah."

Kedua mata Gaara terpejam. Hijau pohon yang tertangkap matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan gelap. Kabar ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ayahku bahkan belum dimakamkan. Apa mereka benar-benar berduka atas kepergiannya? Atau itu hanya kalimat penghias di karangan bunga saja?"

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Mengapa langit pagi ini begitu cerah? Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Dan hal sederhana itu membuat Gaara merasa semakin buruk, menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang mendukungnya. Tidakkah mereka, setidaknya, merasa perlu membiarkan dirinya untuk berduka barang sebentar.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Gaara pun berbalik, lalu bertanya, "Haruskah kita mengadakan rapat pemegang saham sekarang?"

Pria yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya itu menangkap adanya keputusasaan pada pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Bukan hanya itu, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat kini juga tampak begitu lelah.

"Lakukanlah bagi Anda sesuatu yang paling penting sekarang, baru kita adakan rapat setelahnya. Biar saya yang mengurusnya," jawabnya.

Gaara pun memilih mengikuti saran pria itu. Pemakaman ayahnya segera dilaksanakan. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, namun bagi Gaara detik yang berlalu di tempat itu berkali-kali lipat berjalan lebih lambat. Direkam sebaik-baiknya dalam ingatan momen kepergian ayahnya. Tidak ada air mata, seperti yang Mebuki lakukan. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara tidak menangis.

Dia hanya memilih untuk menangis dalam diam.

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Sakura yang tengah memeluk Mebuki untuk menenangkan ibunya. Gaara yang hanya berdiri tegak dan menyaksikan dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Seolah-olah hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada di sini ataukah dirinya sedang merasa dia seorang diri di dunia ini?

Namun Sakura tidak bisa mendekatinya bahkan ketika acara pemakaman itu telah usai. Gaara menghilang ketika penasihat kepercayaan ayah yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Gaara membisikkan sesuatu. Apakah ini mengenai pembicaraan penting tadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Dan itu membuat Sakura cemas. Tanpa disadari, dia terus saja menggigit bibirnya.

Pemandangan itu juga tak lepas dari pandangan Sasuke. Pria yang sedari awal acara terfokus menatap Sakura. Ada perasaan lega mendapati air mata tidak menghiasi wajah wanita merah muda itu. Namun raut kecemasan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, karena itu ia memerintah Obito untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

Ini memang tampak bodoh. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa Sasuke kembali ke sini—ke kediaman Sabaku? Tapi baru saja Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya, tidak ada satu detik pemikiran itu menghilang tak berbekas ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sakura berjalan keluar.

Kecemasan itu masih ada bahkan makin tertangkap dengan jelas. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Selagi Sakura berjalan, Sasuke pun mendekatinya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya hingga membuat wanita Sabaku itu berbalik.

Mata Sakura membulat, namun tak sampai tiga detik kedua alisnya berkerut, "Kau masih di sini?"

' _Kau masih di sini?'_ Ulang Sasuke dalam hati. Bukankah seharusnya yang benar itu 'kau di sini?' tanpa kata "masih". Jadi kalimat tanya itu seolah menekankan kalau Sasuke tidak seharusnya di sini, kan?

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke balik melempar pertanyaan dengan kesal. Sebenarnya ada perasaan kecewa juga karena tahu ternyata bukan dirinya yang sedang dicari oleh wanita itu. Tapi kenapa juga ia harus kecewa?

Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke saat pria itu berniat pergi, "Bukan begitu, Uchiha." Ia mengigit bibirnya sebelum berkata dengan pelan, "Maaf, oke?"

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia bertanya bukan karena ia peduli. Pertanyaan ini tidak lebih karena ia _hanya_ ingin tahu siapa orangnya. Ini rasa keingintahuan bukan kepedulian. Tolong dibedakan!

"Gaara. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat, masih terdengar kesal. "Memangnya kau ini mengidap _brother complex_ sampai-sampai sebegitu cemasnya kehilangan kakakmu."

Sakura langsung menghadiahi Sasuke tatapan tak suka, "Memangnya kau siapa berani menuduhku begitu? Apa seorang adik tidak boleh mecemaskan kakaknya saat tahu kalau dia sedang kesulitan. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tolong-menolong? Itulah yang sedang aku lakukan."

"Kau juga barusan menuduhku, " gerutu Sasuke tak terima. "Kau lupa siapa yang sudah mengantarmu pagi tadi. Itu masuk kategori tolong-menolong, kan."

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Kau ini ..." Menghela napas, "…. sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu di sini."

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya pun, tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

Dimasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sebelum menjawab dengan nada santai, "Setahuku kakakmu belum setahun memimpin Sabaku Group sudah pasti berita meninggalnya Presiden Direktur yang sesungguhnya menjadi goncangan tersendiri. Sebenarnya tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika dalam masa kepemimpinannya Gaara mampu membawa Sabaku Group lebih baik. Tapi jika sebaliknya, maka akan jadi lain lagi ceritanya."

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Melihat ekspresi wanita di depannya, ia sendiri bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana kondisi Sabaku Group dari opsi yang dijabarkannya tadi. Mengingat situasi yang terjadi pun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak. Sabaku Group berada di situasi yang cukup kritis.

"Apa mereka tidak memiliki perasaan? Ayahku baru saja meninggal. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka menunggu setidaknya satu hari saja sampai semua mereda."

"Berduka-cita bukan berarti harus menunggu sampai perasaan kakakmu kembali tenang. Kau sedang membicarakan bisnis sekarang. Seperti halnya politik, dunia bisnis pun tidak mengenal mana kawan dan lawan. Karena itu, perasaan pun tidak berlaku di dunia seperti ini." Berhenti sejenak, Sasuke membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling memandang dengan keseriusan.

"Sekarang kau sedang melihat dunia seperti itu, Sabaku," tambahnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sampai benar-benar memerah. Ditundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari mata hitam milik pria di depannya. Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal. Terima kasih pada Presdir Uchiha itu karena berkat semua perkatannya Sakura sudah bisa menebak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Gaara, juga Sabaku Group. Tapi ia juga bagian dari keluarga Sabaku dan dia juga memiliki saham di sana. Seharusnya Gaara membawanya ikut serta dalam perbincangan penting itu.

Kenapa Gaara harus menanggungnya sendirian?

Bunyi suara kendaraan yang datang membuat dua orang di sana menoleh bersamaan. Terdapat enam mobil bermerek ternama berhenti di halaman rumah Sakura, diikuti pemiliknya yang keluar mobil hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Sakura tahu siapa mereka. Tentu saja pemilik saham-saham besar di Sabaku Group, yang kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal di luar Suna. Karangan bunga dari mereka yang lebih dulu tiba pagi-pagi tadi masih terpajang di halaman rumah Sakura. Sakura pikir hanya benda itu yang mewakili kehadiran mereka.

Fokus Sakura berubah ketika mendapati Gaara dan pria penasihat kepercayaan sang ayah melangkah keluar dan menyambut kedatangan para tamu itu. Segera Sakura berjalan mendekat ketika Gaara juga tengah mempersilakan para tamu untuk masuk. Namun satu tangan Sakura dicengkram begitu kuat hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Dilemparnya tatapan tak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke, namun pria itu malah menariknya mundur dua langkah kemudian berkata dengan tegasnya, "Dia tidak memintamu untuk berada di sana. Pahami itu."

Ratusan kalimat protes yang ingin Sakura layangkan tertahan di mulutnya. Bukan hanya karena kalimat peringatan Sasuke barusan, tapi suara yang berasal dari dalam ruang tamu. Percakapan itu terdengar amat jelas. Bagus! Di balik dinding itu Sakura memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya dan mengintip secara diam-diam.

Melihat itu, Sasuke pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tapi kenapa ia juga jadi ikut mendengarkan? Tidak. Tidak. Keberadaan Sasuke di sini untuk mencegah wanita merah muda itu bertindak brutal. Tapi … kenapa juga ia harus melakukannya? Oh, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Harga saham Sabaku Group saat ini jelas-jelas merosot tajam, penyebab utamanya bukan hanya karena kematian mendiang Tuan Sabaku. Kabar ini hanya menambah keresahan para pemegang saham mengingat dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir penjualan kita menurun dan kebocoran dana juga, itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja," ucap pria yang duduk di samping kanan Gaara dengan tidak sabar. Bahkan Gaara selaku tuan rumah belum menawarkan minum untuk mereka.

Ucapan pembuka itu langsung disusul oleh sahutan dari pria tua yang duduk di sampingnya, "Benar. Bahkan setiap detik, harga saham kita semakin terjun bebas karena didukung isu-isu setelah kematian mendiang Tuan Sabaku. Beberapa investor yang merasa ketakutan juga sudah ikut mulai menjual saham mereka."

"Dan kita tidak mungkin berdiam diri seperti ini," sambung pria lain yang duduk di depan Gaara.

"Jika Anda tidak berbuat sesuatu, bisa jadi saya juga akan melepas saham milikku." Kali ini pria yang duduk di samping kiri Gaara mengambil suara. Membuat semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Pria yang ternyata memiliki nilai saham yang paling besar di antara tamu yang lainnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka! Kebocoran dana jelas bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Gaara. Mengapa mereka malah menghakiminya seperti itu, tepat di hari kematian ayahnya," protes Sakura tidak terima. Tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya pun Sasuke—yang berdiri di belakangnya—tahu kalau wanita itu marah, walau ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

Dan lihat saja sekarang, wanita Sabaku itu berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Perkiraannya tidak meleset sama sekali kan.

"Tunggu!" Tangan Sasuke menahan Sakura, "Kau pikir dengan mengatakan itu maka mereka akan bersimpati? Lalu semua masalah selesai? Aku pikir kau sendiri pun tahu kalau mereka benar, karena jika mereka tidak segera bertindak Sabaku Group akan mengalami kebangkrutan," bisik Sasuke tegas.

"Mengapa kau malah membela mereka?" Dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Meski mata hijaunya melotot, namun suaranya terucap pelan dan bernada sinis tentunya.

"Aku tidak membelanya."

"Kata-katamu tadi jelas-jelas membela mereka."

"Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, itu bukan pembelaan."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kali ini Sakura menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya—tapi masih terlampau pelan untuk bisa didengar sampai ke ruangan itu. Kenapa hari ini semua perkataan Presdir Uchiha itu sangat-sangat masuk akal. Bagai sebuah bel pengingat yang terus-menerus berbunyi untuk memperingati tindakan Sakura, membuatnya jadi ragu untuk melangkah.

Tanpa sadar pelupuk mata Sakura telah terisi penuh oleh air yang siap menetes. Semua kejadian yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi hari ini terasa begitu berat, apalagi dengan Gaara yang duduk sendiri di sana.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sakura berbarengan dengan jatuhnya air mata ke pipinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka menangis di depan orang lain, karena itu ia memilih membelakangi Sasuke sekali lagi. Cepat-cepat disekanya tetesan air mata yang menyusul turun ke pipinya.

"He-Hei …." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa gugup. Apakah Sakura menangis karena kata-kata yang dianggap pembelaan tadi? Padahal sungguh ia tidak ada niatan untuk membela siapapun. Sialan, sekarang Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah lagi karena air mata itu.

"Apa kau pikir dengan menangis bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Sasuke kesal. Tapi entah kesal karena apa.

"Aku tidak menangis," sahut Sakura dengan suara serak.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," gumam Sakura tak mau kalah. Air matanya sudah tidak lagi menetes, namun tenggorokannya masih terasa panas. Selang beberapa detik barulah Sakura berbalik.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mabuk dan salah apartemen. Aku menangis di rumahku."

"Lalu kau bangga dengan itu?" Oke. Untuk yang satu ini Sasuke paham alasan kenapa ia jadi bertambah kesal.

Sakura mengangguk membuat dengusan kesal meluncur dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke cepat, "Kau tidak berguna sama sekali karena itu Gaara tidak mengajakmu dalam pembicaraan itu, masa begitu saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar bertanya pada Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jawaban yang diterima dari Sasuke kembali terdengar masuk akal. Mata hijau itu meredup karenanya, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Masih saja berkata mungkin, dasar. Jelas-jelas perkataanku benar."

Tidak ada balasan. Wanita Sabaku itu memilih diam, dan perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Apalagi sekarang wajahnya benar-benar mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Kenapa dia kembali murung begitu? Apa kalimatnya barusan benar-benar membuatnya berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang tidak berguna. Oh, demi apapun. Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Ya, meskipun ia bersungguh-sungguh harusnya wanita Sabaku itu membantah perkataannya saja seperti biasa. Kenapa malah dia dengarkan?

Sasuke mendecih. Ujung hidung wanita itu memerah, bagaimana kalau mata hijau itu meneteskan air mata lagi karenanya? Perasaan bersalah itu bangkit lagi. Ia benar-benar bisa gila jika terus-terusan begini.

"Kau diam di sini!"

Pria itu kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sasuke mendatangi mobilnya. Diketuknya kaca mobil tempat Obito berada hingga pria itu keluar. Sakura melihat mereka berbincang-bincang serius. Beberapa kali Obito menganggukkan kepalanya sampai akhirnya pria itu berjalan di belakang Sasuke, mengikutinya hingga ke dalam ruang tamu kediaman Sakura—melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Semua pasang mata di sana menatap kedatangan Sasuke dengan penuh keterkejutan, begitu pun mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Anda—" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu Sasuke memberi salam.

"Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, Presiden Direktur dari Uchiha Corp."

Semua orang di sana saling berpandangan hingga satu orang—yang duduk di samping kiri Gaara—mulai berbicara, "Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Uchiha, tapi kami sedang mengadakan rapat darurat sekarang."

"Saya juga tidak akan berbasa-basi." Dengan satu tangannya ia memberi isyarat pda Obito hingga pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya.

"Saya selaku perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp akan membeli saham Sabaku Group. Jadi singkatnya, siapa dari kalian yang akan menjual sahamnya kepadaku?"

Ke enam pria itu saling menoleh bahkan beberapa duduk dengan gusar. Gaara, berikut dengan pria yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jadi, oang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke saat ini tengah membeli saham Sabaku yang telah dijual oleh beberapa pemegang saham kecil.

Mata hitam Sasuke masih mengintimidasi. Ditatapnya satu persatu para tamu Gaara yang berakhir pada pria yang duduk di samping kiri Gaara. Pria tua itu berdehem lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke, "Saya tidak akan menjualnya."

Perkataan itu pun disusul sahutan dari kelima orang lainnya yang mengatakan kata-kata serupa. Mereka tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui kapabilitas Uchiha Corporation. Salah satu penguasa besar di dunia bisnis.

Barulah Sasuke menatap Gaara yang masih bergeming, "Pembicaraan selanjutnya akan kita lanjutkan nanti. Saya permisi, Tuan Sabaku."

Secepat Sasuke datang, secepat itu pula ia pergi. Tak dihiraukan bisik-bisik penuh tanya di belakangnya berikut dengan sosok Sakura yang kembali ia lewati begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Uchiha!" Kali ini tangan Sakura menahan langkah Sasuke. Pria itu berbalik sedang Obito bergeser beberapa langkah dari mereka.

Tentunya sudah banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Sakura, namun Sasuke memilih untuk tidak membiarkan satu pun lolos. Karenanya dia berucap, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sabaku. Karena ini tidak masuk ke dalam kategori tolong-menolong."

Ya. Pria ini memanglah Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang mustahil sekali bila ia melakukan semua secara gratis. Jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi dunia pasti segera berakhir. Hampir saja mulut Sakura meloloskan kata terima kasih yang tidak seharusnya ia berikan pada Sasuke, untung saja.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura kembali ke mode judesnya.

Sasuke pura-pura berpikir. Sepuluh detik kemudian barulah ia memberikan jawaban.

"Akan kupikirkan terlebih dulu nilai yang sebanding dengan ini. Jadi, sampai bertemu nanti, Sabaku." Lengkap dengan seringai sombongnya, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Tampaknya sekembalinya Sakura ke Konoha hidupnya akan semakin sulit. Lihat saja nanti, kalau pria itu berani meminta yang aneh-aneh maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menolaknya. Tapi hari ini, tidakkah Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda? Hari ini pria itu bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya, walau masih juga menyebalkan sih. Tapi, dia sedikit berbeda. Beberapa kali pria itu menolongnya—meski katanya yang terakhir tidak termasuk.

Pria itu memang tidak menuntut ucapan terima kasih atas semua yang dilakukannya hari ini. Apa itu bagian dari balas budi perihal kejadian semalam? Entahlah. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura rasa dia tidaklah terlalu buruk—berengsek.

…

Kendaraan Sasuke sudah melaju jauh meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku. Obito sesekali melirik ke belakang. Tuan Mudanya beberapa kali menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya terkulai lemah menyandar pada kursi hingga matanya menatap ke langit-langit. Tidak ada lagi seringai seperti terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Nona Sabaku hanya helaan lelah yang terus menerus meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Obito," panggil Sasuke dengan kepala yang kembali tegak. Mata hitamnya menatap kaca tengah dengan tajam.

"Ya, Tuan," jawab Obito, yang juga menatap ke kaca tengah sehingga pandangan mereka kini bertemu.

"Katakan padaku bahwa yang kulakukan tadi sudah sangat tepat." Dari nada bicaranya saja Obito paham bahwa Tuan Mudanya terdengar begitu putus asa, dan tampaknya inilah salah satu cara untuk tidak menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

"Anda sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Tuan."

"Bagus!" serunya penuh semangat. "Dan jangan sekalipun kau menerima panggilan dari Sai apalagi dari Nenek Tua itu!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Saya mengerti," ucap Obito lagi, menuruti permintaan Tuan Mudanya.

Dilempar ke dua ponsel pintarnya—yang memang sudah dalam keadaan nonaktif—ke ruang kosong di samping tempat duduknya begitu saja. Kepala Sasuke kembali bersandar pasrah. Kedua matanya terpejam sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak ada yang salah berinvestasi di Sabaku Group." Digumamkan kalimat ini berkali-kali hingga akhirnya kursi empuk itu menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan Sasuke. Pukulannya memang tidak kencang hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya sekaligus rasa sesal yang sudah tidak bisa ditampiknya.

"Ah, Sialan! Aku baru saja menggali kuburanku sendiri."

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kepergian sang Ayah, dan Sakura masih berada di Suna. Bukan berarti proyek kerjasama itu tidaklah penting. Sakura merasa ia perlu ada di samping kakak dan ibunya, menemani mereka untuk beberapa hari sampai semuanya benar-benar membaik. Awalnya begitu, tapi ternyata Gaara malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja. Entah ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih untuk menyibukkan diri sehingga kesedihannya dapat dikesampingkan atau memang karena hal lainnya?

Pagi-pagi Gaara pergi ke kantor dan malamnya sibuk di dalam ruang kerjanya—meski tetap mereka sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Sakura merasa waktu yang ia luangkan malah terbuang sia-sia. Padahal inginnya Sakura menghibur Gaara agar tidak merasa kesepian atau paling tidak Sakura berharap ia bisa membantu meringankan beban sang Kakak. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya meski Sakura memintanya.

Sekarang saja pria itu sudah mendekam di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sebegitu beratkah pekerjaannya? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini ia menangis sendirian di dalam sana?

Sakura mendecak kesal. Jika benar begitu, maka betapa bodohnya dirinya karena sudah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Segera saja ia ketuk pintu ruang kerja Gaara. Tidak perlu menunggu sahutan dari sang pemilik, dibukanya pintu ruangan yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sakura mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Masuk saja. Tidak perlu sampai meminta ijin dariku," jawab Gaara, yang di saat bersamaan baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat ponselnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Gaara. Untunglah perkiraannya tentang menangis sendirian itut tidak terjadi. Namun begitu, rasa kesal Sakura tidak juga hilang mengetahui sang kakak benar-benar larut oleh perkerjaan. Lihat saja lembaran kertas-kertas dan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang menghias mejanya. Melihatnya saja membuat Sakura mual.

"Aku hanya takut mengganggumu." Diangkatnya sesaat beberapa lembar kertas itu lalu Sakura letakkan kembali. "Apalagi kau juga baru selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang pastinya membahas masalah pekerjaan. Kau amat sibuk," sindirnya.

"Mau menebak?" tanya Gaara tersenyum.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, "Tak berminat. Yang kutahu pasti mereka adalah salah satu rekan bisnismu."

Kepala merah itu mengangguk. "Dia Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Gaara sembari meletakkan ponsel hitamnya.

"Jadi dia yang tiap malam meneleponmu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Gaara.

Gaara berdiri dan berpindah duduk di samping Sakura. Meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan di mejanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Tapi aku yang meneleponnya." Mendengar itu kening Sakura berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa? Apa ini masalah proyek kerjasama itu?" serunya cepat dengan kepanikan yang kentara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau lupa kalau sekarang dia memiliki saham Sabaku Group."

Ah, iya. Sakura lupa. Lupa juga pada bayaran pengganti yang akan diminta Presdir Uchiha itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghubunginya? Apa ada sesuatu yang diminta olehnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Apa mungkin ia memintanya pada Gaara?

"Tentu saja membahas tentang Sabaku Group. Aku sedikit meminta saran darinya, tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya begitu aku menghubunginya?" Sakura menggeleng, Gaara melanjutkan, "Dia mengatakan 'Kita bisa membahas ini nanti jika kau merasa perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri lebih dulu' kurang lebih begitu. Dan itu cukup mengejutkan buatku."

Sakura tertawa, membalas kerutan yang muncul di wajah Gaara sebagai bentuk ekspresi terkejutnya. Apanya yang terkejut? Wajah kakaknya yang kaku itu malah mengeluarkan ekspresi layaknya menantang orang untuk berkelahi. Meski begitu, di dalam benak Sakura terngiang percakapannya dengan Sasuke kala itu. Mungkinkah dasar ucapan itu karena Sasuke mengingat ucapannya?

" _Apa mereka tidak memiliki perasaan? Ayahku baru saja meninggal. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka menunggu setidaknya satu hari saja sampai semua mereda."_

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu," tambah Gaara, mengabaikan tawa adiknya. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sakura menertawakannya.

"Aku juga. Itu cukup mengejutkan," timpal Sakura. Pembicaraan kembali serius.

"Sepertinya aku akan memfokuskan diri pada Sabaku Group. Banyak hal yang perlu dibenahi karena itu aku memercayakan sepenuhnya proyek kerjasama itu padamu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ditatap wajah kakaknya lalu ia tersenyum, "Malahan aku senang bisa membantumu. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini kau membuat kami cemas. Kau seakan tenggelam bersama pekerjaan, menyibukkan diri sampai-sampai mengabaikan kehadiran kami di dekatmu."

Senyuman itu lenyap berganti dengan pandangan kesedihan dan kecemasan.

"Kau punya ibu dan aku, di sisimu. Kita adalah keluarga, jadi jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau kau sendirian di dunia ini. Paham!"

Gaara mengangguk. Sesungguhnya tidak pernah ia bermaksud untuk menjadi seperti itu, mengabaikan mereka. Sakura benar, Gaara juga sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya kini sendiri di dunia ini. Hal wajar mengingat Sakura dan Mebuki tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Mereka memiliki kebebasan untuk pergi dan melepas nama Sabaku kapan saja jika ingin. Dan Gaara tidak punya kuasa untuk menahan.

Mungkin tanpa disadari, ketakutan yang timbul dari alam bawah sadarnya menuntun dirinya menyendiri. Mencoba membiasakan diri untuk sendiri. Namun kini ia sadar, itu hanyalah pikiran konyolnya saja. Kalimat yang baru didengarnya dari Sakura serta perhatian Mebuki yang luput ia perhatikan jua, membuatnya mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga Gaara.

"Maaf aku sudah bertindak bodoh," gumamnya kemudian mendekap Sakura erat, "Terima kasih."

Walau suara itu terlampau kecil, Sakura tahu Gaara mengatakan itu dengan suara yang telah berubah serak. Dielusnya punggung kakaknya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Beberapa menit barulah pelukan itu terlepas dan Sakura langsung menyambut Gaara dengan senyuman.

Dari balik pintu Mebuki yang membawa satu cangkir kopi untuk Gaara sudah meneteskan air matanya. Haru menangkup batinnya. Seperti perkataan putrinya, kecemasan sudah menghantuinya sejak hari kepergian mendiang suaminya. Sama seperti Sakura yang telah menerima Gaara sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, Mebuki pun telah menganggap Gaara adalah putranya yang ia sayangi bagai seorang putra yang telah lahir dari rahimnya.

….

Kemarin siang Sakura tiba di Konoha. Pembicaraan malam itu menghasilkan keputusan yang membuat Sakura harus segera kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Tentu, pengetok palunya adalah Gaara. Ia memang tidak memaksa Sakura untuk kembali secepatnya karena Uchiha Corp sendiri selaku pihak lain yang diajak bekerjasama tidak menargetkan waktu pada Sabaku Group. Baik sekali, bukan? Dan pelopor pemberi keputusan itu tidak lain adalah sang Presdir, Uchiha Sasuke. Takjub. Begitu pula Sakura saat mendengar berita itu dari Gaara.

Terang saja Sakura agak setengah tidak percaya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki slogan bahwa wanita hanyalah makhluk bodoh. Dari kata-kata penuh penghinaan itu saja terdengar sekali kalau ia tidak bisa menghargai. Meski Sakura sedikitnya mengerti alasan di balik kalimat slogan andalan Uchiha itu. Tapi, tidakkah sikapnya kini sedikit berubah menjadi baik? Atau mungkin terlalu baik?

Atau jangan-jangan ia memiliki tujuan terselubung? Oke, pikiran Sakura yang berubah menjadi jahat sekarang. Dan kenapa pula ia jadi memikirkan si Uchiha itu? Mungkinkah karena pagi ini Sakura akan bertemu dengannya, yang mana Sakura ingat bahwa pria itu akan meminta timbal balik dari perbuatannya waktu itu.

Dering ponsel mengaburkan pikirannya. Selang satu detik pintu lift terbuka, Sakura menerima panggilan dari belasan digit nomor milik Uchiha Sasuke sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Halo," sapa Sakura. Pintu lift tertutup.

"Maaf, Sabaku, hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha."

Sakura merengut. Tahu begini lebih baik ia menunda kepulangannya ke Konoha esok hari. Apa jangan-jangan pria Uchiha ini sengaja mengerjainya?

"Tapi tenang saja, proyek kerjasama itu sudah kulimpahkan pada orang lain. Aku sudah memberitahunya, jadi sekarang dia sedang menunggumu di ruanganku."

Oh, sepertinya Presdir Uchiha itu memang sibuk. Untunglah Sakura belum mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat kekecewaannya. Ya, setidaknya sekarang Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak dipermainkan oleh pria tampan yang menyebalkan itu. Malahan dia sampai repot-repot menghubungi Sakura secara langsung padahal urusan seperti ini cukup serahkan saja pada Sekretarisnya, ya , kan?

"Sabaku, kau masih di sana?"

Sakura terkesiap, "Ah, iya."

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura seraya melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Apa kau sedang kecewa karena berita itu? Kau kecewa tidak bertemu denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan bangga.

Cih, sekali menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan!

Sakura mendengus geli, "Katakan di mana letak kekecewaanku karena sekarang aku sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Ini sungguh menakjubkan. Terima kasih atas kepergianmu, Uchiha."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang. Tawa yang jelas penuh dengan ejekkan. "Aku tidak menerima rasa terima kasih dalam bentuk ucapan, Sabaku. Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Apa ini tujuan sebenarnya kau menghubungiku?" Nada perempuan merah muda itu sedikit meninggi. Sakura heran, kenapa setiap mereka berbicara selalu saja emosi menguasainya. Tapi anehnya, Sakura tidak merasa kesal. Maksudnya tingkat kekesalannya tidak lagi setinggi dulu. Ini aneh. Aneh, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau cukup pintar juga ternyata." Suara di seberang kembali tertawa, "Tapi selain itu, aku memang ingin memperkenalkan secara langsung penggantiku."

Tepat saat presdir Uchiha berbicara begitu, kedatangan Sakura langsung disambut ramah oleh Sekretarisnya. Wanita berambut ungu itu memberi salam terlebih dulu pada Sakura lalu dengan sigap Sekretaris wanita itu bergegas menuntun Sakura. Satu tangan wanita itu mendorong gagang pintu itu, tanpa perlu mengetuk terlebih dahulu, sedang tangannya yang lain memberi tanda mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk.

Perlahan—mengikuti daun pintu yang bergerak saling menjauh—tampak sosok pengganti Presdir Uchiha berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Seiring Sakura yang juga melangkah masuk, indera pendengarannya kembali terfokus menangkap suara milik pria Uchiha menyebut nama pengganti dirinya.

"Dia adalah Shimura—"

Mata Sakura membulat.

Dia ... pria yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Tidak mungkin?

Tanpa sadar bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar kini bergerak menyebut nama pria. Pria masa lalunya.

"—Sai." Berbarengan dengan suara Sasuke menyebut nama lengkap sepupunya.

Jelaga hitam pria di depannya tak kalah beda. Terpaku dan menatap setengah tak percaya pada apa yang di pandangnya. Raut keduanya menampakkan keterkejutan, tersedot seluruh atensi dan kesadaran dua insan itu bagai mereka berada di ruang hampa. Kosong. Putih. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya mereka. Hanya ada Sakura dan Sai dengan mata tak lepas berpandangan. Bahkan Sakura tidak lagi mendengar suara yang dilontarkan oleh pria di seberang ponselnya.

Ponsel di genggamannya berangsur turun. Secara perlahan bergerak melewati leher, dada dan terus berjalan mengikuti gravitasi hingga terkulai tepat di samping tubuh Sakura.

Diremasnya benda itu sekuat-kuatnya kala sebuah suara terlontar dari pria di depannya. Panggilan yang sudah lama tidak pernah tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Sakura …."

Pria itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut. Sama. Suaranya juga masih sama ... dan sama, jantung Sakura masih berdegub kencang mendengarnya.

Dan,

Tanpa Sakura ketahui bahwa di saat bersamaan pria di seberang sana juga memanggil namanya dengan nada berbeda. Penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?!"

 _Tuut … Tuut … Tuut …._

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil wanita merah muda itu dengan namanya. Namun wanita itu malah tak menghiraukannya. Memutuskan pembicaraan mereka …. begitu saja.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Zarachan :** Makasih dear, aku jg sedih liat Sasuke begitu huhuhu

 **Miyasato :** Makasih semangatnya, akhirnya chap ini kelar jadi udh ngak penasaran kan?

 **Dianandraha :** Udh ngak penasaran sm reaksi Sasuke kan? Klo identitas Sasuke nanti lama-lama terbongkar kok, sengaja biar kamu baca terus hihiihi

 **Uchiha Javaraz :** Gomen ngak kilat T-T

 **Nacky Cherryryu :** Maunya sih cepet, tapi ngetik cerita ini susah banget T-T

 **Hyemi761 :** Ini nih, udah ketemu kan hehehe, jadi udh ngak penasaran lagi kan ^^

 **Vani :** Iya, makasih walau ngak login ttp ninggalin ripiu *peluk*

 **Yuanthecutegirl :** Botaknya Raikage apa Tsuchikage? Hahaha... mksh ya semangatnya ^^

 **t-chan :** Makasih ^^

 **Ciheelight :** Kayanya aku emang demennya crt2 misteri makanya kebawa ke tiap Fic hihi... amin. Mood bagus, isi dompet juga bagus hahha

 **Hanaruppi :** Demi keriput di muka Itachi :D Ini lebih panjang loh han, 7rban word, ampe kriting ini tangan *lebay* semoga sih ngak ngebosenin tapi klo masih ya, mau gimana lagi *nangis dipelukan Itachi*

 **LukeLuke :** Udah ketemu nih jd udh ngak penasaran gila lagi kan? Hehehe

 **Riku Aida :** Silakan nanti dinilai sendiri Tsunade itu ibu yang baik atau engga hehehe, udah ketemu nih SaiSakunya ^^

 **Akira Hirano :** Haiiiii kamu kemana aja, masih berkelan di fandom sebelah (Sebelah mana pula) Hahaha... makasih udah suka sm cerita yang ini hhuhuhu.. aku jg kangen sm kamu ^^ tp maaf ngak bisa kilat untuk apdet cerita yang ini huhuhu

 **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng :** Yang bilang alay *nunjuk diri sendiri* Hahaha, sama aku juga sedih klo Sasu lagi begitu tapi entah kenapa aku seneng banget bikin Sasuke begitu *dichidori* hehe salam persahabatan juga, panggil ucul aja ^^ trs aku panggil apa nih? Yeo-chan gpp? Semoga segera dapet inspirasi untuk nulis lagi, semangat!

 **Jamur Lumutan462 :** Makasih udah nunggu *peluk*

 **Only Through :** Hai juga dear ^^ wah makasih sebelumnya udah suka sm GF ^^ hmmmm, aku ngak bisa menjanjikan untuk yang satu itu, tp yang pasti kamu harus tau aku ngak pernah membenci satu pun chara di Naruto. Aku bahkan suka banget sm SaIno, tapi balik lagi ini adalah bagian dari peran. Kalau saya beritahu bagaimana nanti peran Ino sebenarnya tar ceritanya kebongkar donk. Siapa yang akan menjadi orang ketiganya nanti, yaa... itu rahasia hahaha... saya lebih suka pembaca yang menilai sendiri dia (peran si chara) itu baik atau jahat hehehe... tp terima kasih banyak dengan ripiumu ini. Terima kasih banyak ya dear :*

 **Hikaru sora 14 :** Makasih hika udah suka ^^ aku terharu huhuhu

 **Arisahagiwara chan :** Menurutmu gmn? Saku suka sm Sasuke ngak? Gpp kok, malah mksh bngt udah ripiu ^^

 **Itavi :** Sayangnya ngak digampar ya sm Sakura ^^

 **Aprianor007 :** Skrg Sakura udah ketemu sm Sai tuh ^^ jadi ngak penasaran lagi kan hehehe

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Apa masih ada yang inget cerita ini? Hahahaha...**

 **Bagaimana chap ini? Semoga ngak ngebosenin ya, plus ngak bikin eneq bacanya karena panjang banget hahaha ... dan tuh, Sakura sm Sai udah ketemu ya :D semoga untuk ke depannya pada siap hati.**

 **Selamat berlibur semuanya ^^ ati2 kecapean nanti jatuh sakit, kaya saya nih jadi flu skrg... (Anak ingusan klo kata emak :D ) puyeng kepala, minta tambah libur haha.**

 **Makasih untuk semua ripiu dan semangatnya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...**

 **08 – 02 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **— istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* —**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Tanpa perlu alasan yang spesifik … Hati ini jatuh padamu. Ya, aku tahu. Aku jatuh hati padamu … lagi._

.

Bagi Sakura. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih buruk dari apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Terjebak. Ia terjebak dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi. Situasi ini tidak pernah terpikirkan atau bahkan terlintas dalam benaknya. Dulu, sangat ia yakini kalau tidak akan pernah lagi ia temui pria ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah! Sayangnya ada kata 'tanpa sengaja' terlewat dalam kamus Sakura. Seperti sekarang, tanpa ada keinginan dalam hati perempuan merah muda itu untuk bertemu dengan cinta lalunya, mereka malah dipertemukan tanpa kesengajaan.

Tidak hanya itu. Sakura juga terjebak oleh perasaan yang seketika tumbuh hanya dengan menatap wajah pria itu. Hanya dengan melihat sosoknya lagi. Dengan semudah itu ia terjebak oleh perasaan yang susah payah telah ia buang, telah Sakura bunuh mati-matian. Tanpa kendali, tanpa butuh persetujuan darinya, perasaan itu datang dan merekah lagi.

Sai. Pria yang dulu begitu ia cintai. Dulu? Jelas-jelas perasaan itu masih kuat sampai sekarang. Hentakan pada jantungnya memacu cepat—menciptakan irama mendebarkan—adalah penjelasnya. Desiran pada hatinya juga ikut memperkuat. Bagaimana suara lembut itu melantunkan namanya hingga tercipta rasa ngilu yang menjalar ke seluruh denyutan nadi adalah bukti bahwa cinta itu masih ada.

Bodoh! Ternyata selama ini hati Sakura terus menyimpan namanya, sosoknya dengan begitu rapi di relung hati terdalam. Sakura ternyata tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Jarak yang membentang serta waktu yang berlalu, sebegitu lamanya. Bahkan dengan kebencian yang coba Sakura pertahankan pun nyatanya tidak mampu mengikis rasa cinta untuknya.

Tapi pria itu … apakah masih sama? Apakah dia masih Sai yang Sakura cintai? Apakah Sai masih mencintainya?

Tidak! Hati Sakura menjeritkan jawabannya. Pria itu tidak sama. Pria itu …. sudah milik orang lain.

"Sakura—"

"Apa kabar, Sai?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. Bukan! Tapi Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk tersenyum dan mencoba terlihat santai. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada sesuatu di antara mereka sebelumnya. Susah payah mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak makin cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya bahkan berkeringat hebat. Sakura mencoba tampil sebiasa mungkin meski batinnya terus bertanya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa … kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi?

Mulut pria di depannya lantas bungkam. Raut keterkejutan itu turut berubah berikut dengan sepasang mata hitam miliknya. Mata yang tanpa henti menatap pada Sakura. Tidakkah Sakura salah melihatnya? Mengapa terpancar kerinduan yang begitu kuat pada sepasang mata miliknya? Ini bohong, kan? Ini pasti ilusinya, kan?

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Ke mana pun. Ke mana saja asal tidak menatap mata hitam itu. Sakura takut ilusi ini akan menenggelamkannya pada kesenangan tak berujung. Membuainya begitu indah hingga Sakura terlupa, pria itu sudah milik yang lain. Dia bukan lagi Sai yang dulu. Dia bukanlah Sai-nya.

"Sakura." Sekali lagi Sai memanggil namanya, yang sebelumnya telah memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu menyebut namanya begitu lirih, begitu lembutnya hingga mampu menghentikan kerja paru-paru Sakura sesaat. Menciptakan sesak di dada Sakura.

Tidakkah Sakura salah mendengarnya? Barusan saja, tidakkah pria itu memanggilnya dengan penuh kerinduan? Apakah Sakura masih terjerat oleh ilusi buatannya?

Wajah Sakura tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran.

Tidak! Ini buruk! Bukan hanya tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. Sakura juga merasa tidak lagi bisa menahan desakan hatinya lebih lama. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan jeratan ilusi yang ia ciptakan. Jika ini memang benarlah ilusi!

"Sakura …" Pria itu memanggilnya lagi. Dan Sakura menahan napasnya lagi.

Tidak bisakah pria itu menjawab saja pertanyaan Sakura dengan santai. Kenapa ia terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya? Kenapa harus dengan nada yang tersirat akan kerinduan?

"… kau kembali." Mata Sakura membulat, mendongak menatap Sai. Lagi, ilusikah yang mempermainkannya? Ini gila! Ia salah dengar, kan? Sakura pasti salah dengar!

Ditepisnya kuat-kuat satu tangan Sai yang terjulur. Bunyi tepisan itu menggema, menjadi satu-satunya suara di dalam ruang itu sehingga keduanya terbelalak, entah tak percaya atau entah karena terkejut. Namun sungguh, Sakura tidak berniat sekasar itu. Tanpa sadar tangan itu bergerak sendiri—dengan gemetaran—untuk menolak keinginan Sai yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Siapa sangka kalau tenaga yang keluar bisa sebegitu kuat, bahkan masih terasa panas pada sisi tangan Sakura.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Keheningan menjadi pilihan keduanya, namun Sai tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Mata itu bagai terpaku menatap Sakura. Tangannya yang tertepis dibiarkan menggantung, yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak mengepal erat.

Melihat itu semakin membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar takut. Bukan karena Sai menatapnya penuh kemarahan, tapi karena tatapannya berubah sendu. _Kenapa?_

Sakura harus pergi. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Hatinya menjerit-jerit. Tolong ... biarkan ia pergi dari sini!

"Ha-halo." Entah dorongan dari mana Sakura bicara melalui ponsel yang sedari tadi hanya di genggamnya kuat-kuat. Ide untuk berpura-pura menerima panggilan ini terlintas begitu saja dan Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ah, Ka-karin." Dengan sengaja Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama Karin. Sakura tahu Sai mengenalnya, dan ini semakin mempermudah karena Sai tahu Karin adalah sabahat baik Sakura.

"Ya, a-aku sibuk sekarang. Ke-kenapa? Mendesak? Se-sesuatu terjadi padamu? Baiklah. A-aku akan segera datang."

Ponsel pintar itu kembali menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan Sakura sebelum ia memulai berbicara pada Sai.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa membicarakan proyek denganmu. Ka-karin membutuhkan bantuanku. Mendesak."

Senyuman yang coba Sakura perlihatkan pun tidak benar-benar terjadi. Kedua sudut bibirnya ikut gemetaran. Suara yang baru saja terlontar dengan susah payah pun tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya dengan baik. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Sakura segera berpamitan dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Kakinya melangkah tak santai, cenderung tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan. Beruntungnya pintu lift segera terbuka tanpa perlu ia menunggu. Tubuhnya tak henti gemetaran bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam kendaraannya, di lantai yang berada paling dasar di gedung ini, yang otomatis paling jauh dengan lantai yang masih dipijak oleh Sai. Namun kenyataan jarak mereka yang berjauhan tidak jua membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

Napasnya masih memburu hebat. Seolah udara di dunia ini telah menipis. Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana kerja jantungnya, seolah tengah berjuang untuk melompat keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Digigit bibirnya kuat-kuat kala kedua tangannya tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Tangan yang gemetaran hebat itu tidak bisa memegang kemudi dengan baik.

Demi Tuhan, dia Sai. Benar-benar Sai!

Dia Sai.

 _Sai …_

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh menetes ke pipi.

Percuma! Percuma! Jeritnya dalam hati. Mau membohongi diri bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk kuat di dadanya. Mengumpal dan terasa sulit untuk Sakura lepaskan. Ini terlalu sesak. Ini terlalu menyesakkan.

Perasaan ini.

"… _Kau kembali."_

Tidak bisa lagi dihentikan, air mata Sakura menetes makin banyak. Mengalir makin deras. Mulutnya pun mengisak, tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sakura menangis. Digengam begitu erat kemudi mobilnya lalu keningnya menyandar pasrah pada benda bundar itu seperti Sakura yang juga akhirnya memasrahkan seluruh perasaannya. Perasaan rindunya.

Ya, Sakura merindukannya. Pria itu. Sangat.

.

.

Perempuan merah muda itu melangkah dengan gontai menuju apartemennya. Matanya yang membengkak terlihat begitu lelah. Sakura memang merasa lelah, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya. Siapa tahu ketika ia terbangun nanti semua kejadian tadi bisa terlupa. Ah, seandainya saja bisa semudah itu.

Ditekannya enam digit kode pengaman sehingga pintu apartemennya terbuka. Masih dengan langkah kaki yang gontai seolah tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk menggerakkannya, Sakura melangkah masuk. Mata hijaunya sibuk menatap lantai sehingga rambut merah mudanya menjuntai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kepala Sakura lantas mendongak begitu mendapati ada suara yang amat Sakura kenali. Apakah ini masih ilusinya? Namun sepasang matanya jelas-jelas menangkap sosok yang sudah bisa Sakura tebak dari suaranya tadi. Jadi, dia nyata.

"Kau … di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung, mata hijaunya masih berkedip-kedip cepat. Mencoba memastikan kalau sosok itu masih berdiri di hadapannya. Dan benar, sosok itu masih berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau datang sendiri atau bersama Mama?"

Gaara tertawa mendapat borongan pertanyaan dari adiknya. Matanya melirik ke belakang, ke tempat di mana Mebuki tengah sibuk menyicipi masakan buatannya. Wanita itu lantas melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sakura kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali. Tidak mengacuhkan wajah keheranan putri semata wayangnya.

Mata hijau itu jatuh lagi pada Gaara, menatap tajam penuh selidik. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kakaknya berada di sini tanpa memberitahu apapun bahkan membawa Mebuki ikut serta. Mata hijau itu menyipit dan Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gerakan yang ia artikan sebagai permintaan penjelasan pada Gaara.

Pria merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Ini ide Mama. Sungguh!" tegasnya.

Sakura balik menatap pada orang yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Gaara. Mata hijaunya masih menyipit, layaknya menuduh Mebuki sebagai seorang tersangka.

Wanita paruh baya itu memasang wajah sok polos. "Mama?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Mama hanya menjawab pertanyaan kakakmu saja. Jangan salahkan Mama, salahkan Kakakmu yang bertanya duluan." Lalu wanita itu melemparkan tatapan pada Gaara.

 _Aha!_ Sakura melihatnya! Ada permainan mata serta senyuman penuh arti di antara Gaara dan Mebuki. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Oh, aku mencium adanya bau kerjasama di sini. Kalian bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku rupanya, ya. Huh?!" gerutu Sakura kesal. Tas jinjingnya melayang mengenai bahu Gaara. Sekali, dua kali hingga lima kali Sakura terus memukuli Gaara. Pria itu hanya meringis sembari menahan serangan Sakura dengan kedua tangan melindungi tubuhnya. Tidak berniat pula untuk melawan.

"Dan Mama!" teriak Sakura yang kini berjalan mendekati wanita itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang, erat. "Jadi Mama memilih bersekutu dengan Kakak? Curang! Aku bukan lagi anak kesayanganmu sekarang?" rengek Sakura manja.

Wanita dalam pelukan Sakura hanya terkekeh lalu mengelus tangan putrinya penuh kelembutan. Sedang Gaara hanya memasang senyum tipis melhat interaksi kedua wanita itu. Pelukan Sakura belum terlepas, seolah memang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Mebuki sendiri tidak merasa keberatan. Selain memang karena rindu menjadi alasan kedatangannya, ia dan Gaara juga ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja di Konoha.

Sakura tersenyum di balik punggung Mebuki. Matanya terpejam sesaat meresapi kehangatan sang ibu. Namun tak lama air mata turun membasahi wajahnya seiring dengan senyumannya yang memudar. Bukan hanya perkara rindu pada mereka air mata ini jatuh. Tapi, serasa pelukan ini adalah penenang segala gundah yang tengah menyerangnya. Sayangnya Sakura tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang meresahkan hatinya. Alasan utama yang membuat air matanya mengalir di pipinya sekarang. Sakura ingin membagi sesak ini dan menguranginya. Tapi Sakura rasa Mebuki dan Gaara bukanlah orang yang tepat atau mungkin memang Sakura tidak menyeritakannya pada mereka. Begini pun cukup. Dengan adanya kehadiran mereka sudah Sakura anggap sebagai obat pengurang rasa sakit.

Bunyi nyaring bel apartemen membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia lakukan sehalus mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Gaara yang berjarak paling dekat dengan pintu mengambil inisiatif berjalan ke sana dan membukanya.

"Aaa … ini benar apartemen Sabaku Sakura?" tanya Karin gugup, atau lebih tepatnya terpesona. Kedua pipinya merah seperti warna rambutnya. _Oh, my God!_ Mimpi apa ia semalam? Bisa bertemu lelaki setampan ini.

"Benar," jawab Gaara. Tanpa sadar Karin meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar lantunan suara dari pria tampan itu. Suara yang indah.

"Aku UZUMAKI KARIN sahabat baik dari Sabaku Sakura. Kami sahabat dekat. Sangat dekat. Dekat sekali," ucapnya penuh semangat dengan binar bahagia di matanya. Pria itu mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Lihat. Lihat. Lihat! anggukkannya saja bisa tampak begitu seksi! _Ugh!_

"Silakan masuk," ucap Gaara sembari menarik daun pintu agar semakin terbuka lebar. Karin menuruti tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah yang kurang-ajar-tampan-sekali itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, senyum pun terus tercetak di wajah Karin sampai-sampai menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Karin?" seru Sakura saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan di samping Gaara. Sedikit tak percaya. Kenapa hari ini ia mendapat banyak kunjungan tak terduga begini?

Pemilik nama itu pun menoleh ke asal suara. Satu tangannya melambai-lambai pada wanita merah muda itu. Masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, Karin berjalan mendekat.

"Bibi Mebuki. Apa kabar, Bi?" tanya Karin ramah, yang sebelumnya telah lebih dulu membalas sapaan khas wanita—saling mempertemukan kedua pipi mereka. Dan tentunya ditambah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Mebuki dengan senyum ramahnya. Satu tangannya mengelus pundak Karin lembut. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Karin. Sepertinya kau juga terlihat baik dan semakin cantik."

"Mam, berbohong itu tidak baik," ledek Sakura, yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan garang dari Karin.

"Ibumu tidak ada bakat berbohong, Sakura. Tidak seperti dirimu," balas Karin. Giliran Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan tak terima, yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari sahabatnya itu. Mebuki sendiri hanya tertawa melihatnya. Rasanya jadi terbawa memori masa lalu saat keduanya masih terbalut pakaian seragam sekolah.

Sakura langsung menyeret Karin ke kamarnya, kalau tidak begitu Karin akan terus melirik genit pada Gaara yang memilih sibuk menonton TV. Bukan Sakura tidak suka—ya, memang sebenarnya kurang suka juga. Sakura takut Karin semakin berbuat nekat. Bukan sebatas lirikan genit lagi, tapi bisa-bisa keselamatan Gaara terancam. Lirikannya saja terlihat seperti ingin menelan Gaara bulat-bulat. Karena itu, ia harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan kakaknya dari monster merah ini.

"Sakura Sialan! Kau punya kakak setampan itu dan kau diam saja! Kau bilang kita ini teman?!" teriak Karin histeris begitu pintu kamar Sakura tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya sudah bertengger di pinggangnya. Sepertinya sedikit tidak terima karena diseret paksa oleh Sakura.

Sakura mendelik, "Apa hubungannya pertemanan kita dengan kakakku, huh?" tanyanya kesal.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengenalkan si Tampan itu padaku. Kau mau memonopolinya sendirian? Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya. Kau bohong, kan! Kau pasti mau menguasai si Seksi itu sendirian. Iya, kan?!" omel Karin dengan posisi tangan yang masih sama, namun kali ini dilengkapi oleh pelototan mata garangnya. Bagi Karin, ini tidak lagi bisa diampuni. Sakura telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menyembunyikan rahasia ketampanan kakak tirinya darinya.

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi melantur begitu, sih? Dia itu kakakku. Bukan barang yang harus aku obral ke mana-mana, Dasar Gila!" sahut Sakura tak mau kalah. Kenapa ia malah mendapat semprotan dari wanita ini? Padahal berbuat kesalahan juga tidak.

Buru-buru Sakura berjalan menuju lemarinya—mengabaikan tatapan menyeramkan dari perempuan merah itu. Disimpannya tas jinjing yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul Gaara. Ada sedikit rasa sesal sebelum Sakura meletakkannya. Itu adalah tas kesayangannya. Bagaimana kalau sampai benda itu tergores dan cacat. _Ugh!_ Sakura akan menuntut gantinya pada Gaara nanti!

"Iya, aku gila, Sakura! Aku gila oleh si Tampan itu!" Suara Karin masih tinggi, bahkan kali ini terdengar makin bersemangat. Sakura malas menanggapi temannya yang dalam kondisi gila itu, karenanya Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Siapa namanya tadi?" tanya Karin yang ternyata sudah mengekori Sakura. Menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan penuh harap.

"Gaara," jawab Sakura malas sembari menutup pintu lemarinya.

"Namanya saja indah sekali. Kau membuatku iri," jerit Karin genit, sedang Sakura hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Apa dia punya kekasih?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja sendiri pada orangnya," jawabnya tak acuh lalu memilih duduk di atas kasur yang berada di sudut kanan kamarnya.

Karin mencibir. Masih mengekori sahabat merah mudanya, ia pun ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Jadi begini balasanmu padaku yang repot-repot datang untuk menghiburmu."

Sakura menatap malas, "Aku tidak memintamu datang, Sahabatku Sayang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang kalau kau menerima teleponku sambil menangis. Aku tidak setega itu, Sayangku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mendesah. Kategori menangis yang Karin katakan tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan sebenarnya. Sakura menerima panggilan telepon dari Karin setelah tidak ada lagi air mata menetes dari matanya. Hanya salahnya, suara yang keluar memang tidak bisa Sakura sembunyikan baik-baik. Mungkin sebenarnya sudah sempurna, tapi Karin mampu menangkap kecacatan dari kesempurnaan itu. Tunggu, seharusnya Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan itu sempurna, kan? Namun hampir sempurna. _Argh_ , masa bodo-lah. Karin Sialan. Dia bisa saja menangkap keanehan pada nada bicara Sakura.

Perempuan merah itu menatap curiga pada Sakura. Dicondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sakura lebih dekat. Diperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. "Jawab aku dengan jujur. Saat itu kau bukan menangisi kepergian Ayahmu, kan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Sekarang apa? Kau sedang menjadi seorang detektif?" Sakura mencoba mengelak. Padahal tahu jelas kalau tebakan perempuan merah itu tepat sasaran.

Karin menggeleng. "Cenayang, Sayang," jawabnya ketus. "Ayolah, Sakura. Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semuanya padaku?"

"Apa, sih. Tidak ada apapun yang kusembunyikan," jawab Sakura sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari teror mata jeli di balik kacamata Karin.

Namun Karin tidak juga menyerah. Jari telunjuknya mengacung tepat di depan mata hijau Sakura, "Aa … jangan mencoba mengelaknya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis? Jujur, Sakura atau …" Karin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bermaksud mengintimidasi, tapi rupanya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Sakura.

"Atau apa?" tantang wanita Sabaku itu.

"Atau aku akan mencium si Tampan itu dan mengadukan padanya kalau kau menangis."

Sakura mendesis pada bagian "mencium si Tampan". Ancaman macam apa itu? Itu sih, memang kemauannya saja. _Dasar!_

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan masa lalumu. Alasanmu pergi meninggalkan Konoha?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesak. Merasa ancaman tadi hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk Sakura.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau bagi keluh kesahmu? Atau aku tidak pantas? Aku tahu dulu saat kita masih berempat, kau memang lebih terbuka padanya," tambah Karin, terselip nada sedih pada lontaran pertanyaan barusan.

Sakura menghela napas. Tidak menyangka kalau ternyata tanpa sengaja ia telah menyakiti sahabat merahnya itu. "Maafkan aku—"

"Tidak." Karin menggeleng. Nada sedih masih terdengar di sana. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Sakura. Aku sudah memaksamu. Maafkan aku, aku memang—Aw! Kenapa kau malah memukulku, Nenek Sihir?! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang bersedih barusan!"

Satu tangan Karin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, diikuti pandangan matanya yang menatap kesal. Pukulan Sakura memang tidak kencang, tapi tetap saja terasa menyakitkan. Tapi meski tahu begitu, Sakura malah kembali melayangkan pukulan ringan menggunakan bantal yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Makanya jangan suka memotong pembicaraan orang sebelum selesai. Tadinya aku mau meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu jadi berpikir seperti itu. Tapi bicaramu malah makin berantakan," jelas Sakura dengan nada kesalnya. Karin yang masih mengelus-ngelus lengan atasnya hanya mengerutkan bibir.

"Aku takut apa yang kualami akan menambah bebanmu." Karin melotot, jelas ingin mengeluarkan protes. Namun Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan aksi tidak terima Karin. "Oke! Aku yang tidak siap. Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri … ini antara, yah, kita … aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya jadi semakin rumit."

Kedua alis Karin mengerut. "Bicaramu sekarang saja sudah rumit, Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kau sederhanakan bahasamu."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Aku bertemu Sai." Sesuai dugaannya, kedua mata sahabat merahnya membulat. Terkejut. "Kami bertemu tanpa sengaja," lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melarikan diri," jawab Sakura cepat. Dan terdengar ... sedih.

"Lalu menangis? Begitu?" tanya Karin, "Jadi, itu alasanmu menangis tadi?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Tidak lagi bisa mengelak.

"Nyatanya aku tidak siap, Karin. Aku belum bisa." Sakura menunduk, menghindari tatapan Karin. Alasan lainnya karena tiba-tiba saja sesak itu menghampirinya lagi dan Sakura tak kuasa membendungnya. Air yang sudah melapisi matanya, tidak mau Sakura perlihatkan pada wanita di depannya.

"Sedangkan kau juga adalah sahabat Ino. Kupikir bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk menceritakan ini padamu karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian berubah. Dan kupikir juga masalah sebenarnya hanya ada padaku saja. Akulah yang belum bisa …" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sembari menghapus air mata yang telah menetes di pipi. Rupanya ia memang belum bisa mengendalikan diri. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata "menerimanya"—menerima kenyataan kalau Sai sudah tidak lagi sendiri. Sakura tidak mampu. Sadar dalam hatinya, hal itu tidak mudah ia lontarkan.

Lalu mata hijau yang sedikit memerah itu menatap pada Karin lagi dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku."

Karin mengigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan perasaannya yang tercubit. Mendengar penjelasan Sakura berikut dengan air mata—yang meski tidak terlihat olehnya—sudah cukup membuktikan pada Karin bahwa sahabatnya masih mencintai Sai. Tidak perlu lagi Karin mendesaknya. Melihat Sakura yang berusaha terlihat tegar membuat Karin tidak sanggup menanyakan lebih lagi.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura. Semenjak mereka menikah, aku dan Ino tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sama sepertimu, seakan menghilang. Menonaktifkan semua akun media sosialnya. Lalu berjalan menjauh dari kami dan tak membiarkan kami mendekat," jelas Karin. Dan Karin yakin Sakura tahu siapa kami yang Karin maksudkan tadi, yaitu Hinata. Satu lagi sahabat dekat Sakura.

"Sampai detik ini banyak hal yang tak kumengerti tentang kalian. Bukan hak-ku juga untuk ikut campur di dalamnya." Digenggam erat tangan Sakura yang tengah memeluk bantal putih itu. "Tapi sebagai sahabatmu. Setidaknya, Sakura, aku ingin menjadi tempatmu berbagi cerita. Kau bisa datang padaku dan tak perlu lagi pergi menjauh. Sejak kepergianmu, sejak menjauhnya Ino. Baru aku sadari betapa tidak bergunanya aku selama ini."

Air mata Karin mulai meluncur turun ke pipi. Sakura yang tadinya sudah menghentikan tangisnya kembali terbawa kesedihan. Tidak menyangka kalau luka tanpa sengaja telah ia torehkan pada sahabatnya. Menampakkan penyesalan yang begitu besar, yang seharusnya tidak perlu untuk ditanggung olehnya.

"Karin …." Wanita merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak Sakura untuk berbicara. Karin ingin mengatakannya karena itu ia mencengkram telapak tangan Sakura lebih erat.

"Sungguh, seandainya saja dulu kau terbiasa berbagi cerita—apapun—padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu, meski sedikit. Meski hanya untuk mendengarkan tanpa bisa memberi solusi. Mungkin saja … mungkin saja, kau tidak pergi. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Karin menjeda, mengisak. Meminta maaf dengan kesungguhan. Diucapkan dengan begitu lirih, berbarengan dengan sesak yang mungkin selama ini sudah bercokol lama di hatinya.

"Jadi sadarilah mulai sekarang kalau aku selalu siap mendengarkanmu, apapun. Apapun, Sakura."

Sakura langsung menarik sahabat merahnya itu ke dalam pelukan. Air mata kembali menetes, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, tidak ada yang perlu untuk disesali olehmu."

Tidak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya. Kedua wanita itu membiarkan isakan tangis menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi kamar bernuansa putih tulang itu. Suara yang paling keras tentu berasal dari Karin. Seolah ia benar-benar membiarkan rasa sesal mengendalikan kesedihannya. Rasa sesalnya yang dulu ia pendam dalam-dalam. Penyesalan yang mungkin baginya bisa ia bayarkan mulai sekarang.

Kini—mulai detik ini—setidaknya keduanya menyadari tidak perlu ada lagi perasaan tidak enak hati.

Menit berlalu, dan Karin mulai bisa menguasai emosinya. Sebab itu ia pun mulai membuka suara. Melemparkan pertanyaan pada sahabatnya. "Jadi apakah Sai yang menjadi alasanmu pergi meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Karin dengan suara serak.

Dan gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang diberikan Sakura, membuat pelukan itu terlepas, sama seperti isak tangis Sakura yang mulai kembali pecah ketika perempuan yang kini menyandang marga Sabaku itu menceritakan semuanya pada Karin. Alasan kepergiannya.

Sepanjang cerita, Karin hanya bisa terdiam dan sesekali mengelus punggung sahabatnya. Air matanya kembali menetes tanpa diminta. Rasa sesal itu datang lagi dan berkembang pada tiap rinci kejadian yang Sakura alami. Batinnya memaki diri sendiri. Ada kemarahan, yang ia tujukan banyak untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebagian kecil untuk sahabat merah mudanya. Begitu lihai Sakura bersikap dulu, mempertontonkan senyum yang ternyata menyimpan luka begitu banyak. Disisi lain, betapa bodoh Karin yang tidak mampu menyadari topeng yang dipakai sahabatnya.

Dan kesemuanya Karin leburkan dalam kebisuan. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah berlalu. Waktu tidak berputar untuk mengulangi yang sudah lewat. Waktu yang berjalan seharusnya digunakan untuk membayar segala penyesalan. Sebisa mungkin memperbaiki kesalahan.

Cerita berlanjut dengan pengakuan Sakura bahwa perasaannya pada Sai masihlah sama. Seperti sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura juga mengakui kalau seharusnya hal itu tidaklah terjadi karena Sai bukan lagi seseorang yang mampu ia miliki. Terlebih mereka juga tahu siapa pendamping hidup Sai kini.

Karin semakin tidak mengerti. Dalam benaknya muncul satu pertanyaan besar. Begitu besar. Mengapa Ino harus menjauh kalau nyatanya bukan hubungan mereka yang membuat Sakura pergi? Kenapa?

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara, lagi. Mungkin sudah yang ke sepuluh kali setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di Bandara Konoha. Sakura yang sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan itu pun lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Apa benar tidak apa kalau kau tidak menghadiri pertemuan dengan pihak Uchiha Corp. Kau yakin?" Kali ini Gaara memperlengkap pertanyaannya. Membuat adik perempuannya itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Apa pihak mereka menyetujuinya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Gaara menatap adiknya cemas. Sejujurnya ia tidak memercayai jawaban yang diberikan Sakura, malah ia merasa seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya.

"Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku, Sakura. Kau yang bilang sendiri padaku kalau kita ini keluarga. Tidak apa kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup untuk menangani proyek ini."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Sungguh." Sakura tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan sang Kakak. Gaara diam, masih mempertahankan matanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura terkikik geli sembari melayangkan pukulan ringan yang mendarat di lengan atas Gaara.

" _Aih_ ... Kakakku yang perhatian ini manis sekali. Tidak salah kalau Karin sampai menyukaimu." Satu alis Gaara naik. Bingung dengan ucapan Sakura. Lagi pula siapa Karin?

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi pria merah itu. Seolah paham kalau kakaknya pasti tidak ingat siapa orang yang disebutnya tadi.

"Karin ... yang kemarin datang. Sahabatku." Gaara mengangguk ragu. Pasti sedang mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat dan seketika Sakura jadi merasa iba pada sahabat merahnya itu. Kasihan Karin.

"Kau lihatkan, aku tidak akan kesepian di sini. Jadi tenanglah, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja," tambah Sakura sembari tersenyum. Mencoba menyakinkan Gaara sekali lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang Gaara khawatirkan, tapi mengingat Sakura yang bersikeras untuk menyakinkannya. Mau tak mau membuat Gaara memilih untuk percaya. Setidaknya, Gaara juga tidak ingin memaksa walau tetap saja rasa cemas itu tidak mudah ia singkirkan. Ini Konoha. Tempat yang Gaara ketahui tidak pernah ingin Sakura datangi lagi.

Gaara menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya kata-katamu. Tapi ingat, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi sekecil apapun permasalahannya, tolong jangan kau sembunyikan dariku."

Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyumnya lagi. Tak lama Mebuki pun kembali dari kamar kecil, yang juga menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan kakak-adik itu. Pelukan hangat menjadi perpisahan. Lambaian tangan serta senyuman menjadi pengantar kepergian dua orang yang Sakura cintai. Dan kini tinggallah Sakura sendiri di tempat yang begitu ia benci.

.

.

.

Mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, wanita berambut pirang panjang itu lantas menoleh. Senyuman di wajahnya merekah begitu mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari sampingnya dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di dalam saku celana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan meja makan. Sengaja menatap Sai yang baru saja kembali dari kamar putra mereka.

"Sudah kujelaskan, tapi mungkin masih sedikit kesal. Sekarang anak itu sudah tidur," jawab Sai. Ino mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menumpuk rapi peralatan makan kotor itu menjadi satu tumpukan. Dan sepasang mata hitam Sai tertuju pada tangan wanita pirang itu.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya Ino kembali berbicara tanpa menatap pada suaminya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Inojin benar-benar marah pada Sasuke." Kemudian kedua tangan putihnya bergerak mengangkat tumpukan itu dan memindahkannya ke dalam tempat cucian piring. Tapi, tahu-tahu saja Sai sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menahan tangannya yang siap memoleskan sabun pencuci piring.

"Biar aku saja."

Raut keterkejutan yang semula tercetak di wajah wanita pirang itu perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut, selembut ucapan tanda penolakannya. "Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Penolakan halus itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sai karena kini satu tangannya yang lain segera merebut _spons_ pencuci piring dari tangan Ino. "Tidak apa. Lagi pula ini tidak banyak. Tidak akan membuatku lelah."

"Tapi—"

"Tanganmu," potong Sai seraya mengangkat tangan kanan Ino hingga telapak tangan wanita itu berada di depan mata birunya. Menampilkan dua plester luka yang membalut jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Itu hanya luka kecil. Aku kurang hati-hati saat membersihkan tanaman tadi siang," jawab Ino tenang. Namun lagi, ucapannya tidak mendapat gubrisan dari Sai. Pria itu malah sibuk membersihkan jari-jari Ino dari busa sabun lalu mengeringkannya dengan kain bersih.

"Lain kali hati-hati," ucap Sai yang langsung bergerak membersihkan tumpukan piring kotor itu. Mengambil alih tugas Ino yang kini hanya diam sambil menatap punggung Sai dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sedikit tak menyangka kalau Sai menyadari luka yang kecil yang ia coba tutup-tutupi dan karenanya hati Ino menghangat.

Dengan perhatian kecil seperti ini, sesederhana ini, mudahnya bahagia dikecap oleh Ino. Rasa bahagia yang dulu ia kira tidak pernah mampu didapatkannya. Bisa menjadi seorang istri dari pria yang ia cintai saja tidak pernah ada dalam daftar mimpi yang bisa ia wujudkan. Bahkan saking yakinnya kalau keinginan itu takkan pernah menjadi nyata, Ino tidak pernah sekalipun berani mengharap. Namun sekarang Ino mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ia impikan. Seorang putra dari pria yang ia cintai. Putra mereka. Inojin Shimura.

"Siang tadi Sasuke juga mengeluh padaku. Inojin masih tidak mau berbicara padanya. Sudah kubujuk pun tetap tidak mau. Biasanya anak itu mengerti jika dijelaskan kalau Pamannya benar-benar sibuk sehingga belum sempat datang. Tapi sekarang, setiap aku membahas tentang Sasuke anak itu dengan pintar mengalihkannya," keluh Ino, yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sai. Meski mengeluh, namun kedua sudut bibir Ino tertarik membentuk senyuman manis. Bentuk luapan rasa senangnya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Bagi Inojin, Sasuke tetap saja telah berbohong padanya," timpal Sai, masih terfokus pada kegiatannya.

Ino mengangguk lemah diikuti helaan napas pelan. Barulah mata birunya sedikit meredup dan senyuman itu pun samar menghilang.

"Benar. Salahnya Sasuke juga tidak langsung menghubungi dan menjelaskan padanya, malah menghilang tanpa kabar seharian. Kalau aku masih bisa mengerti alasan kepergiannya ke Suna, tapi Inojin …," Ino mendesah lagi, mengingat sikap putranya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Senyum ceria Inojin banyak berkurang dan terkadang ia lebih banyak berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Dan yang paling aneh, ia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh mainan Robotica The Mask Hero-nya. Baik itu pemberian dari Sai apalagi dari Sasuke. Padahal betapa ia menyenangi mainan itu.

Dan apa yang terjadi pada Inojin menular dengan cepat pada Ino. Seolah apa yang dirasakan putra semata wayangnya juga jelas bisa Ino rasakan.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besok dia kembali ke Konoha," sambung Ino, menatap pada Sai lagi. Menyampaikan informasi penting yang baru diingatnya dari percakapannya siang tadi dengan Sasuke.

"Ya. Sudah kukatakan juga tentang itu pada Inojin."

"Lalu apa katanya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia diam saja," jawab Sai melirik sekilas wanita di sampingnya. "Tapi meski begitu, aku tahu kalau dia pasti diam-diam merindukan Sasuke juga. Selain karena janji yang tidak ditepatinya, anak itu pasti kesal juga karena Sasuke terlalu lama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Ino mengangguk. Membenarkan. "Tapi kesibukannya sekarang adalah karena ulahnya juga, kan. Dia diam-diam telah membeli saham Sabaku Group hingga akhirnya kau jadi ikut kerepotan. Dan proyek kerjasama itu kini menjadi tanggungjawabmu." Ino menjeda sejenak. Pandangannya teralihkan pada aliran air dari keran di depannya.

"Jujur saja, kupikir Sasuke tidak akan menyerahkan proyek itu padamu mengingat dari ceritamu waktu itu, kalau berinvestasi di Sabaku Group yang tidak banyak mendatangkan keuntungan atau bahkan bisa mendatangkan kerugian sama sekali bukan gaya Sasuke. Sebenarnya sejak itu aku menaruh curiga, jangan-jangan Sasuke tertarik dengan wakil dari Sabaku Group itu. Sabaku Sakura … kalau tidak salah itu kan namanya?"

Kegiatan Sai terhenti seketika karena mendengar nama sakral milik wanita yang dulu adalah pengisi hari-harinya disebut, menyeret kembali kenangan datang menyapanya berikut dengan perasaan yang nyaris Sai pendam selama dirinya menghilang. Namun perasaan untuknya nyatanya tidak hilang. Tidak pernah.

Hampir beberapa menit Sai membiarkan air menguyur kedua tangannya lebih lama. Dirinya sibuk tenggelam pada ingatan pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura. Pertemuan yang meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda tanya dan terus menghantuinya sejak saat itu.

Kesadaran Sai pun kembali kala mendapati mata biru Ino mengarah padanya. Memandang Sai penuh penantian. Sai bohong kalau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi meski ia tahu, Sai tidak juga membalas tatapan dari wanita di sampingnya. Sai tidak mampu untuk menyeritakannya pada Ino. Dibasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering sebelum akhirnya ia memberi jawaban pada Ino dengan suara datarnya.

"Ya."

Wanita pirang itu tidak berhenti bertanya. Tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada sikap canggung Sai tadi. Malahan mata birunya kini menatap Sai penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Aku penasaran dengan selera Sasuke. Memangnya seperti apa Sabaku Sakura itu?"

Kali ini Sai memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat dibilasnya piring terakhir lalu mematikan keran air setelah sebelumnya menaruh piring yang sudah bersih itu ke rak lebih dulu. Tak lupa ia pun mengeringkan kedua tangannya menggunakan kain yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada Ino tadi.

Dan sepanjang itu mata biru Ino tak lepas menatap pada Sai hingga akhirnya pria itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kita bahas itu lain kali, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau istirahatlah." Dibelainya pelan kepala Ino sebelum Sai berlalu pergi. Ya, pria itu memilih menghindar. Menyisakan Ino dengan kesendirian. Dalam diam menatap punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh.

Selalu seperti ini. Sai selalu terasa jauh … terlalu jauh. Selalu menciptakan jarak.

Dan selalu, jika sudah seperti ini muncul satu pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya. Bahagiakah Sai selama ini bersamanya?

Karena Ino sadar, betul-betul sadar kalau _dulu_ ada satu wanita mengisi hati Sai. Mengisi hati pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Tapi apakah benar dulu? Apakah wanita itu _sekarang_ sudah tergantikan olehnya? Atau mungkinkah tidak pernah sekalipun posisi wanita itu tergantikan oleh Ino selama ini?

Kedua tangannya pun menumpu pada tepi tempat di mana tadi ia berdiri. Berdiri di samping Sai. Mata birunya meredup menatap tempat Sai sebelumnya berada. Padahal Sai di sisinya. Sai ada tepat di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa Ino merasa tidak bisa meraihnya?

Mata itu pun terpejam diiringi helaan napas panjang, desahan keraguannya. Mungkinkah cinta Sai bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya setelah mengarungi derasnya waktu selama ini ... bersamanya?

Ino tahu, bukan dirinya yang bisa memberikan jawaban. Bukan Ino pemilik jawaban itu, tapi Sai, suaminya. Namun tidak ada keberanian untuk menegutarakannya pada Sai sehingga sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu harus rela tertelan kembali, tanpa pernah Ino tahu apa jawabannya.

Hanya anggan dan pengandaian yang terus-menerus Ino munculkan sebagai bentuk penyemangat dirinya. Pasti suatu hari nanti—atau mungkin nanti—akan ada hari dimana mimpi Ino bisa sepenuhnya terwujud. Ia hanya perlu bersabar, lebih bersabar lagi sampai hari itu tiba. Tidak boleh ia menyerah memberikan cintanya hingga nanti akhirnya mampu meluluhkan dan mendapatkan cinta Sai sepenuhnya.

Ya. Begitu, Ino yakin … yakin?

...

"Kubuatkan minuman hangat." Diletakkannya cangkir putih yang masih mengepulkan uap itu di depan Sai, lalu kedua tangan Ino mendekap nampan bulat yang berwarna hitam di dadanya. "Kalau bisa jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kau juga harus beristirahat."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, segeralah tidur." Ino mengangguk. Tak lupa dengan senyum cerah tergambar di wajahnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Jelaga hitam Sai terus menatap lekat punggung kecil Ino. Istrinya. Ibu dari anaknya hingga menghilang tertelan daun pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat. Sosok yang dengan jelas membuat Sai sadar akan status yang melekat padanya.

Namun pemilik hati ini, pemilik dari hatinya sedari dulu hanyalah Sakura. Tidak pernah ada yang lain.

Tidak pernah meskipun telah ada yang lain di sisinya.

Sama seperti kehangatan minuman yang ditawarkan padanya … akhirnya minuman itu tidak pernah tersentuh. Sai tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dibiarkan saja mendingin termakan oleh waktu yang berlalu.

Bersambung.

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Kocchan :** Makasih udah suka ya ^^

 **Gamaichans :** Pegangan klo bingung hehehe, kenalkan Ucul itu istrinya Taka :D

 **Shasha :** Huhuhu maaf saya kelamaan apdetnya :(

 **Rastafaras Uchiha :** Lagi ngak dipinjemin chidori sm Sasuke jadi ngak bisa kilat apdetnya hehe

 **Khalerie Hikari :** Sip.

 **Hoshiko Nozomi :** Yeay akhirnya ketemu, yakin kasian sm Sasu doank? Hehe

 **Dianarndraha :** Ah, senangnya kalau kamu suka hehe tapi maaf banget aku apdetnya ngak kilat huhuhu

 **Zarachan :** Hehe, kayanya sih begitu deh :D

 **Hikaru Sora 14 :** Makasih Hika ^^

 **Hanazono yuri :** Sip ^^

 **T-chan :** Sai bukannya ngak inget sm anak istri, dia Cuma lagi lupa aja (Sama ajaaa ya hahaha)

 **Kirara967 :** Kira-kira chap ini sedih ngak? Engga kan? Hehehe … ada lagu baru mereka loh, judulnya always coming back, udah denger blom?

 **Haruno saki :** Makasih ya ^^

 **Hyemi761 :** Udah terjawab tuh adegan SaiSakunya hahaha, gpp aku sih ngak masalah ceritaku ditebak-tebak kok. Untuk Fic ini ngak punya jadwal apdet, maklum kudu semedi dulu ngetiknya hehehe.

 **Jamur lumutan462 :** TBC akan terus menggangu hingga chapter terakhir hihihi

 **Guest :** Sip.

 **Jang Ha Na :** Iya, tapi chap ini ngak ada sasusakunya deh, tapi aku-nya juga cute kok *dilemparsendal*

 **Arisahagiwara chan :** Huhuhu kasian ya Ino *pelukIno*

 **Chan Rei Chan :** Wah kita sama, tapi Taka Cuma punyaku loh :P

 **Aprianor007 :** Makasihhhh yaaaa ^^

 **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng :** Gpp yo-chan, aku juga telat banget nih apdetnya huhuhu, masa sih Sasu manja? Sayang sekali dia ngak muncul di chap ini. Wah, wah semangat terus ya yo-chan buat ngetiknya, ganbatte!

 **Zeedezly clalucindtha :** Sip.

 **Hanaruppi :** Haaanaaaaaa (manggil pake toak) gomen telat apdet huhuhu gimana chapter ini (pertanyaan pamungkas) aneh ya? Aneh ngak? Aku slalu ngak PD dan masih ngak tau gmn ngatasinnya huhuhu. Tapi makasih banyak loh Han, selalu mengingatkanku untuk terus semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Slalu menyakinkan aku kalau aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini. Makasih ya Han, dan makasih jg udah promosiin OLT *pelukItachi*

 **Lacus Clyne :** Makasih loh udah suka ^^

 **Riny mss2014 :** Sip, mksh yaaa ^^

 **Mizuki Kanzaki :** Hehehe aku ngak marah kok, malah makasih udah ngeripiu ya Mizu, dan aku sih lebih seneng dipanggil Ucul atau ka Ucul jg boleh :D

 **Ongkitang :** Ini udah diapdet, maaf banget aku telat huhuhu… makasih loh, baca ripiumu aku jadi semangat.

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Ya, saya tahu saya telat banget apdetnya. Selain ngetik cerita ini yang sulit banget buat saya, ada satu kegiatan juga yang menyita waktu saya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tadinya saya mau ngetik lanjutan ini sampai acara itu selesai (yang selesainya di bulan April nanti) tapi karena beberapa hal juga (berupa dorongan dan paksaan (?) hahaha engga deng) saya mengusahakan untuk bisa apdet sebelum acara itu berlangsung. Saya minta doanya semoga nanti bisa membawa hasil yang bagus.**

 **Kembali ke chapter ini, bagaimana? Pokoknya apapun yang saya tulis di sini, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek2an chara manapun. Saya suka semuanya, hanya memang kebetulan aja kebagian peran yang begitu deh hehehehe… jadi bagi Sakura centric, Ino centric, Sasuke dan Sai centric trutama Taka centric (LAH!) kalau tidak bs menerima, silakan mundur ya, tinggalkan saja Fic ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Lop u full buat yang selalu menyemangati saya, karena semangat itu emang sangat berarti banget loh….**

 **16 – 03 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Note : Nama Sakura sebelum pindah dari Konoha adalah Haruno Sakura, tapi sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Sabaku Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Sakura terbuka. Terpaksa terbuka karena mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya berdering tanpa henti. Awalnya Sakura ingin mengabaikan dan kembali memejamkan mata, melanjutkan tidurnya setelah mengantarkan kepulangan kakak dan ibunya ke Bandara. Selain tidak menghadiri rapat sebagai cara Sakura untuk menghindar. Tidur pun menjadi cara yang dipilih Sakura untuk melupakan _orang itu_ , meski cara itu hanya bersifat sementara. Sialnya, ada seseorang yang dengan tega menghancurkan impian Sakura untuk terbangun keesokan hari.

Tempo bunyi bel makin cepat, terdengar semakin tidak sabaran. Bisa-bisa berikutnya pintunya didobrak paksa kalau dibiarkan saja. Apa ini ulah Karin?

Dengan malas, ditambah gerutuan kesal, Sakura melangkah keluar. Mata hijaunya yang terasa berat itu sempat melirik waktu pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ternyata cukup lama juga Sakura tertidur. Pantas saja perutnya terasa lapar. Agaknya Sakura harus sedikit berterima kasih pada suara-berisik-sialan itu.

Satu tangannya kini bergerak mengusap-usap mata, di mana yang satunya lagi bertugas membuka pintu. Mulutnya menguap lebar, menahan rasa kantuk yang tersisa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sontak mulut Sakura menutup—padahal acara menguapnya belumlah tuntas. Wanita yang masih setengah ngantuk itu terkejut. Seingatnya suara Karin tidak bernada berat dan lagi Sakura kenal suara ini. Tapi, masa iya? Tangannya lantas menyingkir untuk mempersilakan mata hijaunya menatap si pelaku dan perkiraan Sakura tidak meleset. Seharusnya Sakura sudah menaruh curiga pada bunyi bel yang tidak sabaran itu.

Ada perlu apa dia ke sini? Batin Sakura bertanya. Dan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya tentang kabar Sakura? Apa orang ini mabuk lagi?

Kedua alis Sakura mengerut, menambah sipit matanya yang bengkak. "Maksudmu, aku?" tanyanya heran lalu menguap lagi, kali ini mulut yang terbuka lebar itu tertutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Memangnya sekarang aku sedang bertanya pada siapa?" bentak Sasuke lalu mendecih kesal.

Sakura mengernyit. Bukankah seharusnya yang merasa kesal itu adalah dirinya? Sudah tidurnya terganggu, ditambah lagi mendapat serangan pertanyaan langsung—tanpa adanya basa-basi—yang aneh oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali. Ralat. Oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin Sakura temui juga. Siapa yang tidak bingung coba? Wajar kan kalau Sakura merasa heran?

"Aku dengar kau tidak menghadiri pertemuan hari ini," sambungnya dengan nada kesal yang masih bertahan. Untuk kali ini Sakura anggap rasa kesal ini wajar adanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengantarkan Gaara dan Ibuku ke Bandara," ujar Sakura kikuk. Mata hijaunya menatap ke lantai. Sebagian Sakura merasa tidak enak hati karena lari dari tanggung jawab dan setengahnya lagi Sakura merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan mata pria di depannya, juga dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar … khawatir? Ah, ini pasti efek karena baru bangun tidur.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghubungi Sai atau minimal Sekretarisku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu." Kali ini Sasuke berujar dengan nada serius, membuat Sakura makin terpojok oleh rasa bersalah. "Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki nomor mereka, setidaknya kau kan bisa menghubungiku."

"Maaf," ucap Sakura pelan. Sangat pelan malah. Kepala merah mudanya semakin tertunduk lesu. Jelas merasa bersalah. Dan, ya, memang Sakura yang salah sudah kabur begitu saja dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Apa? kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar." Sasuke memajukkan sedikit tubuhnya, menyodorkan telinga kanannya pada Sakura. Tentu saja ia melakukan ini dengan sengaja dan kesengajaannya ini membuat decakan kasar keluar dari mulut Sakura karena menyadari kalau pria ini meledeknya. Sialan!

Sakura menarik napasnya pelan-pelan sebelum berkata dengan keras tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Jelas!"

Perasaan bersalah yang tadi mendominasi pun seketika berubah menjadi kekesalan yang begitu besar. Dilemparnya tatapan yang tak kalah sinis dari pria di depannya, yang baru saja mengerang kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. _Rasakan!_

"Sudah, kan?" Tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggu jawabannya, Sakura bergegas menutup pintu. Namun dengan cepat satu tangan Sasuke menahannya. Menyisakan celah yang hanya bisa menampilkan separuh wajah Sakura.

"Kita masih punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan!"

Mata Sakura menyipit tak suka, "Apa lagi? Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Berapa umurmu?! Kejadian di Suna belum ada satu bulan berlalu. Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

Tanpa perlu waktu untuk mengingat-ingat, Sakura langsung paham apa yang dimaksud pria Uchiha itu. Sialan! Kehidupannya yang sudah kacau akan bertambah kacau hari ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" elak Sakura, tak mau kalah. Mata hijaunya menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Takut-takut pria Uchiha itu dapat menebak kebohongan di mata hijaunya.

Lalu hening menyekap ke duanya beberapa saat.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan. Namun malah raut kebingungan yang didapat dari wanita di depannya.

"Jadi" Sakura melempar kembali pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke.

Pria bermata hitam itu berdecak, "Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan aku berdiri di sini?!"

"Oh, kupikir kau senang berbicara di depan pintu," jawab Sakura, memasang wajah tanpa bersalah.

Sasuke mendengus. Tatapannya sinis kembali dilayangkan pada Sakura ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen wanita itu. Namun yang mendapat sorotan tajam jelaga hitamnya malah terfokus pada hal lain, hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau bertamu dengan pakaian seformal ini," ucap Sakura heran. Ya, siapa yang tidak heran mendapati seorang tamu berpakaian seperti ingin menghadiri rapat penting. Apa jangan-jangan pembicaraan ini digolongkan seperti rapat penting untuknya?

Sasuke berdehem pelan, yang tetap tidak mendapat atensi mata hijau di depannya. "Aku memang baru kembali."

Barulah Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Baru? Maksudmu baru saja? Barusan?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, tidak menjawab. Sakura mengerutkan kening, "Jadi kau belum mandi!"

Otomatis kakinya bergerak bergeser lima langkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Tak lupa melirik pria itu dengan pandangan jijik.

Tak terima direndahkan begitu saja, Sasuke malah sengaja berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga wanita itu terpojok karena menghindarinya. Kedua tangannya pun bertugas menggurung wanita merah muda, yang tengah menatap Sasuke penuh ancaman. Sayangnya tatapan itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat dirimu sendiri?" Mata hitam itu menatap Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan perlahan. Ada nada ejekan pada pertanyaannya, dan Sakura tidak salah menebak karena ejekan itu ditampakkan dengan jelas ketika wajah tampan-tapi-mengesalkan itu menatapnya lagi.

"Matamu saja sudah seperti panda. Dan rambutmu … kau lebih pantas disebut nenek sihir dibanding seorang wanita." Satu tangan Sasuke menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura yang berantakan dengan tampang menghina.

Dasar pria kurang ajar!

Kalaupun itu benar, seharusnya dia tahu kalau kata-kata itu tidak pantas ditujukan untuk seorang wanita. Jelas Sakura merasa sakit hati dan malu. Sekesal-kesalnya Sakura pada Sasuke, dia tetap saja seorang pria. Yang bagaimanapun juga tetap terasa menyakitkan ketika mendengar hinaan tentang penampilannya. Minimal dia bisa kan tidak perlu berkata sejujur itu? _Dasar sial!_

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Setahuku kau punya benda bernama ponsel, Tuan Kaya Raya!"

"Lihat ponselmu, Nona Pintar. Kalau kau tahu cara menerima panggilanku mungkin aku tidak terburu-buru datang."

Nada bicara pria itu memang ketus, tapi anehnya ada hal lain yang dapat Sakura tangkap dari kalimat itu. Kalimat yang menuntun Sakura pada ingatan ketika pertama kali ia membukakan pintu apartemennya yang langsung disambut oleh pertanyaan "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura berharap dirinya salah mengira. Tidak mungkin pria Uchiha itu sampai sebegitu khawatirnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban telepon dari Sakura. Tidak, Sakura tidak ingin mengira-ngira lagi. Anggap saja kedatangan pria itu yang terburu-buru memang _hanya_ demi sebuah pembicaraan penting. Ya, mengenai bisnis. Bukan hal lain.

Sakura mati-matian menolak denyutan kecil di hatinya karena kekhawatiran pria Uchiha itu. Yang Sakura tahu denyut itu tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit, malah denyutan itu menciptakan rona merah samar pada pipinya.

Didorongnya kuat-kuat tubuh Sasuke hingga ia terbebas dan segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruang tamu.

Tanpa diminta, Sasuke mengikuti wanita Sabaku itu bahkan tanpa dipersilakan pun ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sakura.

Segera saja Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, tak lupa memasang wajah bak seorang penguasa, berusaha mengintimidasi pria di depannya. "Jadi apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku lapar," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura masih berucap tegas.

"Kau harus."

Sakura diam sejenak. Namun mata hijaunya menatap langsung mata hitam Sasuke dengan pandangan tak suka. "Seriuslah—"

"Aku serius. Buatkan aku makan malam, dimulai dari malam ini."

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit, "Kau mau main-main denganku?"

"Terserah saja kalau kau mau menganggap ini sebagai sebuah permainan, yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku serius. Balaslah perbuatanku di Suna saat itu dengan masakan buatanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak," tolak Sakura tanpa ragu. Padahal ucapannya tidak benar sama sekali. Sengaja saja ia berbohong.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah mulai dari sekarang." Dan Sasuke tetap mempertahankan keinginan mutlaknya. Ia tidak menginginkan yang lain. Jadi apapun alasan yang Sakura keluarkan keinginan Sasuke tidak akan berubah.

Kegigihan itu pun tertangkap oleh mata Sakura. Rasanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika Sakura melontarkan kalimat penolakan lagi. Pria di depannya tidak akan goyah. Lihat saja, dengan mudahnya dia menyuruh Sakura belajar memasak. Itu tandanya dia rela memakan hasil makanan seorang amatir, yang belum pasti kelezatan rasanya. Sebegitu inginkah dia memakan masakan buatan Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin mengerjai Sakura bagaikan seorang babu?

"Kenapa harus memasak? Apa maksudmu memintaku melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura ketus. Merasa opsi kedua adalah kemungkinan paling besar yang mendasari permintaan Sasuke padanya.

"Karena aku iri," jawab Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah.

"Selama ini aku benar-benar merasa iri dengan sepupuku. Dia punya keluarga yang begitu sempurna. Mereka selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Menghabiskan waktu penuh dengan kehangatan, berbincang dan tertawa. Semua hal yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan."

Bagai es yang mencair, kekesalan Sakura meleleh begitu mendengar ada kesedihan dari nada bicara Sasuke. Ada luka di sana dan Sakura merasakannya, jelas sekali.

"Dan ketika aku berada di antara mereka. Rasa itu makin mengurungku. Ada bagian dari diriku yang terus memunculkan pengandaian-pengandaian tragis tentang kenyataan yang tidak pernah bisa kualami. Satu sisi yang selalu mengingatkanku, betapa menyedihkan hidupku ini." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke bertanya. "Jadi, kupikir sekarang kau sudah mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Yah, sedikitnya Sakura mengerti. Mengingat igauan Sasuke kala itu Sakura paham pengandaian macam apa yang muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Rupanya dia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Satu kali pun. Ah, jangan terlalu muluk berharap menghabiskan makan bersama, bisa jadi sehari-harinya dulu hidup Sasuke penuh dengan kesendirian. Atau barangkali lebih buruk lagi dari itu? Entahlah. Mengingat kata keluarga yang Sasuke ikut sertakan, semakin membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk menebaknya. Ibunya—entah itu benar ibunya atau tidak—saja begitu mengerikan.

" _Why me_?" Kali ini Sakura bertanya dengan nada lebih melunak.

"Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang kupunya dengan baik, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki urusan denganku saat ini. Itu saja," jawab Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya santai lalu ikut melipat kedua tangannya sama persis seperti Sakura. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih jauh, kau juga tidak akan menghabiskan malam sendirian. Sedikitnya kau tidak akan merasa kesepian, bukan?"

Ya, memang. Sedikit tidak merasa kesepian, tapi lebih banyak merasa kerepotan. Dia pikir Sakura senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? _Cih!_

"Dan kalau aku menolak?"

"Akan kujual saham Sabaku dengan harga murah ke pasar saham, detik ini juga," jawab Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai di wajahnya. Seringai kemenangan. Merasa kalau ia berada di atas angin.

Sakura mengerti betul, jawaban yang terlontar amat santai itu jelas adalah ancaman yang sangat berbahaya untuk Sakura. Bagaimana reaksi para pemegang saham jika tahu Uchiha Corp telah melepaskan sahamnya? Sakura bahkan enggan membayangkan. Sialan. Super Sialan. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menerima permintaan konyol ini. Hancur sudah harapan Sakura untuk hidup tenang tanpa makhluk-makhluk berengsek berkeliaran di dekatnya.

Merasa tidak ada lagi pilihan lain yang dimiliki. Sakura beranjak menuju dapur diiringi decakan keras luapan rasa kekesalannya. Dibuka pintu lemari es guna melihat persediaan bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak.

"Aku bebas memasak apa saja, kan?" teriak Sakura yang masih terpaku menatap isi lemari es-nya yang telah kosong melompong. Sasuke menyahut 'ya' dengan segera tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura menggerutu kesal saat tahu ada nada kebahagiaan pada jawaban singkat Sasuke tadi.

Tanpa ragu dan dengan penuh keterpaksaan Sakura segera memasak menggunakan bahan makanan yang tersisa. Kedua tangannya bergerak lihai, mulai dari mengolah bahan, menyiapkan peralatan, menyalakan kompor sampai pada kegiatan utama yaitu memasak. Terlihat tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali. Sasuke yang diam-diam memerhatikan dari awal juga mulai meragukan pernyataan Sakura tadi. Apanya yang tidak bisa memasak, ia malah seperti sedang menyaksikan seorang koki berada di area kekuasaannya.

Sebenarnya dulu setelah meninggalkan Konoha dan tinggal di Suna, Sakura terjun langsung melakukan semua sendirian. Ibunya bekerja sehingga Sakura dengan kesadaran penuh mengambil alih tugas rumah. Mengingat tuntutan hidup mereka yang teramat sederhana, dapur bukan menjadi tempat asing lagi untuk Sakura. Ia belajar memasak mulai dari masakan sederhana sampai ketingkat yang lumayan rumit, dan ilmu memasaknya semakin bertambah ketika Sakura mulai bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat rumahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Omelet merupakan salah satu masakan yang paling mudah untuk dibuat, apalagi omelet yang Sakura buat kali ini tidak dicampur dengan bahan lain. Mau bagaimana lagi, bahan yang tersisa di dalam lemari es-nya hanya tinggal empat butir telur. Dan Sasuke sendiri mengatakan dia bebas memasak apa saja, jadi tidak masalah, kan?

Tanpa sepatah kata Sakura menghidangkan omelet sederhana itu lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Pria yang sudah melepaskan jas hitamnya sehingga hanya terbalut kemeja putih lantas mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam. Penyebabnya bukan karena jumlah ataupun jenis makanan yang dihidangkan Sakura kepadanya, tapi pada tulisan yang tertera di atasnya. Polesan huruf yang terbuat dari saus berwarna merah terang itu bertuliskan kata "ENYAHLAH".

Sontak mata hitam itu melemparkan tatapan tajam yang dibalas oleh senyum manis yang jelas dibuat-buat oleh Sakura. Namun bukannya merasa kesal Sasuke malah ikut tersenyum seraya mengangkat sendok beberapa detik lebih lama, kemudian dengan gerakan super cepat Sasuke menghapus tulisan itu hingga warna merah rata melapisi bagian atas omelet. Barulah ia kembali melirik Sakura tak lupa dengan seringai kemenangan yang membuat wanita Sabaku itu merengut kesal.

Sayangnya Sasuke tak melihat wajah kekesalan Sakura telah berubah menjadi seringai ketika dirinya sibuk memotong omelet, menyendokkannya bersama nasi, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Gotcha!_

Buru-buru Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya mengarah pada lampu ruangan, mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang kembali Sasuke tujukan padanya. Bahkan saking kesalnya Sasuke tidak tahu mau mengumpat apa.

"Kau …" Sasuke mengeram setelah menelan paksa makanan—atau lebih cocok ia sebut racun—ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat Sasuke makin menajamkan mata hitamnya. Namun yang dihadiahi tatapan itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya santai. "Aku kan tidak tahu selera makananmu. Apa kau lebih suka makanan pedas, manis atau asin. Kupikir melihat dari sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, kau lebih suka dengan masakan asin. Jadi kutambahkan saja garam sedikit lebih banyak," ujar Sakura membela diri.

"Sedikit?" Nada Sasuke bertambah tinggi. Tadi dia sebut sedikit? Makanan yang asinnya melebihi lautan ini?! Dan anggukkan kepala yang menjadi jawaban Sakura sukses membuat amarah Sasuke naik dengan cepat.

Secepat itu pula Sasuke berpindah ke samping Sakura dan langsung mencengkram lengan wanita itu, "Sepertinya kau lupa mencicipi rasa masakanmu? Atau jangan-jangan indera perasamu sudah rusak?"

"Apa—!" Mata hijau Sakura membulat begitu tahu tangan Sasuke yang lain sudah menyendokkan omelet buatannya.

"Hentikan, Uchiha! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura meronta seraya menatap horror sendok yang berisi penuh makanan, yang lebih banyak di dominasi oleh omeletnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke santai, namun mata hitam yang berjarak dekat dengan wajah Sakura masih menatap dengan tajam. "Aku berniat baik untuk menyembuhkanmu, itu pun kalau memang benar indera perasamu bermasalah. Aku harus mengujinya terlebih dulu, kan?"

"Tidak perlu!" jerit Sakura yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sendok itu masuk ke mulutnya. Satu tangannya pun menahan tangan Sasuke yang membawa omelet merah itu.

Sasuke juga tidak menyerah. Pria itu benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaganya hingga sendok itu berhasil berada di depan mulut Sakura. Namun mulut yang tertutup rapat itu tidak bisa tertembus dengan mudah. Apalagi wanita Sabaku itu masih betah memberontak. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa menang. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya jika sampai kalah apalagi dengan seorang wanita. Cih! Mana mau ia kalah oleh makhluk bodoh. Apapun akan ia lakukan. Ya, apapun.

Sakura yang sudah tersudut kini makin terkurung oleh kedua kaki Sasuke yang sudah naik ke atas pahanya. Sontak mata Sakura melotot garang. Posisi ini?! Apa-apaan!

"SIAL—umph"

GOL!

Jika boleh berteriak mungkin Sasuke akan meneriakkan kata itu saat berhasil memasukkan sendok penuh omelet racun ke mulut Sakura, yang semula berniat untuk mengumpat. Seringai kemenangan yang tercetak di wajahnya lantas berubah menjadi tawa bahagia kala melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menelan omelet racun itu dengan terpaksa. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi yang ikut berkerut karena rasa aneh omelet itu.

Sungguh, Sakura terlihat begitu lucu. Dan anehnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup bibir Sakura yang mengerucut itu. Membersihkan bibir mungilnya yang kini berwarna kemerahan akibat tercemar oleh saus. Menjilatnya hingga noda itu hilang.

Tunggu sebentar!

Pasti ada yang salah dengan pikirannya. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa menggebu-gebu ingin mencicipi bibir milik seorang wanita. Ini GILA!

Ditambah lagi posisi mereka sekarang … Oh, _Shit!_

Buru-buru Sasuke bangkit sebelum posisi itu ikut membangkitkan hasrat dan para hormon sialan lainnya. Ia berdehem agak keras, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran tak pantas yang barusan mampir di benaknya. Dasar sial, bukannya menghilang, otaknya—yang Sasuke anggap mulai rusak ini—malah terus menampilkan mulut Sakura yang berlumuran saus merah menggiurkan itu. _Keparat!_

"Berengsek kau, Uchiha! Sialan!" teriak Sakura setelah omelet buatannya meluncur turun dari kerongkongannya. Namun yang mendapat umpatan tetap bergeming memunggunginya.

"Sekali lagi kau begitu akan kupatahkan kakimu!" ancam Sakura ketika berhasil memutar paksa tubuh Sasuke. Memaksa pria itu menghadap padanya agar dia tahu kali ini Sakura tidak main-main. Mata hijaunya benar-benar berkilat marah.

"Siapa duluan yang memulainya? Kau, kan?" tuduh Sasuke santai, mata hitamnya bergerak menolak tatapan mata hijau Sakura. Bukan, ini bukan karena Sasuke takut pada ancamannya. Sama sekali tidak. Mata hijau wanita Sabaku itu tidaklah menakutkan. Oh, bagaimana ia merasa takut kalau nyatanya Sasuke malah menyukai ekspresi wanita merah muda itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya, masa wajah yang sedang marah begitu malah terlihat menggemaskan. Ini pasti karena matanya terlalu lelah.

Mungkin sehabis ini ia perlu memeriksakan matanya ke dokter.

"Sana buatkan makanan lagi. Kali ini dan seterusnya, kau juga harus ikut memakannya!" perintah Sasuke yang memilih kembali memunggungi Sakura. Ada debaran aneh yang sedang Sasuke coba redam.

Sakura menyeringai—meski tahu pria di depannya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sayang sekali tadi itu bahan makanan terakhir yang kupunya."

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah, kita makan di luar." Diambilnya jas hitam di atas sofa kemudian Sasuke kenakan kembali—masih dengan posisi memunggungi Sakura.

"Apa? Kita?" protes Sakura, jelas sekali tidak bisa menerima ide konyol itu.

"Iya, kita. Kau mengerti penjelasanku tadi, kan? Intinya kau kini menjadi partner makan malamku. Jadi, kau wajib menemaniku menghabiskan makan malam. Terserah kau mau ikut makan atau tidak, yang penting kau wajib membayar makanannya," jelas Sasuke, menatap Sakura dari balik bahunya.

Belum sempat Sakura membantah, suara aneh terdengar berasal dari perutnya. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu sontak menatap ke arah yang sama. Dan karenanya Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi, wajahnya pun tertunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Sakura yakin pria itu pasti sedang tersenyum mengejeknya. Sialan. Ini adalah kebetulan yang terburuk. Kebetulan karena Sakura juga merasa lapar. Baiklah, anggap saja kali ini ia ikut demi mengisi perutnya.

"Aku yang menentukan tempatnya," ucap Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift. Tentunya setelah Sakura menyisir rambut terlebih dulu lalu menguncirnya asal.

Sasuke melirik wanita itu sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Aku penentunya. Kewajibanmu hanya membayar."

"Mana bisa! Kau sendiri yang bilang aku bebas menentukan mau memasak apa, bukankah ini seharusnya juga sama," balas Sakura yang ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar, berjalan membuntuti Sasuke hingga akhirnya tersadar kalau ia sudah berada di depan mobil milik pria itu. Buru-buru ia berbalik, namun belum ada tiga langkah suara Sasuke menghentikannya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke mobilku," jawab Sakura.

"Naiklah!" perintah Sasuke, yang bersiap membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi.

"Kenapa aku harus naik mobilmu? Kenapa harus satu mobil denganmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa minat. Kenapa wanita Sabaku ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Tidak mengerti perutnya yang sudah kelaparan meronta minta diisi.

"Karena aku yang menyetir dan mobilku jauh lebih bagus dari punyamu. Lalu kenapa harus satu mobil denganku? Jawabannya sudah jelas karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur dari tanggung jawab."

Sang Presdir pun langsung mengambil posisi bersiap di kursi bagian kemudi. Melewatkan cibiran dari wanita merah muda yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan muka cemberut. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Sakura kesal, namun dirinya tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah menyindirnya tentang "tanggung jawab".

Rupanya pria satu ini sulit sekali Sakura hadapi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke langsung meluncur menuju kediaman Sai. Tujuannya jelas untuk menemui keponakannya tersayang. Tanpa merasa bersalah pada Sang Tuan Rumah, Sasuke melaju cepat menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Inojin berada. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan oleh Sai, yang masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Maklum saja hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi kegiatan pagi di rumahnya belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Setidaknya ucapkan salam pada pemilik rumah dulu," teriak Sai sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menutup pintu. Matanya yang tidak lagi berat kini mengarah pada punggung Sasuke.

"Pagi, Sai," sapa Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik tembok. Sai menggeleng. Bahkan Sasuke menyapa tanpa menatap padanya.

"Itu Sasuke?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Ino yang berdiri di belakang Sai. Mata birunya yang semula menatap ke lantai dua kini mengarah pada Sai yang sudah menghadapnya. Pria itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun," ucap Ino penuh penyesalan. Merasa bersalah mengetahui suaminya lebih dulu bangun ketimbang dirinya.

"Tidak. Dia saja yang datang terlalu pagi." Ucapan Sai yang tenang disambut dengan senyuman hangat Ino. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah cemas. Seketika wanita pirang itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Sai. Satu tangannya sudah menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut hitam Sai yang menjuntai menutupi matanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau belum tidur?" tanyanya curiga. Dari jarak sedekat ini Ino bisa menemukan lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata Sai. Pantas saja bel baru berbunyi satu kali, pintu langsung dibuka. Mata biru Ino melirik, mendapati televisi di ruang tengah menyala. Dan hal itu semakin meningkatkan kadar kecurigaan Ino kalau Sai tidak tidur semalam.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh istrinya, Sai pun menyahut, "Aku tidur. Memang hanya beberapa jam saja, tapi itu cukup."

Sepasang mata biru Ino kembali mengarah pada mata hitam di depannya. Kecurigaan itu pun berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Jujur saja Ino tidak sepenuhnya memercayai ucapan Sai tadi. Pasalnya, dua hari belakangan ketika Ino terbangun tengah malam dirinya menemukan ruang kerja Sai dengan kondisi lampu yang masih menyala. Menandakan bahwa pria itu masih berada di dalam. Mungkinkah ada masalah pada pekerjaannya?

Kadang ingin rasanya Ino bertanya, walau ia tahu tidak bisa membantu setidaknya ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Namun semua keinginan itu selalu berakhir menjadi kebisuan. Terdiam di depan pintu ruang kerja Sai. Tangan yang semula terkepal untuk mengetuk berakhir menjadi sentuhan keraguan yang berujung pada kegagalan niatnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Belaian pelan pada kepalanya menyandarkan Ino. Senyum kecil tanpa sadar mengembang begitu tahu kalau sikapnya malah menjadi kekhawatiran pria di depannya. Kepala pirang itu pun mengangguk dan kali ini melebarkan senyum. Ya, yang seharusnya Ino lakukan adalah memercayai suaminya. Bukan menambah beban.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan minuman hangat, tapi tidak ada kopi untukmu." Mata biru itu sedikit menyipit, menekankan sebuah ancaman. Sai hanya tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai. Semula ingin memberi jawaban singkat, namun buru-buru ia menambahkan. "Buatlah makanan yang mudah atau tidak perlu memasak saja. Tanganmu masih terluka, kan?"

Ino terkekeh, "Itu hanya luka kecil, Sai." Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan kalau jari-jari sudah terbebas dari balutan plester.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu 'kan, bahwa ada kebahagiaan tersendiri kalau kalian memakan masakan buatanku."

Sai diam menatap Ino yang tersenyum cerah. Tentu dirinya tidak lupa, Ino mengatakan hal ini saat mereka resmi menikah. Dan Sai juga ingat bagaimana wanita cantik di depannya ini menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar memasak. Membeli berbagai buku pendukung tentang cara memasak dan tidak pernah melewatkan acara masak-memasak di TV. Ino bukan hanya ingin bisa sekadar memasak, namun Ino ingin agar masakannya menjadi makanan yang paling diinginkan oleh Sai terutama Inojin.

Dan lamunan Sai terhenti saat merasakan kehangatan kulit tangan Ino di pipinya, yang disusul oleh kecupan yang tergolong singkat namun tetap terasa lembut di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Ino berucap dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Jujur ini adalah hal ternekat yang pernah ia lakukan. Barulah ia berbalik pergi setelah mendengar gumaman dari Sai.

Mata hitam itu menatap punggung mungil Ino dengan tatapan sendu. Kecupan itu menyalakan bara di dada. Membakar hatinya. Ini salah. Sai tahu kalau dirinya salah. Namun semenjak kehadiran Sakura, muncul banyak pertentangan di dalam hatinya sehingga melahirkan kebimbangan.

Ada satu dari sisi dirinya yang begitu kuat ingin memiliki Sakura kemudian mengikatnya agar wanita itu tidak lagi bisa pergi. Itulah keinginan kuat dasar hatinya. Namun, bisakah Sai terus bertahan membohongi hatinya?

…..

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan memang tidak salah. Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya saat membuka pintu kamar Inojin adalah punggung bocah itu yang masih berbaring di atas kasurnya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik guling yang bergambar pahlawan kesukaannya, menyisakan helaian rambut pirangnya yang tidak mampu tertutupi oleh benda empuk itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar Inojin. Segera saja ia duduk di tepi kasurnya. Dielusnya pelan helaian rambut pirang Inojin sembari berkata, "Maaf, Paman salah."

Namun bocah itu tetap membisu.

"Malam itu Paman benar-benar sedang mengalami kesulitan. Aku sungguh tidak berniat melupakan janji untuk menonton bersamamu, hanya saja … Paman benar-benar tidak bisa datang," jelas Sasuke dan masih, Inojin belum mau mengubah posisinya. Jangan kan itu, menyahut saja tidak dilakukannya. Sasuke menghela napasnya gusar lalu mengubah posisi duduknya, membelakangi Inojin. Kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai dengan jari-jari tangan yang bertaut di atas paha. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak menatap lampu kamar yang tidak menyala.

Ia berkata kembali, "Paginya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan bantuanku. Dia kehilangan ayah untuk selama-lamanya, dan Paman mengantarnya supaya cepat sampai karena rumahnya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Itu sebabnya Paman tidak sempat menghubungimu."

Hening. Putra tunggal Sai masih betah diam, padahal Sasuke tahu kalau anak itu tidak tidur.

"Jadi Paman bukan melupakanmu karena pekerjaan. Percayalah."

"Apa perkataan Paman bisa dipercaya?" tanya Inojin dengan suara yang teredam oleh guling. "Paman sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, sekali orang itu berbohong maka kemungkinan dia akan menciptakan kebohongan-kebohongan lain untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya. Apa sekarang juga sama? Paman … sedang berbohong?"

Sasuke segera berbalik, menatap punggung mungil Inojin. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku berkata sejujurnya. Kau bisa tanyakan kebenarannya pada Papamu."

"Dan Papa akan membela Paman. Kalian pasti sudah bekerja sama membohongiku," ujar Inojin yang mengintip dari balik bantalnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi kemudian memeluk guling itu makin erat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika Paman bisa membuktikan kalau Paman tidak berbohong apa kau akan memaafkanku?" bujuk Sasuke, namun bocah pirang itu tidak menjawab.

Sasuke pun bangkit dan mengeluarkan kedua ponselnya. Diletakkan kedua benda itu di belakang punggung Inojin, setelahnya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya berkata, "Ikutlah dengan Paman."

Inojin yang semula mengintip kini telah menyingkirkan guling itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut kebingungan.

"Kita akan menemui teman Paman itu dan kau bisa mendengar sendiri darinya kalau aku tidak mengarang cerita. Silakan simpan ponselku supaya kau yakin kalau Paman tidak bekerja sama dengannya," jelas Sasuke.

Inojin pun akhirnya mengambil dua benda berbeda warna itu. Menatapnya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap pamannya.

"Maksud Paman kita akan menemuinya hari ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja. Atau kau sudah percaya pada Paman?" tanyanya.

Inojin tidak langsung menjawab. Bocah pirang itu kembali menatap dua ponsel di genggamannya. Masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Ehm … kudengar juga hari ini ada pemutaran film perdana Robotica The Mask Hero dan katanya di sana akan ada robot-robot The Mask Hero. Tiket untuk berfoto dengan para robot itu dijual terbatas, tapi untuk Paman sih itu bukan hal yang sulit."

Kali ini Inojin menatap Sasuke penuh minat. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tertekuk, sadar kalau ini hanyalah bujukan manis pamannya agar Inojin mau memaafkannya. Ia tidak akan mudah tertipu kali ini.

Sasuke berpura-pura batuk. Tangannya sudah terkepal di depan mulutnya.

"Kita bisa pergi ke sana setelah bertemu dengan teman Paman itu, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Masih berusaha menyakinkan keponakannya yang ternyata sangat pintar ini. "Sebenarnya Paman kan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Inojin melotot. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, tidak terima ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah … baiklah, Paman juga tidak masalah kalau harus membeli beberapa mainan The Mask Hero."

"Ditambah pizza?" tawar Inojin dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, ditambah pizza," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ukuran besar?"

"Baik—tunggu. Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?"

Inojin memasang wajah sebalnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji menghabiskannya," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Apa masih ada lagi?"

Inojin mengangguk cepat. "Dan Paman harus janji tidak boleh berbohong lagi."

"Paman tidak berbohong." Kembali Inojin melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Paman berjanji. Ini yang terakhir."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Benar tidak bohong lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk yakin dan memasang sikap hormat. "Tidak akan, Kapten!" teriaknya lantang.

Inojin tertawa senang lalu bangkit, berdiri di atas kasurnya sehingga perbedaan tinggi badan mereka tidak terlampau jauh. Satu tangannya kini ikut memberi hormat pada Sasuke. Bibirnya tidak lagi mengerucut, namun memasang cengiran lebar membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus segera mandi. Paman tunggu di bawah, oke!"

Bocah pirang itu mengangguk. Senyum senangnya belum mereda saat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Inojin, tentu saja tanpa kedua ponselnya. Benda itu benar-benar menjadi tahanan putra tunggal Sai.

Sembari menunggu, Sasuke kini duduk di depan Ino. Menyantap roti selai buatan wanita pirang itu ditambah dengan segelas teh hangat. Awalnya Sasuke sempat heran dengan minuman yang tersaji di meja mini bar. Namun seperti menyadari reaksi di wajah Sasuke, Ino langsung mengatakan dengan tegas tidak akan ada kopi pagi ini. Seketika saja Sasuke melirik Sai yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu santai seraya menyeruput pelan teh hangat, yang sebelumnya telah ia tiup-tiup pelan untuk mengurangi hawa panasnya.

Derap langkah kaki yang tedengar cepat membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu menoleh, mendapati Inojin berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Inojin! Sudah berapa kali Mama bilang tidak boleh berlari seperti itu!" teriak Ino panik.

Namun bocah itu hanya memasang cengiran saat kakinya menginjak lantai. "Maaf, Ma. Aku lupa."

Mendengar ucapan polos putranya, Ino hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan tegasnya. Sai sendiri sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Inojin lalu mengelus rambut putranya dengan sayang sembari menasehati agar Inojin tidak mengulanginya lagi. Kepala bocah pirang itu mengangguk sekali lalu melontarkan kata maaf pada papanya.

Tangan Sai mengusap kembali kepala Inojin kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Kau mau mengajaknya pergi?"

"Kami punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Sasuke. Mata hitamnya sudah mengarah pada Inojin dan bocah pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Merasa senang karena papanya terlihat kebingungan, pun dengan mamanya. Ini 'kan yang disebut rahasia antar lelaki. Inojin merasa sedikit menjadi seperti orang dewasa sekarang.

Ino mendesah lalu menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Pasti ulahmu juga sehingga Inojin tidak mau lagi dicium olehku."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia pun beranjak, menghampiri Sai dan juga Inojin. Satu tangannya kini merangkul bahu bocah pirang itu sedangkan yang satunya lagi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai pelan.

"Kalian seharusnya senang karena aku membawa pergi Inojin." Sasuke menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Apa setelah aku pulang, aku bisa mendapatkan adik?" tanya Inojin tiba-tiba, tentunya langsung menyita perhatian Sai dan juga Ino yang berada di dapur.

"Kata Paman, kalau aku sering membiarkan papa dan mama berduaan, maka aku akan cepat dapat adik," lanjut Inojin dengan polosnya.

Seketika saja mata hitam Sai menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Apa yang telah kauajarkan pada anakku."

Berbeda dengan Ino yang tidak mampu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, walau ia akui ia juga ikut kesal karena tahu Sasuke mengajari anaknya hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Seperti apa yang putramu ucapkan tadi. Tapi tenang saja Sai, aku tidak akan memberitahu padanya tentang proses pembuatannya."

Kalau saja tidak ada Inojin di hadapannya, Sai pasti sudah menghajar sepupunya ini. Ia hanya bisa memperlihatkan kemarahannya lewat raut wajah dan pancaran mata hitamnya.

"Jangan coba-coba meracuni anakku, Sasuke!" Sai tidak main-main. Ucapannya barusan bernada penuh keseriusan. "Jangan berbicara hal-hal konyol mengenai adik!" Dan tanpa sadar nada bicara yang keluar makin meninggi. Amarahnya tidak lagi ia sembunyikan. Namun setelah melihat ekspresi putranya, barulah ia tersadar.

Sai sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa amarahnya lantas naik ke dada dengan begitu mudahnya. Entah ini karena tahu Sasuke mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak kepada Inojin atau Sai terusik karena permintaan putranya. Atau mungkin juga karena keduanya.

Dan bukan hanya bocah itu, Sasuke pun sempat terkejut. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengatur amarah dengan baik, tetapi ketika merasakan baju bagian belakangnya tergenggam erat, Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa membalas Sai dengan cara yang sama.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi serius begini. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Sai. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan Inojin, kan?"

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah tegang, karenanya ia masih tersenyum meskipun yang muncul adalah senyum cangung. Tangannya pun sudah tidak lagi menyentuh bahu Sai, malahan ia semakin merangkul erat bahu Inojin yang sepertinya tengah ketakutan melihat raut wajah ayahnya.

Tidak mempedulikan Sai yang masih terdiam, Sasuke pun menyuruh Inojin untuk berpamitan kepada Ino. Bocah pirang itu langsung menurut. Saat punggung mungil itu menjauh, barulah Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sai.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius. Namun begitu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir seperti berbisik. Sengaja agar perbincangan ini tidak terdengar sampai ke tempat Ino.

"Reaksimu tadi berlebihan. Kalau memang kau tidak suka, marah saja padaku. Tapi jangan tunjukan tampang mengerikan seperti itu di depan Inojin. Harusnya kau pikirkan lagi, yang diinginkannya hanyalah adik dan bagiku itu adalah permintaan yang wajar."

Dan ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah begitu melihat Inojin datang bersama Ino. Ia tertawa ringan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai.

"Yang seperti itu kau sebut bercanda. Selera humormu memang rendah sekali, Sai." Sasuke mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tertawa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit."

Mata hitam itu berpindah menatap pada Ino, "Kami pergi," pamit Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi putranya. Inojin bahkan tidak menolak. Bocah kecil itu sedang berpikir bagaimana berpamitan pada Sai. Untungnya dengan bantuan Sasuke, Inojin bisa melakukannya. Tak seperti Ino, Sai hanya mengelus kepala putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari mengatakan hati-hati dengan nada yang lembut. Inojin yang merasa papanya sudah tidak lagi marah, membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Senyuman juga tercetak di wajah Sai dan Ino. Dengan penuh semangat Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Namun setelah kendaraan itu tidak lagi terlihat, senyuman di wajah mereka pun menghilang bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam di depan pintu.

Ino bukan tidak mendengar perkataan Sai tadi. Jelas sekali Ino menemukan adanya kemarahan di sana, yang Ino pikir tidak seharusnya sampai seperti itu. Sasuke benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan Inojin. Wajar sebenarnya karena umur Inojin terbilang cukup untuk memiliki seorang adik. Yang salah adalah Sasuke tidak tahu, Ino dan Sai belum bisa mengabulkannya. Ino masih berharap belum, bukan tidak.

Tapi mengetahui kemarahan pada ucapan Sai tadi, kata belum mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi tidak.

"Sai—"

"Sepertinya aku memang kurang istirahat." Mata biru Ino akhirnya tertuju pada pria di sebelahnya. Pria yang baru saja memotong ucapannya. Namun pria itu malah berbalik. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut Ino sambil berkata dengan mata yang tidak menatap padanya, "Jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat. Hati-hati, jangan sampai tanganmu terluka lagi. Aku istirahat dulu."

Ino menunduk ketika belaian itu lenyap, seiring dengan lenyapnya sosok Sai di sampingnya. Perhatian yang kali ini diberikan pun tidak lagi menghangatkan hatinya. Malahan menimbulkan perasaan menyesakkan karena nyatanya kata-kata itu telah menorehkan luka di hati Ino.

Dan Ino pun yakin, Sai tahu itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu.

Pandangan wanita itu memburam. Bagai kaca yang terkena embun setelah hujan. Namun air itu tak jua jatuh menetes karena hal ini bukanlah pertama kali dialami Ino. Ino memang masih bisa menahan air mata, tapi untuk luka … tetap saja hatinya tidak akan pernah kebal merasakan sakit. Ini sakit, selalu menyakitkan. Hanya saja Ino tak butuh tangisan untuk menunjukkan seberapa sakit dirinya.

Pasti akan ada harapan … karena sampia detik ini Ino masih berharap belum. Ya, kan? Pasti ada, kan?

Mata birunya terpejam. Ia menghela seakan itu bisa meredakan sesaknya.

 _Sampai kapan kau menghindar._

 _Sampai kapan kau menghindariku, Sai._

….

Ini memang hari libur. Harusnya Sakura merasa senang karena waktu menghindarnya bertambah satu hari. Sakura memang senang bisa menghindari Sai. Sayangnya Sakura malah harus terjebak urusan dengan Sasuke. Orang yang juga menyebalkan, walau semisal disuruh memilih, berurusan dengan Sasuke masihlah lebih baik.

Sesuai perbincangan mereka saat makan malam kemarin, muncullah keputusan sepihak (Sakura lebih senang menyebutnya sepihak karena sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyetujui keputusan ini) yang mengharuskan Sakura untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan bersama dengan Sasuke. Keputusan ini didasari alasan karena Sasuke ingin memastikan bahwa bahan-bahan yang dibeli Sakura akan aman di konsumsi olehnya.

Dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal itu, Sakura tidak bisa membantah meski sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencoba meyakinkan pria Uchiha itu bahwa ia menjamin akan membeli bahan-bahan terbaik. Sedikitnya memang keraguan Sasuke timbul akibat kesalahan Sakura sendiri, memberikan hasil masakan pertama dengan cukup mengesankan. Kesan yang buruk tentu saja.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Sakura, berdiri menunggu Sasuke di depan gedung apartemen mereka—sesuai dengan intruksi darinya beberapa saat lalu. Gerutuan terus keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura karena menyadari kalau dirinya kini seperti suruhan pria Uchiha sombong itu. Rasanya Sakura ingin kabur saja, namun niatan itu harus gugur begitu sebuah mobil yang Sakura kenali berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sesuai perbicangan di dalam mobil, begitu mobil berhenti Sasuke dan Inojin keluar bersamaan. Bocah pirang itu langsung mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mata yang sewarna dengan mamanya kini mengarah pada Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hai …," sapa Sasuke kikuk.

Sebelumnya hal ini tidak ada di dalam rencananya, mempertemukan Sakura dengan Inojin. Wajar Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya memperkenalkan orang lain kepada keponakan kesayangannya. Bukan berarti juga Sakura adalah orang yang spesial sehingga bisa mendapatkan kesempatan pertama ini, meski harus Sasuke akui dirinya senang karena Sakura adalah orang yang pertama.

Kali ini Sakura harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada sapaan canggung Sasuke barusan. Dengan begitu mata hijaunya—yang melebar sempurna—bisa terlepas menatap bocah kecil yang amat mirip dengan seseorang—bukan, tapi dua orang yang Sakura kenali betul. Pastinya anak ini bukanlah anak Sasuke, karena dari bentuk wajah, rambut, mata, dan semua yang dimiliki oleh bocah itu mengingatkan Sakura pada orang yang ingin ia hindari.

Tapi tidak mungkin?!

Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Dia—anak kecil itu—tidak mungkin …?

Tanpa sadar bola mata Sakura bergerak menatap Sasuke dan bocah pirang itu bergantian. Wajahnya berubah panik. Sakura yakin. Memanglah tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Batinnya bertanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersamanya?

Mata bocah itu tak lepas menatap Sakura, dan seketika itu juga Sakura merasa bahwa Ino lah yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Mata biru itu berkilat ramah lalu bocah itu pun tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Dia pasti putra Ino dan Sai.

Di detik itu juga jantung Sakura bagai ditusuk jarum begitu dalam.

Bersambung.

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Rafaras Uchiha :** Seperti di summary-nya ya, pairnya Sasusaku slight SaiSaku, dan cerita ini tidaklah akan terfokus pada Sasusaku saja.

 **Younghee lee :** Iya, ini next chapnya ^^

 **HoshikoNozomi :** Eaaa jadi balik nanya hihihi :D

 **Guest :** Sip,,, semoga penasaran terus hehhe

 **Ongkitang :** Fighting! Makasih ya ^^

 **Erica719 :** Hmm… Rahasia wkwkwk, nanti juga ketawan kok :D

 **Diah Cery :** Tenang, nanti ada waktunya Sasuke tahu kalau Sai mantannya Sakura, ini ceritanya emang agak lelet alurnya… sengaja sih :D

 **Hikaru Sora 14 :** Iya, kasian ya (Saya sendiri masih ngak tau harus kasian sm siapa di cerita ini hahaha) Makasih ya Hika ^^

 **Hanaruppi :** Iya, Han. Mereka berempat emang sahabatan. Duh, sandal kamu dicuri, Han? Minta balikin lah sama Itachi, kan nanti jadi adegan cinderela tuh yang dipakein spatu kaca sm pangeran. Kalo kamu dipakein sandal sm Itachi wkwkwk. Smoga chap ini feelnya masih berasa dan ngak ngalay ya Han hehehe

 **Jamurlumutan462 :** Iya, Sai masih cinta sama Saku, dan Sakura juga masih cinta sm Sai hehehe… Ino taunya Sakura dengan nama Haruno Sakura, jadi kalau Sabaku dia ngak kenal.

 **Kirara967 :** Gmn udah denger lagunya blom? Bagus, kan? :D Waktu sahabatan, Sakura masih pake nama Haruno, makanya Ino ngak kenal sama Sabaku Sakura gitu hehe… Makasih buat doanya ya ^^

 **Raizel's wife :** Hai izel salam kenal juga ^^ Klo kilat blom bisa huhu chidorinya lagi dipake sm bang Sasu hehe, semoga adegan Sasusakunya menarik di chap ini ya… :D

 **Guest :** Ya, beda orang, beda waktu move on-nya, dan itu sih reaski wajar aja klo gugup kdg ka nada beberapa orang suka jadi terbata-bata gitu ngomongnya. Disini Ino kenalnya sama Haruno Sakura, bukan Sabaku Sakura jadi wajar kalau dia ngak tau, gitu : )

 **T-chan :** Cie… cie yang ketemu dan berujung jadi galau hahaha, dan doa mu terkabul tuh, Sasuke muncul hehe

 **Dina HAruno :** Terima kasih udah suka, Naruhina sih nanti ada tapi Cuma bintang tamu sesaat aja, ngak banyak. Yang banyak disini ya empat orang itu plus Inojin. :D

 **EchaNM :** Bukan berarti pengalaman pribadi kan hehehe

 **Yuliita :** Sip ^^

 **Dewazz :** Maaf apdetnya lama ^^

 **Aprianoor007 :** Iya, semoga betah baca yang panjang2 hahaha, makasih ya ^^

 **Arishagiwara chan :** Aku juga jadi bingung bales ripiu apaan hehe, tapi terima kasih loh tetep ninggalin ripiu :D Makasih untuk semangatnya ^^

 **Lacus clyne :** Iya, chap ini ada Sasuke kok. Hihihi makasih ya buat semangatnya ^^

 **UchihaHakun :** Makasih buat Fav nya :D maaf yak lo apdetnya lama huhuhu

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Yap. Saya ganti penname dari ucul world jadi uculicious, ngak ada alasan spesifik sih, cuma pengen aja dan kayanya lebih enak dibaca yang ini dibanding ucul world.**

 **Oya, terima kasih banyak buat doanya. Alhamdulilah acaranya sukses walau cuma bisa bawa 1 emas, 7 perak, dan 4 perunggu. Doain semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik dari ini ya ^^**

 **Balik ke cerita, kayanya masih banyak yang gagal paham kenapa Ino kaya ngak kenal sm Sakura padahal mereka dulunya sabahatan. Seperti Note yang saya cantumin di atas, dulu Sakura memakai marga Haruno, jadi wajar Ino ngak kenal dengan Sabaku Sakura karena dia pikir orang itu adalah Sakura yang lain.**

 **Dan cerita ini tidak hanya terfokus pada SasuSaku. Bisa jadi mungkin suatu saat ada chapter yang Sasukenya ngak muncul. Dan karena Cuma bisa ngetag 4 chara, jadi Inojin ngak saya tag deh, aslinya dia punya banyak peran kok di cerita ini.**

 **Semoga crt ini masih bisa dinikmati, kalau pun engga saya juga ngak mau maksa.**

 **Makasih selalu saya ucapkan buat yang mau ninggalin ripiu, karena begitu, saya jadi tahu juga ada yang nunggu cerita ngak seberapa ini. Makasih ^^**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.**

 **19 – 04 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Apakah menginginkanmu itu tandanya cinta? Beri tahu aku, aku menginginkanmu, lalu apakah kau juga?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diam. Itulah yang lebih banyak Sakura lakukan. Lebih tepatnya, memang hanya itu yang terus Sakura lakukan sejak awal. Sejak perkenalannya dengan bocah yang menyandang marga Shimura pada namanya. Mempertegas Sakura pada kenyataan yang meremukkan hatinya. Semudah itu, semudah ia mengenal dan menatap senyuman polos yang diberikan Inojin padanya. Hal itu turut pula menambah keyakinan Sakura kalau Sai sudah bahagia tanpanya. Tapi, mengapa?

Mengapa saat itu—saat pertemuan mereka kembali—ada kerinduan yang Sakura temukan dari pancaran mata serta suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan Sakura yakini itu bukanlah ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sakura nyata merasakannya, di setiap Sai menyebut namanya.

"… _kau kembali."_

Dan kalimat itu? Kenapa? Kenapa Sai mengatakannya? Mengapa dia harus mengatakannya?

Sebuah tarikan kuat pada lengannya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan. Punggungnya membentur tubuh Sasuke, tepat di dada. Sebuah troli dari arah yang berlawanan berjalan melewati mereka. Mata Sakura mengerjap cepat. Tubuhnya masih menyandar pada tubuh Sasuke dengan lengan yang juga digenggam olehnya, dan itu membuat Sakura gelisah. Ujung hidung pria itu baru saja menyentuh telinganya.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?" bisik Sasuke sinis, yang sukses membuat tubuh Sakura merinding. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena embusan napas pria itu mengelitik kulit leher Sakura, membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Ludah terteguk begitu embusan napas Sasuke kembali menari-nari di atas kulitnya. Ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang Sasuke benar mengendus tubuhnya. Menghirup seakan merasai aroma tubuh Sakura.

Buru-buru Sakura menarik tubuhnya menjauh sampai genggaman Sasuke terlepas. Umpatan untuk membalas perkataan sinis Sasuke telah menghilang dari ingatan. Berganti debar yang tidak Sakura sukai. Matanya menatap sinis, namun Sasuke tidak memedulikan. Pria itu kembali mendorong troli belanja menyusul Inojin yang berada di depan. Anak kecil itu rupanya sedang asyik sendiri memilih makanan ringan kesukaannya.

"Paman, aku mau ini." Diacungkan dua bungkus _snack_ berukuran besar yang tergenggam di masing-masing tangan Inojin.

"Taruh saja." Sasuke menunjuk ke dalam troli yang didorongnya. "Kali ini Bibi Sakura yang membayar."

Sakura mendelik, tentu saja diarahkan pada Sasuke. Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian mereka—harusnya Sasuke tahu itu. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak memedulikan. Sakura hampir meloloskan protes kalau saja Inojin tidak bertanya, "Apa boleh?"

Warna mata yang sama dengan Ino tengah menatap Sakura penuh harap. Tatapan yang mengingatkan Sakura pada sahabat baiknya. Tatapan yang sama, yang Ino berikan setiap kali membujuknya. Rupanya sudah lama waktu yang Sakura lewatkan. Kini, Sakura dapatkan lagi tatapan itu dari sosok yang berbeda. Pemilik mata yang diwariskan oleh sahabat baiknya. Buah cinta mereka, Ino dan Sai.

Seharusnya kenyataan ini sudah cukup menegaskan Sakura bahwa mereka bahagia. Sai bahagia. Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Sakura di hati Sai.

Tidak ada.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Ia tidak bisa membohongi diri. Ada bagian di hatinya yang terasa sesak menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin Sai merindukannya. Ada bagian hatinya yang teriris perih kala tahu, bukan dia yang berada di sisi Sai. Tempat itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dan di hadapannya sekarang adalah wujud dari kebahagiaan Sai.

Sai, yang pasti sudah tak lagi mencintanya.

"Terserah," jawab Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah lain.

Sakura memang menghindar, bukan hanya pada tatapan Inojin. Tetapi juga pada keberadaannya. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mendebat. Jawaban tadi adalah salah satu cara Sakura untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat.

Seperti yang diharapkan, waktu berbelanja menjadi lebih singkat. Entah barang apa yang dibeli oleh Sasuke, Sakura tidak lagi peduli. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah memperpendek waktu kebersamaan dengan mereka. Namun, mulutnya yang sedari tadi bungkam kembali terbuka saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang baru saja menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Masih ada waktu, kita makan siang dulu," kata Sasuke sembari melirik jam di tangan.

"Kita?" tanya Sakura. Satu alisnya terangkat menunggu jawaban segera.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kita," katanya. Lalu jarinya menunjuk Sakura juga Inojin dan berakhir menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," tolak Sakura cepat. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke bagasi mobil, berniat mengambil kantung-kantung belanja yang telah tersimpan di sana. Sebuah cengkeraman erat pada tangannya menghalangi niatan tersebut. Sasuke menahannya. Sakura mendelik tak terima.

"Inojin, masuklah dulu. Nanti kami menyusul," perintah Sasuke. Tak lupa ditambah dengan senyuman tipis agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Inojin.

Meski Inojin menemukan raut tak suka tergambar di wajah Sakura, ia tanpa banyak bicara menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sakura sendiri mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tak berhasil. Usaha yang sia-sia, Sakura sadari itu. Tenaganya kalah jauh dibanding dengan tenaga Sasuke. Bunyi pintu mobil tertutup. Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sakura. Menatap langsung mata hijau miliknya. Mereka saling memandang tanpa berniat mengalah. Saling memancarkan ketidaksukaan.

Sasuke tahu permasalahan ini takkan selesai hanya dengan lemparan tatapan kebencian. Sasuke terlalu paham, mereka sama-sama bersikeras untuk menang. Dan, meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai kekalahan, ia juga bukan orang yang senang membuang waktu tanpa mendapatkan hasil.

Sasuke berdehem. Seharusnya ini mudah dilakukan. Sebuah perundingan.

"Aku yang traktir," ucap Sasuke, yang terdengar seperti mengajak berkelahi ketimbang mengajak makan bersama.

Sakura mendenguskan tawa. "Sungguh tawaran yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Kau tahu, makan tanpamu itu jauh lebih menarik."

Sasuke baru saja mendapat penolakan. Biasanya para wanitalah yang mengemis-ngemis untuk bisa makan bersamanya. Tapi, tidak cukup mengejutkan. Sasuke sudah bisa menebaknya. Meski bgitu, penolakan Sakura kali ini berhasil mengoyak-ngoyak ego-nya. Seperti mencoreng wajah tampannya dengan lumpur. Namun perlu diingat, Sasuke tidak menyukai kekalahan. Jika perundingan tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, maka Sasuke akan memakai cara lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Sasuke maju satu langkah, memaksa Sakura mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur badan mobil. Matanya menajam. Mangsa telah berhasil dipojokkan. Wajah Sasuke bergerak mendekat.

"Minggir!" ujar Sakura panik. Matanya menyalak garang. "Berani macam-macam, aku akan teriak."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku cukup membungkam mulutmu kalau begitu." Kedua tangannya kini menggurung Sakura.

"Perjanjian kita selesai dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" tanya Sasuke, tak lupa mengukir lengkungan tipis yang ditujukan untuk meremehkan Sakura. Namun wanita Sabaku itu malah tertawa. Terkikik geli seakan ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku heran. Mengapa kau ingin sekali aku ikut? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya bersamaku?"

"Iya." Suara tawa Sakura mendadak lenyap. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Ini bohong, kan? Sasuke pasti tidak benar-benar serius dengan jawabannya. Sakura mengamati raut wajah Sasuke demi mendapat kebenaran, namun wajahnya benar menyiratkan kesungguhan. Ketegasan itu jelas ada di pancaran matanya. Sakura meneguk ludah, tenggorokannya tahu-tahu kering tanpa sebab. Kalau begini, Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa?

Belum selesai Sakura memeras otak, suara tawa di depannya berhasil mengambil alih. Sasuke tertawa begitu lepas. Begitu terbahak dan itu terdengar amat mengesalkan. Wajah seriusnya telah lenyap berganti tawa menggelegar penuh penghinaan.

"Kau pikir aku serius mengatakan itu?" Suara tawa berlanjut lebih keras. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Didorong tubuh Sasuke hingga mundur mencipta jarak dengan Sakura. Tawa masih Sasuke senandungkan.

Dasar sialan!

Sakura memutuskan pergi, namun Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menarik tubuh Sakura hingga kembali menempel ke badan mobil. Sebelum sempat Sakura meloloskan umpatan, Sasuke berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kita buat ini menjadi mudah. Kau ikut, maka kau hanya perlu memasak untukku selama 1 tahun."

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya selama ini berapa lama aku harus memasak untukmu?"

"Dilihat dari nominal yang aku keluarkan, mungkin 3 atau 4 tahun."

Sakura ternganga. Apa? 3 atau 4 tahun berurusan dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini? Selamat. Sasuke telah menciptakan neraka baru di Konoha untuknya. Ternyata wujud malaikat dan setan dalam satu tubuh itu benar-benar ada, dan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum pada Sakura.

Walau kesal dan sesal Sakura rasakan, tetapi Sakura tahu tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan tawaran Sasuke barusan. Menolak berarti hidupnya akan jauh tersiksa lebih dari ini. Setidaknya dengan menghabiskan hari ini bersama Sasuke, Sakura hanya perlu menjalani hidup di neraka selama satu tahun lagi. Oh, Tuhan. Tetap saja itu terdengar mengerikan. Bertahanlah, Sakura menyemangati diri. Semua ini demi kebaikan.

 _Huh!_ Gaara harus tahu pengorbanan besar yang Sakura lakukan, jadi dia harus rela menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya nanti.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyetujuinya," ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri. Genggaman di tangan Sakura pun terlepas. Sakura terbebas. Tapi Sakura tetap merasa seperti tahanan Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sahut Sakura saat Sasuke memperlihatkan punggungnya.

Sasuke lantas menghentikan langkahnya, "Yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Alasan aku harus ikut denganmu. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tanpaku pun sebenarnya kau masih bisa pergi."

Berbalik Sasuke menghadap Sakura, "Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi."

Sakura merotasikan mata, "Ya, dan setelah itu kau menertawaiku. Haruskah aku menghitungnya sebagai jawaban?"

"Kalau itu bisa membungkam mulutmu, silakan lakukan." Punggung Sasuke pun menjauh. Ia berhenti setelah membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke menatap ke belakang, mengerakkan kepala, yang Sakura tahu adalah sebuah perintah untuknya agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura menghela napas kesal sebelum menuruti—dengan terpaksa—perintah Sasuke. Sakura sengaja menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Inojin sampai-sampai berbalik menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum pandangnya berubah arah menatap Sasuke yang menyusul masuk.

Inojin menyadari ada aura mencekam yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengatakan menu makan siang mereka. Sakura hanya melengos dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tampak tidak tertarik. Bibir Sakura bergerak-gerak seolah tengah merapal mantra. Sasuke mendengus geli melihatnya. Saking asiknya menggerutu, Sakura sampai tak sadar Sasuke memperhatikannya dari kaca tengah. Cemberut di wajahnya tidak juga lenyap ketika mereka menyantap makan siang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa sediam ini," kata Sasuke. Inojin baru saja berpamitan ke kamar kecil. Menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk menemaninya. Inojin ngotot kalau dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi.

"Oh, tidak usah terkejut begitu. Kau dan aku memang tidak saling mengenal, bukan?" balas Sakura sinis. Mulutnya kembali mengunyah, mengabaikan seringai pria di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak perlu terkejut mengetahui wajahmu bisa menjadi sejelek ini? Atau bisa lebih buruk lagi?"

Mulut Sakura menghentikan aktitasnya. Matanya menajam. Buru-buru makanan itu ditelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak heran lagi dengan sikapmu yang selalu menyebalkan, tapi aku juga punya batasan, Uchiha."

"Sasuke," sahut Sasuke. Diteguknya minuman soda dingin yang tersisa setengah, setelahnya Sasuke kembali bicara. "Dengan begini kita bisa lebih saling mengenal, bukan?"

Sakura mendecih. Ini pasti tipuan lagi. Sakura menyakinkan diri untuk tidak mudah terjerat oleh garis bibir yang menggambarkan senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke. Pastinya Sasuke tidak seserius ucapannya.

"Omong kosong," gumam Sakura. Matanya menatap Sasuke tanpa minat. Sakura takkan tertipu kali ini.

Senyuman tipis telah berubah menjadi seringai. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan mengerjai Sakura menjadi semenyengangkan ini. Semakin Sakura kesal, semakin Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menjahilinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan sebutan Uchiha," jelas Sasuke, dan Sakura menyadari maksud perkataannya. Mengingat igauan Sasuke serta penjelasaannya kala itu. Apalagi sosok ibunya yang bagi Sakura cukup menakutkan. Keangkuhannya yang menguar kuat seakan tak mampu dibantah. Rasanya Sakura jadi begitu kerdil berada di hadapannya. Ah, mengingatnya saja mampu membuat tubuh Sakura mengigil.

"Berarti aku tetap harus memanggilmu begitu." Kali ini Sakura yang memasang senyum. Meski Sakura mengerti, tetapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengalah dari Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi tak suka dari pria di depannya, senyum Sakura makin melebar cerah. Sirna sudah kesal yang sejak tadi meguasainya. Kini dialah pengendali permainan. Saatnya memutar balikan keadaan.

Satu tangannya menyangga dagu. Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kecuali kau menghapus perjanjian kita."

"Dalam mimpimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan tangan yang juga menyangga dagu. Memposisikannya persis seperti Sakura, berikut dengan senyuman di wajah. Senyum mengejek yang membuat kesal Sakura hadir lagi.

Bukan hanya karena gagal mengintimidasi, Sakura tidak suka namanya meluncur bebas dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuhnya bahkan merinding mendadak begitu mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya. Aku tidak memberimu izin, Uchiha!"

"Sakura." Sasuke mengulangnya lagi, "Sakura," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memanggil lagi, mengabaikan raut cemberut wanita di depannya. "Sakura."

Dan satu kali lagi sembari menahan tawa, "Sakura."

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menahannya. Ia terkekeh senang padahal wanita di depannya memasang wajah masam. Mata Sakura tajam mengancam, namun bagi Sasuke ini sungguh menyenangkan. Bukan karena kemenangannya, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu, entah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti. Jelasnya, perasaan senang ini berbeda. Jauh berbeda seperti ketika Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan mainannya.

Jika saja Inojin tidak keburu datang, mungkin pisau digenggaman Sakura sudah melayang menuju Sasuke. Suara tawanya begitu mengesalkan. Wajahnya termasuk juga. Intinya, Sasuke menyebalkan. Sepertinya ancaman Sakura tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Meski enggan mengakuinya, Sakura sadar betul Sasuke selalu berhasil memegang kendali.

Sakura melanjutkan lagi kegiatan menyantapnya. Pizza di atas piring menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalan. DIkoyak-koyak makanan itu secara sadis, membayangkan dirinya sedang mengoyak bibir Sasuke yang menertawakannya. Setidaknya begini lebih baik, walau tidak sebaik jika sasaran pisaunya benar bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke memanggil namanya lagi. Kali ini tanpa nada ejekan. Sakura mendongak malas, menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dengan Inojin berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura bangkit perlahan lalu mengambil langkah mengikuti Sasuke dan Inojin yang berjalan lebih dulu. Beberapa kali Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Mungkin niatnya untuk memastikan apakah Sakura kabur atau tidak. Sakura mencoba tidak peduli, meski kesal selalu menghampiri. Pasalnya tiap mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke juga pasti melepaskan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Sakura pasrah menerima takdirnya hari ini. Ke mana Sasuke membawanya pergi, Sakura hanya diam mengikuti. Sialnya makna ikut yang Sasuke maksud bukan sebatas ikut makan siang bersama, tetapi juga ikut menonton sebuah film—yang Sakura bahkan lupa apa nama judulnya. Tetapi Sakura cukup tahu film yang mereka tonton nanti adalah film kesukaan Inojin.

Gedung yang menjadi tempat penayangan film itu ramai dipadati orang-orang, yang kebanyakan berisi anak-anak dengan para orangtua mereka. Dan Inojin menjadi terlihat seperti salah satunya. Padahal bagi orang yang cukup pintar, dengan sekali melihat pun seharusnya mereka tahu Inojin sangat tidak cocok untuk mewakili perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, Sakura tidak pernah mau membayangkannya. Lebih baik terlihat sepeti pengasuh Inojin ketimbang pemikirannya barusan. Dia dan Sasuke? Oh, apakah meteor akan menabrak bumi sekarang?

Mereka berdiri di tengah kerumunan manusia. Sedikit berdesakan ketika salah satu tokoh pahlawan yang tergambar di poster besar yang menghiasi panggung muncul. Berikut dengan tokoh-tokoh lain yang datang menyusul. Suara teriakan histeris anak-anak membuat telinga Sakura berdengung. Inojin melompat tiba-tiba begitu salah satu tokoh yang berornamen api melambaikan tangan. Sepertinya dialah tokoh kesukaan Inojin, Sakura menebak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel putihnya. Setelah melihat ke layar, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang lantang. Sakura menoleh, namun suara Sasuke teredam jerit histeris penonton karena aksi para tokoh di atas panggung.

"APA?" teriak Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Padahal tubuh mereka hanya dipisah oleh Inojin, tetapi suara bising di sekitar mengalahkannya.

Sasuke menunjuk ponselnya sembari menggerakkan bibir. Mencoba berbicara meski suaranya masih tidak terdengar. Sakura diam memerhatikan. Alisnya mengerut saat tangan Sasuke berpindah menunjuk Inojin.

Merasa tidak sabar, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, berbicara tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Telepon penting. Aku titip Inojin sebentar." Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menerobos keluar dari kerumunan orang.

Sakura masih mematung. Mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau bibirnya sempat menyentuh telinga Sakura walau hanya sebentar. Secepat Sakura mengedip mata—tepat di penghujung kalimat. Sensasi sekejap mata itu berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura merinding. Sakura tahu, yang tadi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengecup telinganya. Dorongan-dorongan di sekitar mereka lah penyebabnya.

Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang memacu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tarikan pada pakaiannya menyadarkan Sakura. Inojin pelakunya. Oh, Tuhan. Sakura sangat tidak ingin terlibat dengan bocah pirang ini. Ia bisa saja kabur dan meninggalkan Inojin sendiri saat Sasuke tak ada. Namun, Sakura bukanlah orang semacam itu.

Mengikuti perintah sang pembawa acara, Sakura menuntun Inojin untuk mengambil barisan agar dapat berfoto dengan salah satu tokoh pahlawan yang berjejer di atas panggung. Sebenarnya ini adalah permintaan Inojin. Sakura hanya menuruti tanpa banyak kata. Buru-buru dilepasnya genggaman Inojin ketika mereka mendapatkan barisan antrian. Sakura sengaja melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan mata sang bocah yang mendongak mengarah padanya. Tidak ada senyum keramahan yang bisa Sakura berikan selayaknya yang biasa dilakukannya pada anak-anak. Inojin berbeda. Setiap melihatnya, Sakura tidak bisa tidak terluka.

Beruntungnya tak lama Sasuke datang sehingga perhatian bocah itu teralihkan. Sakura mengembus napas lega. Ia melirik, keduanya sibuk berbincang-bincang. Sakura bersyukur dirinya dianggap tak ada. Memang tidak seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Sakura memutuskan untuk berbalik menjauh, namun genggaman erat menahan dirinya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Setahu Sakura, Sasuke masih berbincang dengan Inojin tadi. Lalu, sejak kapan Sasuke menyadarinya?

Sakura menarik lengannya. "Aku tidak akan kabur." Diusapnya bekas cengkeraman tangan Sasuke. "Tidak usah takut. Aku akan menunggu di sana." Sakura menunjuk tempat sepi dengan dagunya.

"Bibi …" Suara Inojin menyela lebih dulu. Menarik dua pasang mata untuk menatapnya.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman, kesedihan terpancar dari mata Inojin. Mata yang langsung membawa ingatan tentang seseorang, seseorang yang memiliki Sai.

"Apa Bibi tidak mau berfoto bersama kami?" tanya Inojin. Sakura menggeleng pelan, yang sebelumnya telah mengalihkan pandang dari teror mata Inojin. Mata Ino. Dan Sakura sakit. Tatapan itu menusuk tepat ke hatinya.

"Bibi Sakura." Lagi-lagi suara Inojin memanggilnya. Sakura menghela tanpa sadar. Ia ingin pergi. Baru saja Sakura memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan mereka, perkataan Inojin membekukan tubuhnya seketika.

"Apa Bibi tidak suka padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Suara Sasuke yang lebih dulu terdengar, "Hei … kenapa kaubicara begitu?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Inojin. Tangannya mengelus kepala pirang yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"Yang tidak disukai Bibi Sakura itu pastinya adalah aku. Paman baru saja membuatnya kesal, jadi ini bukan karena Inojin." Sasuke segera mendongak. Kepalanya bergerak mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Benar …" Sakura bergumam pelan. Ucapannya tadi bukan bermaksud untuk menimpali kalimat Sasuke, tetapi itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan Inojin. Inojin tidak berbuat salah, namun Sakura tetap tidak bisa menerima keadaannya. Meskipun begitu, perasaan bersalah mendesak kuat. Sadar bahwa sikapnya tidak pantas Inojin terima. Apa yang bocah itu mengerti? Dia hanyalah anak-anak. Dan bukan dia yang salah. Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Sakit yang Sakura rasakan, tidak semestinya Inojin yang disalahkan.

"Kaudengar?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Inojin hanya mengangguk lemah.

Inojin menyadari perlakuan Sakura yang beda, yang lama kelamaan ia simpulkan sebagai rasa tidak suka. Setiap kali Inojin mencoba tersenyum padanya, Sakura tidak pernah mau membalas. Bahkan wanita itu tidak segan-segan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tak melihat senyum yang Inojin berikan. Begitu pun setiap kali Inojin bertanya. Sakura lebih sering menjawabnya dengan gumaman, dan lebih parah memilih tidak menjawabnya.

Yang terakhir adalah saat mereka selesai mendapatkan antrian.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, lalu berdiri. "Bicaralah," ucapnya. Dan anehnya Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Bukan karena permintaan Sasuke, Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa begini.

Kali ini Sakura yang menyamakan tingginya dengan Inojin. Dipegang pundak bocah itu sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Bibi mau berfoto asal tidak di sampingnya. Setuju?" Sakura memaksakan diri tersenyum. Rasa bersalah menyentilnya lagi ketika mendapati kesedihan teramat di mata Inojin. "Tidak mungkin Bibi tidak menyukai anak yang baik seperti Inojin," sambungnya.

Sakura menguatkan diri di antara rasa bersalah dan benci yang membelenggu. Buru-buru Sakura menatap Sasuke setelah mendapati anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Inojin. Namun Sakura tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Pria itu benar-benar tersenyum, baru kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Inojin.

Senyum Inojin merekah seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Tak mau mengalah, Sasuke pun menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia ikut tertawa. Dan Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, perasaannya meringan.

Sakura pun bersyukur, Sasuke benar-benar menganggap sikap Sakura hari ini sepenuhnya disebabkan rasa kesal Sakura kepadanya. Tapi, biarlah. Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui alasan senyum palsu Sakura sepanjang sisa hari.

….

Hari berganti. Sakura yang bahkan mengetahui prinsip dasar macam itu masih saja bertindak seakan bisa terus menghindari. Mungkin awalnya Sakura bersikukuh menghindar untuk mempersiapkan diri, meyakinkan lebih lagi. Tidak ada cinta. Tidak ada kerinduan yang tersisa untuk Sai. Semua itu ia gaungkan dan diperkuat dengan sosok bocah mungil yang Sasuke perkenalkan padanya. Terus menerus sampai Sakura rasa dirinya telah siap. Mampu berdiri tegak menghadapi hari yang akan mempertemukannya lagi. Kenyataannya, Sakura hanyalah membohongi diri.

Sai di dekatnya, dan Sakura masih memunculkan perasaan yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah seperti saat pertemuanya kembali dengan Sai. Pria itu masih menggenggam hatinya erat.

"Sakura." Sai memanggil namanya. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi Sakura terus menahan sesak di dada.

Keadaan pun tak memihak Sakura, malah menjebaknya dengan Sai di dalam kendaraan miliknya. Bisnislah yang melatari kondisi ini terjadi. Sai membawanya pergi untuk meninjau lokasi pabrik. Melihat, menimbang, lalu memilih pabrik mana yang akan mereka sewa. Jika bukan karena itu, tentu Sakura takkan mau. Ini semata dilakukan atas sikap profesional saja, tidak lebih. Duduk berdampingan dengan pria yang dihindari, sama saja menyodorkan racun untuk diteguk Sakura. Memaksanya minum untuk mati, yang sialnya tidak dapat Sakura hindari. Saat ini, Sakura tengah menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Ya," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap. Sengaja ia mengalihkan pandang pada ponsel di tangan. Memainkan jari di atas layar. Entah apa yang disentuhnya. Fokus Sakura tak di sana. Ini hanyalah upayanya mengendalikan diri atau mungkin malah melarikan diri? Sakura tidak tahu lagi.

Sai yang berada di kursi kemudi menoleh sejenak. Ada kecanggungan, Sai merasakannya jelas sekali. Padahal mereka tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Sudah delapan tahun dan kebersamaan mereka terkikis selama itu. Jangankan untuk duduk bersama, Sai bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Maka, wajar adanya jika Sai menanyakan hal dasar dari keingintahuannya pada Sakura.

"Selama delapan tahun kau tinggal di Suna?"

Gerakan jemari Sakura terhenti. Sakura pikir pembahasan ini tidak akan hadir di antara mereka. Dan semestinya memang tidak perlu ada. Karena dengan begini, Sai seperti membubuhkan garam pada lukanya yang kembali terbuka sejak mereka bertemu lagi. Sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk tahu Sai telah bahagia tanpanya. Tidak perlu lagi Sai mengungkit-ungkit yang terjadi di hidup Sakura.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu?" Mata Sakura tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Tangannya menggenggam benda itu makin keras. "Apakah sekarang itu penting?"

Kembali Sai menatap Sakura. Kali ini dengan durasi yang lebih lama. Sejak kapan tentang Sakura tidak pernah penting baginya? Sampai saat ini Sakura tetap menjadi yang terpenting, yang sayangnya tidak mampu Sai utarakan.

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu," jawab Sai, sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kegetiran. Baru kali ini ada sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuatnya senang dan sakit secara bersamaan. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak. Sakura meneguhkan hatinya bahwa rasa senang itu tidak pantas terkecap. Sakura harus menyadari, siapa dirinya sekarang bagi Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura, balas menatap pria di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang Sakura ciptakan untuk menutupi perasaannya. Sekarang Sai adalah rekan kerjanya. Sebatas itu. Dan atas dasar itulah Sakura harus bisa menata diri untuk bersikap padanya.

Tapi pria yang telah memiliki buah hati itu menyadari kepalsuan pada lengkungan bibir Sakura. Sakura pikir dengan senyuman dan perkatannya barusan bisa menghapus semua rasa penasaran yang tertanam sejak dia menghilang. Apalagi ditambah ucapan terima kasih, yang terdengar begitu memuakkan di telinga Sai. Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Sai dihajar oleh tumpukkan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa Sai temukan jawabnya. Sepanjang kepergian Sakura.

"Aku tidak begitu." Senyum Sakura perlahan luntur. Sai mengatakan lagi dengan ketegasan. "Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Dan kenapa itu harus menjadi urusanku?" Sakura berujar datar, setelah itu pandangnya beralih pada layar ponsel yang tidak lagi menyala.

Raut wajah Sai mengeras. Ia menepikan mobilnya. Kata-kata Sakura telah berhasil memancing emosi yang sedari tadi Sai coba rendam. Sakura diam. Dan yang semakin membuat Sai muak, Sakura bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan mengenai kepergiannya.

Dilepaskan dengan segera sabuk pengaman sehingga tubuhnya kini menghadap Sakura. Sai menarik lengan Sakura sampai-sampai ponsel di tangannya terlepas. Jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Sai memaksa wanita itu untuk menatapnya.

Sai menatapnya tajam kemudian disusul oleh suara desisan bernada kemarahan, "Kau pergi, Sakura. Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Tidakkah seharusnya sekarang kau menjelaskannya? Alasanmu meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak …."

Kalimat itu segera terhenti. Digigitnya kuat bibir bawahnya. Ucapan terakhir Sai berhasil menyulut Sakura. Tapi, tidak bisa. Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Maka, Sakura membiarkan ucapannya mengambang di udara.

"Kau tidak?" Kemudian Sai menunduk, lalu meloloskan satu tawa tanpa suara. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Jelas-jelas wanita itu pergi, meinggalkannya tanpa kepastian. Tanpa alasan. Tanpa adanya ucapan perpisahan. Sakura benar-benar pergi, tapi dia mengatakan tidak. Dia bilang dia tidak?

"Jangan bercanda," ucapnya tenang, namun kemarahan itu masih tersimpan di matanya. Sai tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sakura tetap bertahan untuk tidak menceritakannya. Kenapa?

"Kau pergi, Sakura. Begitu saja. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Kali ini Sakura yang menundukkan wajah. Matanya terpejam erat begitu Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau meninggalkanku."

 _Cukup. Hentikan._

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu kembali Sai pertanyakan.

Sakura merasa sesak. Dadanya memompa udara lebih cepat.

Sai menguatkan cengkeramannya sebelum bertanya lagi. "Kenapa?"

 _Cukup._

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

 _Hentikan._

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. Terus menerus. Tapi, bukan ini jawaban yang Sai inginkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Sai membentak, tidak mampu lagi ia mempertahankan kekesalannya.

"Lalu setelah aku menjelaskan padamu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sakura mengangkat wajah, menatap Sai dengan kekesalan yang sama.

"Apa?" Tanpa Sadar Sakura berteriak. "APA?!"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Inilah alasannya Sakura bertahan. Inilah alasan Sakura memilih merahasiakannya. Sai pun tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Mereka terdiam, masih dengan mata yang tidak lepas menatap.

"Tidak ada, kan?" Sakura berkata kembali dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Namun, ada kesinisan yang begitu kentara, yang ia tujukan untuk pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang masih mengunci mulutnya rapat. Tak bicara, tak juga menjawab.

Benar, kan? Sai tidak mampu menjawabnya.

Dan Sakura mengerti. Sai memang tidak akan menjawabnya. Sai pasti menyadari siapa dirinya sekarang. Dia tidaklah lagi sendiri.

"Karena itulah kukatakan, bahwa sekarang hal itu tidaklah penting untukmu," ucap Sakura, dan senyum getir itu hadir lagi di wajahnya.

Sai masih betah membisu, meski begitu ia terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Tidak pula Sai lepaskan walau Sakura mencoba untuk membebaskannya. Menarik-narik tangannya, yang malah membuat cengkeraman Sai semakin menguat.

"Sai, _please_." Sakura memohon. Mata hijaunya bersendu. Sikap Sai sekarang membuatnya gamang. Takut-takut ilusi akan tercipta karena cengkeraman erat di tangan. Serasa pria itu, pria yang masih Sakura cintai menahannya untuk tetap bertahan pada perasaan mereka delapan tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, semuanya sudah berbeda. Benar, kan?

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik tangannya. Namun telapak hangat itu masih membungkus rapat. Sai tidak mau melepasnya. Tidakkah Sai mengerti? Sikapnya yang seperti ini malah terasa makin menyakiti.

Mereka masih mengadu tatap. Dalam bisu mereka menyelami. Berusaha memahami tanpa adanya ucap. Mencari kebenaran melalui sebuah pandang. Yang ternyata, adalah luka yang hanya berhasil mereka temukan.

Sakura memutuskan menutup mata. Ini harus diakhiri. Karena itu, biarkan Sakura mengiriskan luka lagi agar Sai segera tersadar.

"Kita sudah berakhir," ujar Sakura lirih. Rupanya kalimat itu juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Sakura menghela. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi percapakan ini harus segera berakhir.

" _Please_ ..." Sakura memohon sekali lagi. Matanya sudah berselaput air yang siap tumpah, namun tertahan oleh keinginannya. Sakura perlu bertahan lebih lama lagi setelah dirasa genggaman pada tangannya melemah. Cengkeraman itu perlahan terlepas meski dengan keraguan yang kentara.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya untuk menetralkan suara yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Menyembunyikan getar pedih yang menyayat hingga mencekat tenggorokan.

"Biarkan aku turun," pinta Sakura setelah tangannya terbebas. "Begini lebih baik untuk kita, saat ini."

Helaan napas kasar terdengar dari pria di sampingnya. Kepala Sai menyandar kursi dan matanya terpejam. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sai mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Terdengar bunyi kunci pintu terbuka. Sai masih bergeming walaupun kursi di sampingnya telah kosong. Hanya ada udara dan kesunyian. Sakura tidak lagi duduk di sana.

Sai menghela lagi. Menggertakkan rahangnya kuat. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan, namun Sakura tidak memberinya pilihan. Sakura telah mendorongnya jatuh ke jurang terdalam. Gelap dan dingin. Seperti perkataannya mengenai hubungan mereka.

Sebelum punggung Sai menegak, ia menatap pada kaca tengah. Melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin mengecil. Punggung yang tidak mungkin lagi mampu dijangkau olehnya. Sakura benar, mereka memang telah berakhir. Namun, bolehkah kalau Sai yang merasa bahwa itu salah? Bolehkah jika Sai menginginkan sebaliknya?

Terdengar deru mesin mobil yang kelamaan lenyap terbawa angin. Sakura menoleh, menatap kepergian Sai sampai benar-benar tidak tertangkap lagi oleh kedua matanya. Ia berjongkok. Lututnya begitu lemas. Tangisnya pun lolos. Air mata tumpah tak tertahankan.

Sakura kesulitan untuk melawan Sai dan juga kenangan tentangnya. Sai adalah kekalahan telak untuk Sakura.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, sampai kapan dirinya sanggup bertahan.

...

Sasuke menatap jam pada ponselnya, menunjuk pukul tujuh malam. Ditutupnya map biru yang telah sukses menyita waktunya hingga ia tak sadar malam telah datang. Biasanya Sasuke tidak terlalu memedulikan waktu yang berjalan. Pulang terlambat atau tidak, menurut Sasuke itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipusingkan. Tidak ada yang menunggunya. Tidak ada, sampai beberapa hari lalu.

Hari ini, tepatnya mulai malam ini, perjanjiannya dengan Sakura mulai dijalani. Mereka akan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Itu tandanya Sasuke tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada di tempat lain, di mana pun. Sekarang ia harus bergegas menuju apartemen wanita Sabaku yang pasti sudah memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Lengkungan tipis tercipta di wajah Sasuke mengingat kini ada alasan yang melatari dirinya untuk pulang setiap malam. Inikah rasanya tahu ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya?

Oh, sialan! Tentulah jelas berbeda! Dia hanya Sakura. Wanita itu juga terpaksa memasakkan makanan untuknya. Sasuke tidak mau terbuai oleh kesenangan fana yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan kali ini entah apa yang akan Sakura masak. Bisa jadi dia akan berulah lagi dengan masakannya. Wanita satu itu sulit sekali dikalahkan. Sasuke akui dia memang tidak seperti wanita ditemuinya kebanyakan. Sakura memang menyebalkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu arti menyebalkan untuk Sakura tidak sama seperti wanita-wanita yang selama ini ia tahu.

Bel apartemen Sakura ditekannya. Namun sosok penghuni apartemen itu tidak juga muncul. Sasuke melakukannya lagi, berkali-kali dengan tempo yang cepat. Tetapi tanda-tanda kemunculan sang pemilik tidak jua ada. Apartemen ini seperti tidak berpenghuni. Tidak mungkin Sakura sudah tertidur pada jam segini?

Ponsel putih telah tertempel di telinganya. Menunggu nada sambung panggilan berakhir dan berganti dengan suara Sakura. Sapaan pun terdengar dari seberang. Sakura menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Kau di mana?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada intinya, tidak mengubris sapaan pelan yang terdengar enggan dari Sakura.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan kecemasan yang tidak tertutupi. "Aku segera ke sana. Jangan tutup teleponnya."

Sasuke berlari dengan ponsel yang setia tertempel di telinga. Di sela-sela perjalanan menuju mobilnya Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk mengaktifkan lokasi agar mudah melacak keberadaannya.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Mengapa ia menjadi sepanik ini begitu mengetahui Sakura sendirian di tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Menurut sepengetahuannya, Sakura pergi dengan Sai siang tadi untuk meninjau lokasi pabrik. Tapi mengapa kini Sakura seorang diri? Mengapa Sai tidak mengantarnya? Sai tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat yang asing baginya? Apa Sakura membuat ulah? Tapi Sasuke tahu Sai tidak mungkin setega itu.

Diinjak pedal gas lebih kuat, kecemasannya memacu kendaraan melaju semakin cepat.

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke begitu saja, tanpa perdebatan seperti biasanya. Jika tak ada bunyi ponsel mengusik, Sakura pasti masih menghabiskan waktu merenung. Air matanya memang telah mengering, tetapi benaknya masih memainkan kenangan yang tak mampu Sakura elak. Pikirannya terlalu kalut, memicu kakinya melangkah sesuka hati. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa tujuan jelas, yang tahu-tahu membawanya ke tempat yang tidak Sakura ketahui sama sekali. Sakura sendirian di tempat sepi dan asing. Konoha yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ada diingatannya, terlebih langit telah menggelap.

Suara di seberang memberi perintah lagi padanya untuk terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Menurut Sasuke, ada tempat pengisian bahan bakar kendaraan tak jauh dari lokasi Sakura. Sasuke menyuruhnya menunggu di sana, tanpa memutuskan panggilan telepon darinya.

Lagi, Sakura hanya bisa menurut, meski dalam hati kesal juga karena ternyata jarak yang Sasuke bilang tidak jauh rupanya cukup membuat kaki Sakura pegal bukan main. Beruntung saja Sakura sedang tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

Tak lama Sakura sampai, mobil Sasuke pun tiba dan langsung berhenti di dekatnya. Barulah panggilan telepon itu terputus diikuti sosok Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Wajah Sakura memberengut begitu Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Aku lapar." Dan tahu-tahu saja Sakura melontarkan apa yang dirasanya. Ia hanya ingin mengeluh, meski bukan hal ini sebenarnya yang ingin Sakura keluhkan.

Lagi pula Sakura tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi macam apa pada Sasuke. Karena selain memerintah Sakura seenaknya, pria itu juga memberinya pertolongan. Datang begitu tergesa saat Sakura mengatakan tidak tahu berada di mana. Sakura merasa tersentuh dengan sikapnya, tapi Sakura terlalu enggan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Selain membuat orang susah, kau bisa merasa lapar juga?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sinis. Namun begitu, matanya menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Memastikan tidak ada suatu yang salah padanya.

"Ini karena kau menyuruhku untuk berjalan terus," sahut Sakura tak mau kalah. Satu tangannya menyeka keringat di dahi. "Dan lagi, aku tidak memintamu datang menjemput. Kau sendiri yang mau melakukannya."

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah tahu caranya berterima kasih, ya," sindir Sasuke masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Meskipun decakan kesal terlontar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tidak mampu mengabaikan rona kelelahan yang tampak jelas di wajah Sakura. Ia merasa tak tega. Karena itu, segera Sasuke masuk ke dalam minimarket yang tersedia di bagian kanan area pengisian bahan bakar ini.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti. Hawa dingin menyapa saat pintu minimarket terdorong oleh Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar. Serasa mendapat angin segar setelah mengalami kemarau panjang. Ini surga, batinnya.

Beberapa makanan ringan terjun bebas ke dalam keranjang belanja. Tidak perlu seleksi ketat. Sasuke mengambil asal yang sekiranya mampu menganjal lapar. Sakura sendiri tidak protes. Namun, ketika baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu lemari pendingin, Sakura melancarkan keluhannya.

"Hanya dua botol? Aku benar-benar haus tahu."

Sasuke hanya melirik. Lirikan sinis, yang ia tahu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sakura. Sasuke heran sendiri, dari mana wanita Sabaku itu memiliki kekebalan atas pandangan sinis Sasuke. Biasanya, kesinisan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat para wanita ketakutan. Sasuke mendecak lagi, tapi tetap meraih satu botol tambahan seperti yang Sakura inginkan.

Sakura melempar senyum. Sedikit tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menuruti permintaannya. Kalau Sakura pikir lebih lagi, Sasuke memang sering membantunya. Di luar sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan, sebenarnya Sasuke termasuk pria yang baik. Atau memang Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini pada semua wanita? Memanfaatkan kebaikan itu untuk bisa mendapatkan hati mereka lalu setelah berhasil dia membuang mereka begitu saja?

Sakura lantas melempar tatapan sengit pada Sasuke. Apa sekarang Sasuke juga menganggap Sakura seperti makhluk-makhluk bodoh? Apakah sikap baik Sasuke sekarang memiliki maksud tersembunyi?

Sasuke yang baru saja menaruh bungkusan plastik ke atas pangkuan Sakura mendadak terheran. Bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih malah sambutan yang tidak mengenakkan diterimanya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Namun tatapan mata hijau itu juga tidak berubah. Sasuke jadi tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang salah di sini?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Bukan itu!" Buru-buru Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang berniat mengambil kembali bungkusan plastik yang tadi diberikan. Teringat lagi pada perutnya yang menuntut minta diisi. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke benar-benar mengambil makanannya.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang kesal padamu."

"Memangnya aku tidak?" balas Sasuke tidak terima. "Kalau bisa aku juga ingin sekali memarahimu sejak tadi. Tindakanmu itu selalu saja menyebalkan."

Dan anehnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengabaikan, tambahnya dalam hati. Itulah sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke merasa kesal bukan main. Sasuke tidak ingin peduli, tapi kecemasan selalu saja berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ditambah sekarang tahu-tahu Sakura kesal padanya tanpa sebab.

Menyebalkan sekali, kan?

Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke. Pria yang juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak mereka meninggalkan area pengisian bahan bakar. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Sakura jadi serba salah. Apalagi Sasuke masih mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dengan kancing yang masih mengait rapi. Dia sampai tidak sempat berganti pakaian.

Sakura sadar separuh perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya, karena itu ia tidak membantah. Tentang alasan sikap baik Sasuke juga tidak Sakura ajukan. Pembahasan itu mungkin Sakura ungkit lain kali saja. Rasanya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas.

Kini Sakura mengambil satu botol minuman dingin, membuka penutupnya lalu menyodorkan pada Sasuke, "Nih."

Sasuke menyambar botol itu lalu meneguknya. Rasanya menyegarkan. Dan kepenatan Sasuke ikut berkurang. Dilihat Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja tegukan Sakura menguras lebih banyak sehingga menyisakan air yang tidak sampai seperempat botol. Sungguh luar biasa, batin Sasuke.

Setelah menyeka mulutnya yang basah. Sakura menandaskan air minumnya tanpa sisa. Memasukkan botolnya yang telah kosong ke dalam plastik dan mengambil satu buah roti isi rasa stroberri. Rasa favoritnya.

Satu gigitan. Dan pria di sampingnya berbicara.

"Kau kira aku membeli semua makanan itu untukmu saja. Aku juga lapar."

Buru-buru ditelannya roti berselai merah itu sebelum membalas ucapan menyebalkan dari Sasuke. "Ambil saja sendiri kalau kau mau."

"Kau tidak lihat tanganku sibuk begini?" Diangkatnya tinggi tangan yang memegang botol minuman, menandakan kalau kedua tangannya tidak bisa melakukan hal lain.

Demi keselamatan mereka—dan demi ketenangan Sakura menikmati roti favoritnya—Sakura mematuhi permintaan Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara. Tangan kanannya kini menyodorkan roti tiap kali Sasuke membuka mulutnya, sedang Sakura sendiri menyuap roti menggunakan tangan kiri. Biarlah. Toh, Sakura menganggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih secara tak langsung karena telah dibelikan makanan oleh Sasuke.

...

"Cuma ini?" protes Sasuke begitu menerima jagung rebus yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Susah payah membawa dua jagung panas, tapi respons yang didapat seperti tidak menghargai usaha kerasnya. Bikin kesal saja.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau?" Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil jagung pemberian Sakura. Takut kalau tidak begitu Sakura malah membuangnya.

Lagi pula Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lapar lebih lama lagi. Makanan yang tadi dibelinya ternyata tidak cukup mengganjal perut-perut yang lapar. Keduanya bagai diserang wabah kelaparan hebat seolah-olah mereka tidak mengisi perut seminggu lamanya. Begitu Sakura meminta berhenti untuk membeli makanan, Sasuke langsung mengiyakan saja.

"Enak, 'kan?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke mengigit jagung rebus yang tidak lagi menguarkan uap.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah biji jagung yang semakin lama terasa gurih dan tidak terlalu manis. Ini enak. Sasuke baru tahu. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau mengakui. Bisa jadi karena lapar makanya jagung rebus ini terasa begitu nikmat.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan masakan buatanmu, tentu saja ini jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih enak."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku memasak. Bodoh!" umpat Sakura. Ia tidak pernah bisa menerima hinaan Sasuke dalam bentuk apa pun—meskipun pada kenyataannya makanan buatannya kemarin memang tidak bisa dikategorikan enak. Entah kenapa rasanya sungguh berbeda kalau Sasuke yang menghinanya. Kekesalannya langsung melesat ke level yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak mau disebut bodoh oleh orang bodoh," sahut Sasuke tenang, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan umpatan Sakura.

"Apa?" Satu alis Sakura terangkat naik, terusik oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Memangnya apalagi sebutan untuk orang yang tidak bisa menakar penggunaan garam kalau bukan orang bodoh."

"Itu kesengajaan." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Masakan spesial untuk orang menyebalkan."

"Berikutnya itu akan berlaku untukmu juga," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sakura melengos. Mengigit jagungnya lagi, mengunyahnya, lalu setelah tertelan baru ia berucap, "Aku tidak akan ikut makan."

Sasuke baru akan membalas perkataannya, namun Sakura lebih dulu menyela. "Diet," katanya.

Sasuke tahu, itu hanyalah alasan. "Batalkan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak suka wanita kurus!"

Sakura mengerutkan alis. Matanya memicing. Dasar laki-laki. "Pervert!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu santai. "Itu normal."

Hanya dengusan sebagai balasan Sakura. Selebihnya ia memilih fokus menikmati makanan di tangan daripada meladeni Sasuke. Percayalah, sampai pagi pun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Padahal Sasuke tidak punya urusan dengan berat badannya. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli?

Angin menyapa saat keduanya sibuk mengisi perut. Mulut mengunyah cepat. Terkadang Sakura merapatkan tangan. Dingin udara tidak bersahabat pada tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja tipis. Rambutnya pun teracak-acak kacau sehingga kadang satu atau dua helai rambutnya ikut masuk ke dalam mulut. Cukup menggangu. Tapi tidak sampai menghentikan aksinya menyantap jagung rebus di tangan.

Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil menghilangkan biji-biji jagung tanpa sisa. Tegukan kopi hangat dari gelas kertas menjadi menu setelahnya. Menu tidak biasa yang baru kali ini tersantap, yang Sasuke akui tidak terlalu buruk juga. Memakan makanan di ruangan terbuka juga menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Sasuke. Dan itu cukup menyenangkan.

Sesekali Sasuke mengintip Sakura yang masih sibuk menyantap. Tangannya menyisir rambut yang tergoyang angin. Menarik helaian hitam itu ke belakang. Angin malam ini cukup ribut. Seperti juga batinnya yang meributkan sebuah tanya. Lantas Sasuke berpikir. Memikirkan. Akankah Sasuke pertanyaankan pada Sakura, alasan mengapa wanita itu berakhir sendirian?

Dia berdehem kencang sebelum membuka suara, "Sai tidak meninggalkanmu, kan?"

Sasuke mungkin tidak menyadari, gerakan Sakura yang sempat terhenti sesaat begitu nama Sai terucap. Padahal sejak bersama Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengingat kejadian bersama Sai. Pertemuannya dengan Sai selalu menyakitkan dan Sakura tidak suka mengingatnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. Disembunyikan sinar matanya yang meredup, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan penuh kelegaan. Kepada langit kini tatapannya mengarah. Ada kebanggaan terdengar begitu Sasuke kembali berkata, "Sai berbeda denganku. Dia tidak akan sejahat itu memperlakukan wanita."

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. Sekadar mengangguk saja Sakura enggan. Yang Sakura fokuskan sekarang adalah menyingkirkan topik mengenai Sai. Meleburkan pembahasan mengenainya. Sakura tidak ingin menengak racun kembali. Hatinya sakit, masih terasa sakit oleh pertemuan tadi.

Sakura pun terpikir tentang alasan yang mendasari kedatangan Sasuke. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mencari tahu. Dan lagi, Sakura memang penasaran sekali.

"Jadi karena alasan itu kau menjemputku? Merasa perlu bertanggung jawab?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat Sakura tanpa melontarkan jawaban. Dipikirkan benar-benar pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar cukup masuk akal. Mungkin saja Sakura benar. Bisa jadi kecemasan Sasuke tadi hanya sebatas rasa perlu bertanggung jawab.

"Mungkin." Sasuke pun menyetujui. Ia menganggukkan kepala, "mungkin saja."

"Mengapa kau terdengar tak yakin?" Sakura menghela. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. "Padahal aku akan merasa senang sekali kalau kau membenarkannya."

"Jawabanku sepenting itu?" Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Kupikir kau tidak peduli."

"Kali ini berbeda," tegas Sakura, setelah menyingkirkan lebih dulu rambut yang berterbangan oleh angin sehingga menghalangi matanya saat menoleh.

"Aku tidak mau salah mengartikan kebaikanmu." Sakura menodong jagung rebus tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Matanya menyipit. "Dan jangan berpikiran aneh!"

Buru-buru Sakura menambahkan, "Setahuku, kau itu bukan orang yang suka menolong tanpa sebab. Kalau bukan karena tanggung jawab, lantas atas dasar apa kau menjemputku? Sikapmu ini … apakah kau menganggap aku seperti wanitamu kebanyakan? Makhluk bodoh?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi, merasa tak puas.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya tanpa sadar seiring angin meniup udara dingin ke wajah mereka. Dingin menyapa dan Sasuke baru merasanya. Hangat kopi dari genggaman ikut tertelan oleh tanya dari Sakura. Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi berhasil mengusik Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin akan keberadaannya di sini, saat ini, di samping Sakura. Desak cemas yang timbul sehingga mendorongnya untuk datang, Sasuke pun tidak tahu mengapa. Dan untuk alasan itu, Sasuke tidak bisa—atau belum mampu—memberikan jawaban.

Mata Sakura mengerjap mengikuti tiupan angin di sekitar mereka. Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya objek di mata. Sakura menunggunya bicara. Beberapa kali Sakura merapatkan tangan demi menghalau udara dingin malam. Tapi Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak peduli. Dengan tenang dia menelan minuman di tangan sampai habis tak bersisa.

Suara gelas kertas yang membentur kayu menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara mereka. Sakura masih menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya ketika tatapan Sasuke jatuh padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Kening Sakura mengernyit, "Maksudmu, kau tidak tahu kenapa sebabnya kau datang?"

"Bukan." Tatapan Sasuke berubah tegas, mengarah langsung pada mutiara hijau di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencemaskanmu."

Sakura terdiam, namun isi kepalanya bercampur aduk tak keruan. Matanya bahkan tak bisa melepas mata hitam Sasuke. Bukan, bukan cuma mata, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Perkataan Sasuke malah menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, yang juga mendorong Sakura jadi salah mengartikan. Sakura yakin, untuk yang satu ini Sasuke bersungguh-sunggguh mengatakannya.

Hening merayapi. Sakura terfokus oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dingin udara tak lagi peduli. Gigil di tubuhnya terjadi karena suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meloloskan tanya, "Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Mulut Sakura mendadak kaku untuk menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke telah berdiri menghadapnya. Kepala Sakura lantas menunduk, tersadar tiba-tiba tidak sanggup menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

Terasa sesuatu mendarat di atas kepala Sakura. Dari warna dan bentuknya, Sakura tahu kalau benda ini adalah jas milik Sasuke yang baru saja dia lemparkan. Satu bagian lengannya yang menjuntai menghalangi sebagian pengelihatan Sakura, meski begitu Sakura masih dapat mengetahui Sasuke belum beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal ini. Karena itu, aku memperingatkanmu. Berhenti membuatku terus mencemaskanmu."

Angin membelai, merayu-rayu Sakura yang telah kehilangan kata. Derap langkah menjadi bunyi pengusir sepi. Sosok Sasuke lenyap bersama jejak. Menyisakan tanya dan detak. Sakura bergeming dalam kukungan jas yang terasa berat seperti sebuah beban besar yang dilimpahkan padanya.

" _Berhenti membuatku terus mencemaskanmu."_

" _Aku mencemaskanmu. Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu."_

Tak sadar bibirnya merapat. Tangan mengepal erat. Sakura sungguh menyesal telah mengajukan tanya.

Sunyi juga menyelimuti, di dalam kendaraannya Sasuke tak lepas menatap sosok Sakura yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun sejak tadi. Sasuke terkurung dalam ketidaktahuannya sendiri. Tanya terus merongrong dirinya. Menyeret bimbang yang menyesatkan. Menyeruak ribuan tanya dalam benak.

Kenapa tentang Sakura tidak bisa diabaikan? Kenapa Sakura terasa begitu berbeda? Kenapa Sasuke senang di sampingnya meski Sakura menyebalkan?

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan kenapa melayang menuntu jawab.

Kenapa pandangnya kini mengarah pada sosok si merah muda?

Apakah mungkin perasaannya turut berubah?

Sasuke tidak menyakini, mungkinkah dirinya telah jatuh hati?

Bersambung.

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Masih ingatkah dengan cerita ini? Maaf ya apdetnya lama *dilempar pisang***

 **Cerita ini memiliki kesulitan tersendiri buat saya. Jadi, mohon dimengerti. Ini aja saya ngerjainnya 2 bulan lebih loh. Saya akan tetap berusaha menamatkannya. Terima kasih dengan semangat yang selalu kalian berikan ^^**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Dan, oh, hampir lupa, saya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang voting Azuria waktu BTC (telat woy) maaf baru bisa bilang sekarang. Sampai terharu pas ada ripiu masuk dan ngasih tau. Makasih banyak, bener-bener makasih.**

Mksh jg buat atas ripiunya.

 **Jamurlumutan462. Zarachan. Ciheelight. Chan rei chan. Guest. Wowwoh geegee. Arisahagiwara chan. Ongkitang. Kirara967. Anak Sasusaku. Raizel's wife. Uchiha Nozomi. Guest. Diah cherry. Yuliita. Dina Hruno. CheerySand1. Nurulita as lita-san. Widya-sslovers22. Dwisuke. Lacus clyne. Lordmarionettespieler. Mitsuhiko Aira. Desuhukh. Dinauchiharuno. Hime luvchubby. Mustika447.**

 **Saya ngak tahu berapa sampai berapa chapter cerita ini. Alasan kenapa Sai menikah dengan Ino nanti akan terjawab jika waktunya tiba (ceileh) Dan, untuk yang meminta saya menulis cerita dari salah satu author di FFN tapi dengan gaya saya sendiri, mohon maaf saya menolaknya. Tentunya saya lebih senang menulis cerita yang muncul dari kepala sendiri meski cerita saya ngak bagus-bagus amat hehehe, sekian jawaban pertanyaan dari ripiu kalian. Terima kasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita buat kesepakatan?" kata Sasuke, menarik atensi Sakura yang sebelumnya mengarah pada menu di atas meja, yang tentunya dibuat oleh kedua tangannya.

Mereka tetap melaksanakan perjanjian—makan malam bersama—seakan sepakat melupakan kejadian terakhir yang sebetulnya cukup membuat Sakura canggung. Untungnya, Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak mengalami apa pun sehingga mempermudah Sakura untuk bersikap selayak biasanya. Seperti sekarang.

Alis Sakura mengernyit. Mendadak kesal. "Lagi?" protesnya keras. Garpu di tangan kirinya mengacung tinggi.

"Demi kebaikan kita."

Mata Sakura memicing tajam. "Jangan sebut kita kalau ternyata hanya kau yang diuntungkan."

Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya dengan malas. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dulu." Dia meletakkan peralatan makannya, lalu mengaitkan kedua jarinya saat Sakura menyetujui untuk mendengarkan. "Mungkin untuk seterusnya kita harus saling mengabari …."

"Kita?" Sakura kembali menyela. Dia masih keberatan saat kata kita keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Terasa kurang pas, dan entahlah … sangat tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Agar kejadian semacam itu tidak terulang." Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke terlipat di dada. "Aku pun akan mengabarimu kalau aku terlambat atau tidak bisa. _See_ … demi kebaikan kita."

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat perkataan Sasuke terakhir kali. Apakah ini juga termasuk cara Sasuke untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya? Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas bening, dan meneguk airnya banyak-banyak sebagai usaha Sakura mengusir kecanggungan yang muncul.

Setelah meletakkan gelas bening itu kembali ke tempatnya, Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat. Melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Pria yang kini tersenyum geli menatap sikap Sakura.

"Seharusnya dari tadi saja sikapmu begini." Sakura mendengar suara peralatan makan di depannya berdenting, yang kemudian berganti menjadi suara Sasuke lagi. "Atau, dari awal bertemu saja kau bersikap manis begini."

Tentu saja Sakura langsung menghadiahi Sasuke tatapan mengancam. Namun pria itu malah mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Oke … oke. Begitu lebih baik." Tak lupa telunjuknya mengarah pada Sakura, tepatnya menunjuk sikap ketusnya.

Sakura pikir ucapan Sasuke telah berakhir. Baru saja dia berniat menikmati makan malamnya lagi, gumaman Sasuke melenyapkan selera makannya seketika. "Manis memang tidak cocok buatnya."

Lantas Sakura berdiri, sedikit menampar meja saat melakukannya. Dia mengembuskan napasnya keras. Memperlihatkan kekesalannya sekaligus membuat Sasuke manatap padanya tanpa perlu menyebut nama pria menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan lupa cuci peralatanmu saat sudah selesai!"

Saat Sakura masih membereskan peralatan makannya, Sasuke mengajukan keberatan, "Kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya?"

Sakura melamparkan senyum manis. Tentu yang dibuat-buat. "Perjanjiannya hanya memasak. Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri. Tuan Uchiha." Dia menemukan raut tak suka saat beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, yang Sakura yakini karena panggilan namanya. Dan hal itu adalah hiburan terindah bagi Sakura.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau piring dan gelasmu pecah nanti!" Sasuke sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya. Setengah agar Sakura mendengar ucapannya, setengah lagi karena dia benar-benar kesal.

Sahutan keras terdengar di sela suara air yang mengalir deras, diikuti dentingan keramik. "Lakukan saja! Akan kuhitung kerusakannya untuk mengurangi biaya perjanjian yang kau keluarkan."

Sasuke mendecih ketika lawan bicaranya malah tertawa keras. Sedari awal Sakura memang bukanlah jenis perempuan yang mudah dikalahkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, mengingat dirinya dan Sakura selalu berakhir dengan perselisihan yang malah tidak mudah dilupakan olehnya. Sasuke memutar tubuh, memerhatikan kegiatan Sakura diam-diam. Punggung kecil itu bergerak-gerak riang. Saat wanita itu menaruh piring yang telah bersih hingga menampilkan sebagian wajahnya, Sasuke bisa menemukan garis senyum menghiasi di sana.

"Dasar, membuatku susah saja." Tentu saja, gumaman Sasuke barusan tidak sampai pada Sakura. Berikut lengkungan tipis yang terukir di wajah Sasuke.

….

Minggu pagi ini Sasuke habiskan dengan bermain bersama Inojin. Lagi pula sejak menjalani perjanjian dengan Sakura, Sasuke beberapa kali harus mengatur ulang jadwalnya dan Inojin termasuk salah satu yang mendapat efek tersebut. Waktu bertemu dan bermain bersama jadi semakin berkurang. Terkadang Sasuke sampai mendapat laporan tambahan dari Ino atau Sai kalau Inojin marah padanya.

"Pilih aku atau Bibi Sakura?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur di tengah permainan tangkap bola di halaman belakang rumah Sai. Sasuke mengangkat satu alis setelah berhasil menangkap bola, yang hampir saja gagal karena terkejut. Anak itu masih marah rupanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepar bola bisbol yang kemudian dengan sengaja tidak ditangkap oleh Inojin.

"Jadi Paman pilih Bibi Sakura?" tahu-tahu Inojin melepaskan _glove_ dan melemparkannya sembarang. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap bocah kecil yang berniat lari meninggalkannya sendiri, sampai mereka berguling satu kali di atas rumput.

"Hei … bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu? Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya." Jemari Sasuke langsung bergerak menggelitik tubuh Inojin sampai bocah itu tertawa bahkan menjerit keras, membuat Ino dan Sai datang bersusulan ke halaman belakang.

"Hentikan, Paman!" pinta Inojin di sela-sela suara tawa. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak tentu untuk menghindari serangan tangan Sasuke. Namun tampaknya percuma. Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya seolah tidak mendengarkan permintaan Inojin.

"Kata kunci salah!"

"Ampunnn!" Inojin mengucap kata itu berulang-ulang.

"Jadi The Mask Hero of Fire mengaku menyerah?" Inojin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bagaimanapun Inojin tidak suka pahlawannya menyerah begitu saja. Sekilas, dia menangkap sosok Sai dan Ino berdiri di teras dengan senyum di wajah keduanya. Terlintas begitu saja sebuah ide di kepala Inojin.

Segera Inojin berteriak keras. "Papa! Mama! Tolong akuuuu …!"

Sai sempat menatap Ino sebentar, memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak menuruti permintaan Inojin, tetapi dia mempersilakan Ino jika ingin membari bantuan pada putra mereka. Ino tersenyum ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolong putranya pada jeritan Inojin berikutnya.

Namun sayangnya bantuan Ino tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun. Sasuke dengan mudah menangkap kedua tangan Ino dan bermaksud menjatuhkan wanita itu di samping tubuh Inojin yang terbaring di bawah lutut Sasuke. Melihat keadaan itu, Sai yang semula enggan ikut campur langsung berlari dan menahan tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh. Ditangkapnya tangan Sasuke, ditarik kuat sampai cengkeramannya terlepas. Buru-Buru Sai menarik Ino ke belakang punggungnya. Kini Sai berteriak menyuruh Ino untuk menggelitik Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai bergerak sembarangan, berusaha menghindari jemari Ino. Namun tangannya yang tertahan oleh Sai membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Pertarungan itu berakhir dimenangkan oleh Inojin yang berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Kalian curang!" ucap Sasuke yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Napasnya terdengar begitu lelah.

"Ini namanya kerjasama tim," balas Sai, diiringi tawa. Mereka kini sama-sama duduk di atas permadani hijau, kecuali Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemas. Tenaganya terkuras habis menghadapi serangan tiga orang itu.

"Aku tak mungkin diam saja saat pimpinan The Mask Hero meminta bantuan, kan?" Kali ini Ino yang bersuara. Dia lalu memeluk Inojin dan mencubit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas, "Lagi pula aku tak ingat kalian sedang bermain gulat."

Inojin menampilan deretan giginya, tahu kalau nada Ino barusan mulai berubah serius. "Ini salah Paman, Ma!"

Sasuke langsung bangkit, ikut duduk sehingga sekarang mereka membentuk lingkaran kecil. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi korban kemarahan Ino. "Aku lah pihak yang dirugikan di sini."

"Kau seharusnya menjadi pihak yang bisa lebih bersabar, Sasuke."

"Jangan kau juga, Sai!" Sasuke mendelik tak terima.

Ino terkekeh geli, mengelus rambut pirang Inojin. "Jadi, mengapa kalian bisa berakhir begitu?"

"Paman sudah tidak menyayangiku. Paman lebih memilih Bibi Sakura." Sasuke terlambat untuk menyumbat mulut Inojin. Dia sudah bisa menebak reaksi apa yang akan diterimanya. Sasuke menghela napas begitu Ino menatapnya curiga, tak lupa dengan tambahan seringai menyebalkan. Sayangnya Sasuke melewatkan ekspresi wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi ini tentang Sakura lagi?" tanya Ino, tentu dengan nada yang juga menyebalkan menurut Sasuke.

"Lagi?" seingatnya Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita apa pun tentang Sakura pada Ino. Dan kini dia bisa menebak dari mana Ino mengetahui tentang Sakura. "Pasti versinya jauh berbeda dengan cerita sebenarnya." Mata Sasuke mengarah pada Inojin untuk menekankan kata "versinya", lalu kembali pada Ino. "Ini tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan?"

"Kami tidak sedekat itu."

"Sedekat apa?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau berhubungan dengannya di luar urusan bisnis."

"Ini masih berhubungan dengan bisnis, Sai." Sasuke menghela napas. "Meski … ya, aku tetap tidak bisa memberitahumu perihal bisnis ini."

"Hmmm … aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya. Inojin juga bilang kalau Bibi Sakura itu sangat cantik. Tipemu?"

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram bajunya di bagian dada sebelah kiri, seolah-olah merasa begitu sakit. "Kau adalah tipeku, Ino. Sayangnya kau sudah milik Sai."

"Aku takkan tertipu, Sasuke. Kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya juga." Ino sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya melihat gelagat Sasuke yang hendak menolak. Ino pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Hanya aku di sini yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ini tidak adil."

Lalu perbincangan itu diambil oleh Ino dan Sasuke yang saling berusaha memenangkan keinginan mereka. Sai bahkan tidak lagi mendengarkan dengan jelas. Pikirannya telah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam serangan pertanyaan dan juga rasa sakit yang tahu-tahu menyita.

Mengetahui adanya kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, Sai merasa ada panas yang membakar. Menyulutnya perlahan. Tentunya Sai tahu, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal semacam ini dengan wanita kalau dia tidak merasa tertarik. Semua bantahan yang Sasuke lontarkan lantas terasa tak berarti, karena Sai yakin Sasuke telah menjatuhkan hati.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Hubungan mereka telah sejauh apa?

Tangan Sai mengepal tanpa sadar. Sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menerimanya.

….

Baru kali ini Sakura sepakat dengan istilah "I Hate Monday". Salahkan Senin yang harus menjadi hari setelah Minggu, hari yang membuatnya harus memulai rutinitas yang sebenarnya ingin sekali Sakura hindari. Tapi, Senin kali ini lebih Sakura benci lantaran harus bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa takut dan serba salah di saat yang bersamaan, selain Sai tentu saja.

Malah Sakura pikir, bertemu dengan Sai masihlah lebih baik. Setidaknya Sakura masih bisa membantah, mengeluarkan kekesalannya, atau bahkan meninggalkan Sai begitu saja. Dan semua hal itu sayangnya tidak bisa Sakura lakukan pada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Berpenampilan cantik, tanpa riasan berlebih. Semua yang menempel di tubuhnya mampu mendukung kesan anggun dan berkuasa yang selalu melekat padanya. Tsunade Uchiha tersenyum tipis, dan Sakura selalu berpikir lengkungan tipis itu bisa terlihat begitu sinis di matanya. Entah apa yang bisa membuat Sakura mengambil kesimpulan itu, yang pasti saat ini Sakura benar-benar ingin pergi saja dari hadapannya.

Sayangnya, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Wanita itu memanggil namanya, dengan lengkap dan tegas. "Nona Sabaku Sakura."

Suara lantang itu bagai sebuah rem yang mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura. Dia menelan ludah sebelum membalik tubuh, menghadap Tsunade yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura menunduk sopan saat wanita itu telah berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Uchiha," sapa Sakura, berbasa-basi. Toh, memang sekarang tidak bisa lagi dikatakan pagi.

"Siang." Tsunade hanya membalas singkat. Secara terang-terangan dia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan ketika mata cokelatnya kembali menatap mata Sakura, Tsunade menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura kaku.

Dan perbincangan yang Sakura harapkan hanya berupa basa-basi belaka nyatanya tidak juga berakhir. Tsunade bahkan mengajaknya keluar dari gedung kantor, dan Sakura tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya. Mungkin takut, mungkin karena merasa tidak enak. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi tiap kali Tsunade melemparkan senyuman tipis itu. Kepalanya secara otomatis mengangguk dan kakinya refleks bergerak mengikuti, berjalan di samping Tsunade yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya selera yang bagus."

Sakura sekali lagi menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum manis. Apakah mungkin Tsunade mampu menghipnotis seseorang, karena sekarang Sakura terjebak di kediaman super megah milik keluarga Uchiha. Dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan terjebak juga, Sakura secara sukarela menerima ajakan Tsunade untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Dia mendesah, menyesali keputusannya. Tapi katakan bagaimana Sakura bisa menolaknya? Tatapan mata angkuh Tsunade tidak bisa diabaikan dengan mudah. Caranya yang mengintimidasi dengan halus, sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku. Seandainya saja aku memiliki anak perempuan, pasti rasanya menyenangkan seperti ini. Tahu, kan, anak laki-lakiku terlalu sibuk sendiri."

Kini para pelayan mulai meletakkan berbagai mahal di atas meja. Menyakinkan Sakura kalau Tsunade pasti mempekerjakan seorang koki di rumahnya. Satu tangan Tsunade mempersilakan Sakura untuk menyantap hidangan, tepat setelah para pelayan meninggalkan meja.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura. Katakan saja padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

 _Aku butuh keluar dari tempat ini_ , batin Sakura. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulut Sakura adalah, "Terima kasih."

"Aku lah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu." Tangan Tsunade mulai bergerak, Sakura pun mau tidak mau mulai mengikuti. "Bersikaplah santai, Sakura. Aku tidak akan merasa keberatan," sambungnya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum. Mengapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama sekarang? Sebelum mobil Tsunade membawanya masuk ke kediaman rumah Uchiha, Sakura sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke tentang yang dialaminya sekarang. Sakura begitu berharap Sasuke bisa menyelamatkannya, dengan segera.

"Maaf untuk pertemuan pertama kita yang sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Sakura balas menatap Tsunade, tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Secara tidak disengaja ingatan Sakura memutar pertemuan pertama yang Tsunade maksudkan, serta kejadian setelahnya. Sasuke yang mabuk dan masuk secara paksa ke apartemennya. Dan poin terpenting yang Sakura ingat adalah ucapan Sasuke kala itu.

Wanita ini bukanlah ibunya.

"Sasuke ..." Dan ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut Tsunade, Sakura tahu-tahu menggenggam sendoknya dengan erat. "... anakku itu sudah jarang menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Masalah kesibukan, seperti tidak akan pernah ada habisnya saja. Begitulah alasannya. Selalu." Tsunade mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak bisa lagi memaksanya. Dia itu keras kepala, seperti ayahnya."

Dan untuk kali pertama Sakura tidak menemukan kesinisan yang biasa ada di senyumannya. Mungkinkah Tsunade baru saja benar-benar tersenyum?

"Tidak masalah kalau hanya kita berdua saja sekarang?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Terlambatkah dirinya jika mengirim pesan lagi pada Sasuke? Mungkin sedikit berimprovisasi dengan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia makan malam bersama ibunya—atau bukan ibunya. Atau sedikit kebohongan kecil kalau acara makan malamnya baru saja selesai. Oh, Sakura merasakan perutnya mulas. Dia punya keyakinan tinggi kalau Sasuke pasti akan datang ke sini. Dan Sakura menyesal kalau itu sampai benar terjadi.

Setelah mengigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala kaku. Tak berani menatap mata Tsunade. Wanita yang lagi-lagi mengajaknya bicara.

"Kudengar kau pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Di luar urusan kantor, beberapa kali."

Sakura mendongak. Tsunade masih menyantap makanannya dengan santai, seolah perkataan yang keluar tadi adalah perbincangan ringan seolah bertanya pukul berapa sekarang. Sakura meralat kalau dirinya telah menyesal telah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Sudah Sakura duga, ada maksud tersembunyi di balik ini semua.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab mantap.

Tsunade mengangkat wajah, menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyum sinisnya telah kembali.

"Putraku memang terkenal baik pada wanita. Terutama wanita yang terlihat menarik baginya." Tsunade menyesap air minumnya dengan anggun. "Kadang sikapnya membuatku sedikit khawatir. Maklum saja, dia putraku satu-satunya."

Ingin Sakura bertanya, _benarkah?_ Namun Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Anda tak perlu cemas, dia memang pria yang baik." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Teman yang baik."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Tsunade membalas senyuman Sakura. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan menyantap menu mewah yang tersaji, walau bagi Sakura sekarang menu mahal itu terasa hambar berkat sang tuan rumah.

"Oh, ya, Sakura. Aku mendengar beberapa kabar tak menyenangkan tentang Sabaku Group. Ah, kumohon jangan salah paham. Akan lebih baik memastikannya langsung darimu daripada memercayai sumber yang tidak terpercaya."

"Tentang saham, aku tidak pernah meminta Sasuke melakukannya." Nah, untuk kali ini Sakura tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Pasti inilah arah pembicaraan Tsunade pada akhirnya. Inilah inti pembicaraan Tsunade. Sakura teramat yakin kalau tebakannya tak mungkin salah. Sakura bahkan tidak heran lagi bagaimana Tsunade mampu mendapatkan semua informasi tentangnya. Rupanya Tsunade mengawasinya dengan ketat.

"Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke. Seharusnya Anda lah yang paling mengerti. Sasuke tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk mengambil suatu keputusan."

Dari caranya menyesap minuman dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura bisa menebak seberapa besar kekesalan Tsunade. Wanita itu bahkan tak sadar sedikit membanting gelas bening itu saat meletakannya. Ketenangan yang biasa diperlihatkan tidak lagi tampak. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya sedikit tinggi, bersiap membalas perkataan Sakura. Namun suara pintu terbuka menjadi pengusir suasana tegang di antara mereka. Keduanya bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara derap langkah kaki yang melangkah tergesa.

Tak butuh waktu lama sosok Sasuke muncul dan bergegas berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tsunade sepertinya bisa menebak kedatangan Sasuke, wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan santai, "Aku memang sudah menyiapkan menu makan malam untuk tiga orang. Duduklah."

Baru Sakura sadari kalau ada tiga minuman terhidang di atas meja. Terlalu fokus dengan wanita di depannya membuat Sakura tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri ketika Tsunade dengan tenang melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya. Sakura memberi isyarat Sasuke untuk duduk dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Duduk, Sasuke." Tsunade memberi perintah lagi, sebelum memasukan sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Dan masih tanpa menatap padanya.

Sasuke menarik kursi tepat di samping Sakura dengan kasar. Sesaat Sakura merasa senang Sasuke menurutinya, tapi tahu-tahu saja pria itu langsung meneguk cepat air minumnya sampai habis. Membanting gelas bening yang telah kosong dengan sengaja.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau sudah, Sakura?"

Sakura mengedip beberapa kali, kejadian tadi begitu cepat dan mengagetkan untuknya. Saat Sasuke memanggil namanya sekali lagi dan memegang lengannya dengan kencang, Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Y-ya." Dan tahu-tahu tubuhnya telah berdiri karena tarikan kencang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Nyonya Uchiha." Sakura dengan cepat mengatakannya. Untungnya juga dia masih sempat membungkukkan badan di sela tarikan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Pemandangan terakhir yang Sakura ingat hanyalah Tsunade yang masih diam melanjutkan makan malan dengan tenang.

Dengan masih, tanpa menatap pada Sasuke.

...

Sakura tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak atas kehadiran Sasuke barusan. Sebagian kecil hatinya merasa tak enak hati atas kejadian tadi. Sakura pikir, dia bisa menghadapi Tsunade tanpa bantuan Sasuke. Sebagian kecil lagi, dia merasa bersalah karena semakin memperkeruh suasana di antara mereka. Terlebih suasana hati Sasuke yang jelas-jelas menguarkan kekesalan. Karena itu jugalah, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke menyeret dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Juga saat Sasuke tidak mengambil jalan pulang ke apartemen mereka, Sakura tak berkomentar sama sekali.

Sasuke memilih masuk dan memarkirkan kendaraannya di Taman Kota Konoha. Seolah melupakan keberadaan Sakura, dia memukul roda kemudi dengan kencang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas keras. Membuat Sakura makin serba salah.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan?" Sasuke bertanya setelah hening mendominasi hampir sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Tidak banyak. Kami hanya membahas hal biasa." Sakura pura-pura melihat ke luar jendela setelah menatap Sasuke saat menjawab.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Sakura. Aku lebih mengenalnya, dan tak ada hal biasa baginya."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya lagi, sih."

Terdengar helaan napas, dan Sakura langsung merasa bersalah lagi. Buru-buru ditatapnya Sasuke yang ternyata juga mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura sehingga mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja, kan? Masih utuh tanpa kehilangan satu apa pun. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang menyebalkan."

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyimpulkan senyum kecil diiringi suara decihan kesal. Antara senang dan tak senang mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu siapa orang menyebalkan yang Sakura maksud tadi.

Melihat garis senyum yang coba Sasuke samarkan, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Ketegangan pun mulai meleleh setelah suara tawa Sakura mengisi keheningan karena Sasuke yang memilih tak membalas perkataannya.

Kini mereka sudah duduk di salah satu bangku. Sasuke yang memilih keluar lebih dulu. Sakura tidak menyukai ide itu sebenarnya, karena hal itu membangkitkan lagi memori yang sukses membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Namun, mengingat mood Sasuke sekarang yang sebagian besar disebabkan olehnya, Sakura dengan langkah berat terpaksa mengekori Sasuke. Duduk tepat di samping pria itu.

"Tidak perlu menemaniku, di sini dingin. Aku hanya butuh udara segar sebentar."

"Siapa yang mau menemanimu. Aku juga perlu menghirup udara segar tahu."

"Terserahlah." Meski begitu Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, tapi jangan pernah mengharapkan dia bersikap manis dengan menyampirkan jas tersebut. Sasuke sudah punya ciri khas sendiri, melemparkannya asal. Dan kali ini jas hitam itu jatuh di atas pangkuan Sakura.

Dan jangan pula mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih keluar dari mulut Sakura. Wanita itu menerima dan memakainya dengan cibiran. Sasuke tak merasa heran lagi, begitulah memang cara Sakura.

Lalu hening kembali.

Sakura berdehem, ragu untuk bertanya atau tidak. Lagi pula dia merasa gerah mendapati Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam, tak secerewet biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Jangan berpikiran aneh." Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suara. Dan karenannya mata hitam Sasuke pun menatap padanya. Sakura berdehem lagi, lebih keras. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak hilang satu apa pun."

"Aku menyesal telah bertanya."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wanita di sampingnya kesal. Wajah Sakura memberengut, dan itu menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Dia pun meluruskan kedua kakinya, sedang tangannya dengan sigap menyangga tubuh ketika Sasuke menengadahkan pandangnya ke atas. Menatap langit, kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sangat membencinya, karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa menahan emosiku saat melihatnya." terlebih ketika Sasuke tahu Sakura bersamanya. Jelas Sasuke tidak bisa berdamai dengan kekhawatirannya. Perkara Sakura bertemu dengan Tsunade bukanlah hal sepele.

"Dia bukan ibumu." Ini bukanlah pertanyaan. Sasuke pun yakin Sakura sudah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu dia beritahu. Namun Sasuke tetap menganggukkan kepala. Menatap Sakura sebentar lalu kembali meiihat langit. Terlintas begitu saja sebuah keyakinan dalam dirinya untuk menceritakan dengan bebas beban beratnya selama ini.

"Ibuku menjualku padanya. Semua yang wanita itu katakan adalah benar, dan aku membenci kebenaran yang keluar dari mulutnya sekaligus dirinya. Aku berharap dia berbohong. Aku berharap dia menipuku. Tapi, setelah susah payah aku mencari ibuku, wanita itu juga membenarkan apa yang sebelumnya kuanggap bualan belaka. Aku tidak lebih hanyalah boneka baginya, dan sebuah barang bagi ibuku."

Sakura mengeratkan jas hitam Sasuke meski angin tidak meniupkan hawa dingin padanya. Suara Sasuke, raut wajah dan semua anggota tubuhnya mengambarkan kepedihan. Menyentuh haru Sakura yang seakan ikut tersayat bersama pria di sampingnya. Rasa sakitnya bagai penyakit menular yang dalam sekejap telah menjakitinya.

Sesak mulai menjerat Sakura. Perih dan sakit itu mulai membangkitkan kenangan yang mati-matian telah dikuburnya. Tubuh dan hatinya kembali mengingat, dan Sakura terpancing untuk ikut mengeluarkan perasaan menyesakkan itu.

"Aku juga sangat membenci ayahku. Pria yang akhirnya kami tinggalkan karena aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat ibuku menderita. Jika saat itu aku tidak membawa lari ibuku, mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya. Saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah membawanya sejauh mungkin dari pria yang selalu memukulnya tanpa ampun. Memukuli kami seolah kami benda yang tak memiliki rasa sakit." Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Yang kulakukan seharusnya sudah benar ..."

Sakura memejamkan mata, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Rentetan penyesalan itu dia telan bulat-bulat. Duri penyesalan besar dari keputusannya dia pendam dalam. Sakura biarkan bersarang, menusuk, dan menyakitinya hingga detik ini. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba meyakini diri kalau semuanya sudah benar, dan baik-baik saja. Namun dalam hatinya dia tahu, tidak pernah ada yang terasa benar dan baik-baik saja. Dia sakit. Dia kehilangan. Dan betapa dia menyesal telah meninggalkan cintanya di sana, tanpa kata. Tanpa penjelasan.

Dan ketika ada bagi Sakura satu kesempatan untuk kembali, semuanya tidak sama lagi.

"Sakura ... kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Sasuke terdengar panik. Sakura bersyukur pertanyaan itu mengembalikan kesadarannya dari rasa sesal.

Terasa sentuhan lembut di pundak Sakura. Dia menarik napas banyak-banyak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang mati-matian dikendalikan agar tak terdengar parau.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku lapar!" Sakura langsung mengangkat wajah. "Belikan aku makanan yang enak, sekarang!"

"Itu tugasmu, bukan tugasku." Sasuke kembali ke posisinya, setelah lebih dulu melihat raut wajah Sakura. Sikap Sakura tadi membuatnya berpikir kalau wanita itu tengah menangis. Beruntung pikirannya salah.

"Gara-gara siapa aku tidak jadi makan enak?" Sakura berdiri. "Cepat. Aku beneran lapar!"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Berani sekali wanita Sabaku itu memerintahnya. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Memangnya aku memintamu datang?" Sakura memajukan tubuh. "Tidak, kan?" Lalu berbalik pergi menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi mereka duduk.

Segera Sasuke menyusuli langkah kaki Sakura. Tak lupa pula menyampaikan keberatan atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi. "Kurasa ada yang mengirimku pesan, dan itu berasal dari nomormu."

Seketika Sakura berhenti, diikuti Sasuke yang juga menghentikan langkah kaki. Sakura pun berbalik, memicingkan mata pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perjanjian kita. _See_ ... demi kebaikan kita. Aku melakukannya sesuai permintaanmu, kan?" dijulurkan lidahnya sebelum membelakangi Sasuke. Meneruskan langkah tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang mendecih kesal.

" _Shit_!" umpat Sasuke, merasa tak bisa lagi membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Aku dengar itu, Sasuke." Sakura berkata tanpa menoleh, tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Pria yang kini memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke tak menyangka saat Sakura menyebut namanya, rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini. Sampai mempu melenyapkan sesak dan kesal yang sempat menyelimutunya. Sudah berapa banyak Sauke menyadari bahwa Sakurw berbeda, dan sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa membantah perasaannya lagi.

Bersambung.

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Senangnya bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter cerita ini *lap keringet* maaf buat apdetnya yang lama ya hehehe *nyengir* Dan, dan, udah kebaca ya alasan Sakura meningalkan Konoha. Begitulah. Trus jangan tanyain lemon ke saya ya :D**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi chap selanjutnya. Beri aku semangat, supaya ceritanya cepet selesai hahahaha.**

 **Ucul Note:**

 **It is ink :** Amin ^^

 **Uchiha Nozomi :** Iya sih, kelamaan ngak apdet akunya ya ^^

 **Zarachan, Guest :** Sip ^^

 **Raizel wife :** Hai Raizel ^^ Makasih, seneng kalo kamu puas hehehe. Duh, dikit lagi kayanya bakaln terbongkar nih hubungan mereka, ayeeee! :D makasih ya dear udah mau nunggu :*

 **Kirara967 :** Hmm, pelan-pelan semuanya akan terungkap hohoho.

 **Nin-japan :** Makasih semangatnya. Dan ngak perlu panggil senpai, kak saja cukup ^^ aku juga masih belajar kok, ayo sama2 semangat belajar ^^

 **Cekbioauroran :** Nanti juga ada kok momen Saisaku, kayanya juga lumayanlah. Ditunggu aja ^^

 **Sitieneng4 :** Terbentuknya Inojin itu *piiipp*trs *piiiipppp* hahaha. Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutanya ya ^^

 **Diah Cherry :** Iya, cerita ini bukan tipe kesukaanku jadi susah ngetiknya hehehehe. Tenang, ini Sasusaku kok tapi ya gitu ada bumbu SaiSaku juga nanti hehehe. See yuuuu :*

 **Kimm :** Mkash udah suka ^^

 **Wowwoh geegee :** Wkwkwk, iya ya, Sasuke kalah mulu sama Sakura. Nantilah. Mungkin akan ada saatnya hahahaha.

 **Saskey Saki :** Terima kasih udah mau nungguin ceritanya ^^ ini udah dilanjut, aku juga berusaha keras buat nyelesain cerita ini ^^

 **Guest28 :** Maaf ngak bisa apdet kilat, dan ngak ada Lemon di cerita ini ^^

 **Rein reikho kei :** Ada nanti saatnya SaiSaku. Ditunggu ya :D

 **Hanazono yuri :** Siaaapp ^^

 **Ytamano :** Aku ngak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu karena mengandung spoiler hihihi. Silakan dibaca, semoga masih bikin penasaran hehehehe

 **Mustika 447 :** Terima kasih ^^

 **LORDmarionettespieler :** Lanjutannya ini ^^ semoga suka :D

 **Kucing gendut tidur :** Terima kasih banyak ^^

 **Guest :** Semoga terus penasaran ya hohoho. Cerita ini ambil mode lambat jadi gitu deh, kudu sabar :D

 **Kagaika Uchiha :** Gpp, makasih loh mau lanjut baca ^^ Mksh juga semangatnya :D

 **Dwisuke :** Sip ^^

 **Lynn :** Entah ini bisa disebut momen romantis atau ngeselin hahaha.

 **Chan rei chan :** Ini cerita lama tapi baru apdet (alias apdetnya jg lama) hehehe

 **Reader :** Makasih ya ^^

 **RiriSAkura :** Udah keliatan kan tuh alasan Sakura pergi. Nah untuk pertanyaan itu kudu nunggu chapter berikut-berikutnya apdet hehehe. Makasih ya ^^

 **Yoojiya :** Salam kenal Yoo ^^ Makasih buat nunggu cerita ini :D

 **Yuliita & Q Lenka :** Makasih ^^

 **Sarachi :** Makasih udah ripiu ^^ Hahahaha, aku ketawa baca ripiumu. Makasih semangatnya ^^

 **Lacus cylne :** Nanti, ada saatnya kok ^^

 **Melysandy :** Sipppp ^^

 **Guest :** Ini udah dilanjut kok *nyengir*

 **Fransiskasara33 :** Makasih, trs jangan panggil senpai. Kakak aja, udah bener tuh ^^

 **Aaa :** Makasih. Jawabannya udah ada kan tuh :D

 **_ 05 – 02 – 17 _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, malam-malam Sasuke kini tak lagi hanya sunyi. Kesepian yang selalu dirasa akhirnya sirna oleh kehadiran Sakura. Ia pun telah menyadari perasaannya yang tak lagi sama. Ia menyukai Sakura. Bukan hanya sebatas pada garis senyumnya, tetapi segala raut wajah yang ditampilkan Sakura tidak bisa Sasuke lewatkan. Selalu mampu membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan ucapan pedas dan sindiran wanita itu tak lagi mengganggunya.

Pernah ada satu waktu, saat di mana ia dan Sakura tengah menghabiskan makan malam yang tak seperti biasa. Bukan hanya terisi oleh sindiran dan lemparan tatapan sinis, namun ada juga selipan canda hingga menggelegarkan tawa renyah di antara mereka. Barulah Sasuke sadari saat itu dunianya terasa begitu terang. Pundaknya meringan. Lalu, terlintas begitu saja bayangan kehidupan masa depannya bersama dengan Sakura. Berdua, mereka menghabiskan malam-malam dengan keceriaan seperti ini.

Malam itu menjadi permulaan. Bayangan itu mungkin adalah cerminan keinginan hatinya yang terdalam. Dan setelahnya, perasaan Sasuke bukan lagi sebatas ketertarikan. Ada perasaan sayang, seperti Sasuke menyayangi Ino, namun ia yakin rasa sayangnya untuk Sakura jauh lebih dalam.

Dan lagi, Sakura adalah wanita pertama―atau mungkin satu-satunya―yang mengetahui rahasia terkelamnya. Memang semula diawali dari ketidaksengajaan, tetapi kini berakhir menjadi kenyamanan. Sakura lah tempat di mana Sasuke bisa merasa lega mengungkapkan segalanya. Tempat di mana Sasuke bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sai yang selama ini menjadi orang terdekat di hidupnya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa Sasuke percayai sepenuhnya. Terbukti dari rahasia hidup yang selama ini tak pernah Sasuke beritahukan.

Kini hati Sasuke pun mulai serakah. Malam setelah kembalinya mereka dari kediaman Uchiha, malam di mana Sasuke tak akan lagi mengelak perasaannya, timbullah keinginan besar untuk memiliki Sakura. Namun Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa wanita satu ini tidak mudah ditaklukkan.

Lagi pula sudah Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak memaksakan keserakahannya. Mimpi agar bayangan itu menjadi nyata tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dari satu sisi. Sakura juga harus merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, dan rasa itu harus tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Meski entah bagaimana caranya.

"Aku yang keluar lebih dulu, sepuluh menit setelahnya baru kau yang keluar!"

Kendaraan yang mengantarkan mereka baru saja tiba, bahkan belum berhenti sepenuhnya, dan wanita yang duduk di samping Sasuke sudah memerintah seolah dialah pemilik kendaraan ini. Bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Memang sih, sangat tidak mungkin wanita itu bersikap manis pada Sasuke. Inilah salah satu kesulitan yang harus dihadapi, tapi itu jugalah yang Sasuke sukai dari Sakura. Karena Sakura berbeda. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita mainnya.

Seolah tak peduli dengan permintaan Sakura, Sasuke lantas membuka pintu mobil. Namun sebuah tarikan pada lengan yang satunya berhasil menahan gerakan Sasuke. Pria itu menoleh. Tangan Sakura masih menggenggam lengannya erat. Wajah mereka kini berjarak dekat. Dan kedua mata Sakura menatapnya lekat.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat.

Ada satu hal yang paling melekat dalam ingatan Sasuke setelah rahasia kelamnya terbongkar. Mata hijau Sakura. Tatapan mata itu tak berubah. Tidak meremehkan, tidak juga mengibakan. Sejak itu, mata hijau Sakura masuk ke daftar teratas sesuatu yang paling disukainya. Dan sekarang, dari tatapan mata di depannya Sasuke bisa melihat bayangan dirinya. Hanya ada ia di sana, memuja dengan gila mata hijau Sakura.

"Lima menit." Seketika Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Sedetik lagi saja Sakura tak bicara mungkin ia bisa hilang kendali. Sasuke mengumpat lagi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang keluar setelah lima menit," tolak Sasuke, yang langsung bergegas melangkah ke luar. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak melonggarkan simpul dasi. Kejadian tadi nyaris membuatnya gila. Mata itu berhasil menjeratnya, dan sialnya Sasuke nyaris tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tak lama terdengar derap langkah kasar mengikutinya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan garis senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Irama ketukan kencang di belakangannya adalah penanda kekesalan Sakura. Dan membuat Sakura kesal adalah kesenangan bagi Sasuke. Rasanya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain ini.

Begitu memasuki lift, Sasuke menemukan wajah Sakura yang memberenggut. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke tajam. Kedua tangannya juga mengepal erat seolah Sakura mengumpulkan semua amarahnya di sana.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kaki melihat gerakan pintu lift yang bersiap menutup. Seketika cemberut di wajahnya berganti menjadi kepanikan. Dan perubahan ekspresi yang berlangsung dalam sekejap itu nyaris membuat Sasuke melontarkan tawa.

Pintu tertutup tepat setelah Sakura berhasil masuk. Ia berdiri di samping lelaki yang sedikit pun tak menoleh padanya. Sasuke terlihat begitu santai dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah melihat usaha keras Sakura mengejar pintu lift.

"Kau 'kan bisa menahan pintunya!" protes Sakura kesal, sedikit terengah akibat berlari mengadu kecepatan dengan pintu lift. Apalagi sepatu yang dipakainya sekarang tidak cocok diajak berlari.

"Buat apa? Kau juga sudah berhasil masuk."

Sakura melotot, nyaris mengeluarkan protesnya lagi, kalau perlu sekalian dengan rentetan sumpah serapah untuk pria di sampingnya. Namun hanya dengusan yang meluncur dari bibirnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Sakura putuskan untuk tidak membuang-buang tenaganya berdebat dengan Sasuke. Berlari sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Apalagi sekarang ia juga harus menahan kekesalan karena sikap dan ucapan Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

Padahal tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke juga berusaha kuat agar tawa itu tak terlepas melihat tingkah laku Sakura barusan. Dan Sakura juga takkan pernah tahu kalau sikap kesal yang ditunjukkannya malah memicu keinginan Sasuke untuk semakin menggodanya. Minimal, agar ekspresi kesal itu bertahan lebih lama. Semakin kesal Sakura padanya, maka semakin meningkat pula kesenangan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya naik lift bersamaku?" goda Sasuke dengan ikut menirukan Sakura melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tak ketinggalan tambahan seringai mengejek untuk melengkapi aksi menggodanya.

Sadar yang sedang Sasuke lakukan, Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Ia tidak boleh terpancing oleh ledekan Sasuke. "Jangan bodoh, Sasuke. Jelas-jelas aku memintamu turun belakangan supaya kita tidak datang bersamaan."

"Kalau memang begitu naik saja lift berikutnya, tak perlu sampai repot-repot berlari. Dasar _baka_."

Sakura menoleh cepat, mata hijaunya melotot garang. "Itu karena aku ada meeting penting dan tidak mau datang terlambat!" Kini jari telunjuknya mengarah tegas. Meledak semua rasa kesal yang sejak tadi mati-matian Sakura tahan. "Dan jangan berani mulutmu menyebutku begitu lagi!"

"Aaa … _Baka_!" ledek Sasuke, jelas-jelas mengabaikan perkataan Sakura. Dan tepat sebelum mengatakannya, Sasuke lebih dulu menggenggam telunjuk Sakura erat. Firasatnya berkata Sakura pasti tak segan lagi memukulnya jika jari itu sampai terlepas.

Umpatan lolos dengan bebas dan meluncur berkali-kali dari mulut Sakura. Percuma saja, menarik sekuat tenaga pun jarinya masih saja tertawan genggaman Sasuke. Sadar tidak akan ada kemenangan jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan, Sakura nekat mengigit tangan Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke menjerit. Dan Sakura menancapkan giginya makin dalam. Jerit. Gigit. Jerit. Gigit lagi lebih kencang. Sakura sukses membalikkan keadaan. Giliran Sasuke yang berjuang keras menarik tangannya agar terlepas. Tapi Sakura tak memberi kesempatan. Sakura sengaja tidak mau melepas begitu saja kesempatan langka ini.

"Sakuraaaarrghhh!" Dan bukannya berhenti, Sakura malah menambah kekuatan gigitannya. Sasuke bersumpah, ia bahkan bisa mendengar tawa riang di sela-sela kegiatan kurang ajarnya itu. Dan bukannya merasa bersalah, Sakura malah terkikik geli seperti bocah yang kegirangan tiap kali teriakan sakit itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah suara membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa pintu lift ternyata telah terbuka. Sai berdiri di sana. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura menyelidik seolah menuduh. Sakura lantas mundur—melepas tangan Sasuke, lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari yang diselingi gigitan di bibir. Sedang Sasuke hanya menegakkan tubuh. Menggoyangkan sebentar telapak tangannya yang masih terasa nyeri dan terakhir merapikan lengan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Pria itu tampak tak terusik oleh tatapan Sai yang seolah mencurigai.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya, Sasuke malah menyapa Sai dengan raut tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang dilanjutkan dengan bertanya, "Kau mau naik?"

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke memilih untuk menghindar, Sai melakukan hal serupa. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa menjawab. Mengambil posisi di samping Sakura sehingga wanita itu berdiri di tengah, di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Pintu lift menutup. Dan sepanjang lift bergerak naik hanya ada keheningan yang singgah. Ketiganya kompak merapatkan mulut. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan atau sekadar melontarkan sapaan ringan sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan. Tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang memisahkan diri karena Sai juga menghadiri rapat yang Sakura maksudkan tadi.

Sepanjang jejak langkahnya, tanya terus merongrong batin Sai. Menebalkan kecurigaannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Pada hubungan keduanya. Kenapa wanita yang berjalan lima langkah di depannya juga memilih bungkam? Sampai saat berpisah tadi pun mereka bersikap biasa saja seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mereka sama-sama bersikap saling tak peduli, yang justru terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di mata Sai. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Benarkah hanya sebatas bisnis? Karena apa yang dilihatnya barusan meragukan pernyataan Sasuke kala itu. Tangan Sai mengepal. Kecurigaannya menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman hingga seluruh tubuhnya gerah tersengat panas.

Sai terbakar. Terbakar oleh api cemburu.

…

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi kegiatan Sasuke dan Gaara memotong pita sebagai simbolis peresmian pembukaan kantor cabang baru hasil kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Group. Kilatan cahaya kamera pun turut mengabadikan keduanya berjabatan tangan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Setelahnya, masih dengan banyak sorot kamera, Sakura dan Sai selaku pelaksana dari masing-masing pihak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Keadaan itu mengharuskan Sakura untuk menjabat tangan Sai. Membiarkan tangannya menggenggam, meremas tangan Sakura kuat tetapi tidak menyakitkan. Telapak besar itu menghantarkan rasa hangat yang sangat Sakura ingat. Kemudian Sai menatapnya lekat lalu bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, serupa dengan senyum yang lama Sakura rindukan. Segera hijau mata Sakura berlari, menghindari tatap mata di depannya yang meluluhkan.

Ini bukanlah saat yang mudah bagi Sakura memunculkan senyum di wajah. Bukan juga perkara yang mudah untuk menolak rasa hangat dari tangan yang menggenggamnya. Serta senyuman yang juga menghangatkan hatinya. Semuanya masih terasa sama, dan jantung bodohnya juga.

Sakura merutuk benaknya yang kini dengan sesuka hati membayangkan bagaimana kelima jari itu pernah menaut, mengisi celah kosong di antara jemarinya. Bagaimana telapak tangan hangat itu menangkup pipinya, membelai lembut sisi-sisinya lalu membawa wajahnya mendekat hingga Sai mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibirnya.

Semua memang sudah terlalu lama, tetapi nyatanya Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Selang menit selanjutnya, jabat tangan mereka terlepas. Akhirnya tangan Sakura terbebas. Padahal kejadian itu memakan waktu sangat singkat. Namun bagi Sakura saat itu waktu berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Mati-matian Sakura menahan diri agar kenangan itu tidak mengendalikannya. Setidaknya jangan sampai air mengalir turun ke pipinya. Jangan sampai rindunya juga membuncah ruah. Untungnya serangan pertanyaan dari awak media sedikit memberi bantuan. Pikirannya kini mulai teralihkan, meski kebanyakan pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping Gaara sekilas melirik. Cara Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan menarik perhatiannya seolah yang sedang berbicara saat ini adalah orang lain. Dari tutur kata serta sikapnya sama sekali bukan seperti Sasuke yang Sakura kenal. Sakura merasa seakan Sasuke tengah berada di tempat yang begitu tinggi. Berdiri dengan kokoh seorang diri. Dan dari tempat itulah Sasuke menatap jauh ke dasar, ke tempat orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, termasuk Sakura.

Mendadak muncul rasa tak suka. Sakura kesal. Namun bukan kesal yang hadir setiap kali beradu mulut dengan Sasuke. Ini lain. Ini perasaan kesal yang sama tiap kali Sakura berhadapan dengan Nyonya Uchiha. Rasa kesal karena diremehkan.

Buru-buru Sakura melepas sosok Sasuke dari ekor mata. Mata hijaunya menatap ke depan, tetapi Sakura tak benar-benar memfokuskan pandangan. Bahkan kilau-kilau cahaya tak membuatnya berkedip. Ia hanya bergeming. Sakura bahkan terlupa pada dilema hatinya. Perasaan kesalnya telah mengambil seluruh fokus Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sakura juga tak menyadari kalau pemilik mata hitam yang berdiri di samping Sasuke sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Selamat." Sakura hampir saja melonjak mendapati tak hanya ucapan, tapi juga kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berhenti basa-basi," balas Sakura ketus. Selain masih kesal karena terkejut, Sakura juga jadi teringat sosok lain Sasuke. Sosok Sang Presdir.

Sasuke tak membalas. Digoyangkan gelasnya beberapa kali lalu meneguk isinya sedikit. Namun, sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir gelas, Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Sakura. "Kau juga, jangan memasang wajah begitu terus."

"Begitu bagaimana?" Alis Sakura mengernyit. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahnya?

"Normalnya seseorang akan tersenyum di saat menggembirakan."

"Dan karena perjanjian lain yang menyebalkan semuanya menjadi tak normal," sindir Sakura. Meski begitu rasa gelisah kini menyelimutinya. Kata terus yang Sasuke maksudkan itu, mungkinkah sejak awal? Dan apakah itu artinya sejak awal Sasuke memerhatikannya?

"Oh, ya? Bagiku itulah bagian terbaiknya." Sasuke melemparkan senyum kemenangan mengabaikan delikan mata Sakura.

Sasuke menyesap kembali minuman di tangan, yang menurutnya sekarang jadi terasa berkali-kali lebih nikmat. Sedangkan Sakura memilih tak membalas. Jelasnya, ia tak bisa membalas. Buru-buru ditelan habis minumannya sebelum tangannya yang akan bertindak lebih dulu. Bisa gawat kalau semua isi dalam gelasnya berpindah ke wajah Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa menjalani tugasku karena ada ibu dan Gaara." Sakura mulai bicara setelah gelas di tangannya kosong. "Jadi jangan sampai salah mengetuk pintu lagi."

"Begitu caramu memberi perhatian?" kali ini Sasuke yang menyindir. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, yang kemudian terkikik mendengar lelaki di sampingnya mendengus kesal.

"Hanya malam ini, kan?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan. Bayangan akan menghabiskan malam seorang diri rupanya cukup membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melewatkan malam bersama Sakura.

Tetapi Sakura malah menggelengkan kepala. "Sampai mereka pulang."

"Kapan?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sasuke mendecak. "Tidak tahu dan tidak mau memberitahu itu tidak sama, Sakura."

"Asal kau tidak tahu bagiku keduanya sama saja."

Akhirnya tawa terlontar dari mulut Sakura melihat Sasuke menyesap habis minumannya dalam sekali teguk, persis seperti yang Sakura lakukan ketika ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke. Bisa menang dari Sasuke memang selalu terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan Sakura belum juga berhenti meski minuman Sasuke telah habis. Sakura tertawa begitu lepas hingga dirinya lupa pada beban berat yang menggelayut, yang sejak awal nyaris membuat Sakura tak ingin datang ke acara ini.

Namun tawa itu seketika terhenti begitu sosok Gaara dan Sai datang menghampiri mereka. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha agar ketegangan tak tampak di wajahnya. Ia memulaskan senyum, balas menyapa meski susah payah hal itu dilakukan.

Beberapa menit berlangsung, dengan Sakura yang sebelumnya lebih memilih diam, akhirnya meminta undur diri dengan alasan ingin mengambil minuman kembali. Begitu sampai di meja yang berisi penuh dengan gelas-gelas berkaki panjang, Sakura mengembuskan napas lega.

Sakura takkan lupa bagaimana mata hitam Sai menatapnya tadi. Tatapan yang sama seperti saat Sai memergokinya di lift. Sejak kejadian itu, mata hitam Sai selalu menatapnya penuh curiga. Seakan Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendakinya, sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang dilarang olehnya, dan Sakura melakukan diam-diam di belakangnya.

Namun sekuat tenaga Sakura menolak menarik kesimpulan apa pun. Sakura tidak ingin pikiran-pikiran itu memicu kembali degub di jantungnya. Menarik lagi rasa yang sudah Sakura pendam dalam di hatinya. Karena begitulah cara Sakura bertahan selama ini. Meski terkadang Sakura akui cara itu tidak selalu bekerja dengan sempurna.

Sakura cukup tahu diri, mau bagaimanapun, sekuat apa dia bertahan, dirinya tetap akan terluka. Tetapi sekarang, sejak Sai mendapatinya sedang bersama Sasuke, ada hal lain yang Sakura takutkan lebih dari perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura melirik. Berdiri dengan tegap di tengah, Sasuke masih memegang gelas kosong seakan tidak ada niatan untuk meletakkannya. Raut wajahnya tidak lagi sesantai ketika sedang bersamanya, yang menunjukkan kalau ketiga orang di sana tengah membincangkan hal yang cukup serius.

Satu tangan Sakura beralih memeluk lengannya sendiri. Sasuke. Apa yang menjadi masalahnya, apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Sai, Sakura tidak ingin menyerat Sasuke ke dalamnya. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke sampai terluka. Sasuke tidak boleh terluka karena dirinya.

….

Seharusnya malam ini Sakura bisa merasa lega dan bebas seperti dua malam sebelumnya. Tetapi sudah tiga kali matanya melirik ponselnya yang membisu. Bukan, ia bukan sedang menunggu balasan pesan atau telepon dari seseorang. Malahan, Sakura lah yang berniat untuk mengirimkan pesan atau menelepon seseorang.

Aneh memang, tetapi Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu berniat melakukannya. Ini adalah hari ketiga Sakura bebas tugas melakukan perjanjiannya dan keinginan untuk menghubungi seseorang itu semakin sulit dikendalikan. Pada hari pertama semua berjalan dengan sangat nyaman, bahkan Sakura begitu menikmati bebas tugasnya walau kemudian saat ia beranjak untuk tidur sempat terbersit pemikiran tentang nasib Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke makan sendirian? Apa saja yang dimakannya?

Di detik itu juga Sakura memaki diri serta pemikiran konyolnya tadi. Lalu memilih melupakan kemudian tidur. Tetapi di hari kedua semuanya semakin tidak mudah. Pemikiran itu seolah tidak mau hilang meski Sakura mengelak mati-matian. Bahkan sebelum tidur Sakura menyempatkan diri berdiri di beranda kamar dan mendapati lampu apartemen Sasuke yang tidak menyala. Pria itu belum pulang. Sakura bertahan satu jam di sana, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Sasuke masih belum juga pulang.

Dan sekarang, di hari yang ketiga, lampu apartemen Sasuke masih tidak menyala padahal waktu sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam. Juga, ini menjadi yang ke empat kali Sakura menatap ponselnya. Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamar, membanting ponsel ke atas kasur diikuti Sakura yang menjatuhkan diri.

Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Apa selama tiga hari dia tidak pulang?

Apa mungkin Sasuke mabuk lagi?

Sakura merentangkan tangan. Matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha menyakinkan diri kalau Sasuke pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun ingatan pria itu mabuk mengoyahkan keyakinannya seketika. Sakura membuka mata. Sejak acara peresmian itu mereka tidak lagi bekerja di gedung yang sama, yang artinya saat itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sasuke benar tidak pulang? Lalu di mana pria itu tinggal? Apa jangan-jangan dia terkena masalah?

Sakura mengigit bibir. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi. Buru-buru dia meraba kasur, mencari ponsel yang diyakini berada tak jauh dari kepalanya. Kunci sudah terbuka. Layar ponsel menyala, menampilkan pemandangan langit Konoha sore hari. Waktu yang tertera sudah bertambah sejak terakhir Sakura memerhatikannya. Sakura menghela napas tanpa sadar.

Ia sudah menemukan nama Sasuke. Tapi … Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Memangnya kenapa juga dia harus melakukannya?

Layar ponsel menggelap. Sakura mengunci ponselnya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu lagi. Kini ia berdiri di beranda dan apartemen Sasuke masih gelap. Sakura mengulang lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sampai ponselnya balik menyala. Kali ini Sakura telah masuk ke menu pesan. Kecemasan itu tidak mampu ditolerir lagi.

 **Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kau sudah pulang?**

Pesan telah terkirim dan Sakura memutuskan duduk di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Tidak sampai tiga menit ponselnya berdering, namun sepanjang itu Sakura nyaris putus asa menunggu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menerima panggilan Sasuke dengan begitu cepat.

"Belum tidur?" Itu adalah kata pertama yang Sakura dengar saat ponselnya tertempel di telinga.

"Kalaupun sudah, siapa yang takkan bangun mendengar bunyi panggilan telepon." Sakura membalas ketus walau bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Kelegaan yang ia rasakan membuatnya merasa senang.

"Kau yang menghubungiku duluan. Dasar."

Barulah Sakura bersumpah, ia menyesal telah melakukannya. "Tapi aku hanya mengirim pesan. Tidak menganggu dengan menelepon malam-malam."

"Baiklah. Aku tutup."

Sakura melonggo menatap layar teleponnya. Sasuke memutus panggilan bahkan tanpa sempat Sakura menyela.

"Sasuke Sialan!" Maki Sakura pada layar ponselnya. Diletakkannya benda tak bersalah itu dengan kasar ke lantai. Sakura memeluk lutut sembari memaki lagi. Salah besar ia mencemaskan pria menyebalkan itu. Biar saja Sasuke tidak makan selamanya. Biar saja pria jelek itu tidur di jalanan sekalian. Seharusnya memang Sakura tidak usah peduli.

Sakura bersiap memaki lagi, namun bunyi pesan masuk menghentikannya.

 **Mau membicarakan apa?**

Pesan itu dari Sasuke. Pria yang Sakura maki sejak memutuskan telepon seenaknya. Dan sekarang dia beralih mengirim pesan. Sakura meloloskan tawa segera. Kesalnya seketika hilang tak berbekas.

 **Kalau kubilang bicara, itu tandanya aku harus bicara. Bukan mengetik.**

Sakura terkikik membaca isi pesannya sendiri. Kalau dipikir, sebenarnya Sakura lah yang mencari gara-gara sejak awal. Seakan tahu kalau Sasuke pasti takkan membalas, buru-buru Sakura mengirim pesan lagi.

 **Sudah pulang?**

Tak butuh waktu lama, pesan balasan Sasuke masuk.

 **Kau menungguku pulang?**

Sakura mendengus.

 **Tidak. Aku bertanya.**

Lima menit dan Sasuke belum juga membalas. Sakura memutuskan berdiri. Menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding pembatas, menatap keramaian dan cahaya lampu dari sana. Sudah nyaris larut malam, namun Konoha masih terlihat hidup dan ramai. Angin berembus cukup kencang hingga mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sampai Sakura selesai merapikan rambutnya, masih belum ada tanda balasan dari Sasuke.

Ponsel di tangannya masih diam. Sakura memutuskan membaca ulang percakapan pesannya dengan Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya pria itu marah betulan. Namun ia juga tidak tahu lagi harus mengirimkan pesan apa. Sakura menghela. Memejamkan mata. Membiarkan rambutnya berlarian mengikuti arah angin. Mungkin seharusnya Sakura juga membiarkan saja kecemasannya tidak terjawab.

"Belum tidur?"

Seketika Sakura membuka mata. Ia menoleh ke samping. Di sana, Sasuke berdiri menatapnya. Kemeja putihnya masih terlihat rapi walau dua kancing atasnya tidak dikancingkan. Wajahnya juga tidak menampakkan ada luka. Syukurlah, sepertinya pemikiran tentang Sasuke yang mendapat masalah tidak terjadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di situ?" Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Maksudnya, puluhan menit lalu mereka saling mengirim pesan, kan?

"Bukan ini 'kan yang mau kaubicarakan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah … benar." Ia memutuskan berjalan mendekat. Berpindah tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula. Diremasnya ponsel di tangan. Sakura mengalihkan mata saat bicara, "Besok ibuku pulang."

Ini memang bukanlah hal yang amat penting untuk dibicarakan karena sejujurnya tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang ingin Sakura bicarakan. Ia hanya ingin kecemasannya hilang. Sakura melirik, menanti reaksi Sasuke. Namun pria itu tetap diam. Mata hitamnya masih terus mengarah pada Sakura.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Kau bilang yang seperti ini harus dibicarakan?" Dan Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Ini adalah hal penting. Bagaimana kalau aku mengirimkan informasi ini lewat pesan dan ternyata kau tidak membacanya lalu besok masakanku tidak termakan." Sakura melipat tangannya di dada. "Jelas aku akan menjadi pihak yang dirugikan di sini. Dan lagi, tidak baik juga 'kan membuang-buang makanan."

"Hm … aku mengerti." Sasuke lantas berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Namun pria itu sempat berkata sebelum menutup pintu, "Selamat tidur. Sakura."

Dengan sengaja Sasuke tidak menutup rapat pintu agar samar-samar bisa mendengar langkah gadis itu. Angin malam tidak bagus untuk tubuh dan Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Sakura berada di beranda dengan pakaian setipis itu. Karena itu juga, Sasuke mengiyakan saja perkataan gadis itu meski sebenarnya ada kesal yang juga ingin Sasuke lampiaskan.

Sampai detik ini ia tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Sakura. Sasuke tahu jawaban terakhir Sakura hanyalah alasan yang tak masuk akal. Informasi yang diberikan pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Bukannya Sakura lah pihak yang paling tidak suka melakukan perjanjian itu? Kenapa pula ia malah repot-repot memberitahunya. Bahkan Sasuke cukup terkejut menemukan Sakura masih terjaga di beranda seolah-olah Sakura sedang menunggunya. Dan entah benar menunggunya atau tidak, tetapi apa pun tujuan Sakura melakukan itu semua, hati Sasuke menghangat karena senang.

Dan suara teriakan Sakura ikut mencipta senyum di wajahnya.

"Sudah menutup telepon seenaknya dan sekarang pergi begitu saja. Selamat tidur juga, Berengsek! Kuharap kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk!"

Disusul suara pintu yang tertutup, berikut Sasuke yang akhirnya ikut merapatkan pintu. Malam ini sepertinya dia akan bermimpi indah.

Sedangkan ada seseorang lagi yang masih terjaga di ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap lama foto yang diam-diam masih disimpannya dengan baik. Gambar itu di ambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Di kencan mereka yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Gadis dalam rangkulannya tersenyum begitu cantik. Begitu bahagia. Sama sepertinya yang juga melengkungan garis tipis. Tidak pernah terbesit bahwa ke depannya semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Sakura terlepas dari pelukannya. Dan wanita itu menampilkan senyum cantiknya pada pria lain. Pada Sasuke, sepupunya.

Sasuke lah yang membuat senyum itu merekah. Bagaimana Sakura tertawa begitu riang sampai kedua pipinya ikut merona. Bagaimana lengkungan di bibirnya hingga senyum itu hadir di matanya. Sai teramat merindukannya. Namun, semua hal indah yang ia rindukan justru hadir di saat Sakura bersama pria lain.

Tawa riang itu ada berkat Sasuke yang berada di sisinya. Bukan dirinya. Sakura mendingin bersamanya. Bunga itu justru berguguran di sampingnya. Sakura, mungkinkah perasaannya telah berubah? Mungkinkah sudah tidak ada lagi ia di hati wanitanya?

Sai merasa begitu lelah. Semua pikiran itu semakin membebaninya. Termasuk kecurigaannya pada Sasuke. Sedari awal Sai sudah menaruh curiga pada Sasuke. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura, pria itu menunjukkan sikap tertarik, yang masih juga ditampiknya sampai kunjungan terakhir Sasuke minggu lalu. Sasuke bersikeras mengatakan bahwa kedekatan mereka hanyalah sebatas bisnis. Entah dalam hal apa, Sasuke juga tak memberitahu. Sikapnya yang tertutup memang bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Sai. Namun sikap Sasuke pada Sakura jelas-jelas terasa lain.

Ada sesuatu. Sai yakin. Kali ini Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Dari caranya memperlakukan Sakura. Kepedulian yang tersirat di balik kepura-puraannya. Sasuke memang tak mengatakan perasaannya secara terang-terang, tetapi secara terang-terangan ia tunjukkan lewat perlakuannya. Sai menemukan ada yang berbeda dari cara Sasuke menatap Sakura. Pria itu jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada wanitanya. Karena itulah tak perlu lagi Sai memastikan. Seribu persen dugaannya takkan salah. Dan itu berarti, hatinya juga bertambah panas seribu persen.

Kelelahan membuat segala semakin buruk. Pagi ini Sasuke datang ke kantor baru mereka. Kunjungannya memang hanya sebentar. Sekadar meninjau dan bertemu dengan Gaara yang akan pulang ke Suna siang nanti. Namun ada api yang harus Sai telan lagi begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyapa. Dan yang semakin memanaskan hatinya adalah perbincangan singkat di antara mereka. Dari ekor matanya, Sai melihat Sakura merengut kesal lalu tak beberapa lama kekesalan itu berganti dengan senyuman.

Interaksi itu tidak menunjukkan hubungan sebatas bisnis seperti yang Sasuke selalu katakan. Senyum itu bukan sebatas formalitas kesopanan antar rekan kerja. Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak berkata jujur padanya. Kecurigaan Sai semakin tak terbendung hingga siangnya Sai melepaskan pertahanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dan Sasuke sedekat itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Sakura tak menoleh. Suara Sai memang tidak lantang, malah hampir menyerupai bisikan. Namun Sakura lebih memilih sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas dokumen seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sakura siap-siap beranjak pergi, namun tarikan kencang Sai berhasil menahannya, mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi. "Apa aku harus menahanmu dulu di ruangan ini untuk mendengar jawabannya?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar Sai tidak lagi berbisik mengatakannya. Refleks Sakura menatap ruangan sekitar yang kini hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Rapat baru saja selesai dan tiba-tiba Sai membahas hal pribadi di tempat ini. Apa dia sudah gila?

Buru-buru Sakura menarik tangannya hingga terlepas. "Dan untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu?" Kakinya bergerak mundur sehingga roda-roda pada kursi ikut bergerak melebarkan jarak. Namun cengkeraman Sai berhasil menghentikannya lagi. Pria itu menarik kursi Sakura mendekat, kembali ke posisi semula.

"Berhentilah menghindari pertanyaanku terus, Sakura. Jika aku bertanya, itu tandanya aku butuh tahu. Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sasuke?"

"Aku? Menghindar?" Sakura mendengus geli. "Kau salah." Mata hijaunya menyipit, tak menerima begitu saja tuduhan Sai. "Aku melakukannya karena memang tidak ada keharusan untuk menjawab semua keingintahuanmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajah, melantangkan suaranya. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti, Sai. Bukan aku."

"Berhenti katamu?" Sai mendesis, pria itu masih sadar untuk tidak meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak bisa bersikap sepertimu, bersikap seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Kaulah yang pergi, Sakura. Kaulah yang meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang kau juga yang bersikap seakan semua bukanlah urusanku." Kini kedua tangan Sai berpindah memegang kuat lengan atas Sakura. "Aku juga berhak untuk tahu."

Tanpa sadar Sakura mencengkeram kertas-kertas dokumen hingga nyaris kusut. Bukan hanya ucapan Sai yang berhasil menorehkan luka di hatinya, tetapi juga dari tatapan mata hitam di depannya yang memancarkan kemarahan. Sai menuduhnya. Menyalahkan Sakura atas semua yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka, pada semuanya. Sai limpahkan semua, tak peduli bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang begitu menyakitii Sakura.

Tetapi sesakit apa pun itu, Sakura tetap akan memasang topeng di wajahnya. Tak apa, Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kau benar, memang akulah yang meninggalkanmu. Akulah yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padamu. Tapi bagiku sekarang semuanya percuma. Sekalipun kau mengetahui alasanku pergi, tetap saja takkan ada yang berubah di antara kita. Jadi berhentilah, Sai."

Akibat kalimat Sakura barusan pegangan tangan Sai melemah. Seketika tatapan penuh amarah di matanya lenyap. Sai menunduk, merasa tidak bisa membantah meski tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Perkataan Sakura terasa benar dan salah di saat bersamaan sehingga membuatnya muak.

Sai membebaskan lengan Sakura. Mengangkat wajah lalu mengunci mata hijau di depannya. Sai berusaha menyelami. Mengapa Sakura selalu saja mendorongnya menjauh? Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tidak ada rasa sesal di balik tatapan mata Sakura. Mungkinkah pengakuan Sakura tadi hanyalah alasannya untuk menghindar? Atau memang sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Kepergiannya kala itu, apakah baginya bukanlah suatu kesalahan?

"Jadi buatmu memang semudah itu? Semudah kau pergi dan melupakan semuanya. Tak peduli kau melukai atau tidak. Tidak peduli ada yang terluka atau tidak." Lalu tawa mengalun setelahnya. Sai tertawa. Dia menertawakan dirinya yang selama ini tak pernah sedetik pun berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Namun wanita itu malah mengatakan percuma. Bagi Sakura semuanya hanyalah sia-sia dan tak berguna, dan itu berarti termasuk dengan perasaannya.

Sakura tak tahu bahwa perasaan yang ia bilang percuma, yang baginya hanyalah sia-sia ternyata mampu memberi siksaan pada Sai. Selama ini Sai selalu berpikir mungkin saja segala alasan dan penyebab kepergian Sakura adalah dirinya. Karena mungkin saja tanpa Sai ketahui, ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Mungkin tanpa disadarinya, ia telah menorehkan luka pada Sakura. Dan semua pemikiran itu terus menerus menghantuinya sehingga sejak kepergian Sakura, sejak ia kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya sampai delapan tahun lamanya, yang Sai lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menggelamkan hidupnya pada perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan.

Tetapi wanita di depannya tetap bergeming seolah ucapan Sai sama sekali tidak menggoyahkannya. Sedikit pun Sakura tidak menunjukkan penyesalan. Tidakkah dia sadar, dialah penyebab berubahnya hubungan mereka.

"Jadi selama ini hanya aku saja yang merasa kehilangan dan bersalah." Sai berdiri. Mata hitamnya memandang Sakura dalam dan kelam. Pantas saja wanita itu bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya bersama Sasuke. Kini Sai tahu, ternyata Sakura tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

"Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang tenggelam dalam kenangan kita. Namun kau di sana tidak. Kau tidak merasakannya. Bahkan mungkin kau tak pernah peduli."

Tawa terlepas. Sai menertawakan kebodohannya. Tawa yang juga sarat akan luka, luka yang begitu besar. Sai segera bangkit dengan tawa yang belum juga mereda. Empat langkah dan Sai tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka kini saling membelakangi. Tawa itu telah berganti dengan helaan napas pelan. Bgeitu berat dan lelah.

Kedua tangan Sakura saling mengerat. Tubuhnya nyaris tak bergerak, diam menunggu, hingga akhirnya Sai bersuara. Dalam dan tajam, setajam ucapannya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah senang? Tertawalah dengan puas, Sakura."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napas. Air yang sedari tadi melapisi mata Sakura akhirnya jatuh, mengalir membasahi pipi ketika sosok Sai telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan luka yang menganga. Pria itu telah memberinya pukulan telak. Pukulan yang menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ternyata kebencian Sai jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk ditelan.

Kertas-kertas yang semula kusut kini menjelma bola di kepalan tangan Sakura, sama seperti perasaannya yang remuk dan tak beraturan. Ia sudah hancur sejak mengetahui pria yang ia cintai tak lagi sendiri. Dan ketika ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah menghancurkannya, Sakura bersusah payah membangun pondasi untuknya berdiri. Namun, lagi-lagi, dengan mudahnya Sai menghempaskan semua tanpa pernah pria itu tahu betapa sakitnya Sakura.

Semua tetesan air mata yang Sai ciptakan serta perasaan sakit yang menyesakkan hanya bisa rapat-rapat Sakura sembunyikan. Tidak bisa Sakura menunjukkan segala kesedihannya, kesakitan, dan kehancuran dirinya semudah yang Sai lakukan padanya. Begitu mudah Sai menyalahkannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menerima seolah memang semua adalah kesalahannya.

Memang … memang dialah yang pergi, tapi kenyataannya bukan Sakura yang mengkhianati.

Tetes air di wajahnya menderas. Sakura membiarkan pertahannya runtuh dengan meloloskan tangisan padahal siapa pun bisa saja menemukannya di ruangan ini. Tetapi, ia tak lagi peduli. Sakura sudah berada pada titik di mana ia tak sanggup lagi menahan luka dan kepedihan.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya terluka adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura lah yang membiarkan Sai hancur hingga Sai berbalik menghancurkannya. Tombak yang ia gunakan untuk melukai kini telah berhasil melubangi hatinya.

Dia sendiri yang membiarkan semua ini terjadi, walau hatinya menjerit-jerit menolak melakukannya. Sudah benarkah yang ia lakukan ini?

 **Curcul:**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Maaf untuk updetannya yang terlalu lama. Saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih buat semangatnya. Maaf ngak bisa balas ripiunya.**

 **Btw sudah hampir setaun belakangan saya ngefans sama GOT7. Salam kenal buat Ahgase di sini ya :D**

 **See you again ^^**

 **28 - 07 - 17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak menginginkan ini, tapi tanpa kusadari, bukan hanya kamu yang kulukai.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai langsung berlari mendengar suara panik Inojin yang meneleponnya. Ada peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga mereka, di mana salah satunya menyebut bahwa Inojin tidak boleh sembarangan menelpon Sai jika bukan dalam keadaan mendesak. Maka, ketika nama Inojin terpampang di layar ponselnya, Sai tak dapat menolak sergapan perasaan tak enak.

Putra kesayangannya meracau. Isakan memutus suara seraknya. Sai mencoba menenangkan sehingga dari nada putus-putus Inojin, Sai berhasil menangkap beberapa kata. Mama, jatuh, dan darah. Dan kata terakhirnya memicu kecepatan langkah kaki Sai. Pria itu tak segan-segan lagi berlari dengan tergesa di dalam gedung hingga mendapat sorotan beberapa pasang mata. Bahkan sampai meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan biasa, Sai berhasil tiba ke rumah lebih cepat. Tidak ada sambutan yang diterimanya ketika membuka pintu. Ruang keluarga telah terlewati dengan kondisi yang sama sunyinya dengan ruang tamu. Inojin dan Ino tidak ada di sana. Cemas di hatinya makin menjadi. Namun, begitu kakinya melangkah ke ruang makan yang berhadapan dengan dapur, teriakan Inojin menyambutnya.

Bocah kecil itu berlari, menubruk tubuh Sai dengan kencang, lalu mengisak keras. "Mama! Mama!"

Ditariknya tangan Sai untuk mengikuti, Inojin menuntun papanya ke ruangan di balik meja bar. Di sana, Ino terduduk di lantai dengan sebuah pecahan kaca besar menancap di kakinya. Tidak seperti Inojin, Ino menyambut kedatangan Sai dengan senyuman. Satu tangannya masih berupaya melepas benda tajam itu.

"Aku sudah meminta Inojin untuk tidak menghubungimu, tapi anak itu histeris lebih dulu melihatku jatuh." Mata birunya berganti menatap Inojin, sang putra yang masih menangis menggandeng tangan Sai. "Mama tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Bukan hanya pecahan kaca yang berserak, Sai juga menemukan noda bercorak merah lebih banyak menghias di sekitar Ino. Setelah lebih dulu melepas tangan Inojin dan memintanya menarik keluar salah satu kursi makan, Sai kini berjalan mendekat. Sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya mempermudah Sai melangkah di atas kepingan kaca.

Dilepaskannya pecahan besar kaca yang menghunjam kaki Ino dengan satu kali tarikan. Sai membuang benda itu sampai terdengar bunyi bantingan keras. Akibatnya, benda tajam yang semula berukuran cukup besar menjadi terbelah-belah dan menyebar. Ino bahkan sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

Belum selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya, sepasang tangan telah mengangkat tubuh Ino. Guncangan pelan itu membangkitkan denyutan-denyutan di kepalanya, membuat Ino segera mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Sai sehingga ada sambutan lain yang Sai terima begitu mengangkat tubuh Ino. Sengatan panas yang paling terasa berasal dari sentuhan kening yang menyandar pada lehernya.

"Kau demam," ujar Sai, yang kemudian kembali memberi perintah pada Inojin untuk mengambil kotak obat. Sai mendudukkan Ino di kursi yang telah Inojin siapkan kemudian melepaskan jas biru gelap miliknya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Ino.

"Kehujanan?" tanyanya. Sai berjongkok setelah melihat anggukkan kepala Ino. "Apa di rumah ini tidak ada benda yang bernama payung?"

"Kupikir kemarin tidak akan hujan." Ino meringis. Perih menjalar dari luka yang sedang diperiksa oleh Sai.

Dan bagi Sai, perkataan Ino tadi sama sekali bukanlah jawaban. "Jadi?"

Secepat kilat mata biru Ino menghindari Sai yang beralih mendongak menatapnya. "Benda itu kutinggalkan di rumah," jawabnya.

"Bagus!"

Ino meringis lagi. Kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit, tetapi karena tahu ucapan Sai yang barusan adalah kebalikan dari sebuah pujian. Sejak remaja Ino memang tidak bisa bertahan dari udara dingin. Jangankan terkena guyuran hujan, berendam cukup lama saja mampu membuatnya terserang demam. Dan sepertinya, Sai telah mengetahui kelemahan Ino itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat keadaannya jadi semerepotkan ini."

"Tapi menjadi sekacau itu." Sai menggerakkan kepala, menunjuk ke tempat kejadian perkara. Memperlihatkan genangan darah yang mengilap tersorot cahaya lampu seolah-olah ikut memojokkan Ino. "Kau yang paling tahu tentang kondisi tubuhmu sendiri, Ino. Ini sama saja dengan kecerobohan. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai pingsan? Terjatuh dari tangga? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi sampai membahayakan Inojin juga?"

Nada bicara Sai memang tidak meninggi, juga tidak bisa dikatakan santai. Nadanya pelan, namun penuh penekanan kemarahannya. Pria itu bahkan membiarkan helaan napas kasarnya menjuru ke seluruh ruangan saat mendengar permintaan maaf Ino. Dan helaan lain menyusul kala Ino tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Sai terserang rasa bersalah.

Derap langkah kencang Inojin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Setelah menyerahkan kotak obat itu pada papanya, Inojin mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Sai. Ia berjongkok menyaksikan Sai mengobati luka di kaki Ino, kali ini tanpa ditemani isakan dan air mata.

Perlahan-lahan Sai mengangkat kaki Ino lalu meletakkan di atas pahanya. Pria itu mulai membersihkan luka. Gerakan tangannya terhenti tiap kali Sai mendengar desisan lirih atau adanya hentakan pelan dari kaki Ino. Padahal Ino sudah berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa perihnya.

Sampai akhirnya perban telah membalut kakinya, Ino masih betah membisu. Bahkan mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk berucap terima kasih. Pria di depannya pasti masih marah, dan Ino tidak berani menatapnya. Namun, ketika Sai meminta Ino untuk mengulurkan tangan, barulah wanita itu berani mengangkat wajah. Sejenak mata keduanya jatuh bertatap, di detik berikutnya hanya paras tampan yang ditangkap mata birunya.

Dalam diam Ino memerhatikan kegiatan Sai yang mengobati beberapa luka goresan yang bersarang di tangannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan garis senyum yang ingin muncul, teringat akan Sai yang masih marah padanya.

"Di mana lagi?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Selembut mata hitam yang menatap Ino dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Debaran cepat di jantungnya tidak bisa Ino tolak. Hangat di tubuhnya, Ino rasa juga bukan karena demam saja. Wanita itu menggeleng, kali ini tanpa perlu bersusah payah menahan senyum, "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Meski Sai mengangguk, namun matanya bergerak mengamati. Setelah merasa cukup yakin barulah dia mengambil obat pereda demam lalu beranjak pergi mengambil segelas penuh air putih. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Inojin.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Direntangkan kedua tangannya sehingga Inojin bergegas memeluk tubuhnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu panik."

Kepala kecil itu mengangguk. Matanya terpejam meresapi kehangatan Ino. "Badan Mama panas. Mama sakit?"

Ino melepaskan jemari mungil yang melingkari lehernya. Melihat putra kecilnya memasang ekspresi khawatir, perih di kakinya tidak seberapa sakit dibanding hatinya. Ino pun teringat bagaimana paniknya Inojin hingga membuatnya menangis histeris. Sesal tidak bisa dia hindari. Sai benar, dirinya terlalu ceroboh.

Ino memasang senyum lalu mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan milik Inojin. Putra kesayangannya pun tak menolak. Mungkin karena pengaruh insiden tadi juga. Ah, Ino jadi makin gemas menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya. Mumpung Inojin tidak menolak, pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh, kok." Dia kembali mendekap tubuh Inojin. Mengelus-ulus punggungnya dengan sayang. "Mama hanya butuh tidur sebentar. Inojin janji jangan nakal, ya."

Senyum Ino mengembang merasakan anggukkan kepala Inojin. "Mama sayang sekali dengan Inojin."

"Aku juga," balas Inojin. Tangan munglinya merayap, berusaha melingkari punggung Ino. Merengkuh wanita yang sangat berharga baginya seraya berharap kalau pelukan yang Inojin berikan bisa menyembuhkan luka sang mama.

Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Sai datang membawa segelas penuh air putih. Ino menerimanya dengan senyuman dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih. Diminumnya obat pemberian Sai tanpa kesulitan sedangkan Inojin masih memerhatikan dengan tenang. Sekali lagi Ino mengelus lembut kepala Inojin sebelum berniat untuk berdiri. Namun, dua tangan Sai langsung menahan tubuhnya. Raut wajah pria itu mengisyaratkan agar Ino tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengan berpikir untuk berjalan kaki ke kamarnya.

"Oke." Ino pasrah, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali terangkat. Lagi pula Sai pasti tidak membutuhkan persetujuannya kalau begitu sekalian saja dia memeluk leher Sai dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Aku belum membersihkan pecahan kaca tadi." Ino merasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya atau mungkin dekapan Sai yang membiusnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Ino tersenyum, nada bicara Sai sudah kembali. Dan setidaknya jawaban yang Sai berikan juga menggurangi rasa bersalah Ino. Wanita itu mendekap Sai makin erat. "Aku juga belum memasak makan malam."

"Pesan antar saja."

"Aku mau bubur."

Pria itu hanya bergumam, "Hm."

"Buatanmu." Ino lantas terkekeh ketika Sai berhenti dan meliriknya sekilas. Ino kira suaminya akan mengajukan protes. Namun seiring kaki Sai yang kembali melangkah, hanya ada gumaman yang terdengar, penanda Sai menyanggupi permintaan Ino.

Setelahnya tidak terdengar lagi suara, Sai duga efek kantuk dari obat yang diminum Ino telah bekerja. Sai menjatuhkan tubuh Ino dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Diambilnya jas biru yang menyelimuti tubuh Ino, yang juga Sai lakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, kemudian Sai menggantinya dengan selimut.

Sai duduk di tepi ranjang. Telapak tangannya membungkus kening Ino, mengecek suhu tubuhnya sekaligus mengusap butir-butir keringat yang mulai bermunculan. Disampirkan poni Ino ke samping lalu usapan itu berlanjut hingga ke pipi.

Sai terdiam cukup lama. Ibu jarinya masih mengelus-elus lembut. Tertegun ia memandangi wajah Ino yang pucat, meski begitu Ino terlihat begitu tenang seakan tertidur nyaman. Tanpa beban. Tanpa luka. Sai pun jadi teringat bahwa selama menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, tidak pernah sekali pun Ino mengeluh padahal setelah kejadian itu seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Seperti Sakura yang menorehkan luka padanya. Sai pun turut melakukannya yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Sai merengut kebebasan hidup Ino secara paksa. Mengikat wanita itu dalam kehancurannya. Sakura benar tentang Sai yang tak lagi sendiri. Tentang ia yang seharusnya berhenti. Tetapi yang seharusnya terjadi adalah Sai tidak menyeret Ino ke dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya Ino bahagia.

Dan seharusnya ia juga begitu. Tetapi apalah arti bahagia bagi Sai jika bukan tanpa Sakura. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Sakura adalah salah satu benang yang terajut di mimpi-mimpinya. Sakura juga menjadi bagian pondasi dari masa depan yang ingin Sai ciptakan. Bagian akhir yang melengkapi _puzzle_ -nya hingga menjadikan Sai utuh dan sempurna. Namun sayangnya tidak dengan Sakura.

Perdebatan tadi menyadarkannya bahwa Sakura tidak merasakan seperti yang Sai rasakan. Wanita itu justru memintanya berhenti seoalah yang terjadi selama ini tak memiliki arti. Mungkin di matanya, perasaan Sai memang tak berarti apa-apa. Dan mungkin lebih baik bila Sai mengabulkannya. Ia akan berhenti demi Sakura, bukan demi dirinya, karena Sai tahu perasaannya tak berubah. Bagaimanapun hatinya masih mencintai Sakura.

Dengan begini mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Yah, mungkin. Mungkin saja …

….

Sakura berdiri menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dilipat kedua tangannya, Sakura memerhatikan angka yang ditunjuk oleh dua jarum jam di balik kaca. Dua menit lebih pagi dari biasanya pikir Sakura. Senyum tipisnya mengembang seiring denting pintu lift terbuka.

Sakura melangkah masuk. Namun begitu berbalik, tubuhnya lantas membeku. Senyum di wajahnya melenyap. Sai yang semula berniat masuk pun membelalakan mata. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Keduanya terdiam dengan mata masih saling berpandangan seakan-akan waktu tengah terhenti.

Diam-diam Sakura menyiapkan diri. Haruskah ia menyapa lebih dulu? Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat terjebak di dalam lift bersama Sai? Memulai pembicaraankah atau sebaiknya diam saja? Lalu bagaimana jika Sai mengungkit lagi tentang mereka? Kebingungan menyergap. Sakura bimbang bagaimana harus bertindak. Ia nyaris menepi demi memberi ruang untuk Sai. Namun ketika pintu bergerak memberi tanda, pria itu jutru memalingkan wajah. Dengan masih terdiam di tempat, Sai membiarkan pintu lift tertutup rapat.

Seharusnya keputusan Sai tidaklah mengejutkan. Hal yang wajar bila Sai berubah dan sudah semestinya Sakura siap menerima resikonya. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sakura merasa kosong. Tidak ada yang ia ingat kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya.

Dan rasa sakit itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Rupanya luka yang Sakura torehkan telah berhasil menjauhkan pria itu darinya. Sai benar-benar berhenti sesuai apa yang Sakura minta. Bagaimana mata itu bergerak menolak kehadirannya. Bagaimana pria itu memilih berlalu dan menganggap seolah Sakura tak ada di sana.

Sakura bahkan tak perlu bersusah-payah menjaga jarak karena kini Sai melakukannya. Sosoknya tak mudah tertangkap di mata Sakura seakan pria itu tak berada di sekitarnya. Sai hanya akan menyapa jika ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Sai akan bicara pada Sakura seakan itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang ia punya. Sai menjauhinya. Sai menghindarinya. Sai memperlakukannya sebagai orang asing.

Bukankah itu artinya rencana Sakura sukses besar? Dan keberhasilan itu seharusnya membuatnya senang. Seharusnya Sakura bisa bernapas lega. Namun yang terjadi justru membuatnya sesak. Bahwa nyatanya, ketidakpedulian Sai lebih terasa menyakitkan. Diabaikan oleh Sai jauh terasa lebih menyiksa.

Sakura mengelap air di kedua sudut matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Denyut-denyut menekan hingga membuatnya mual. Bimbang menyapanya. Kesakitan yang terus menerus mendera membuat Sakura memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Diresapi lagi rasa sesal di dadanya.

Mengapa ia harus melukai Sai? Mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini? Mengapa ia dan Sai harus saling menyakiti? Untuk siapa dia bertahan menahan perih di hati? Untuk siapa dia melakukan semua ini?

Apakah semua akan lebih baik jika ia memberitahukan saja semua yang ingin Sai ketahui?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaam terus bermunculan, menenggelamkan Sakura lebih dalam dalam kebimbangan. Ia harus bagaimana?

….

Sasuke mendongak. Denting peralatan makan milik Sakura mencuri perhatiannya. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah lebih dulu ke piring putih milik Sakura sebelum akhirnya menatap lurus mata hijaunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk seraya meminum segelas air putih yang ternyata juga tidak dihabiskannya. Diletakkan peralatan makannya, Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada. "Dulu ada yang pernah berteriak padaku untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu sekarang?"

Sakura buru-buru menjatuhkan tatapannya pada piring di atas meja. Ia cukup terkejut Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Ia pernah menegur Sasuke ketika pria itu menyisakan makanan meskipun hanya satu sendok. Dengan berang, juga mata yang melotot, Sakura memaksa Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya sambil menggerutu panjang lebar tentang betapa tidak baiknya membuang-buang makanan. Dan sekarang Sakura-lah yang melanggar perkataannya sendiri.

Namun bukan keterkejutan yang mendasari Sakura untuk tidak menjawab maupun membantah. Sekilas, sebelum Sakura memutuskan pandangan, ia menemukan adanya kecemasan di balik ketegasan mata Sasuke. Dan lontaran pertanyaan Sasuke berikutnya membuat Sakura memejamkan mata. Tangannya meremas-remas di atas pangkuan. Seharusnya tidak begini. Kecemasan itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa ada masalah? Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

Sakura semakin menundukkan wajah. Denyut di kepalanya makin menjadi, dan ia juga tidak ingin―tidak bisa―menatap mata Sasuke. Pria itu mencemaskannya. Dan seharusnya Sakura tidak melakukannya. Namun yang terjadi belakangan ini tidak lagi bisa dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang sederhana. Hatinya sakit, dan bertambah sakit setiap detiknya sehingga semuanya terasa begitu sulit.

Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Butuh waktu untuk kembali membenahi perasaannya. Butuh waktu untuk bisa memakai lagi topeng yang biasa digunakan untuk berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi Sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan luka di hatinya karena perjanjian konyol itu mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura bisa saja tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan alasan sakit. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Masalah Sai membuat stres. Tapi di sisi lain Sakura yakin cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Dengan alasan sakit sebagai jalan untuk menghindar, Sakura malah merasa hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Entah bagaimana ada keyakinan besar di hatinya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan diam begitu saja.

Dan malam ini semua yang diperkirakannya terbukti benar. Sasuke tetap mencemaskannya meskipun Sakura tidak menghindar, tidak juga bersembunyi. Usahanya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari kecemasan tetap tidak berhasil. Salahnya tidak bisa menutupi dengan sempurna atau memang selama ini Sasuke yang terlalu pintar membaca dirinya.

Setelah membiarkan hening mendominasi beberapa menit, perlahan Sakura memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata Sasuke. Remasan tangannya semakin kencang.

"Aku …," Sakura menelan ludah. Terpaksa membiarkan kebohongan keluar dari mulutnya. "Perutku nyeri karena sedang datang bulan. Biasanya, sih, tidak pernah sampai sesakit ini." Kedua tangannya kini meremas-remas perut seolah menunjukkan bagian itu memang terasa sakit.

Mungkin yang dilakukannya sekarang tak cukup bisa untuk membohongi Sasuke. Meski begitu Sakura tetap akan melakukannya. Ia tak butuh Sasuke untuk percaya, yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah agar Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya. Antara dirinya dengan Sai. Dan anehnya juga mengenai hubungan mereka di masa lalu.

Sakura pun tidak mengerti mengapa sebabnya. Bahkan seharusnya ia tidak usah peduli karena Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mencampur aduk perasaannya sampai menimbulkan kengerian yang tidak bisa Sakura kendalikan. Begitu besar hingga Sakura merasa takut pada sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Dan ia sadar ini bukan sebatas perkara bisnis.

"Tenang saja. Besok pasti sakitnya hilang."

Sasuke diam memperhatikan. Bahkan ketika Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, Sasuke tak lantas percaya. Ia bukan tak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Selain tidak menghabiskan makanannya, wanita itu juga tak banyak bicara. Padahal beberapa hari belakangan, hampir di sepanjang mereka menghabiskan malam, Sakura-lah yang mendominasi perbincangan.

Namun sejak kemarin malam Sakura seakan tak bergairah membuka mulut walau sekadar untuk memasukkan makanan. Dan diamnya Sakura bukan karena marah atau kesal padanya. Diamnya Sakura terlihat seperti menyimpan suatu masalah yang dalam. Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin mengutarakan pemikirannya apalagi sampai menanyakan kebenarannya pada Sakura.

"Lain kali kau bisa bilang langsung padaku. Aku juga tidak sekejam itu sampai memperkerjakan orang sakit."

Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Kursi Sasuke berderit nyaring. Pria itu telah bangkit. Melepas kedua kancing di bagian pergelangan tangan lalu menggulungnya sampai ke siku.

Sakura diam di bangkunya, memerhatikan gerakan Sasuke hingga tiba-tiba tangan pria itu mengambil peralatan makan miliknya. Sigap Sakura segera menahan Sasuke. "Tidak―tunggu, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya," ucap Sasuke tenang seolah tahu Sakura pasti menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura berkeras. Ia memutuskan bangkit, namun pening di kepalanya membuatnya goyah. Tubuhnya pasti terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan kedua lengannya.

"Katakan lagi nanti kalau kau sudah bisa membuktikannya." Dituntunnya Sakura untuk duduk kembali ke kursi. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura menolak. Dikerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk melawan, menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." Tangan Sakura ikut mengenggam lengan Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan sekaligus mencoba meyakinkan pria itu.

Sakura merasa usahanya berhasil. Tangan Sasuke tidak lagi bergerak menyuruhnya duduk. Pria itu hanya diam menatap Sakura. Dan Sakura balas menatapnya. Sakura pikir ia hanya perlu menampilkan senyuman untuk melengkapi aksinya. Namun ternyata, tangan Sasuke bergerak lebih dulu dan kali ini lebih memaksa dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjadi keras kepala, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan nada tegasnya. "Telapak tanganmu berkata lebih jujur padaku."

Sakura segera memalingkan wajah. Lagi-lagi salah mengambil tindakan. Siapa sangka lewat telapak tangannya ia malah memberitahukan suhu tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Ini …." Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Oke." Memutuskan tidak lagi melawan. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menuntun tubuhnya untuk duduk. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Bukti kemenangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamar."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku perlu mengawasimu untuk memastikan semua peralatan makanku aman."

"Sakit atau tidak, kau tetap saja menyebalkannya, ya," gerutu Sasuke. Meski begitu, tangannya telah berpindah ke leher Sakura. "Tapi aku lebih memilih kau yang menyebalkan dalam keadaan sehat. Di mana kotak obatnya, Sakura?"

"Tidak usah." Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum sempat tangan itu melepas leher Sakura. "Kau ini senang membuatku merasa kesal karena direpotkan olehmu terus-terusan, kan."

"Begitulah," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama. Senyumnya begitu cantik, membuat Sasuke terpesona. Jantungnya berdebar seketika. Di matanya Sakura terlihat begitu sempurna. Begitu benar dan begitu diinginkan. Sakura berhasil membuatnya memuja. Dan Sasuke tak sanggup menahan keinginannya.

Jemarinya merambat, mengangkat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke tenggelam pada keindahan binar di matanya. Malam ini biarkanlah ia jatuh berlutut dihadapan rasa yang bernama cinta.

"Kau tahu cara paling cepat untuk menyembuhkan demam?"

Dan Sakura tidak sempat berkata karena mulut Sasuke telah membungkam mulutnya.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah berharap bertemu dengan Tsunade. Apalagi jika wanita itu sampai menginjakkan kaki ke ruangannya, sudah pasti itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Setiap ketukan langkahnya, Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pekerjaannya.

Tsunade melangkah masuk dengan anggun, pun ketika ia duduk di sofa di depan meja Sasuke. Satu kakinya menyilang, mempertontonkan betis yang masih terbentuk indah meski usianya tidak lagi disebut muda.

Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk tidak duduk di sofa satunya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti. Seingatnya ia belum melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

Mendapati kesinisan pada nada bicara dan juga tatapan mata dari pria di hadapannya, Tsunade justru melengkungkan senyum. Senyum sinisnya. "Berkunjung melihat kondisimu. Aku salah?"

"Aku tak ingat hal semacam itu penting untuk Anda."

"Ternyata kau mengenalku dengan cukup baik. Aku senang."

Seandainya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang adalah orang lain, Sasuke takkan ragu mendengus menyadari pernyataan palsu itu.

Tsunade melanjutkan bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Seketika mata Sasuke melebar. Kali ini ia gagal mengontrol ekspresinya, gagal menutupi keterkejutannya. Namun di detik berikutnya, tatapan Sasuke berubah mendingin. Jadi ini maksud kedatangan Tsunade,

"Kudengar kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Setiap malam." kata Tsunade menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Senyum di wajahnya melenyap.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah memperbolehkan Anda mengurusi urusan pribadiku," ucap Sasuke tenang. Dalam hati ia terus mengingat untuk tidak terbawa arus.

"Benar hanya sebatas urusan pribadi?" Tsunade menatap tajam. "Lalu katakan padaku apa alasanmu membeli saham Sabaku Group secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa perhitungan yang matang? Aku tak melihat adanya keuntungan dari hal itu. Apa begitu caramu membayarnya?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegak. "Jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku." Ia lepas kendali. Tangannya mengepal dan nyaris memukul meja jika saja Tsunade tak menyela.

"Sanggahlah. Buktikan kalau perkataanku salah."

Sasuke melengos. Kedua tangannya yang masih mengepal ia tarik ke sisi tubuh. Sasuke melampiaskannya amarahnya ke atas sofa. Ia muak pada dirinya yang tak bisa berkutik melawan Tsunade. Memang benar kalau hubungannya dan Sakura didasari perbuatannya yang membeli saham Sabaku. Tetapi bukan berarti ia membeli Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengikatnya dengan cara yang kotor. Namun percuma saja menjelaskan. Tsunade sudah mencap buruk hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Tsunade menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sudah sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau pertaruhkan?"

"Selama semuanya berjalan lancar, tidak akan ada yang dipertaruhkan."

"Seberapa lama itu?" tanya Tsunade. "Kurasa kau juga tidak buta untuk tahu bagaimana kondisi Sabaku Group saat ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kabar itu pun telah sampai ke telinganya. Bahkan mungkin sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan pebisnis. Namun Sasuke memilih menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia yakin semuanya masih bisa diatasi.

"Kalau kau ingin main-main, cari saja cara lain." Dengan sedikit mengangkat kepala, Tsunade memperlihatkan bahwa di antara mereka dialah yang lebih berkuasa. "Perlu kauingat lagi, yang kupedulikan adalah perusahaan ini. Dan tujuanku membelimu adalah untuk mengurusnya. Jadi seharsnya kau cukup tahu diri untuk menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Dan lagi," lanjut Tsunade mengabaikan tatapan sengit Sasuke. "Kau yakin sudah benar-benar mengenal Sabaku Sakura?"

Mulut Sasuke memang masih tertutup rapat, tetapi mata hitam itu tidak lagi menatap sengit. Tsunade bukanlah orang yang suka bicara sembarangan. Jadi apa maksud perkataannya barusan?

"Sepertinya belum, ya," tebak Tsunade, meski begitu ia yakin bahwa tebakannya benar. Kemudian bibinya melengkungkan senyum tipis, menertawai ketidaktahuan Sasuke. Tsunade pun bangkit. "Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. Sebelum perasaanmu itu melukaimu. Saranku, sebaiknya kau cari saja wanita lain," katanya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan tanya.

 **Maaf kalau apdetnya sangat lama. Saya pun berusaha. Karena itu terima kasih untuk ripiu dan semangatnya, benar-benar menjadi pemicu loh. Btw, bias saya di GOT7 itu Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom. Haaah, susah emang nentuin bias di GOT7 hihihi.**

 **See you again ^^**

 **28 - 09 - 17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

Telunjuk Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja, mengisi keheningan yang sejak tadi mengusiknya. Waktu yang tertera di ponsel menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi kursi di hadapannya masih saja kosong. Menyisakan Sakura dan makanan di meja yang mungkin sudah mendingin.

Sakura mendesah. Keningnya membentur meja dengan pelan. Ia memiringkan kepala, menarik ponselnya mendekat. Sasuke memang menelepon dan mengatakan akan datang terlambat beberapa menit. Tetapi ini sudah dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikannya. Dan tidak biasanya terjadi. Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang selama ini selalu menepati janji. Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin juga kalau Sasuke sampai terlupa. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke tengah menghindar karena telah menciumnya?

Lantas Sakura mengigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Buru-buru ia memejamkan mata demi mengusir bayangan Sasuke yang menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Namun bukannya menghilang, bayangan itu justru semakin teringat jelas.

 _Menyebalkan!_

Belum selesai Sakura mengurus hatinya akibat perubahan sikap Sai padanya, Sasuke malah memperparah dengan perlakuan nekatnya semalam. Sampai detik ini pun Sakura belum menemukan alasan kenapa Sasuke menciumnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura terlalu takut menemukan kebenaran di balik ciuman itu.

Ibu jari Sakura kini mengusap-usap layar ponselnya yang menggelap. Keinginan untuk menelepon Sasuke telah melenyap. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu bertemu lebih dulu. Sakura rasa, ia sendiri juga belum bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Baiklah, keputusan telah dibuat. Sakura tidak akan menunggu lagi. Diletakkan ponselnya kemudian ia berdiri dan berniat membersihkan meja.

Namun telunjuknya mengetuk lagi. Kali ini karena hidangan di atas meja yang sangat sayang kalau sampai terbuang. Kalaupun disimpan, Sakura belum tentu bisa menghabiskannya. Meminta Karin untuk datang rasanya juga percuma. Wanita itu pasti menghindari yang namanya makan malam demi menjaga berat badan.

Hening sejenak. Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, berpikir mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik. Namun tak lama berselang, seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya dan Sakura tidak perlu menebak siapa pelakunya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Makanannya memang batal terbuang, tetapi kalau Sakura boleh memilih, lebih baik kalau Sasuke tidak usah datang saja.

Dengan lemas Sakura melangkah menuju pintu. Hatinya terus memberi peringatan untuk bersikap selayaknya biasa. Kenop pintu sudah digenggam erat. Namun mendadak keberaniannya menghilang. Sakura merasa dirinya belum siap.

Oh, demi Tuhan! Padahal ia bukan anak kecil lagi dan itu juga bukanlah ciuman pertamanya!

Tetapi Sakura pun dibuat tidak mengerti dengan ciuman semalam. Kenapa Sasuke harus menciumnya? Sungguh, saat itu, Sakura ingin marah. Ingin sekali memaki Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencium seenak dengkulnya. Namun lebih dari itu, Sakura ingin mengetahui alasan Sasuke melakukannya. Hanya saja Sakura tak sanggup menanyakan. Baginya hal itu terlalu memalukan, dan di sisi lain juga terlalu menakutkan. Apa pun alasan di balik ciuman itu, Sakura tidak siap mendengarnya.

Genggamannya mengerat. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mengumpulkan tekad. Ia menarik napas kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Syukurlah kau belum tidur." Itu kata pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat," sahut Sakura ketus. Diam-diam mengendus kemudian merasa begitu lega karena tak menemukan adanya aroma alkohol. Setidaknya pria itu datang terlambat bukan karena mabuk.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke tanpa bersalah.

Sakura mendecih kesal. Meskipun Sasuke tahu kesalahannya tetap saja tidak ada kata maaf meluncur dari mulutnya. Dipikirnya Sakura cuma menunggu selama lima menit saja? Dasar!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke maju selangkah. Sakura lantas memekik menyaksikan tubuh menjulang Sasuke nyaris menabrak ujung hidungnya. Secara refleks Sakura memundurkan kakinya dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Ka-kau …." Jari Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk pria di depannya. "Mau apa kau?!" tanyanya panik.

"Tentu saja aku mau masuk," jawab Sasuke santai. "Apa kau selapar itu sampai jadi aneh begini?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali membantah, kalau bisa sekalian melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Ada resah menyusup seketika. Sentuhan di bibirnya kembali terkenang. Dan jantungnya kini berdetak menggila.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya sebelum memutuskan berbalik. Jalan terbaik untuk meredam semua itu adalah dengan tidak meladeni Sasuke. Karena semakin cepat Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya, semakin cepat pula pria menyebalkan itu pergi.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang selalu ditempatinya tiap malam, Sasuke membuka semua kancing jasnya. Namun tidak dilepaskan. Sasuke hanya menarik kedua bagian lengan jasnya hingga menumpuk di dekat siku. Dan semua kegiatan itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Sakura. Satu hal yang disadarinya, Sasuke masih memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Sebaiknya kuhangatkan dulu makanannya," kata Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari keingintahuan mengapa Sasuke datang terlambat.

Namun perkataan Sasuke menahan gerakan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah terlalu malam. Kau pasti juga sudah sangat lapar."

"Tidak terlalu," bantah Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Sikap anehmu barusan itu bukannya karena gejala kelaparan?"

Sakura mendesis. "Sebenarnya kau ke sini ingin makan atau ingin ribut denganku, sih?"

"Keduanya." Sasuke meloloskan tawa melihat kerut kekesalan Sakura. Tangan wanita itu sudah meraih sendok dan nyaris melemparnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak melanjutkan bicara. "Aku senang melihatmu, Sakura."

Wanita di hadapannya bergeming. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Sakura kembali meletakkan sendok ke atas meja. Sasuke tak lepas menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ia bahkan tak sadar melengkungkan senyum melihat usaha Sakura menghindari tatapan matanya.

Bersamanya Sasuke bisa melepas tawa. Memang tidak bisa lagi Sasuke pungkiri, dengan Sakura lah Sasuke bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tetapi pertemuannya dengan Tsunade membuat pikirannya kacau. Wanita itu tidak pernah sembarang dalam berkata, maka ketika dia menyinggung tentang siapa sesungguhnya Sakura, keraguan melanda Sasuke.

Perasaan itu bagai bola besi yang merantai kaki. Memberatkan langkah Sasuke untuk mendekati. Ia memang tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih dalam sosok Sabaku Sakura. Mungkin karena Sasuke sudah mengakui perasaannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada wanita di hadapannya. Dan mungkin, Sasuke merasa bisa menerima masa lalunya sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi mencari tahu. Baginya, cukup hanya dengan memiliki perasaan itu.

Namun kini Sasuke juga tidak memungkiri, ada cengkeraman rasa takut karena ketidaktahuannya tentang Sakura. Tetapi setelah tadi ia bisa tertawa lepas dan bisa merasakan ketenangan ketika bersamanya. Pikirannya meracau lagi. Seharusnya jika memang Sasuke sudah merasa cukup dengan perasaan itu, kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan perkataan Tsunade.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas. Merasa konyol karena telah meragu. "Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu menunggu."

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Kali ini ia tatap lekat mata hitam di depannya. Kilatan lampu tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa penyesalan yang sekilas terbesit di sana.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mampu lagi menahan diri.

Mereka pernah membuat janji untuk saling mengabari, maka keterlambatan Sasuke yang Sakura tidak ketahui menjadi sebuah tanda tanya tersendiri. Dan Sakura semakin kesulitan menahan keingintahuannya ketika mendapati pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu datang selarut ini pasti bukan sebatas masalah pekerjaan, Sakura yakin.

Helaan napas kembali meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Jemari Sasuke memainkan sendok, memutar-mutar dan kadang mengetuk-ngetuk ujungnya ke meja. Melihat kekhawatiran Sakura, tidak seharusnya Sasuke kelepasan bicara. Dan Sasuke tahu, jawaban tidak apa-apa tidak akan mudah Sakura percaya.

"Makanlah," kata Sasuke setelah membiarkan sunyi menyekap mereka beberapa lama. "Kita sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam."

"Oh, itu cara yang sangat buruk untuk menghindar, Sasuke," kata Sakura seraya memutar bola mata. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Tapi, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika memang kau tidak mau bercerita. Hanya saja … perlu juga kau tahu, aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk mendengar. Kau sering membantuku. Dan aku pun ingin begitu."

Sakura mengakhirinya dengan senyuman di wajah. Binar mata Sasuke membuatnya mengatakan kejujuran untuk kali pertama. Sakura benar-benar peduli. Bahkan, Sakura sungguh ingin Sasuke membagi. Entahlah ... Sakura pun tak mengerti, mengapa ia merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat pria di depannya bersedih.

Mata Sasuke yang semula mengarah pada hidangan di meja lantas menatap Sakura seketika. Bahunya menegak. Ia menarik napas pelan melihat senyum tulus yang membuat jantungnya tidak dapat berdetak dengan tenang. Sasuke sungguh menyukai apa yang dilihat dan yang barusan didengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berkata seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau aku semakin serakah. Percayalah, apa yang kumau darimu bukan hanya sebatas itu." Ditatapnya Sakura penuh keseriusan. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura pun membisu, tetapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar menggenggam sendok begitu kuat. Sekuat ia mencoba menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Perkataan Sasuke barusan sudah menjawab arti ciumannya semalam. Dan seperti yang Sakura duga, perasaan takut itu pun menggodanya. Namun Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ia takutkan? Perasaan Sasuke ataukah perasaannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Sai berdiri di samping Sasuke. Beberapa menit lalu ia menerima telepon dari Sasuke yang memintanya bertemu di lantai teratas gedung kantornya. Sai mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik, hanya ada gedung-gedung bertingkat lainnya, dan langit. Sai menyipit, menghindari terpaan sinar matahari. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik dari saku celananya.

"Jangan bilang kau meminta bertemu di luar hanya untuk merokok," sindir Sai.

"Hanya sebatang," sahut Sasuke santai, yang kemudian menyelipkan batang rokok itu di antara bibirnya. Didekatkan api yang keluar dari pematik besi sampai ujung rokoknya terbakar. Sasuke mengambil satu tarikan napas kencang lalu mengembuskan lewat mulutnya, melambungkan asap putih yang menari-nari bersama udara. "Ibuku rupanya mengawasi kerja sama ini. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada kendala atau apa pun yang bisa menarik perhatiannya."

"Jadi kau merokok karena itu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku memang perokok."

"Hanya di saat ada masalah."

"Oh, kau mulai sok tahu."

Sai tersenyum. Tentu saja ia sangat mengetahuinya. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa perlu bertanya. Sasuke sudah seperti adiknya sendiri walau tidak ada perbedaan umur di antara mereka. Sai menyayangi Sasuke. Dan saat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke menjatuhkan hatinya pada Sakura, Sai tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya.

Terkadang logikanya menyuruh untuk mengalah. Namun hatinya tidak bisa merelakan begitu saja. Sakura masih mengenggam hatinya, meski Sai kini tahu wanita itu tidak merasakan yang sama. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Walau seluruh dunia mengatainya bodoh, ini adalah perasaan yang telah terukir lama. Dan ia belum bisa menyingkirkannya semudah embusan angin yang pergi ke mana pun dia ingin.

"Beri aku satu. Aku temani." sahut Sai, membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya.

"Nih, tapi jangan sampai mati tersedak. Bisa repot aku nanti." Bungkus kotak putih dan pematik itu berpindah tangan.

"Kau lupa kalau dulu aku juga perokok." Sai mengeluarkan satu batang, mengapitnya di bibir lalu menyalakan pematik.

"Iya, tapi itu dulu, Sai," ujar Sasuke. "Jadi jangan sebut namaku kalau Ino sampai tahu."

Asap pertama Sai melayang di udara. Sasuke benar, ia tidak lagi merokok semenjak Inojin lahiir. Selain itu, Ino juga selalu memintanya untuk berhenti. Wanita itu seketika berubah menjadi sangat cerewet, dia akan menggerutu panjang lebar sampai terkadang Sai memilih untuk tidak merokok di depannya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Ino semalam muncul di benaknya, yang tertidur begitu pulas, begitu tenang. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Ino yang mengomel tiap kali Sai merokok.

Sai mendesah berbarengan dengan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan bersalah menyusup di hatinya. Ketika ia membayangkan Ino, maka ia juga akan kembali membayangkan Sakura. Sai akan teringat pada dirinya yang terluka dan ia yang juga melukai. Sai sungguh bersalah. Ino seharusnya bisa bahagia.

Keduanya kini tampak seakan berlomba mengeluarkan asap sebanyak-banyaknya. Aroma tembakau berlarian. Keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran.

"Berarti kau sekarang diawasi?" Sai mencoba membangun lagi bahasan Sasuke tentang ibunya. Hal yang sebenarnya jarang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Meski dekat, namun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terbuka.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu diawasi." Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Tapi yang ini lain."

"Lain apanya?" Satu tangan Sai masuk ke dalam saku.

"Biasanya dia hanya duduk manis. Tapi kali ini dia terlalu ikut campur," jawab Sasuke bersamaan dengan asap keluar dari mulutnya. "Bahkan dulu dia tak pernah peduli pada perempuan-perempuan yang kutiduri."

Sasuke memperhatikan asap itu mengambang sebelum nyaris menghilang. Gumpalan putih itu melaju, terbang dan melayang bersama pikirannya pada kejadian makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Tsunade tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Padahal bisa dibilang wanita mainan Sasuke semuanya berstatus sosial tinggi. Beberapa bahkan mampu memberi pengaruh baik untuk bisnis mereka jika Tsunade berniat mengambil keuntungan itu. Namun wanita tua itu tidak pernah mengusik.

Bahkan Sasuke nyaris menyangka wanita tua itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada wanita-wanita di luaran sana. Maka ketika Sasuke menggunakan saham Sabaku sebagai satu cara untuk bisa bersama dengan Sakura, Sasuke sangka Tsunade juga tidak akan memedulikan. Rupanya ia salah. Tsunade justru bertindak jauh dari apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Wanita tua itu pasti sudah mencari tahu seluk-beluk Sakura. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Tsunade melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?

Sai mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi ini soal wanita juga? Kau sampai merokok begini karena dia menghalangimu bermain seperti biasa?"

"Enak saja!" Sasuke menatap sengit. "Aku tidak bermain bukan karena dihalangi, tapi karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Biar kutebak. Wanita itu Sakura?"

Sasuke mendecak seolah tertangkap basah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kepalanya menegadah, tidak peduli cahaya matahari menyengatinya. "Lalu di mana masalahnya? Dengan Sakura atau pun bukan seharusnya tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

Sai mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Mata hitamnya mengikuti kepulan asap yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. "Karena bagimu dia bukanlah mainan seperti wanita-wanita selama ini. Kau memperlakukannya dengan beda." Bola mata Sai bergulir, mengarah pada Sasuke. "Kau menyukainya."

Sasuke balas menatap Sai dengan tegas. Setegas ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Lalu, apa itu salah?"

Sai membiarkan keheningan mengisi di antara mereka. Sebagaimana ia membiarkan api membakar rokok di tangan, menelan hingga menjadi abu dan jatuh menimpa ujung sepatunya. Hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan hatinya. Sengat panas di dadanya tengah coba Sai tahan. Sai butuh waktu untuk mengatur perasaannya yang berkecamuk atas pengakuan Sasuke. Sepupunya itu tidak lagi membantah perasaannya pada Sakura.

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya bertentangan dengan hatinya.

 _Iya._ "Tidak."

"Kasus ditutup kalau begitu." Asap terakhir meluncur perlahan dari mulutnya. Sasuke membuang puntung rokok yang kemudian diinjaknya hingga bara api itu padam. "Dan bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, tapi tolong kirimkan saja perinciannya lewat surel." Sasuke pun menepuk pundak Sai. "Terima kasih. Entah apa jadinya kalau kau tidak membantuku."

Sai tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas senyuman Sasuke, meski sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mendengar Sasuke berterima kasih padanya. Saat ini hatinya berteriak keras untuk tidak mengalah. Untuk tidak menyerahkan Sakura padanya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sai lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Sekarang?" tanya Sai, melirik jam di tangan. "Sedikit lagi jam makan siang."

"Kan sudah kubilang cuma mampir sebentar. Ada hal lain yang perlu kuurus." Sasuke berbalik, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya.

Begitu sosok Sasuke menghilang. Sai menekan kuat-kuat batang rokoknya hingga nyaris hancur. Abu berjatuhan mengotori sepatu dan pakaiannya. Namun Sai tak peduli. Bahkan ketika bara api juga menyengat telapak tangannya. Ia lempar kuat-kuat remahan tembakau itu demi melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Di saat Sai berpikir untuk menyerah, untuk berhenti mengejar cintanya, pernyataan Sasuke justru membuktikan bahwa Sai tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia cemburu. Ia tidak bisa menerima. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sakura bersama yang lain.

Sepuluh jarinya mulai menyisir rambut. Sai menariknya kuat. Kepalanya menunduk, lalu jemari itu turun menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sai menghela napas. Panas di hatinya belum juga mereda. Sakit di hatinya masih mendera, tapi Sai bisa apa?

Ia dan Sakura …. Sai tertawa pedih. Ia dan Sakura apa?

Toh, selama ini hanya ia yang mencinta. Hanya ia yang merindu. Hanya ia dan perasaan bodohnya.

…..

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sai, Sasuke bergegas turun dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan Sakura. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil ponsel di saku celana, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan. Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum tipis tanpa sadar. Ia melangkah cepat dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Punya waktu?" tanya Sasuke sebelum sempat wanita itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Sakura nyaris mengumpat. Untungnya ia bisa menahan begitu tahu Sasuke-lah yang menghadangnya. Sekilas Sakura menatap sekitar, ada beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang dan Sakura menemukan ke mana mata mereka mengarah sekarang.

"Apa ini penting?" Sakura bersuara sepelan mungkin agar hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sakura. Ia membawa Sasuke ke ruangannya, ke satu-satunya tempat yang aman sehingga mereka bisa bicara dengan leluasa.

"Katakan dengan cepat. Aku sibuk," ujar Sakura bahkan sebelum pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat.

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke santai. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki sembari memandang ke sekeliling kemudian duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih tulang senada dengan cat dinding ruangan Sakura.

"Jadi soal apa ini?" Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya, di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Soal kita."

Alis Sakura mengerut. "Tepatnya?"

"Apa kau akan berdiri terus di sana?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, Sasuke."

"Duduklah. Kau terlihat seperti ingin menahanku terus jika berdiri di depan pintu begitu." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan sofa, mengabaikan pelototan mata Sakura.

Sasuke pikir Sakura menuruti perintahnya. Sakura memang menyingkir dari depan pintu, tetapi tidak duduk seperti yang Sasuke minta. Wanita itu malah berdiri bersandar di mejanya.

"Cepat katakan." Sakura tak menutupi rasa kesal di nada bicaranya, ia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kubilang duduk, Sakura. Kau mau membuat kepalaku pegal dengan berdiri di sana?"

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Kau ini berniat mengatakannya tidak, sih?"

"Duduk, Sakura." Sasuke menepuk lagi sisi kanan sofa. "Atau kau mau membuang-buang waktu denganku lebih lama?"

Sakura mendesah. Dengan enggan ia pun duduk, namun sengaja memberi jarak dua jengkal tangan agar tak terlalu berdekatan.

"Siang ini aku harus pergi." Sasuke mulai bicara. Ditatapnya jam yang melingkar di tangan. "Kurang dari empat jam lagi pesawatku akan berangkat."

"Lalu apanya yang soal kita?"

"Makan malam kita," jawab Sasuke, mengarahkan mata hitamnya pada Sakura. Senyum tipisnya mengembang.

Sakura mendesis, memalingkan wajah dengan segera. Meski begitu, kata kita yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sudah tak lagi terasa asing di telinganya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, kemudian berkata lagi, "Jadi aku ingin menukarnya menjadi makan siang."

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Sakura cepat. Matanya kembali menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Mananya yang tidak bisa?"

"Pertukarannya," jawab Sakura tegas. "Makan malam berarti makan malam."

"Oh, berarti kau mau menyusulku. Baiklah, begitu juga tidak masalah."

Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri seolah pembicaraan di antara mereka telah berakhir. Cepat-cepat Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum sempat pria itu melangkahkan kaki. "Kenapa malah jadi aku yang harus menyusulmu. Enak saja."

"Makan malam berarti makan malam, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Kau yang minta, Sakura. Bukan aku."

Sasuke terkekeh padahal remasan di pergelangan tangannya semakin kencang. Ia tahu Sakura sengaja melakukannya karena tidak lagi bisa melawan. Sejak awal Sasuke-lah pihak penentu dan Sakura sebagai pihak yang hanya bisa menuruti. Ia duduk kembali. Kali ini tepat di samping Sakura tanpa menyisakan celah. "Penawaranku akan berakhir lima menit lagi. Bagaimana? Tertarik dengan pertukaran?"

"Seakan aku punya pilihan yang lebih baik," sindir Sakura. Mulanya ia berniat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Namun aroma tembakau menyengat hidungnya, dan Sakura yakin bau itu berasal dari jas Sasuke. "Kau merokok?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Ha? Tidak."

Sakura menyipitkan mata, menatap Sasuke penuh curiga. Sasuke buru-buru mundur menghindari Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergerak maju, mengendus-endus tubuhnya.

"Kau pembohong yang payah." Sakura menunjuk area lengan dan bahu Sasuke. Buru-buru ia menutup hidungnya. "Kau tahu, kan. Merokok itu merusak kesehatan, Sasuke. Memangnya kau tidak sayang tubuhmu sendiri?'

Sakura bergeser menjauh, memperlebar jarak. "Diam di situ!" perintahnya saat Sasuke bergerak mendekat. "Kau bau!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura, ini cuma aroma tembakau dan kau memperlakukanku seperti kuman. Atau ini salah satu caramu untuk menghindar dari tugas?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, masih menutup hidungnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka bau rokok, Sasuke. Sekali pun itu Gaara aku tidak mau mendekatinya." Segera ia beranjak menuju meja kerjanya kemudian kembali ke sofa dengan membawa botol parfum yang diambil dari tasnya. Disemprotkan parfum itu ke tubuh Sasuke tidak peduli pria itu suka atau tidak.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berdiri, menahan tangan Sakura. "Itu 'kan parfum perempuan."

"Setidaknya kau, kan, jadi tidak bau rokok," ucap Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. "Lagian wanginya enak, kok. Nih." Sakura menyodorkan tangannya yang telah disemprotkan parfum lebih dulu.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tersinggung dengan sikap Sakura yang memperlakukannya seperti hewan, benda, atau apa pun yang menjijikkan di matanya. Sasuke kesal dan marah, meskipun tahu sebagian kecil penyebabnya adalah akibat ulahnya sendiri. Namun melihat Sakura yang tak lagi menutup hidungnya, perlahan-lahan perasaannya berangsur membaik.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke menghilang. Ditangkupnya pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sasuke membawa hingga ke depan hidungnya baru kemudian menghirup, merasai aroma Sakura. Matanya lantas terpejam menikmati wangi yang sangat dikenalnya. Wangi yang selalu ditemukannya di apartemen Sakura, yang selalu terhirup ketika Sasuke bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik tangan itu makin dekat hingga bukan hanya ujung hidungnya yang menempel, tetapi juga bibirnya ikut menyentuh lembut kulit Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura mulai panik. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya. Namun jemari Sasuke menahannya.

"Sasuke! Lepas atau kusemprot!" Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura mengarahkan botol parfum ke matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Seketika pula Sakura merinding karena gerakan bibir Sasuke yang terasa di lengannya.

"Keluarlah lima menit setelahku. Kutunggu kau di mobilku," ucap Sasuke, yang masih dengan sengaja menggesek bibirnya di kulit tangan Sakura.

Sakura tidak mampu menahan debar di dadanya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Kini, jemari Sasuke merambat naik, menyelipkan ke sela jari Sakura lalu diremasnya pelan. Detik berikutnya Sakura sampai menahan napas karena bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut lengannya.

"Dan terima kasih atas parfumnya," katanya dengan senyum di wajah.

Sampai Sasuke hilang di balik pintu, Sakura masih terpaku. Tangannya menggenggam erat tempat di mana Sasuke mendaratkan kecupannya. Sakura mengigit bibir. Tidak seperti kecupan Sasuke yang pertama, kali ini Sakura tidak membencinya. Kecupan ini tidak membuatnya marah. Dan karena itulah Sakura merasa aneh. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini ...

...

Hai ^^

Maaf aku baru bisa apdet. Ini aja bener baru selesai lgsg kupublish. Jadi maaf juga aku blom bisa balesin ripiu, tapi aku selalu baca kok. Itu penyemangat aku. Cerita ini emang beralur lambat. Selambat nulisnya juga hehehe, tapi aku masih berusaha untuk menyelesaikan. Untuk itu terima kasih bagi semua yang membaca juga ngasih semangat. Sampai ketemu lagi ^^

 **10 - 03 - 18**


End file.
